Partagée entre deux monde
by rei968
Summary: Lucy souhaite protéger sa chère guilde et ses amis, elle devra leur cacher la vérité. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi du Nalu  Natsu x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou,_

_Alors voilà je me lance dans une fanfic de Fairy Tail, rien de bien original, ce sera de la romance et de l humour comme d'hab et tout ceci centré sur un Natsu/Lucy, j ai lu un tas de fics sur eux mais trop nunuche à mon goût ou soit le caractère de Salamander n'était pas vraiment respecté. Je ne dis pas que je ferai mieux mais je vais essayer de garder l'esprit du manga ( je ne sais pas si il y aura des combats par contre), Je tiens compte aussi du retour de Lisanna._

**Agression**

_C'était un matin comme les autres à Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia s'était assise, un coude posé sur le bar et soupira._

- _Aaaahhh…_

_La tenancière du bar arriva au même moment, portant tout un stock de boissons, voyant son amie soupirer, celle-ci déposa le tout sur le comptoir et la regarda perplexe._

- _C'est rare de te voir aussi tôt le matin, Lucy._

- _Je sais Mirajane mais je m'ennuie à en mourir…_

- _Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu attendais Natsu, Erza et Grey pour une nouvelle mission en vu de payer ton loyer._

- _Non, non… il est réglé pour les six prochains mois à venir et en plus, nous sommes rentrés de mission hier…Je les laisse se reposer._

_Une autre femme se joignit à la conversation, c'était Kana._

- _Alors les filles, de quoi vous papoter ?_

- _Lucy s'ennuie… répondit Mirajane._

- _Il y a une fête foraine en ville, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Natsu de venir avec toi ? demanda Kana._

- _Quoi ? s'étonna la blonde._

- _Ben oui, d'ailleurs je crois que Grey et Erza y sont déjà… ajouta Kana._

- _Je… je ne sais pas… bredouilla l'ancienne héritière de la famille Heartfilia. _

- _Ce n'est pas du genre d'Erza d'aller à ce genre de fête mais je crois que Grey lui a demandé de l'accompagner car Jubia n arrêtait pas de le coller et ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec elle… dit Mirajane. _

_Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit d'une manière peu discrète, c'était Natsu et Happy. _

- _Salut tout le monde !_

_Lucy soupira._

- _Toujours aussi discret, ces deux…_

_Le mage de feu alla s'assoir aux côtés de son équipière, Kana aborda le sujet. _

- _Natsu, tu sais qu'il y a une fête foraine en ville ? _

- _C'est vrai ? Happy, il faut qu on y aille ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser, tu viens avec nous Lucy ? On va s'amuser comme des fous !_

- _Happy, j'ai reçu pleins de poissons d'une région assez éloigné et j'ai entendu dire que cette sorte de poisson était réputé ! intervint la tenancière du bar. _

- _Aye ! cria le chat._

- _Happy, tu préfères manger du poisson que d'aller à la fête foraine ? pleurnicha Salamander._

- _Le poisson doit se manger frais et si Mirajane me dit qu'il est réputé, je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion pour tout l'or du monde ! répondit le chat bleu. _

- _D'accord, tu viens Lucy ? demanda le mage de feu. _

- _Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien demandé… répondit Lucy._

- _Tu disais avant que tu t'ennuyais non ? Alors vas à cette fête foraine avec Natsu, on s'occupe de Happy ! ajouta Kana._

_Le Dragon Slayer passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la constellationiste, celle-ci rougit. Quand la porte de la guilde fut refermée, Mirajane emmena Happy dans la cuisine. Quelques instants après, elle était de retour vers Kana qui était en train de tirer les cartes._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as proposé ces poissons à Happy ? demanda la tireuse de cartes._

- _Euh… et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tires les cartes à un moment pareil ? _

- _Je crois qu'on pense la même chose ! _

- _Hé bien oui et selon mes cartes, ces deux-là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. _

_La blonde et le Dragon Slayer étaient en ville, il avait toujours son bras autour de son équipière, ils tombèrent sur la Shadow Team. _

- _Natsu, Lucy, vous allez à la fête foraine ? demanda Levy._

- _Oui ! cria Salamander avec son sourire innocent. _

_La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sourit._

- _Dis donc, Natsu, c'est pas souvent que tu tiens tes équipières par l'épaule !_

- _Hein ? Mais de quoi tu causes ? demanda le mage de feu._

- _Ben oui, c'est la première fois que je te vois tenir Lucy comme ça… dis donc Lucy, je ne savais que tu sortais avec Natsu ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il… il était pressé d'aller à cette fête foraine ! bredouilla l'ancienne héritière._

- _C'est ce qu'on dit… plaisanta Levy. _

- _Natsu, enlève tes sales pattes de mon épaule ! cria Lucy._

- _D'accord, d'accord…_

_Un moment plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la fête foraine. Ils arrivèrent devant les manèges et les carrousels, la constellationiste se demandait bien par quelle attraction commencer. Grey, Erza et Juvia apparurent au même moment._

- _Tiens Natsu et Lucy, vous êtes là ? demanda la mage en armure._

- _Oui ! cria Natsu._

_Ils décidèrent de faire quelques attractions et ensuite d'aller manger dans un restaurant. Après le repas, ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun de leur côté. La constellationiste marcha le long du canal en compagnie de son esprit « Plue », elle s'arrêta un moment, admirant les étoiles. _

- _Le ciel est magnifique, hein Plue ? _

- _Pouh, pouh… gémit le petit esprit stellaire._

- _Tu es fatigué ? Rentre donc dans ton monde, je ferai le reste du chemin toute seule._

_L'esprit disparut, la blonde reprit sa marche tout en regardant le ciel, plongée dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle fut bousculée contre un homme faisant deux fois sa taille et tomba parterre._

- _Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal, petite !_

_La jeune fille releva la tête et vit non seulement cet homme bâti comme une armoire à glace mais aussi deux hommes l'accompagnaient. _

- _Ma petite, tu risques d'avoir une leçon ! dit l'un des gaillards._

- _Mais c'est aussi à vous de faire attention ! s'écria la blonde._

- _On s'est fait mal comprendre ! répondit l'autre._

_Lucy recula et saisit l'une de ses clés mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer l'esprit souhaité et son trousseau vola à l'autre bout de la rue. _

- _Non ! _

_Le plus grand des trois lui saisit le menton, sourit et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, celle-ci s'évanouit. _

_La jeune fille s'éveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était attachée._

- _Mais qu'est-ce…_

- _Alors on se réveille ma jolie ? demanda l'un des kidnappeurs,_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda la blonde._

- _Je t'ai dit que tu auras une leçon non ? répondit le plus grand._

_Avant qu'elle ne réponde, elle reçut plusieurs coups contre elle._

- _Hé chef, il ne faudrait pas trop l'amocher, non ? _

- _Tais-toi, si il est pas content tant pis ! Le principal est qu'on la ramène, on s'en fout de l'état où elle se trouvera, il a bien assez d'argent pour la soigner et on dira que nous avons eu des difficultés._

_Lucy se reprit coup sur coup, des hématomes apparurent le long de son corps dû aux attaques magiques de ses ennemis._

- _Et à quoi ça te gagnes de faire ça ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _À me défouler tout simplement… répondit son ennemi. _

_Lucy ferma les yeux et essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal. Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Un moment plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le canal. Le même qu'elle longeait tous les jours en rentrant de la guilde._

- _Mais que…_

- _Ça va Lucy ? demanda une voix familière._

_Elle tourna la tête et vit Salamander._

- _Nat… Natsu mais qu'est-ce que…_

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

- _J'ai mal mais sinon… _

- _Viens je te ramène à la guilde pour qu'on te soigne._

- _Non, ça va bien… regarde, j'arrive à me relever._

_La blonde se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuya contre le muret, elle fit une grimace. _

- _Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Aller viens… dit le Dragon Slayer._

_Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade, celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à chez elle._

- _Merci Natsu… Tu veux entrer ? _

- _Non, je dois récupérer Happy à la guilde. Bonne nuit, Lucy._

- _Je… _

- _Ça ira pour ce soir ? _

- _Oui merci._

_Le lendemain, la constellationiste chercha son sauveur en arrivant à la guilde. Se dirigeant directement au bar, la tenancière eut une mine horrifiée._

- _Lucy mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

- _Rien de grave…_

- _Quoi ? Mais et ces blessures ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu m'a secouru… d'ailleurs il n'est pas ici ? _

- _Oui, il est au tableau d'affichage des missions avec Lisanna._

_La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, cela faisait quelques temps que la jeune sœur de Mirajane était de retour parmi eux. Tout le monde la croyait morte alors qu'ils l'ont retrouvé lorsque que toute la guilde s'était faite transféré sur Edoras. La constellationniste ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant Lisanna surtout qu'elle était très proche de Salamander avant son arrivée mais rapidement la jeune sœur d'Elfman la mis à l'aise. Lisanna se retourna et courut jusque vers Lucy._

- _Lucy ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Natsu m'a tout raconté._

- _Je vais bien, juste encore quelques contusions et je me sens encore un peu faible._

- _Lucy ! cria un petit chat bleu._

_Happy sauta au cou de la blonde, la regardant de ses grands yeux. _

- _T'es sûr que ça va ? _

- _Mais oui, Happy. _

_Le mage de feu se tenait timidement à quelques mètres. Lisanna prit Happy et se dirigea au bar vers sa sœur. _

- _Salut Lucy…_

_Elle remarqua qu'il rougissait._

- _Bonjour, Natsu… je voulais te remercier pour hier._

- _C'est normal, tu es mon équipière et chez qui j'irais squatter, tu peux me dire ? dit-il en se grattant la tête._

- _Abruti, va._

- _Voici tes clés au fait._

- _Merci._

_Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour au bar, Mirajane leur servit à boire._

- _Bon alors Natsu c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda le petit chat bleu. _

- _Ben je sais pas… faut voir comment est Lucy._

- _Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien ! dit la principale concernée._

_Titania, Gray et Juvia arrivèrent au même moment et saluèrent le reste de l'équipe._

- _Il faudrait savoir pourquoi on t'a agressé Lucy… suggéra Erza._

- _Est-ce que quelque chose t'aurait mise la puce à l'oreille ? demanda Lisanna._

- _Non, rien… je vais tâcher d'aller enquêter un peu partout en ville et demander…_

- _Non tu ne feras rien ! coupa Gray._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce qu'on va s'en occuper, toi tu te reposes._

- _Mais ? _

- _Gray-sama a toujours raison, Lucy ! ajouta Juvia, contente que sa soi-disante rivale ne sera pas dans ses talons. _

- _C'est à moi de régler ça ! dit la blonde. _

- _Lucy, repose-toi… insista Titania._

- _Mais Erza… _

- _Natsu veillera sur toi._

- _Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas si faible que ça._

- _Ce n'est pas ça, Lucy. On se fait du souci pour toi c'est tout ! intervint Lisanna. _

- _Et Natsu pourra veiller sur toi, laisse nous rechercher des informations juste pour aujourd'hui d'accord ? dit la fée._

- _Mais Loki peut s'en occuper ! répondit Lucy._

- _Ouais et si tu perds tes clefs ou alors qu'il est en train de draguer des filles tu feras comment ? Il est même capable de te draguer en plein combat ! dit sèchement Natsu._

_La blonde fut étonné de sa réaction mais trouva cela mignon, elle accepta que Natsu veille sur elle pour la journée._

_L'équipe partit, la constellationniste décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, le mage de feu dû se résigner à rester durant trois heures dans l'établissement. Il finit par s'endormir dans un coin. Quand il s'éveilla, il ne trouva ni ne sentit ni l'odeur de sa coéquipière. Celui-ci paniqua et se précipita à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il la trouva en train de discuter avec un inconnu et elle semblait bien se plaire avec lui, le mage couru à toute vitesse vers elle. Surprise, elle se retourna._

- _Natsu ?_

- _Bon sang, Lucy pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es barré comme ça ? _

- _J'allais juste acheter de quoi manger, tu semblais bien dormir._

- _Et tu m'aurais laissé dans un endroit comme ça ? _

- _Mais non… je serais revenu avec de la nourriture._

_L'inconnu les regarda perplexe._

- _Oh excuse-moi, Mick, je te présente Natsu._

- _Ah ? fit le Dragon slayer toisant d'un mauvais œil l'inconnu._

- _Et vous Natsu qu'aimez-vous comme livre ? demanda le reporter._

- _Je ne suis pas du genre à lire des livres._

- _Ah ? Euh… J ai aussitôt remarqué que vous faites partis de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail avec vos emblèmes. Ajouta l'inconnu._

- _Oui, nous sommes comme une grande famille dans cette guilde ! répondit Lucy._

- _Oh je vois et vous Lucy, vous faites les missions seule ou en équipe ? demanda à nouveau Mick._

- _Elle les fait avec moi ! répondit Salamander._

- _Je remarque que votre équ…_

- _Laissez-la tranquille ! _

_Cette fois, le mage de feu s'interposa entre Lucy et Mick._

- _Natsu ! Est-ce que c'est une raison pour réagir comme ça ? _

- _Lucy, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? _

- _Mais… Excuse-toi au moins envers Mick ! Il n'a rien fait, il voulait être gentil ! cria la blonde. _

_Le Dragon slayer lui serra la main et s'excusa à contrecœur._

- _On voit que vous y tenez à votre petite Lucy._

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. _

- _Vous m'avez parfaitement compris._

_Leur nouvelle connaissance prit congé d'eux, Natsu prit la main de sa coéquipière et la traîna dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les entendre. La réaction inhabituelle de son ami la déstabilisait, quand il lui prit la main, elle eut ce même sentiment qu'elle avait eu la veille quand elle s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. _

- _Lucy, la prochaine fois, j aimerais bien que tu me dises où tu vas et avec qui tu es. _

- _Hein ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je fais encore ce que je veux !_

- _Hier tu t'es fait agressée !_

- _Ça s'est passé le soir, nous sommes en journée ! Non mais attends j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux parce que j'ai parlé avec Mick._

- _C'est pas ça !_

- _Si !_

- _Putain puisque je te le dis ! _

_Le mage de feu plaqua ses mains contre le mur et plongeant son regard dans ceux de son amie._

- _Natsu…_

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal… surtout que je ne veux pas qu'on te frappe comme Gajeel l'avait fait ou comme hier…_

- _Est-ce que vous insinuez tous que je suis faible ? _

- _Non, c'est juste que nous sommes une famille comme tu l'as dit avant et que nous devons prendre soin les uns des autres… mais je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal._

_La blonde baissa la tête et serra ses poings, un sentiment de frustration et de faiblesse l'envahissait._

- _Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez ? _

- _Hein? _

- _Vous me voyez si faible que ça ? Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant j'ai gagné tous mes combats, j'ai acquis de nouveaux esprits célestes… alors où est le problème? Où alors est-ce que je n'ai jamais pu battre Gajeel ? Ou que mon père a engagé la guilde Phantom Lord et que je n'ai pas pu me battre ? Je m'entraîne pourtant tous les jours ! Et…_

- _Lucy ! Ce n'est pas ça… on se fait tous du souci pour toi à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé hier… A Fairy tail c'est la première fois qu'il arrive ce genre d'agression ! Je te jure qu'on se fait beaucoup de souci… et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre de la guilde on aurait réagit de la même manière. _

_Elle releva timidement la tête._

- _C'est vrai? _

- _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de dire des conneries ? demanda-t-il avec son plus grand sourire._

_Le soir tout le monde se retrouva à la guilde, Gray, Juvia et Erza avaient enquêté sur l'agression de la blonde. _

- _Comment a été ta journée, Lucy ? demanda Titania._

- _Très bien… répondit-elle._

- _Nous avons enquêté partout, nous nous sommes même renseigné chez les journalistes, il n'y a pas eu ce genre d'incidents depuis bien longtemps. Je suppose qu'il y a bien une raison particulière pour qu'on t'ai agressé. Avança le mage de glace._

- _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… je… je…_

- _Lucy ! On ne va plus te lâcher d'une semelle ! cria Natsu._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui jusqu'à ce qu'on ait du nouveau, on restera avec toi et on fera des tournus !_

- _Et si on restait tous ensemble ? demanda Happy. _

- _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! répondit Erza._

_Avant que la principale concernée ne dise quelque chose, ils coururent tous chez elle. _

- _C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi ! cria Salamander. _

- _Et tu crois que je vais encore te faire à manger non ? s'étonna l'héritière. _

- _Juvia veut faire à manger pour Gray-sama ! _

- _Non, Juvia, je… répondit timidement le mage de glace._

- _Je vais aller chercher à manger avec Gray et Happy ! coupa Erza._

- _Juvia veut venir avec Gray-sama ! _

_Le quatuor sortit de l'appartement. Durant plusieurs minutes, ni le mage de feu ni la mage aux clés ne dirent quelque chose. Lucy se sentait nerveuse et se demandait bien pourquoi elle ressentait cela, elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule avec son équipier pourtant. Le protégé d'Igneel ressentait la même chose, la jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, son regard descendit sur son corps et admira ses formes généreuses, ses longues et fines jambes._

- _Natsu ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? _

- _Oh rien, du tout, je me demandais comment tes blessures allaient… _

- _Je vais très bien ! répondit sèchement la blonde et se dirigea à la salle de bain._

_Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Natsu se demanda pourquoi il avait fixé une de ses meilleures amies comme cela, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même avec Lisanna dont il était très proche, il n'avait jamais eu les idées aussi mal tournées et n'avait jamais regardé une fille de cette manière sauf peut être pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait pour une mission de recherche. Lucy avait pris le soin de fermé à clef sa salle de bain et en profita pour soigner ses blessures. Elle resta un long moment dans la salle de bain et en profita, le mage de feu se faisait du souci et alla toquer._

- _Lucy ça va? _

_Pas de réponse, il insista. Toujours pas de réponse, il donna un énorme coup contre la porte ce qui la fit voler au travers de la salle de bain et trouva Lucy en train de prendre son bain tranquillement et écouter de la musique aux oreilles, les yeux clos, sentant une présence elle sursauta et vit son meilleur ami en face d'elle, rouge de honte. _

_L'héritière des Heartfilia lui lança moult bouteilles de shampoings et de soins pour le corps et en profita pour attraper une serviette et l'enrouler autour de son corps._

- _Natsu, sale pervers ! cria la blonde. _

- _Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu ne répondais pas et en plus tu as fermé à clef, je te jure que je ne voulais pas…_

- _T'es qu'un pervers ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait dans ma salle de bain ? _

_La jeune fille lui courut après dans tout son appartement._

- _Tu vas me le payer ! _

_Cherchant ses clefs à la salle de bain, dans sa cuisine et dans sa chambre, la jeune fille paniqua._

- _C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda le mage._

- _Rends-les moi !_

- _Essaie de les attraper pour voir ! répondit Salamander en lui tirant la langue._

_Ils coururent pendant encore quelques minutes autour de la table, Natsu s'arrêta net devant elle._

- _Bon sang tu vas me les rendre à la fin ? _

_Profitant de sa taille, il leva un bras. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper les clefs. Le mage de feu reculait mais malheureusement glissa sur l'une des bouteilles de shampoing et entraina la jeune fille dans sa chute sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre._

- _Natsu… rends-moi mes clés…_

- _Non…_

_Avoir un corps féminin collé contre lui, le fit perdre tout ses moyens. Au point que la jeune fille sentit une bosse._

- _Qu'est-ce que… T'es vraiment un pervers !_

_Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui frapper le visage._

- _Lucy arrête ! _

_Au même moment, Happy, Gray, Erza et Juvia arrivèrent dans l'appartement. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda Gray._

- _Ils font des choses ! s'écria le chat bleu._

- _Arrête de rouler les "r" ! s'horrifia Juvia._

_Les toisant tous d'un regard mauvais la jeune fille prit ses clefs célestes et appela sa servante._

- _Ouvre-toi porte de la Vierge ! Virgo !_

_L'esprit céleste fit son apparition. _

- _Vous m'avez appelé Hime-sama ? _

- _Je veux que tu me fabrique une cabine d'essayage juste le temps qu'un certains pervers ne voit rien._

- _Très bien. _

_La servante fit ce que sa maîtresse demanda. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient préparé la table et allèrent passer à table._

- _ Virgo, pourrais-tu aller dans le tiroir en bas à droite de mon armoire et me prendre l'ensemble rouge et noir ? _

- _Bien. _

_L'esprit céleste sortit ce que Lucy avait demandé sous les yeux des autres mages et rougirent tous. _

- _Lu… Lucy… tu… tu… ne trouve pas que c'est un peu osé comme sous-vêtement ? demanda le mage de glace._

_La blonde rougit dans sa cabine et maudit Virgo de ne pas avoir sorti discrètement l'ensemble demandé._

- _Tenez, Hime-Sama, dois-je vous punir ? _

- _Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait plutôt le contraire ! J'ai un dernier service à te demander. _

- _Si vous voulez de quoi dormir c'est déjà fait. _

_Une fois habillée, Lucy remercia son esprit céleste et rejoignit ses amis pour le repas. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, elle picorait la nourriture qu'il y avait dans son assiette. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucy ? demanda le petit chat bleu._

- _Je… je…_

_Serrant les poings, elle cria : _

- _Est-ce que je suis si faible que ça ? _

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda à nouveau Happy. _

_Tout le monde la regarda choqué._

- _Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, est-ce que j'ai l'air si faible que ça ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ça, on se fait du souci pour toi ! C'est ce que je t'ai dit non ? répondit Natsu._

- _Oui mais... _

- _Lucy, tous les membres de la guilde sont comme une famille non ? demanda Erza. _

- _Oui._

- _Ce n'est pas le fait que l'on te trouve faible, c'est que l'on veut te protéger. Il serait arrivé à la même chose à n'importe quel autre mage de notre guilde, nous aurions réagit de la même manière. Et puis tu n'es pas si faible que ça, tu as su accumuler plusieurs autres clés et tu as gagné tout tes combats non ? De plus, d'après ce que nous a dit Loki tu as réussi à invoquer tout tes esprits en même temps et à convaincre le roi du royaume des esprits à ce que Loki soit ton esprit céleste et à déroger à l'une des règles qu'il a imposé. Et n'oublie pas, nous sommes la team la plus forte de fairy tail ! dit gaiement Salamander avec son plus grand sourire._

_La jeune fille craqua devant le sourire devant le dragon slayer et sourit à son tour. _

- _Merci les amis. _

- _Erza, l'appartement de Lucy est trop petit pour qu'on y dorme tous ! remarqua Gray._

- _Je sais il va falloir qu'une partie de notre équipe rentre et qu'une ou deux personnes restent ici avec Lucy. Juvia tu veux bien resté avec nous ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… et Gray-sama ? _

- _Il est assez grand ! dit Lucy d'un clin d'œil._

- _Ce serait l'occasion de se faire une soirée entre filles non ? dit Titania. _

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria le dragon Slayer._

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lucy._

- _Parce que ceux qui t'ont agressé doivent savoir où tu habites. _

- _Alors viens avec nous à Fairy Hills. En plus, Mirajane et Lisanna y vivent. Ajouta la mage des fées._

_La doyenne de Fairy Hills fut d'accord pour prêter une chambre à Lucy, Erza lui avait expliqué la situation. La seule condition était qu'elles ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se retrouver dans sa chambre pour ne pas déranger les autres résidantes mais seulement tour à tour. Les filles se relayèrent l'une après l'autre dans la chambre de Lucy, ce fut au tour de Lisanna. _

- _Comment est-ce que tu te sens Lucy ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ? _

- _Non pas vraiment. _

- _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais si tu ne te repose pas, tes blessures mettront plus de temps à guérir._

- _Je le sais bien mais je n'y arrive pas._

- _Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile et je suis aussi passé par-là. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui mon frère, Natsu et ma sœur réagissaient de la même manière pour me protéger. _

- _C'est vrai que tu es très proche de Natsu…_

- _Tu sais depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai demandé tout ce qui s'était passé en deux ans et Natsu m'a surtout parlé de toi._

- _Surtout de l'endroit où j'y vis… c'est un squatteur fini…_

- _Non même pas ! Il m'a expliqué les différents combats que vous aviez menés, les délires que vous aviez enfin il ne m'a parlé que de toi._

- _Hein ? Mais que… _

- _Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit ! _

- _Lisanna…_

- _Allez hop, on dort maintenant ! dit la sœur de Mirajane. _

_Le lendemain matin, toute la team se retrouva à la guilde._

- _Alors l'allumette, t'es en forme ce matin ? demanda l'exhibitionniste._

- _Tu me cherches, le glaçon ? _

_Et ce fut encore une fois très animé dans la guilde, Lucy sirotait son jus de fruits perdue dans ses pensées. La seule personne qui à ses yeux pourrait lui demander de revenir c'était son père mais toute la fortune des Heartfilia était réduite à néant, il n'avait aucune raison de lui demander de revenir surtout qu'il vivait de son propre commerce. Elle profita de la bagarre pour s'éclipser mais Happy s'interposa devant elle. _

- _Lucy, tu vas où ? _

- _Je vais aux toilettes, j'en ai encore le droit non ? _

_La blonde se dirigea à l'endroit en question et ferma la porte à clef, elle sortit son trousseau et invoqua un de ses esprits célestes._

- _Ouvre-toi, Porte de la Croix du Sud, Crux !_

_Elle trouva son esprit endormi. _

- _Hé ! Réveille-toi ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Crux, il faut que tu me répondes… j'aimerais avoir des informations sur la personne qui me recherche et pourquoi on m'a agressé._

_L'esprit se concentra et resta un moment les yeux fermés. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lucy s'attendit au pire. _

- _Je sais qui vous recherche, Mademoiselle._

- _Alors qui est-ce ? _

- _C'est votre père…_

**_A suivre…_**

_Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

_Merci pour vos commentaires cela me va droit au cœur ! _

**Révélations, trahisons et bonheur éphémère**

_Devant la révélation de Crux, cela fut un choc pour la jeune fille_

- _En es-tu vraiment sûr ? _

- _Oui._

- _Il a voulu me prendre de force… il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance contre notre guilde… Quel être sournois… Maman pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es marié avec un homme comme lui ? _

_Elle renvoya son esprit et retourna à la salle principale de la guilde, une infinie mélancolie s'empara d'elle quand elle vit ses amis se chamailler. La mage stellaire ne voulait pas briser ce bonheur, elle était retourné une fois chez elle pour montrer à son père qu'elle était bien résolu à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et non le contraire et l'autre fois quand elle avait vu son père, il était sans le moindre sous mais la jeune fille ayant entendu des rumeurs était quand même parti à la rescousse de son paternel. A voir, tout cela n'avait pas suffit à ce qu'elle puisse vivre comme elle l'entendait, il fallait qu'elle retourne une énième fois voir son père et voir ce qu'il se tramait cette fois. La blonde sortit discrètement de la guilde et se dirigea chez elle, prépara des affaires et laissa un mot au cas où si Natsu où les autres passaient chez elle. _

_A la guilde, le premier qui se fit du souci pour la mage stellaire fut Natsu. _

- _Hé, où est passé Lucy ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien ! dirent les autres._

_Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se dépêcha d'aller à l'appartement de la blonde et fouilla partout. Quelques heures plus tard, Erza, Happy, Juvia, Happy et Grey trouvèrent Salamander, il ne les salua même pas, il était en état de choc._

- _Hé allumette, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le mage de glace._

_Le dragon slayer ne lui répondit même pas. Titania lui parla de manière plus douce. _

- _Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? _

- _Elle… elle est partie… _

- _Ce n'est pas la première fois, nous allons la retrouver ! dit Gray._

_Natsu_ _le plaqua contre le mur._

- _Ah ouais et comment on ne sait même pas où elle est ! Je te fais remarquer que son père a tout perdu ! Il est devenu vendeur ambulant ! _

_Le successeur de Ul ne trouva rien à dire. _

- _Qu'a-t-elle écrit sur le mot, Natsu ? demanda la reine des fées._

- _Tiens, lis par toi-même. _

_La mage lu ceci : _

_" Mes chers amis,_

_Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour moi et que vous n'acceptez pas le fait que je sois partie mais il le fallait, c'était pour votre sécurité, celle de la guide et de nos amis. Je ne veux plus revivre le cauchemar que nous a fait subir Phantom Lord, je ne veux pas que Fairy Tail tombe, je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent à cause de moi, je sais que c'est l'œuvre de mon père, c'est pourquoi je quitte une fois pour toute notre guilde. _

_Lucy"_

_Titania_ _hurla : _

- _Mais quelle idiote ! Natsu, Gray, Juvia il faut que l'on parte à la recherche de Lucy ! _

- _Aye ! dit Happy. _

- _Et ça fera le bonheur d'un de ses prétendants, hein Natsu ? fit Grey. _

- _Quoi ? Tu veux dire quoi par-là? _

- _Arrête, ça saute aux yeux ! J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ! Et il faudra te dépêcher sinon Hibiki , Loki ou moi on va te passer devant ! _

- _Tu te fous de moi, en plus ?_

- _Enfin, je te retrouve ! _

_La jeune fille avait prit le train, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dans le train. La mage avait tout laissé derrière elle, sa vie, ses amis mais c'était pour le bonheur et leur sécurité. Le train s'éloignait de la ville de Magnolia, son cœur se resserrait de plus en plus et l'idée d'affronter son père à nouveau la terrifiait mais avant tout elle décida d'aller sur la tombe de sa mère à l'endroit où son père la lui avait indiqué sur le morceau de papier. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva dans un petit village. La jeune mage demanda où se trouvait le cimetière et se mit en route. Sa marche dura une bonne demi-heure, elle entra dans le cimetière et trouva rapidement la tombe de sa mère. C'était la même qu'au manoir Heartfilia, elle se tint quelques minutes devant celle-ci._

- _Maman, je suis venu te voir avant d'affronter… ce… ce… tyran… il a engagé des hommes pour m'enlever, tout le monde se fait du souci à Fairy tail… et je ne veux pas qu'il s'attaque à nouveau à ma chère guilde. Le conseil de magie risque à nouveau de les punir à cause de ce… ce… connard… je ne veux que mes amis en fassent à nouveau les frais… c'est pourquoi, je… je suis partie…_

_Elle pleura durant de longues minutes. _

_La mage stellaire se ressaisit peut après._

- _Maman, j'y vais… je reviendrai te voir bientôt._

_La blonde invoqua Crux et lui demanda où se trouvait son père, elle apprit qu'il avait récupéré son manoir._

_Natsu_ _faisait les cents pas devant la guilde, Erza et Gray étaient partis se renseigner sur la famille Heartfilia, ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard._

- _Alors vous avez du nouveau ? demanda le dragon slayer._

- _Oui mais pas de bonnes nouvelles… répondit Erza. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Tu te souviens que son père avait tout perdu, il est devenu vendeur ambulant. _

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _Hé bien… il est redevenu un des hommes les plus riches du royaume. _

- _Et quel rapport avec Lucy? _

- _Idiot ! Réfléchis un peu ! cria le mage de Glace._

- _Toi le glaçon, on t'a pas sonné ! _

_Gray eut assez et lui administra un magnifique coup de poing au dragon slayer._

- _Tu vas me le payer ! cria celui-ci._

- _Stop ! fit Erza en s'interposant entre les deux._

- _Erza, cette fois, c'est…_

- _J'ai dit stop ! Vous pensez que c'est vraiment le moment de vous battre ? demanda-t-elle._

- …

- _Lucy est en danger, on ne sait pas où elle est ! continua Titania._

- _Et pourquoi tu me parlais de son père ? demanda le mage de feu. _

- _C'est un homme qui en veut toujours plus… tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il a tout mis en œuvre pour reprendre Lucy ? _

- _Simplement le fait qu'elle soit partie, je suppose… _

- _Idiot ! Erza t'a bien dit que c'était un homme assoiffé de pouvoir non ? _

- _Toi l'exhibitionniste, jt'ai pas sonné ! dit Natsu. _

- _C'est toi qui es idiot ! Lucy avait confié à Erza que son père la voulait juste pour un mariage arrangé et perpétuer la famille Heartfilia et pourquoi crois-tu que ta chère Lucy soit partie ? _

- _C'est bon pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Elle porte tout cela sur son dos… je lui ai juré que je la protègerais et qu'elle n'aura plus à subir ça… Putain mais j'suis con ! Lucy… _

- _Dis tu vas te lamenter encore longtemps ? demanda Gray._

- _Arrête, Gray ! Natsu écoute-moi bien attentivement. Le père de Lucy est à nouveau riche, il a déjà voulu récupérer sa fille une fois, ensuite une deuxième fois… du moins c'est ce que je suppose avec l'agression qu'à subit Lucy et maintenant elle a tout quitté pour rejoindre son père. Tout ça pour la guilde… dit la mage aux armures._

- _Foutaises ! On va foutre une raclée à son père et récupérer Lucy ! _

- _Ah oui et tu sais où elle est ? demanda le successeur de Ul. _

- _J'ai mon idée, tu as dit qu'il avait récupéré sa fortune, Erza._

- _Oui._

- _Je pense qu'il a récupéré son manoir. _

- _Tiens pour une fois que tu as un peu de jugeote… ajouta l'exhibitionniste._

- _Toi, la glace à la…_

_Erza_ _leur administra une bonne raclée qui fini par les calmer. _

_Elle se tenait devant se manoir, elle s'était juré de ne jamais y revenir mais la situation n'était plus pareil. Elle sonna à la porte, elle s'attendait à voir l'un des employés qu'elle connaissait mais un majordome au regard froid lui ouvrit la porte. _

- _Mademoiselle ? _

- _Je… je suis venu…_

- _Vous êtes Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia, n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Exactement. _

- _Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît._

_On l'emmena dans sa chambre et plusieurs servantes l'accueillir, elle dût choisir une robe. Elle en choisit une noir dans le style impérial. Une des servantes lui suggéra une autre couleur mais elle refusa catégoriquement le choix d'une autre couleur, une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle demanda à ce qu'on la laisse seule un petit moment. L'héritière prit son sac et ressortit un bracelet et une photo avec ses amis, elle regardait ses objets mélancoliquement. Ils avaient fait cette photo à la fête foraine et Natsu lui avait offert un bracelet avec une clé, une étoile et un cœur accroché à celui-ci. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris mais Juvia lui avait confié qu'il voulait lui faire un cadeau car ce jour-là ça faisait exactement un an qu'elle faisait partie de la guilde. Des larmes coulèrent et atterrirent sur la photo. _

- _Vous me manquez tellement… Surtout toi, Natsu… _

_Elle fixa un moment son visage sur la photo, elle mit le bracelet offert par le dragon Slayer, soudain on toqua à la porte. Une servante lui demanda de la suivre, on l'emmena devant la porte du bureau de son père. Elle toqua, deux gardes ouvrirent la porte. Son père se tenait devant elle. _

- _Tu es venu de ton plein gré, c'est bien ma fille ! _

- _Père… _

- _Je suppose que tu as deviné pourquoi on a essayé de te kidnapper._

- _Vous avez réussi à retrouver votre fortune à ce que je vois… alors pourquoi vouloir m'enlever à nouveau ? _

- _Depuis des années, j'ai dirigé un empire, j'ai tout perdu une fois et maintenant que j'ai tout récupéré, je ne veux rien perdre ! C'est une sage décision d'être revenu…_

- _Un mariage c'est ça ? _

- _Tout à fait ! Si tu te marie avec le fils de la famille De la Reusille, l'avenir de la famille Heartfilia sera assuré._

- _Père… vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit ? Vous vous méprenez à nouveau !_

- _Je sais ce que tu m'as dit ! Ne m'as-tu pas demandé de ne plus toucher à ta chère guilde ?_

_La jeune fille dû retenir un sanglot._

- _Je ne vais pas la toucher mais si tu t'avise de t'imposer contre moi, je ne me gênerai pas de les écraser ! cria son père._

- _C'est pour cela que je suis revenu… je… je… _

- _Il t'a paru plus sage de revenir ici, je sais que tes soi-disant amis ont souffert et que tu veux les protéger mais si ils s'avisent eux aussi de s'imposer, je ferai en sorte que leurs vies soit un enfer !_

- _Et comment ? Vous avez perdu la dernière bataille !_

- _J'ai déjà engagé une guilde pour veiller sur toi et si cette guilde et celle de Fairy Tail s'affrontent de nouveau, le conseil de magie dissoudra ta guilde ! Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, j'ai mené ma petite enquête._

_Entendant ces paroles, les jambes de Lucy se dérobèrent, elle tomba en sanglots. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tout ça à cause qu'elle voulait une vie normale, une vie de jeune fille et non pas celle d'un oiseau en cage. L'héritière ne pouvait se résigner à se rebeller contre son père sinon toute sa chère guilde en paierait les frais et elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde! Elle serra les poings, une larme termina sa course sur son poignet ou plus précisément sur le bracelet qu'elle avait mis quelques minutes avant._

- _Natsu_…

_Un homme sorti de l'ombre._

- _Zack, vous pouvez lui enlever son tatouage._

- _Quoi ? Père qu'est-ce… _

_Elle regarda l'homme en question, il devait avoir pas plus de trente ans, une grande carrure, les cheveux noirs._

_Il lui prit la main et de l'autre il la mit en face, petit à petit le symbole Fairy Tail disparaissait petit à petit. Le cœur de Lucy se resserrait de plus en plus, elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté._

- _Voilà c'est terminé… dit froidement le mage._

- _Lucy, retourne dans ta chambre. Dans quelques jours, il y aura un bal, c'est là que tu rencontreras ton futur mari._

- _Et vous annoncerez nos fiançailles ? _

- _Pas encore, sinon on saura tout de suite que c'est un mariage arrangé ! Les rumeurs courront comme quoi vous êtes tombé amoureux lors de ce bal. _

- _Vous êtes ignoble ! _

_La blonde dégoutée couru jusque dans sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. On lui avait tout enlevé, il ne lui restait plus que la photo prise lors de la fête foraine et le bracelet qu'elle avait reçu. _

_La_ _team se dirigeait vers le domaine des Heartfilia. Soudain Leo du lion apparut._

- _Loki_ _? dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Happy._

- _Vous êtes venu chercher Lucy, j'imagine._

- _Bien sûr, enfin c'est surtout pour cette allumette ! dit Gray._

- _Toi… _

- _Vous ne pourrez pas la libérer si facilement ! coupa l'esprit._

- _D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu es dans notre monde, Lucy t'a invoqué ? demanda Erza. _

- _Non, je suis venu de mon plein gré. _

- _Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'on ne pourra pas la libérer facilement ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Son père a engagé une autre guilde pour la protéger, il s'est renseigné si notre guilde en affronte une autre, elle sera dissoute par le conseil de magie. Lucy est promise de force au fils de la famille De la Reusille et… et… un mage lui a enlevé son tatouage…_

- _Et tu es resté là sans rien faire ? hurla le dragon Slayer._

- _Je ne pouvais rien faire sinon Lucy en subirait les conséquences. _

- _Je m'en fous ! Je veux aller la sauver ! _

- _Calme-toi Natsu ! Tu veux que la guilde soit dissoute ? demanda Titania._

- _Non, je… je… _

- _Il y a bien un moyen de la sauver non ? C'est pas dans notre éthique de laisser tomber nos amis ! dit le mage de glace._

- _Et comment ça se fait que tu sais tout cela ? demanda Natsu._

- _J'ai observé tout cela depuis le monde des esprits mais la guilde que le père de Lucy a mentionné m'était inconnu… "Unicornis Gilda", je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette guilde. Dit le lion._

- _Moi non plus… et pourtant il me semble connaître toute les guildes, il faudrait demander au Maître… ajouta Erza._

_Natsu_ _profita de leur conversation pour s'éclisper_

_Le dragon Slayer se dirigea à toute vitesse jusqu'au manoir des Heartfilia, il y avait des gardes partout. _

- _Ce ne serait pas judicieux de foncer dans le tas ! dit une voix._

_Le mage se retourna et vit son petit chat._

- _Happy !_

- _Je vais te déposer sur son balcon, j'ai déjà repéré sa chambre._

_Il sourit et remercia son neko, l'animal le déposa sur le balcon de celle-ci. Il la trouva en train de pleurer dans la chambre, la porte de sa fenêtre était entreouverte, il entra._

- _Lucy… _

_La blonde se retourna surprise._

- _Natsu_ _? Qu'est-ce que…_

_Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, elle était tellement émue de le voir. _

- _Lucy…_

_Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes, ne tenant plus, elle se précipita dans ses bras en pleurs. En temps normal, la constellationniste n'aurait jamais osé faire cela mais ça lui faisait tellement du bien de voir son meilleur ami. La jeune fille pleura durant plusieurs secondes s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au mage de feu, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais était heureux de retrouver son amie. _

- _Ça va calme-toi je suis là… lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille._

_Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son regard dans le sien, ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté._

- _Idiote, pourquoi t'es es partie ? _

- _C'est mon père qui…_

- _Je le sais tout ça ! Loki nous a tout dit._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça ? _

- _Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous à cause de moi._

- _Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais !_

- _Mais et le conseil de magie ? Le conseil n'attend que ça pour dissoudre notre guilde et ce serait un excellent moyen pour mon père de se débarrasser de vous et me marier…_

- _Chut… ça se passera bien, on va trouver un moyen pour te délivrer._

- _Non, Natsu… je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Cette fois, il n'y a plus aucun espoir._

- _La Lucy de Fairy Tail n'aurait jamais baissé les bras ! _

- _Je ne suis plus Lucy de Fairy Tail, il faut te faire une raison ! _

- _Et pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que… je… je ne peux plus retourner dans notre guilde… sinon il… il… userait de son pouvoir et… il y a cette guilde… _

_La blonde se retira de son étreinte._

- _Laisse-moi Natsu… il vaut mieux que tu ne reviennes pas… et que l'on se dise adieu ici. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte._

- _Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? _

_C'était la voix de Zack._

- _Euh… oui !_

- _Je peux entrer ? _

_Prise de panique, elle poussa son ami dans l'armoire qui était restée ouverte. _

- _Vous pouvez entrer Zack !_

_Le mage ouvrit la porte. _

- _Tout va bien ? Il me semblait que quelqu'un d'autre était avec vous. _

- _Non, non, vous avez dû vous tromper._

_Natsu_ _voulait absolument sortir de cette armoire mais il savait qu'il devait attendre sinon ce serait Lucy qui en paierait les frais. _

- _Mademoiselle, votre père m'a demandé d'inspecter votre chambre._

- _Quoi ? Jamais, il n'aurait demandé cela._

- _Je suis désolé ce sont les ordres. _

_Voyant devant le regard ferme de son ennemi, elle dût se résigner. Son cœur battait la chamade, si il ouvrait son armoire c'en était fini d'elle, Natsu et la guilde._

_Le mage inspecta toute la chambre, il se planta devant elle. _

- _Mademoiselle, je dois inspecter votre armoire. _

- _Je ne pense pas, non ! Je garde des choses intimes ! N'ai-je pas le droit d'en avoir ?_

- _Ce sont les ordres ! _

- _N'êtes-vous pas là pour me protéger ? _

- _Oui et regarder dans cette armoire en fait partie !_

- _Mon cher Zack, je peux très bien dire à mon père que vous avez outrepassé vos droits. Qui croira-t-il ?_

_Il cherchait un moyen pour la contredire mais ne trouva rien, il s'excusa et se retira. La mage céleste ouvrit son armoire et tourna le dos à son ancien co-équipier._

- _Pars Natsu… c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne peux pas échapper à mon destin._

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille mais comme elle lui tournait le dos, il ne le vit pas. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille._

- _Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets._

- _Natsu_… _je… je ne fais plus partie de Fairy Tail, je te l'ai dit je ne suis plus la Lucy de Fairy Tail mais Lucy Heartfilia, l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia, d'ailleurs regarde… on m'a enlevé mon tatouage… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux plus retourner à Fairy Tail et mon père trouvera tous les moyens pour dissoudre la guilde._

- _Mais… mais… et cette guilde qui te protège ? Personne ne la connait !_

- _C'est peut être une guilde d'Edoras._

- _Je ne pense pas ! Edoras est sensé être comme Earthland sauf que nous avons de la magie à volonté._

- _Ce n'est pas le problème, Natsu. S'il te plaît… lâche-moi et retourne à la guilde… remercie le maître pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et dis aux autres que…_

- _C'est toi l'idiote ! Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir t'oublier comme ça ? _

- _Natsu_…

- _Si je ne te ramène pas maintenant, on trouvera un autre moyen et le maître est assez influent au conseil de magie non ? _

- _Et maître José ? Tu t'en souviens non ? Ils l'ont démis de ses fonctions et l'ont enfermé à vie. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque… et je ne veux pas que Fairy Tail deviennent une guilde interdite ou une guilde noire._

_Happy toqua à la fenêtre et se précipita dans les bras de Lucy._

- _Lucy ! _

- _Happy…_

- _Tu vois, tu lui manque aussi ! ajouta le Dragon Slayer._

- _Natsu_… _d'accord, on va chercher un moyen mais pour l'instant, il faut que nous en sachions plus sur cette guilde… dit-elle en se retournant._

_Le mage de feu lui fit son plus beau sourire._

- _Enfin je te retrouve !_

_Et il la serra de plus belle contre lui._

- _Lâche-moi, tête à flammes ! Rien n'est encore joué ! dit-elle en essayant de le repousser._

- _J'm en fous, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée !_

_La jeune fille rougit ne sachant que dire, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et il partit avec Happy._

_Natsu_ _ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit, il avait décidé pour une fois de dormir chez lui et non chez Lucy. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la blonde, il essaya de réfléchir, une de ses meilleures amies est en danger c'était normal qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle mais il fit la comparaison lorsqu'il était sur Edoras quand il avait revu Lisanna et quand elle revint à la guilde. Oui, le mage avait repensé à elle mais ce n'était plus la même chose mais lorsqu'il pensait à Lucy, son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre ne nouait et devait avouer qu'il s'énervait quand Gray ou Loki s'approchent d'elle. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Happy ? Non trop jeune et il ne serait pas vraiment de bon conseil. Lisanna ? Peut être mais elle avait peut être encore des sentiments pour lui. Gray ? Rien que de penser que cet exhibitionniste lui donnerait des conseils le rendit malade. Erza ? Elle ne pense qu'à se battre et a-t-elle de l'expérience envers les femmes ? Le Maître ? Non, il était bien trop pervers et lui donnerait peut être de mauvais conseils. Mystogan aurait peut être pu l'aider mais il était à Edoras maintenant. Wendy ? Beaucoup trop jeune. Gajeel ? Non, il se prend mal avec Levy alors il n'ose même pas lui demander des conseils. Levy ? Non, si Lucy revenait à la guilde, elle saurait tout et se poserait pleins de questions. La seule personne qui pourrait vraiment l'aider est Lisanna. Il se décida à aller la voir. _

_Le mage se hâta d'aller chez Lisanna, il la trouva en train de lire un article dans le « Weekly Sorcerer »._

- _Natsu_ _? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? _

_Il lui fit un rapide résumé des précédents événements. _

- _Et tu te sens bizarre quand tu la vois ? demanda la petite sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Ben oui._

- _Est-ce que ça te faisait pareil quand nous étions encore ensemble, il y a deux ans ? _

- _Je… oui… mais non… c'est vrai que nous deux ça semblait réciproque… je devais avoir des sentiments pour toi mais… _

- _Natsu_… _des sentiments j'en avais pour toi et ne me dis pas que tu n'en n'avais pas ! _

- _Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça !_

- _Attends, je veux juste que l'on soit au clair. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis notre retour, je veux avant tout te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_Le dragon Slayer avait peur que sa meilleure amie lui avoue qu'elle ait toujours des sentiments mais il devait s'attendre au pire et anticiper sa réaction. _

- _Natsu_… _tu sais ce qui est arrivé sur Edoras, ensuite je suis tombé sur cette fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail et là, j'ai vu ton double mais aussi celui de Lucy. J'ai vu la complicité qu'ils avaient entre eux et que c'était plus que de l'amitié…_

- _Lisanna_…

- _Et tu sais, je me suis faite une raison en deux ans. Dès que je t'ai revu sur Edoras, ça m'a fait un choc, je ne savais plus comment réagir, je ne savais même pas si j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi ensuite il y a eu la bataille et nous sommes tous revenus sur Earthland, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et mes sentiments pour toi se sont estompés où du moins je me suis faite une raison. _

- _Tout ça à cause de Lucy ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… mais je t'aime non pas comme un amoureux mais comme un frère. Peut être que si je n'avais pas disparu durant ces deux dernières années, nous serions sortis ensemble mais je pense que l'on peut chacun tourner la page non ? _

- _Lisanna, tu… tu… je… enfin… mais comment est-ce que tu peux laisser passer ça ?_

- _Faut se faire une raison, Natsu. Depuis que je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait de nouveau, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de Lucy. Ça veut tout dire ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parler !_

- _T'es rien qu'un idiot qui refuse d'ouvrir les yeux ! Tout le monde l'a vu sauf elle et toi !_

- _Mais quoi ? _

- _Ça à toi de réfléchir et il faut trouver un moyen de sauver Lucy._

- _Je le sais mais on doit trouver un moyen._

- _Il faut se renseigner sur cette guilde, demain je ferai un saut à la bibliothèque de la ville avec Levy._

_Il ressortit, dehors tout était calme. Le mage de feu ne réfléchissant pas vraiment où il allait se retrouva devant la maison de la constellationniste. Il entra comme à son habitude dans son appartement, c'était calme trop calme pour lui. Il voulait entendre les cris, les rires, les pleurs bref tout les sons possible et imaginables avec son équipe mais surtout sa Lucy, elle lui manquait tellement, il voulait la revoir même si il fallait détruire le monde, il le ferait pour elle. Salamander avait déjà perdu une fois celle qu'il aimait, il y a deux ans, il a dû en faire son deuil même si elle était de retour aujourd'hui. Non, il ne voulait plus revivre la même chose et ne pas perdre encore une fois un être cher ! Il savait qu'il lui restait une chance pour la sauver mais il devait se montrer patient et compter aussi sur ses amis. Le mage s'allongea sur son lit, respirant encore son parfum à travers ses draps._

- _Lucy… fit-il avant de s'endormir profondément._

_Lucy Heartfilia n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre repensant sans cesse à la visite de son meilleur ami, sa situation qui semblait désespéré, le retour soudain de son père dans sa vie et ce qui est le plus curieux comment son père en si peu de temps a-t-il pu à nouveau régler les dettes qu'il avait fait ? Elle devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. La jeune fille avait soif, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine mais elle ne croisa personne. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était petite, il y a avait toujours quelqu'un d'éveillé dans cette maison mais là personne. Bien sûr, l'ancien personnel avait dû partir et son père a engagé de nouvelles personnes. La blonde devait passer devant le bureau de son père. La porte était entre-ouverte et il y avait encore de la lumière, elle entendit deux hommes parler, elle s'approcha de la porte pour écouter._

- _Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec votre fille ?_

- _Rien de très intéressant._

- _Et comment a-t-elle réagit pour la promesse de mariage ? _

- _Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, vous savez, les jeunes filles à cet âge sont facilement influençables mais… en êtes-vous sûr que votre guilde pourra tout faire pour que ce mariage ait lieu ? _

- _Je fais partie d'une très puissante guilde vous le savez très bien, j'ai entrepris tout cela depuis le départ de votre fille. Du moins, j'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez retrouver votre titre._

- _Mon titre oui mais pas ma fortune…_

- _Je le sais bien mais je fais tout cela pour Lucy et je pense qu'une union entre nos deux familles ne serait que bénéfique. _

- _Mais pourtant il ne reste plus rien._

- _Je vous l'ai dit, je fais tout cela pour Lucy. Dès que j'ai vu cette beauté à ce fameux bal, je me suis juré qu'un jour elle sera ma femme. _

_La mage dû se retenir de ne pas hurler, son père n'avait donc pas de fortune. Tout cela n'était que manipulation et son truand de père en profitait. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle essaya de marcher dans le noir et regagna sa chambre. Dégoutée, elle était dégoutée, son propre père qui la manipulait mais en plus pour de l'argent, il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse se délivrer de cet enfer. Elle invoqua trois de ses esprits célestes. _

- _Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion, Leo !_

- _Ouvre-toi, porte du bélier, Ariès !_

- _Ouvre-toi, porte de la vierge, Virgo !_

_Les esprits célestes apparurent devant elle. _

- _Lucy ! C'est bien le moment que tu m'appelles. Dit le lion._

- _Tu as vu Natsu et les autres et tu les as mis au courant ? _

- _Oui._

- _Tu as bien fait mais maintenant il faudrait que tu me rendes encore un service._

- _Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !_

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver des renseignements sur cette fameuse guilde ? Ariès et Virgo t'aideront. _

- _Tu as invoqué trois esprits, tu ne pourras jamais tenir ! dit Loki. _

- _C'est vrai, Hime-sama ! ajouta Virgo._

- _Désolé ! ajouta Ariès à son tour._

- _Écoutez, nous avons peu de temps. Je dois multiplier mes chances pour sortir de cette prison dorée ! dit la constellationniste._

- _Hime-sama…_

- _Virgo, non ! coupa la blonde._

- _Lucy… je comprends mais tu risques ta vie ! dit le plus puissant des esprits célestes._

- _Je m'en fous ! _

_Les esprits célestes s'en allèrent retrouver des informations sur la guilde "Unicornis Gilda"._

_Quelques jours passèrent, Lisanna, Erza et les autres cherchaient toujours des informations de leur côté ainsi que les esprits aussi mais personne ne trouva quoique ce soit. De son côté, Lucy luttait, sa dose de magie diminuait trois fois plus vite vu qu'elle avait invoqué ses plus puissants esprits. Il restait un jour avant le bal, Leo et les deux autres esprits se faisant du souci pour leur maîtresse allèrent trouver Fairy Tail. La team de Lucy essayait toujours de récupérer des informations sur la fameuse guilde. Le Dragon slayer fut surpris de voir les esprits de la mage stellaire._

- _Virgo, Ariès et Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? _

- _Natsu, il faut que l'on sorte Lucy de sa prison, elle risque de mourir bientôt ! dit le lion._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Sa force spirituelle diminue vu qu'elle nous a invoqué les trois en même temps ! dit Ariès. _

- _Quelle idiote ! dit Titania. _

- _Et depuis combien de temps ? demanda Gray._

- _Ça doit faire trois jours maintenant… répondit Virgo._

- _Et personne n'a pu avoir des informations sur cette guilde ? demanda Levy qui venait d'entendre toute la conversation._

- _Non… dit Erza._

- _Et le maître ? suggéra Lisanna._

- _Quoi, le maître ? demanda Gray._

- _Il sait peut être quelque chose cette guilde non ? _

- _Le vieux est parti au conseil de magie justement pour avoir des informations… dit Erza._

- _Et vous êtes encore là ? demanda le mage de feu._

- _On ne peut rentrer dans notre monde sans l'accord de notre maîtresse. Répondit la vierge._

- _Alors on fonce voir Lucy ! dit le Dragon Slayer._

_La blonde peinait de plus en plus et se sentait de plus en plus faible, elle était en train de prendre le thé. Zack se tenait toujours à ses côtés._

- _Mademoiselle, il me semble que depuis quelques jours vous me paraissez bien faible._

- _Vous vous trompez ! Et d'ailleurs ça ne sert à rien de vous soucier de moi ! _

- _Votre père m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. _

- _Assez ! cria-t-elle en giclant sa tasse et se brisa parterre._

_La mage se leva d'un coup et lança des regards noirs à son ennemi._

- _De quel droit osez-vous… me… parl…_

- _Ça ne va pas ? _

_Dehors, Natsu suivait la scène, il voulait intervenir mais Leo lui déconseilla. Lucy voyait tout tourner et faillit tomber si l'autre mage ne l'avait pas rattrapée._

- _Je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre._

- _Lâchez-moi…_

_Il la déposa sur son lit, lui souhaita un bon repos et ferma la porte. Elle voulut sortir un moment sur son balcon. Les esprits et le mage de feu profitèrent de ce moment pour la rejoindre._

- _Lucy ! s'exclama le successeur d'Igneel._

- _Natsu_ _mais qu'est-ce que… _

- _Je suis venu avec tes esprits, renvois-les dans leur monde !_

- _Non, je… _

- _Hime-sama, vous êtes très affaiblie ! dit Virgo. _

- _Lucy, laisse-les rentrer. Il en va de ta vie ! supplia Natsu._

- _Pas tant que j'ai eu des informations ! dit la blonde._

- _Nous n'avons rien… dit Léo. _

_Déçue, elle les autorisa à rentrer dans leur monde. _

- _Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Depuis trois jours…_

- _C'est bon Natsu ! Cela n'a servi à rien… bon sang, pourquoi est-il si difficile d'avoir des informations sur cette guilde ? _

- _J'en sais rien… même de notre côté, on n'a rien et le maître est parti se renseigner de son côté._

- _Putain, pourquoi ce vieux fou ne pense qu'à l'argent ?_

- _Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Lucy, repose-toi un peu._

- _Ça va beaucoup mieux, je t'assure mais je dois me préparer pour ce soir…_

- _Quoi? _

- _Le bal est ce soir… Je vais mettre une robe noire. _

- _Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? Déjà que je te vois avec une robe noire en ce moment même. _

- _Parce que c'est un deuil, Natsu… le fait d'avoir quitter Fairy Tail._

- _Fais-moi plaisir et choisis une autre couleur, je n'aime pas te voir dans cette couleur, du rouge par exemple._

- _Quoi? Et de quel droit tu te permets de me dire ça ? De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là !_

- _Qui sait ?_

- _Quoi? _

_Il sourit et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu._

_Le père de Lucy lui suggéra d'aller voir dans l'armoire de sa mère, elle opta pour une robe dans le style impériale rouge et blanc avec de la dentelle. Une des servantes lui fit des boucles anglaises et lui mit des fleurs dessus, elle lui tendit un masque avec les mêmes couleurs._

- _Pourquoi ce masque ? _

- _C'est pour le bal, Madame._

_On toqua à sa chambre, c'était le père de Lucy_

- _Lucy, tu… mon dieu, Layla…_

- _Je ne suis pas maman ! _

- _Tu lui ressemble tellement ! Tu es très belle, ma chérie. _

_La blonde savait très bien qu'il n'était pas sincère mais s'en fichait, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Natsu lui avait demandé et quand elle se vit dans la glace, la réponse fut évidente. Salamander lui avait demandé de mettre cette couleur, il sous-entendait qu'il allait venir mais elle n'était pas sûr et pourquoi voulait-il venir ? Surtout à un bal. _

_Lucy descendit dans la salle de bal, il y avait déjà plusieurs invités, ils étaient tous masqués. Le majordome donna leur noms au fur et à mesures qu'ils rentraient, la blonde fut bousculer par un homme. _

- _Aïe ! _

- _Oh excusez-moi Mademoiselle ! _

- _Ce… ce n'est pas grave._

_Elle rougit, l'homme en question devait être très beau sous son masque, il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-longs attachés par une queue de cheval et de couleurs argentés et semblait avoir une carrure athlétique sous son costard noir._

- _Oh mais vous devez être Lucy Heartfilia ? _

- _Comment me connaissez-vous ? _

- _Je suis Nordine de La Reusille. _

- _Alors c'est à vous qu'on m'a promise… _

- _Je suis heureux de vous revoir après toutes ces années ma chère Lucy, vous êtes devenu très belle. _

- _Merci._

- _Voulez-vous être ma cavalière durant ce bal ? _

- _Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus judicieux que l'on fasse seulement quelques danses ensembles ? Il serait mieux pour nos deux familles de ne pas éveiller de soupçons non ? Cela peut paraître… _

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Ils dansèrent ensemble quelques fois, Lucy changeait de cavalier de temps en temps. Se retrouver dans cette ambiance lui paraissait bizarre. Soudain elle vit un visage connu, du moins ses cheveux. Appuyé contre une colonne et qui la regardait, non elle ne pouvait y croire. Natsu Dragneel se tenait devant elle avec un masque noir et habillé d'un costard noir qui la regardait. La blonde s'approcha de lui._

- _Monsieur, voudriez-vous danser avec moi ? _

- _Bien sûr, très chère._

_"Très chère ?" Il l'avait appelé de cette manière, l'héritière en fut abasourdie. La danse commença, le cœur de l'héritière battait la chamade dès qu'il lui saisit la taille pour danser. La blonde hésita à l'appeler par son prénom mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller tout soupçon; la danse se termina et ils se firent une révérence._

- _Merci pour la danse… dit-elle._

- _Voulez-vous venir avec moi sur le balcon ? _

- _Oui._

_La constellationiste jeta un coup d'œil sur les invités ainsi que son père mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Ils se dirigèrent sur le balcon par la porte la plus éloignée, le ciel était étoilé, la lune pleine et personne à part cet homme qui semblait être Natsu ainsi que Lucy se tenaient sur le balcon admirant le ciel. _

- _Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? dit-il en mettant le masque sur la tête. _

- _Natsu_ _! J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! _

- _Hé ouais ! _

- _Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à danser comme ça ? Et à parler comme ça ? _

- _Euh… en fait j'ai demandé à Lisanna quelques conseils…_

- _Ah bon et quand ça ? _

- _Erza_ _m'a rejoint juste après que je t'ai quitté, j'ai refait un saut à la guilde grâce à elle et je lui ai dit que tu avais un bal. Lisanna m'a donné deux ou trois tuyaux et a insisté pour que j'aille à ce bal. _

- _Et tu es revenu comment ? _

- _Erza, Grey et Juvia ont loué une chambre pas loin d'ici. _

- _Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus ? _

- _Erza_ _était fatiguée à force d'avoir fait des allers-retours et Grey ne voulait pas la laisser seule et Juvia hé bien, elle ne voulait pas laisser son Grey-sama ! _

_L'héritière éclata de rire, un serviteur ouvrit l'une des fenêtres._

- _Tout va bien, Mademoiselle? _

- _Oui ! Laissez-nous !_

- _Putain mais t'es jamais tranquille ! Ils respectent au moins ton intimité ?_

- _Oui mais là c'est autre chose. _

- _Viens, j'ai exploré un peu l'endroit et trouver un endroit tranquille._

- _Quoi ? Mais où?_

_Salamander_ _ne prit pas la peine de répondre, lui attrapa la taille et sauta par dessus le balcon. La blonde rougit de plus belle. Le mage de feu l'emmena dans une clairière, la lune éclairait l'endroit, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre._

- _Natsu_…

- _Oui ? _

_Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la blonde. _

- _Lucy, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

- _Je… je… suis émue, c'est tout. _

- _Émue ? Mais émue de quoi? _

- _De tout ce que vous faites pour moi… _

_Elle éclata en sanglots._

- _Arrête de pleurer comme ça ! Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail c'est normal ! _

- _Natsu_ _! Je ne fais plus partie ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent à cause de moi !_

- _Si tu en fais partie ! _

- _Oublie-moi Natsu…_

- _Jamais ! Tu es beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux ! _

_La mage stellaire lui sourit._

- _Tu pourras penser à fonder une famille avec Lisanna, vous n'avez plus aucun obstacle pour cela._

- _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que Lisanna vient faire là-dedans ?_

- _Tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle à l'époque non ? Et comme elle est de retour…_

- _Ce n'est plus la même chose… j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle et t'es bête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _

- _Sait-on jamais Natsu mais oublie-moi, je te dis… on ne peut pas s'échapper à son destin. _

- _Quoi? T'es la meilleure pour me parler de ça ! Et c'est pourquoi que tu es parti de chez toi ? C'est justement pour y échapper et tu crois qu on s'est battu pourquoi contre la guilde Phantom Lord ? dit-il en hurlant et s'approchant d'elle de plus en plus._

_Elle voyait son regard changé, non pas qu'elle y lisait de la colère mais de la tristesse et des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle reculait alors que lui s'approchait d'elle. Sa reculade se termina contre un arbre._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que je dois t'oublier ? Je viens de te dire que tu étais beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux !_

- _Je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent ! _

- _On souffre déjà parce que tu n'es plus là ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Et celui qui en souffre le plus c'est moi… _

- _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi idiot ! murmura-t-elle de plus belle._

- _Lucy…_

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, essuya une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de Lucy._

- _Natsu_…

_Salamander_ _se pressa plus contre elle, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille._

- _Lucy, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là… Je sais que tu le fais pour sauver Fairy Tail mais on a dit qu'on trouvera une solution._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Il approchait son visage de plus en plus du sien, il voulait stopper son geste mais son corps le refusait. La blonde le stoppa._

- _Natsu_… _il faut que je rentre. _

- _Je comprends… _

- _J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi mais… il y a le bal… _

_Le mage la ramena à nouveau sur le balcon._

- _Merci Natsu… merci pour cette soirée, au moins j'aurai eu un peu de gaité. _

- _Normal, Luce. _

- _Luce ? Cela doit faire bien longtemps que tu m'aies appelé comme ça._

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Est-ce que… tu voudrais danser une dernière fois avec moi ? _

_Le successeur d'Igneel lui sourit et accepta son invitation. Ils dansèrent jusque tard dans la nuit mais le bal toucha à sa fin. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs le bal touche à sa fin ! cria le majordome._

_Tout le monde se salua, le mage de feu et la constellationniste durent se saluer brièvement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons autour d'eux, du moins ce qu'ils en croyaient._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

_Merci pour vos commentaires cela me va droit au cœur ! _

**La situation change, de nouveaux alliés apparaissent !**

_Lucy regarda encore son meilleur ami durant plusieurs minutes, ils n'arrivèrent pas à se quitter du regard. Son père les interrompit._

- _Alors Lucy ?_

- _Père ? _

- _Tu as connu ce cher Nordine ? _

- _Oui… Excusez-moi mais je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, la soirée a été très fatigante pour moi._

_La mage stellaire referma sa porte et soupira, cela lui avait fait du bien de voir autre chose. Elle n'avait pas encore allumé la lumière et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain en enlevant au fur et à mesure sa robe, ses chaussures etc… et fit couler un bain chaud. Elle repensa à ce fameux moment où Natsu s'approchait d'elle, voulait-il l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi tout à coup avait-elle de drôles de sensations quand il la prenait dans ses bras et d'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci avait changé du jour au lendemain alors qu'avant il semblait être indifférent à elle ? La blonde sortit de son bain et passa une serviette autour de son corps et se dirigea dans sa chambre, elle alluma la lumière et fut surprise de trouver son « fiancé » assis sur le canapé avec un verre de vin à la main. _

- _Nordine ?_

- _Hé bien, cela en a valu la peine d'attendre ! Quel magnifique spectacle m'offrez-vous là ma chère Lucy. _

- _Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? _

- _Je suis votre fiancé non ? J'en ai le droit !_

- _Pas avant notre mariage ! Je vous prierais de sortir de ma chambre !_

- _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? _

- _J'utiliserai la force._

- _Ah oui ? Je serai curieux de voir ça ! Surtout que sans cela vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose._

_Il brandissait son trousseau de clés. Elle se maudissait elle-même de ne pas les avoir prisent avec elle mais elle se battrait à mains nues si il le fallait._

- _Je peux user d'autres moyens ! dit sèchement la blonde. _

- _Et lesquels ? Si c'est à mains nues, j'ai plus de force que vous !_

- _On tient le pari ? _

- _Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais vous._

- _Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais j utilise aussi un mage. _

- _Vous ? Un mage ?_

- _Allons ma chère Lucy, je ne veux pas user de ma magie sur vous._

_L'héritière serra les poings._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ? Nous allons bientôt nous marier, ne pouvez-vous donc pas attendre encore un peu avant de venir comme cela dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Lucy, il me tarde de me marier avec vous. _

- _Je le fais par intérêt pour ma famille !_

_Soudain une aura se forma autour de lui, le corps de Lucy ne pouvait plus bouger. Son « fiancé » s'approcha d'elle._

- _Nordine, qu'est-ce que… _

_Il la fixa durant plusieurs secondes, lui attrapa le menton et la taille._

- _Ma chère Lucy, je sais qu'en temps normal, je ne devrais pas faire ça mais je m'en contenterai ce soir même si j'ai envie d'aller plus loin._

_La jeune fille commença à paniquer, que voulait-il dire par-là ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?_

- _Vous, ma chère._

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la blonde ne pouvait bouger. Elle désespérait, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle murmura le nom du mage de feu. Son « fiancé » lui déposa un baiser passionné alors que Lucy fut dégouté qu'on la force à embrasser. Il intensifia le baiser, voulant aller de plus en plus loin. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix._

- _Maître Nordine, que faites-vous ?_

- _Zack ?_

- _Cela ne me regarde pas mais je ne pense pas que votre frère approuverait votre…_

- _C'est bon ! Tu as ordre de ne rien lui dire. _

_Nordine libéra Lucy._

- _Vous êtes… vous êtes… _

- _Diabolique ? demanda le mage._

- _Vous profitez de la faiblesse des autres… _

_Les deux mages se retirèrent, l'héritière s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs, devoir se marier avec un être aussi ignoble la dégoutait. Elle finit par s'habiller avec un débardeur et un short et repris son trousseau de clef que son « fiancé » avait laissé sur la table. On toqua à la porte, c'était Zack._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

- _Je suis venu vous informer qu'à la demande de mon maître…_

- _Nordine ? Je ne veux plus en entendre parler pour ce soir. _

- _Pas lui, Mademoiselle. Mon autre maître Raiden, il a lu dans mes pensées._

- _Vous avez deux maîtres ?_

- _Oui mais ils sont frères. _

- _Et vous dites que Raiden lit dans les pensées ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?_

- _Parce que je vais garder votre chambre durant cette nuit._

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Vous allez rester dans MA chambre ?_

- _Non, je resterai devant votre porte. _

_La constellationiste acquiesça et se mit au lit._

_Le lendemain matin, elle sentit une chaleur contre elle. La jeune fille se retourna mais elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et se colla encore plus contre cette chaleur qu'elle semblait connaître, la mage sentit un bras lui serré la taille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dû s'empêcher de crier de surprise, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une tignasse rose. Cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Natsu. La jeune héritière parcourut le corps de celui qu'elle aimait et ò combien de choses, elle aurait voulu lui faire mais ses pensées furent vite interrompu. Le Dragon slayer se frotta un œil, s'étira et dès qu'il vit sa blonde lui fit son plus beau sourire. _

- _Salut Luce !_

- _Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire dans mon lit ?_

- _On change pas les habitudes !_

- _Mais ici…_

_Le mage de feu se frotta la tête et rougissait._

- _Ben… en fait, j'arrivais pas à dormir dans la chambre avec les autres… _

- _Quoi ? Et c'est pour cette raison que tu viens squatter MA chambre ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi avec Erza ou Grey ou Juvia ou Happy ?_

- _Grey ? Cet exhibitionniste ? Jamais de la vie ! Erza, c'est une grande sœur et elle n'aurait jamais tolérer cela et m'aurait mis au tapis. Juvia, je n'ose pas y penser et Happy… ben Happy reste Happy !_

- _Et il faut que tu viennes squatter mon lit dans MA chambre de jeune fille ? _

- _Je… je suis désolé… _

- _Laisse tomber ! La salle de bain est à côté si tu veux prendre une douche… _

- _Tu m'en veux pas ? D'habitude, tu m'aurais expulsé sur le champ._

- _J'ai pas la tête à ça… alors vas-y !_

_Le mage s'exécuta et alla prendre sa douche, la mage stellaire ouvrit la porte de son balcon et alla prendre l'air sur celui-ci. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantait, celui qu'elle aimait se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle mais malgré cela, elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer et qu'il devait repartir. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, au même moment, Natsu sortit de la salle de bain s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. La jeune fille rougit, elle le trouvait vraiment sexy avec ses mèches rebelles et encore humides, elle resta à l'admirer durant plusieurs secondes._

- _Ça va Luce ? _

- _Hein ? Euh… oui ça va. Je… je vais me doucher à mon tour. _

_Le mage de feu s'assit sur son lit, terminant de s'essuyer les cheveux. Son cerveau cogitait, il voulait à tout prix aider la mage stellaire mais ils n'avaient pas de nouveaux renseignements sur la guilde ennemie. Il soupira, Lucy arriva au même moment, le mage rougit à la vue du spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Parcourant son corps de haut en bas, munie d'une simple serviette blanche._

- _Natsu… arrête de me reluquer comme ça… tu me mets mal à l'aise…_

- _Oh, je suis désolé… je… _

- _C'est moi qui suis désolé, j aurais dû prendre des habits mais comme je devrai à nouveau porter une robe… _

- _Lucy… combien de temps devras-tu rester ici ? Imagine si la date du mariage est pour bientôt._

- _Je le sais bien mais notre guilde, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une guilde interdite ! _

_La blonde s'assit sur le lit._

- _Alors justement, il faut que l'on agisse avant que ton mariage…_

- _Je n'ai pas le choix, Natsu ! Ou plutôt nous n'avons pas le choix !_

- _Reviens à la guilde !_

- _Je ne peux pas ! Sinon j'aurai fais tout cela pour rien. Et lorsque Phantom Lord nous a attaqué ? Toute la guilde a souffert à cause de moi ! Je ne veux plus de cela ! Et puis mon absence sera vite comblée… Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'oubliera assez vite…_

- _Tais-toi ! s'écria le Dragon Slayer plaquant contre le lit sa meilleure amie._

_Il se tenait en dessus d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La mage stellaire n'osait plus bouger. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le successeur d'Igneel pleurer, cela la bouleversa. _

- _Natsu… _

- _Ne redis plus jamais ça… j'ai déjà perdu mon père Igneel, Lisanna une fois… je… je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre de la guilde…_

- _Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton père… et Lisanna est de retour… ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu… tu m'oublieras vite… _

- _Justement ! Je ne peux pas !_

- _Ton premier amour est de retour, pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Je considère Lisanna comme une sœur ! Et… tu… tu… tu es plus importante qu'elle, plus importante que n'importe qui d'autres ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais Erza, Grey, le maître et les autres ?_

- _C'est pas la même chose, Lucy. Bien sûr, ils sont important dans ma vie mais… je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi mais si il t'arrivait quelque chose ou te voir pleurer encore une fois… je me le pardonnerais jamais…_

_Tout se chamboulait dans la tête de l'héritière, elle n'avait jamais vu le mage aussi sensible. Bien sûr, quand quelque chose l'enrageait il le faisait savoir ou quand il était désespéré, il cassait tout surtout en situation de combat mais le voir dans cet état et surtout le voir pleurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes._

- _Natsu… pourquoi ? _

- _Je… je…_

- _Ça ne fait qu'un an que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail… les autres pourtant tu les as côtoyés depuis tout petit… _

- _Laisse tomber… je t'ai promis que je te sortirais de cette situation… dit-il en se relevant._

- _Mais… je voudrais savoir…_

- _Tu veux savoir quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit pourtant !_

_Le Dragon Slayer s'essuya les yeux avec son bras, la releva et lui fit son plus grand sourire. La blonde rougit, décidément il avait le don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. _

- _Aller Princesse, c'est le moment de te préparer, je vais voir les autres._

- _Princesse ? _

- _Ben oui ? C'est pas comme ça que Virgo t'appelle ?_

- _Oui mais… c'est une servante enfin… un esprit stellaire._

- _Justement, tu es une princesse ! _

- _Idiot !_

_Salamander la salua et disparut._

_Le successeur d'Igneel rejoint les autres qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner._

- _Alors t'es enfin de retour tête à flamme ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Jt'ai pas sonné esquimau !_

- _Tu me cherches déjà dès le réveil ? _

- _Stop ! s'écria Titania._

_La mage aux épées les sépara._

- _Natsu, où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Je… je suis parti faire un tour, je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

- _Où plutôt aurais-tu rejoint, Lucy ? demanda Juvia qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je crois que Juvia a raison notre Salamander se faisait du souci pour sa Princesse. Ajouta Erza._

- _Mais arrêtez ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle non ? Et comparer à vous, au moins je prends de ses nouvelles !_

- _Ah tu avoues ! s'exclama Grey._

- _Toi, le glaçon jt'ai pas sonné ! s'écria Natsu._

- _Natsu… comment va Lucy ? demanda la mage aux armures._

- _Ben… à vrai dire… elle essaie de me montrer qu'elle va bien mais… je sais qu'elle garde tout pour elle… Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut que la guilde l'oublie… elle se sacrifie pour nous. Et nous n'avons aucun indice sur cette putain de guilde !_

- _Et le maître qui n'est toujours pas rentrer… Natsu, il faut que je rentre à Fairy Tail pour voir si le maître est rentré… Grey, Juvia, Happy vous allez rester ici._

- _Non, je viens avec toi Erza ! insista le successeur de Ul._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il n'est pas question que tu te tapes tout le boulot, je t'accompagne un point c'est tout ! _

- _Grey…_

- _Juvia, tu veux bien rester ici avec Natsu et Happy ? _

- _Grey-sama… Grey-sama rejette Juvia ! pleurnicha la mage d'eau._

- _C'est un service que je te demande, je ne te force pas… dit-il avec plus de douceur._

- _Je viens d'avoir une idée ! s'exclama Erza. _

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps._

- _Natsu, Juvia et Happy vous allez vous engagez comme domestiques. _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore faire la boniche pour son père ? Jamais ! dit Salamander._

_Une aura noire se forma autour de la mage des fées._

- _Natsu ! _

- _Aye ! D'accord, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Vous en apprendrez peut être plus sur place. _

- _Aye Erza ! ajouta Happy._

_Lucy s'était habillé et avait opté pour une belle robe verte cette fois-ci, elle avait laissé ses cheveux en bas et avait mis un simple bandeau vert. On toqua à sa porte, c'était Zack. _

- _Mademoiselle ?_

- _Que me voulez-vous ? _

- _Je… je suis venu vous annoncer votre emploi du temps. _

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Il y a aura des leçons durant toute la matinée, la Comtesse De Vallois souhaitait vous voir aujourd'hui, elle attend une réponse…_

- _Qui est cette Comtesse ? _

- _Elle était présente au bal. Son mari est dans la finance et l'immobilier._

- _Et pourquoi souhaite-t-elle me voir ? _

- _Elle n'a pas donné de motif._

- _Bon… je veux bien la recevoir, après mes leçons… dans l'après-midi. Est-ce tout ?_

- _Non… Messire Nordine de la Reusille…_

- _Oh non… mais pourquoi l'appelez-vous Messire ? _

- _Car il est un des successeurs potentiels qui pourrait diriger les opérations de la famille de la Reusille._

- _L'un des successeurs ? Voulez-vous dire qu'il a un frère ? _

- _Oui._

_La blonde réfléchit durant plusieurs secondes et se rappela de l'intrusion de son potentiel « fiancé » dans sa chambre._

- _Zack ?_

- _Oui, Mademoiselle ?_

- _Vos deux maîtres sont Nordine et Raiden ? _

- _Oui, pourquoi donc ? _

- _Alors Raiden serait l'autre frère et successeur potentiel pour contrôler la fortune de la famille de la Reusille ? _

- _Oui._

- _J'en déduis donc que Raiden est aussi le maître de la guilde qui est sensé veillé sur moi, ai-je tort ? _

_Sidéré le mage n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre. _

- _Vous avez juste, Mademoiselle. Je crois que j'en ai trop dit ou alors vous êtes incroyablement intelligente._

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas comme eux… vous semblez si mystérieux, Zack. _

- _J'en suis désolé, je ne souhaite pas vous troubler. _

- _Ce n'est rien… bon, dites à Madame la Comtesse que je suis d'accord de la recevoir, elle pourra me conseiller pour mon futur mariage avec ce fameux Nordine… mais lui, je ne veux pas le voir, pas avant plusieurs jours en tout cas, je veux bien prendre le temps d'être conseillé._

- _Bien, Mademoiselle. _

_La matinée passa très vite pour la mage stellaire, elle attendait enfin le moment avec cette fameuse Comtesse. On toqua à la porte, Lucy crut tomber à la renverse quand elle vit Juvia en tenue de servante et annoncer la Comtesse._

- _Juvia ?_

- _Lucy-san…_

_La blonde se précipita sur la porte et la referma directement._

- _Juvia mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. _

- _Grey-sama et Erza-san sont parti à la guilde pour voir le maître et ils ont demandé à Juvia de veiller sur vous et de venir travailler ici. _

- _Mais c'est de la folie ! _

- _Lucy-san est toujours une rivale pour Juvia mais Juvia doit faire ce que Grey-sama lui a demandé._

- _J'ai compris mais ne t'inquiète pas… je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à cet exhibitionniste. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour être ta rivale en amour. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Juvia, je sais que tu es raide dingue de Grey mais… je crois son cœur est déjà pris. _

- _Juvia ne comprend pas._

- _Bien avant que toi et moi nous entrâmes dans notre guilde, Erza, Natsu et Grey étaient toujours ensemble. Enfin… je soupçonne… Grey…_

- _Vous soupçonnez que Grey-sama aime Erza-san ?_

- _Euh… oui._

- _Lucy-san vous n'êtes pas gentille !_

- _Je suis désolé, Juvia… mais… je ne veux pas que tu souffres… et je pense que tu as plus d'admiration pour cet imbécile de Grey que de l'amour. _

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais… d'ailleurs où est-il ?_

- _Grey-sama est parti avec Erza-san._

_La blonde sourit cela confirmait une fois de plus sa pensée. Depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail et depuis la formation de leur équipe, Grey et Erza ne se quittaient presque plus, le mage de glace était furieux lorsqu'il vit Gérard manipuler la reine des fées et jouer avec son cœur de jeune fille._

- _Alors Juvia n'a aucune chance avec Grey-sama ?_

- _J'en ai bien peur… surtout devant Erza._

- _Mais peut être qu'Erza-san n'aime pas Grey-sama ?_

- _Je ne sais pas… je sais qu'elle était amoureuse de Gérard… mais après l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis… et ensuite il a perdu la mémoire… et son arrestation, elle n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle de sa part… et je crois que Grey l'a pas mal consolée._

_La mage d'eau semblait désespérée._

- _Je ne suis pas drôle… je suis désolé Juvia._

- _Peut être que Lucy-san a raison._

- _Peut être que je me trompe mais…_

- _Ce n'est pas le moment ! Erza-san et Grey-sama nous ont demandé de veiller sur vous !_

- _Nous ? Vous ? Quoi ? _

- _Happy, Natsu et Juvia._

- _Quoi ? Natsu est ici avec Happy ? _

- _Oui, nous nous sommes engagés comme domestiques._

- _Mais c'est de la folie ! Bon nous n'avons que trop tardé._

- _Je venais vous annoncer que la Comtesse de Vallois était présente._

_Titania et le mage de glace roulèrent à toute vitesse en direction de Magnolia. Erza se faisait du souci pour le maître, ils firent une halte dans une petite ville._

- _Erza, tu as l'air fatiguée, tu as usée de ta magie comme une dingue… _

- _Je sais mais… on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. _

- _Et ce n'est pas en usant de toute ta magie ou en te fatiguant que ça fera avancer les choses._

- _Et puis quoi encore ?_

- _Je te propose de conduire si tu veux._

- _Tu as conduit une fois mon véhicule, je préfère autant que ça soie moi qui le conduise. La dernière fois, on a failli finir au fond d'un ravin !_

- _Alors prenons ces navettes qui vont directement à Magnolia ! dit-il en pointant un panneau du doigt._

_La mage aux armures lut en vitesse le panneau._

- _D'accord…_

_Ils montèrent dans une navette, ils étaient seuls dans le véhicule. Grey fixa Erza durant plusieurs secondes._

- _Erza ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air crevée._

- _Ça va très bien !_

- _Tu te fais du souci pour les autres ? T'inquiète pas, ils sont assez grand. _

- _J'ai surtout peur que Natsu détruise tout et trop tôt._

- _Pourquoi donc ? Juvia est à ses côtés et est plus sensé que Natsu._

- _Au fait toi et Juvia… vous… enfin vous savez ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui… tu vois ce que je veux dire… tu joues toujours les indifférents avec elle. _

- _Et alors ? Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Elle a peut être beau être amoureuse de moi et encore je pense que c'est surtout de l'admiration car je l'ai remise en place lors de notre combat._

- _Si tu le dis._

- _Et toi ? _

- _Quoi moi ? _

- _Tu me charries avec Juvia mais et toi alors ? Toujours amoureuse de Gérard ?_

- _Ne me parle pas de lui ! s'écria Titania et gifla le mage._

_Durant plusieurs secondes, il eut un silence sauf qu'on entendait des bruits cahoteux de la route._

- _Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler… je… je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait mes émotions… s'excusa la mage aux armures._

- _Ce n'est rien Erza… c'est de ma faute… je voulais te charrier un peu. Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait encore mal, le fait de parler de Gérard._

- _Ce n'est pas ça… mais je suis encore trop sensible à ça… _

- _Tu es encore amoureuse de Gérard… sinon tu n'aurais pas réagit comme cela._

- _Non… je me demande juste si il est toujours en vie et Lucy qui risque de nous quitter définitivement si nous n'agissons pas vite. Natsu qui doit contrôler ses émotions par rapport à Lucy._

- _Contrôler ses émotions ? Ah, tu as aussi remarqué ? Il n'y a que cet idiot qui ne soit au courant de rien. On va s'en sortir, je te le promets._

- _Et comment ? _

- _Parce qu'on forme l'équipe la plus fort de Fairy Tail !_

- _Idiot !_

- _Quoi ? Avec Lucy…_

- _Erza… je t'ai fait une promesse non ? dit-il en enroulant ses mains autour des siennes ce qui fit rougir la mage._

- _Oui._

- _Repose-toi jusqu'à Magnolia._

_La rouquine s'allongea sur la banquette et essaya de dormir tant bien que mal mais elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Le noiraud alla s'assoir sur cette même banquette et posa la tête de son amie sur ses genoux, elle ouvrit à peine les yeux. _

- _Grey…_

- _Tu seras mieux comme ça._

_Elle lui sourit et le remercia._

_Lucy avait accueilli la Comtesse de Vallois, elle avait déjà un certain âge la trentaine tout au plus, de longs cheveux bruns lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, bouclés, de magnifiques grands yeux verts, Lucy fut époustouflée de sa beauté. _

- _Alors vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la blonde._

- _Oui, en effet._

- _J'ai entendu différentes rumeurs à la cour._

- _A la cour ? _

- _Oui, je connais bien la famille royale de Fiore et j'ai eu de merveilleux échos vous concernant ma chère Demoiselle et ce très cher Monsieur de la Reusille. _

- _Ah ?_

- _J'ai pu aussi le constater lors du bal chez votre père. _

- _Madame la Comtesse, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me trouver ?_

- _Etant donné que je connaissais votre mère, je me devais par respect envers elle, vous enseignez les règles de la cour ainsi que celles du mariage._

- _Je vois._

- _Mais il n'y a pas que pour ça, ma chère Lucy. Layla était une très grande amie à moi._

- _Vous avez bien connue ma mère ? _

- _Oui._

- _Quelle est cette autre raison, alors ? _

- _Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais je fais aussi cela pour votre guilde._

- _Comment savez-vous cela ? _

- _Je n'en dirai pas plus, Lucy. Sachez seulement que vous n'êtes pas seule ici. _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

_La Comtesse lui tendit un morceau de papier et lui murmura. _

- _Vous lirez ceci quand vous serez sûr d'être seule, les murs ont des oreilles. _

_Durant le reste de la journée, elle lui enseigna les diverses choses qu'une jeune aristocrate devait savoir. _

_Natsu avait été affecté aux cuisines ou aidait à réparer diverses choses, il effectuait aussi les tâches les plus ingrates comme nettoyer les toilettes ou l'écurie. Juvia avait été engagée comme servante, la mage d'eau était en train de ranger la vaisselle des Heartfilia et repensait à ce que lui avait dit Lucy sur son amour pour Grey. _

- _Lucy-san a peut être raison… _

_Elle redescendit en cuisine et vit Natsu porter du bois pour préparer le dîner._

- _Ah Juvia, ça va ? _

- _Juvia va bien._

- _Est-ce que tu as pu voir Lucy ? Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas pu la voir. _

- _Oui, Juvia a pu a la voir._

- _J'irai la voir après. _

- _Juvia ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il n'y a que des servantes, les hommes sont soit des gardes ou font d'autres tâches plus dures._

- _C'est ce qu'on verra !_

_La journée touchait à sa fin et le repas fut bientôt servi. Plusieurs servantes arrivèrent avec différents plateaux, Juvia faisait parti de ces servantes, on servit différents plats à la blonde. Les domestiques se mirent en ligne en attendant que l'héritière termine son repas mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas très faim. Se faisant du souci pour elle, Juvia dû feinter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces._

- _Mademoiselle Heartfilia, n'avez-vous pas faim ? demanda la mage déguisée._

- _Que… quoi ? _

- _Cela doit faire bien dix minutes que nous vous avons servi le repas mais vous y avez à peine touché. _

- _C'est possible. _

- _Le repas ne vous plaît-il pas ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça. _

- _Oh, je crois savoir ce que c'est ! C'est votre fiancé !_

- _Quoi ?_

_La mage aux cheveux bleus lui fit un clin d'œil._

- _Quand on est amoureuse, il est compréhensible de ne pas avoir d'appétit mais si j'étais vous je mangerais quand même quelque chose._

_Lucy comprit tout de suite et se força à manger, la blonde avait à peine terminé son repas quand soudain elle entendit une voix familière._

- _Bordel mais laissez-moi voir Lucy !_

- _Tu ne peux pas voir Mademoiselle Heartfilia, ton rang ne le permet pas !_

_Salamander ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et sous les yeux étonnés des domestiques et de Lucy, celui-ci la salua._

- _Yosh Lucy ! Comment tu vas ? dit le mage de feu._

_Juvia soupira._

- _Mais quel imbécile, Juvia lui avait dit de ne rien faire pour l'instant._

_Lucy était stupéfaite de voir Natsu débarquer comme si de rien n'était. Les gardes intervinrent rapidement._

- _Excusez-nous, Mademoiselle pour l'interruption de votre repas à cause de cet insecte !_

- _Insecte ? On va voir si je suis un insecte._

_Le successeur d'Igneel prépara discrètement une attaque mais Lucy intervint avant lui._

- _Laissez-le !_

- _Mais Mademoiselle…_

- _J'ai dit laissez-le ! C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré lors de mon voyage ! Si vous vous avisez de le toucher, je vous fais virer sur le champ ! _

- _Bien._

- _Euh… toi tu peux rester ici, Mesdemoiselles vous pouvez disposer et les gardes aussi. Je vous prierais de fermer la porte._

_Ils firent tout ce que leur maîtresse dit et refermèrent la porte. La mage stellaire et le mage de feu se retrouvèrent seuls, la blonde servit du thé._

- _Natsu mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? _

- _Ben quoi ? J'avais envie de te voir. _

- _Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne encore des choses sur l'aristocratie._

- _Euh… ouais si tu veux. Alors quoi de 9 ? _

- _Rien… les nouvelles vont vite… des rumeurs entre Nordine… et moi courent au palais royal…_

- _Nordine ? C'est ce gars qui est sensé être ton fiancé ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Tu avais dansé avec lui au bal… est-ce lui ? _

- _Malheureusement…_

- _J'espère pour lui qu'il ne t'a pas fait du mal !_

_Le souvenir de son baiser avec Nordine lui revint à l'esprit, elle lâcha sa tasse de thé qui se brisa parterre._

- _J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda le mage aux cheveux roses._

- _Je… non… rien… _

- _Luce, dis-moi la vérité !_

- _Ce n'est rien !_

- _Il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas !_

- _Ce n'est rien je te dis !_

- _Alors pourquoi tu as lâché ta tasse ? Tu sembles troublé. Dis-moi ce que ce connard t'as fait !_

- _Et si il m'aurait fait quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? _

- _Je lui éclaterais la gueule, je t'ai dit que plus jamais…_

- _Natsu ! On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. _

- _J'ai juré que je te protègerais, il te touche, je l'éclate !_

_Touchée, elle laissa couler une larme._

- _Lucy… tu pleures ?_

- _Ce n'est rien…_

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le coucher du soleil. _

- _Natsu ? _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Nordine m'a volé quelque chose…_

- _Ce connard… il… il…n'a pas abusé de toi ? _

- _Je… en fait… il m'a volé mon premier baiser… _

- _Ce n'est que ça ?_

- _Quoi ? _

_Elle fut sidéré de voir son meilleur ami réagir de la sorte._

- _On me vole mon premier baiser et tu ne trouves rien d'autres à dire ?_

- _Ben c'est pas si grave que ça._

- _Natsu… dans la vie d'une jeune fille c'est quelque chose d'important !_

- _Pppfff, vous les filles vous êtes bizarres !_

- _Et pourquoi donc ?_

- _Parce que pour un simple bisou, tu en fais toute une histoire !_

- _J'en reviens pas ! Alors qu'avant tu as dit que si il me touchait tu l'éclaterais !_

- _Je pensais à autre chose… j'sais pas moi, qu'il t'aurait forcé à faire des choses…_

- _Il m'a forcé à l'embrasser ! Ce n'est pas un bon argument ? _

- _Je m'attendais à pire… _

- _A voir ta réaction, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Lui au moins n'a pas froid aux yeux !_

- _Pour t'embrasser ? Moi aussi je peux faire pareil !_

- _Tiens, je te mets au défi !_

_Le mage ne se fit pas prier, attrapa la taille de la blonde et la fit basculer en arrière plongeant son regard dans le sien ce qui la fit rougir._

- _Alors ? T'en est sûr ? dit-il._

- _Tu bluffes idiot !_

- _Je vais le faire ! Tu m'as mis au défi !_

- _Lâches-moi !_

_Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'enlever de son étreinte mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle et la serra encore plus contre lui. Le contact du corps de la mage contre le sien lui faisait perdre toute notion de la réalité et il allait passer le barrage qui séparait leurs lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques millimètres quand soudain on toqua à la porte. Le mage de feu s'arrêta net._

- _Mademoiselle Heartfilia, votre père vous demande ! dit une voix derrière la porte._

- _Je… très bien j'arrive. _

_Elle repoussa son meilleur ami._

- _Je dois partir, Natsu. _

- _Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._

- _Je passerai dans ta chambre. _

- _Non, il ne vaut mieux pas éveiller les soupçons._

- _Mais et si ce bâtard vient dans ta chambre ? _

- _J'ai dit à Zack que je ne voulais pas le voir avant plusieurs jours. _

- _C'est qui ce Zack ?_

- _C'est un des mages de la guilde censé veiller sur moi. Je te contacterai par le biais de Juvia. _

- _Ok._

_La blonde lui sourit, Natsu savait qu'elle se forçait à sourire dans une telle situation._

- _Natsu ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Merci d'être à mes côtés, cela me redonne un peu d'espoir._

_Et elle sortit de la pièce._

_La blonde referma la porte, les gardes étaient toujours là._

- _Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? _

- _Oui pourquoi ? _

- _Nous espérons que ce jeune crétin ne vous a pas causé du tort._

- _Non, au contraire ! Et si l'un de vous ose tenter de le toucher il aura affaire à moi quand il ressortira de la pièce, laissez-le passer et pas un mot à mon père ! _

- _Mais Mademoiselle ? Nous devons…_

- _J'ai dit pas un mot ! Ou alors je demande à Zack de vous étriper comme il se doit vu qu'il est sensé veiller sur moi._

- _Très bien…_

_La blonde ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait mentionné le nom d'un des mages ennemis qui était sensés la protéger et battre son ancienne guilde. Elle se dirigea dans le bureau de son père et toqua. _

- _Entre, Lucy._

- _Père, vous m'avez demandé ?_

- _Oui, j'ai entendu dire que ta relation avec Nordine allait bien. Je crois même qu'on en parle à la cour._

- _C'est juste._

- _Et la Comtesse de Vallois est venu te voir pour te conseiller, je suppose._

- _Oui, elle m'a conseillé sur diverses choses en tant que future épouse._

- _Très bien, tout se déroule comme prévu. _

- _Père, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander._

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Je souhaiterais avoir une dame de compagnie._

- _Et pourquoi ?_

- _Vous savez malgré que vous ayez votre travail et que mes journées ne sont que leçons de maintien, de l'étiquette, de culture générale… je souhaiterais avoir un minimum de loisirs avant mon mariage._

- _Si tu veux, je choisirai une dame de compagnie pour toi._

- _En fait, je l'ai déjà trouvé._

- _Quoi ?_

- _C'est une de nos domestiques mais elle est très perspicace ! Je n'arrivais pas à manger et… elle a tout de suite trouvé d'où le problème venait. Vous pouvez demander à toutes les autres servantes qui étaient là si vous ne me croyez pas._

- _Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas manger ? _

- _Père… vous me mettez mal à l'aise ! mentit la mage._

- _Réponds-moi !_

- _C'est parce que je suis amoureuse… de… de Nordine… dit-elle en serrant les poings._

- _Ah et c'est de là que cette servante a deviné ton problème, d'où le fait que tu ne mangeais pas. _

- _Exactement…_

- _Très bien, je te donnerai ma réponse demain._

_La blonde satisfaite se retira dans sa chambre, elle avait un moyen pour tenir au courant Natsu de la situation par le biais de Juvia. _

_Lucy était dans sa chambre, elle prit le morceau de papier qu'elle avait caché dans son corset. _

_« __Chère Lucy,_

_Je n'ai que ce moyen pour t'aider, sache que tu n'es pas seule. En effet, tu as de précieux alliés autour de toi. En plus d'être Comtesse, je fais partie du Conseil de magie mais il faut que tu gardes cela pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi bien connu Layla, ta mère c'est aussi pour elle que je t'aide aujourd'hui, tu dois de te demander pourquoi une dame comme moi vienne se mêler des histoires de ta famille. Il nous a paru bizarre que ton père possède à nouveau toute une fortune en si peu de temps alors qu'il avait fait faillite et nous avons appris par le biais d'un de nos espions qu'il y avait une guilde derrière tout ça et que le Conseil n'a jamais entendu parlée. Les spécialistes de l'académie font des recherches, un de nos espions s'est infiltré dans cette guilde. Il s'appelle Zack, c'est pour cela qu'il te suit presque comme une ombre, tu peux lui faire confiance. _

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt. _

_P.S. Je te conseille de détruire ce billet avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve. »_

_Lucy fut soulagée, elle n'était pas seule. Soudain on toqua à sa porte, c'était Juvia. _

- _Lucy-san !_

- _Juvia ?_

- _Juvia a été convoqué pour être votre dame de compagnie ?_

- _Oui, effectivement. J'ai demandé à mon père pour que tu le sois et cela facilitera le flux d'information entre Natsu et nous. _

- _Juvia a l'impression d'être un instrument._

- _Non, je te jure ! Je sais ce n'est pas facile et je pense que je suis la dernière personne au monde que tu aiderais mais je le fais pour la guilde._

- _Juvia le sait, Juvia ne voit plus Lucy-san comme une rivale mais comme une amie. _

_Touchée par ses mots, elle lui prit les mains. _

- _Merci Juvia. _

_On toqua à nouveau à sa porte, c'était Zack cette fois. _

- _Mademoiselle, je viens m'annoncer pour…_

_Les regards de Juvia et Zack se croisèrent ne sachant plus quoi dire. _

- _Oui, Zack je vous écoute ? dit la blonde._

- _Euh… je suis venu vous dire que… que… je monterai la garde dans votre chambre._

- _Très bien. _

_Juvia demanda pour se retirer et Zack s'installa devant la porte. Le cœur de la mage d'eau n'arrêtait pas de battre comme la première fois qu'elle vit Grey. Le cœur de Zack n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade, jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sensation, il s'assit et essaya de penser à autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Lucy remarqua les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés et misa sur le coup de foudre, un coup à la fenêtre la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Natsu, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre._

- _Natsu, t'es pas un peu fou ? _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _On aurait pu te repérer._

- _Ben on m'a pas repéré !_

- _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu débarques à nouveau dans ma chambre ? _

- _Euh… ben, on m'a dit de dormir dans les caves… et c'est humide et froid… tu veux bien me prêter ton lit ? _

- _Et moi je dors où ? _

- _Bref je n'ai pas le choix comme d'hab… _

- _Avoue que dormir avec moi ne te déplaît pas ma chère Lucy !_

_L'héritière vira au rouge cramoisi._

- _A la prochaine remarque déplaisante, tu dégages de ma chambre !_

- _Aye, aye ! _

- _Et puis ça tombe bien, je pourrai te tenir au courant de la situation, on a de nouveaux éléments. _

_Elle lui expliqua durant un moment et ils se préparèrent à dormir, la blonde éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Natsu passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, elle rougit et perdit à nouveau tout ses moyens. Le Dragon Slayer lui murmura._

- _Je suis content… on va pouvoir avancer. _

- _Avancer à quoi ? _

- _Dans la situation et te sortir de là._

_La mage aux clés enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant l'odeur de Salamander._

- _Merci Natsu… mais au fait où est Happy ? _

- _Il dort dans la chambre avec Juvia et nous on ferait mieux de dormir, bonne nuit Lucy. _

- _Bonne nuit, Natsu._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

_Désolé j'ai voulu le publier plus tôt mais pas pu ! _

**Ne joues pas avec mes sentiments !**

_Grey et Erza arrivèrent à Magnolia le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent directement à la guilde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y régnait un calme presque étrange. Bien sûr, il y avait les mages de Fairy Tail. Mirajane les accueillit comme à son habitude chaleureusement. _

- _Bonjour!_

- _Bonjour, Mirajane. Est-ce que le maître est rentré ? _

- _Oui, avez-vous des nouvelles de Lucy ? demanda la mage en armure._

- _Natsu_ _et Juvia sont avec elle… enfin comme domestiques. _

_Les deux mages prirent congé de la sœur de allèrent trouver Makarov._

- _Grey, Erza ca faisait longtemps. Dit leur maître._

- _Maître, avez-vous eu des nouvelles concernant cette guilde ?_

- _Les spécialistes font toujours des recherches sur cette guilde… _

- _Il faut que l'on délivre Lucy au plus vite, j'ai peur que Natsu fasse des dégâts ! ajouta la rousse. _

- _Ça va aller Juvia est avec lui, je te l'ai déjà dit Erza… _

- _Grey… _

- _Quoi? _

- _Rhabille-toi ! _

_Lucy s'éveilla la première, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit un souffle chaud contre son coup, le visage du Dragon slayer enfoui dans son cou, un bras lui agrippant fermement la taille. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire et essaya de s'enlever de son étreinte mais sans succès._

- _Natsu_… _Natsu… laisse-moi, je dois me lever…_

- _Non… j'ai pas envie… _

_N'ayant pas le choix, la constellationniste lui saisit l'oreille et la lui pinça fortement ! _

- _Aïe ! Lucy, putain mais c'est quoi…._

_La mage aux clés posa son doigt sur ses lèvres._

- _Chut… idiot, il se pourrait que Zack soit encore devant ma porte… chuchota-t-elle._

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé comme ça ? _

- _Parce que je te fais remarquer que le jour est déjà levé, que j'ai des choses à faire et que toi aussi et que tu as des choses à faire, abruti…_

_Le mage de feu bondit du lit._

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi en forme dès le réveil ? demanda la blonde. _

- _J'en sais rien… le fait de te voir à mes côtés peut être ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui… quand je dors chez moi, j'ai de la peine à sortir du lit et encore Happy ne m'aide pas beaucoup… il est encore plus paresseux que moi. _

_La jeune fille rougit._

- _Ça va_ _pas Luce ? T'es toute rouge. _

- _Ouais… ouais… bon c'est pas tout mais est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser maintenant ? _

- _Si tu veux… _

_Il partit de la chambre et rejoignit son neko bleu. _

- _Natssssssuuu_ _!_

- _Happy, je suis là._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dors plus avec moi ? _

- _Parce que… euh… _

- _Il dort avec Lucy-san, c'est évident ! dis Juvia venant au même moment. _

- _Alors c'est pour ça que je dois dormir dans la même chambre que Juvia ? pleura le petit chat bleu. _

- _C'est_ _pas ça… mais la pièce qu'ils nous ont donné pour dormir est froide et humide et dans les caves… Je préfère que tu dormes avec Juvia, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas Juvia ?_

- _Juvia_ _n'a pas le choix de toute façon._

_Lucy fut convoqué par son père après le petit déjeuner, celle-ci toqua à la porte. _

- _Vous m'avez fait demander, père ? _

- _Oui, Lucy. C'était concernant ta requête. _

_La mage serra les poings, anxieuse, la boule au ventre._

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Comme tu vas bientôt te marier et que tu risques de quitter ce manoir dès que tu seras mariée, j'ai décidé de te laisser pour les derniers temps qu'il te reste à vivre ici d'avoir une dame de compagnie et ce sera cette personne… Juvia Loxar._

- _Merci père._

- _Tu peux te retirer._

_La jeune mage referma la porte et demanda sa dame de compagnie. Zack gardait la porte de sa chambre, quand il vit Juvia, il rougit et la laissa passer. La mage d'eau rougissait aussi et se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle toqua et entra._

- _Juvia_ _c'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir être avec moi et tu n'auras plus à faire des tâches ingrates. _

- _Juvia_ _remercie Lucy-san mais le travail de Juvia n'était pas si ingrat._

- _Tu es une mage pas une domestique mais ici tu tiens le rôle de ma dame de compagnie comme couverture et puis tu es mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur._

- _Qu'est-ce que Lucy-san veut dire ? _

- _Simplement que si il faut envoyer des nouvelles à la guilde, je te laisserai cette charge et en contrepartie de ma part, je vais t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Zack !_

- _Quoi ? Juvia ne veut pas avoir d'autres rendez-vous qu'avec Grey-sama !_

- _Et pourquoi rougis-tu quand tu vois Zack ? _

- _Juvia_ _ne…_

- _Il rougit lui aussi ! Avoue qu'il te plaît nan ? Et il est très beau non ? _

- _Lucy-san ? _

- _Quoi? _

- _Et vous devant Natsu-san ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais rien du tout ! C'est qu'un ami rien de plus. _

- _Alors pourquoi rougissez-vous en ce moment même ?_

- _Euh… c'est que j'ai chaud… _

- _Juvia_ _ne vous crois pas._

- _Tu as gagné mais… ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Allons faire un tour tu veux bien ? Et nous pourrions en parler tranquillement sans que personne ne nous entende._

- _D'accord._

_Natsu_ _était en train de nettoyer l'écurie en compagnie de Happy, les odeurs d'excréments et de paille mouillés étaient un supplice pour lui._

- _Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça peut puer un cheval ! _

_Il termina de nettoyer l'écurie, on lui ordonna ensuite de brosser les chevaux, il passa une bonne partie de la journée à brosser les chevaux et maudissait de plus en plus le père de Lucy, le fait de l'avoir enlevé et que lui devait subir tout cela. Vers la fin de la journée, il prit une rapide douche et s'assit sur un tabouret et somnola contre le mur. Soudain il entendit des voix et se cacha, c'était Juvia et Lucy._

- _Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi cette passion des livres, Juvia !_

- _La famille de Juvia tient une chaîne de librairie dans tout le royaume. _

- _Ah c'est pour cela ? Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas continuer avec ta famille ? _

- _Juvia_ _aime lire mais n'aime pas travailler dans une librairie… Juvia préfère être mage parce qu'elle peut être elle-même et il y a plus d'action que dans une librairie._

- _C'est vrai, tu as raison. Juvia reste ici, j'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_La blonde disparut. En effet, elle était allé chercher le mage qui était sensé veiller sur elle. _

- _Zack_ _? Zack ?_

_Il sortit de l'ombre._

- _Mademoiselle ? _

- _Zack_… _dis-moi que penses-tu de tes supérieurs ? _

- _Je dirais que je n'approuverais pas leurs méthodes mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. _

- _Et tu es sensé veiller sur moi ? Sur ordre de Nordine et de Raiden ? _

- _Effectivement, Mademoiselle._

- _Et pas par le conseil de magie ?_

_Le mage en resta interdit._

- _Pardon? _

- _Zack_… _La Comtesse m'a tout dit, je sais que tu es un espion du Conseil de magie. _

- _J'ai été découvert. _

- _Je sais que tu es là pour me protéger sur ordre du conseil et que tu as infiltré cette guilde._

- _Tout à fait._

- _Au fait, ça te dirais de venir faire du cheval ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Viens avec moi. _

_Pas une ni deux, qu'elle prit un cheval, Juvia et Zack et les placèrent chacun l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre._

- _Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire ! dit joyeusement la blonde. _

- _Mais Lucy-san…_

- _Mademoiselle…_

- _Pas de mais ! Juvia je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie tandis que vous Zack, je peux très bien dire que vous ne m'avez pas bien protégé à Madame la Comtesse._

- _Aye !_

_Zack_ _monta sur le cheval en premier suivit de Juvia, pas satisfaite de cette disposition, elle leur fit changer à nouveau leurs places. Juvia était devant entouré des bras de Zack qui tenaient les rênes._

- _Bon maintenant allez vous balader ! _

_Ils firent ce qu'elle dit, soudain quelqu'un lui posa la main sur son épaule, elle sursauta. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Je… je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _

- _C'est_ _pas grave mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

- _Ben en fait, j'étais pas loin… dit-il en se grattant la tête. _

- _Tu veux venir te balader avec moi à cheval ? _

_C'était sorti tout seul, la blonde se maudissait et se mit une gifle mentalement. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé cela ? Il ne savait pas faire du cheval au moins l'avantage il ne sera pas malade vu qu'un cheval n'est pas à proprement dit un moyen de transport tel qu'un train ou une voiture. _

- _Je veux bien mais je… je ne sais pas faire du cheval._

- _Ça s'apprend vite._

_Lucy lui expliqua et lui fit faire quelques essais pendant un petit moment avec son propre cheval._

- _Bon on va voir si tu maîtrises. Ne tire pas trop fort sur les rênes sinon tu risques de faire mal au cheval ! dit la blonde._

_Salamander_ _fit ce qu'elle dit et le mage se fit peu à peu au cheval. Il fit quelques tours devant l'écurie et revint vers la jeune fille. _

- _Alors ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Ben ça change comme moyen de transport !_

- _Quoi ? Mon cheval n'est pas un moyen de transport ! _

- _Mais si ! _

- _Et si je te disais qu'Happy était un moyen de transport, tu ne serais pas content non ? _

- _Happy n'est pas un moyen de transport ! _

- _Mon cheval c'est pareil ! dit-elle en croisant les bras et lui tournant le dos. _

_Le mage de feu se pencha un peu, lui saisit la taille et la porta d'un seul bras. Elle fut surprise et rougit. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas venir sur le cheval ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ça ! Tu pourrais au moins me demander avant et puis… et puis… pourquoi tu me prends comme ça ? _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il la fit s'asseoir sur le cheval en position d'amazone. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'es incorrigible_

_Il lui sourit et fit aller au galop le cheval, Lucy s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la selle, le cheval galopa une bonne heure._

- _Continue tout droit et tourne à gauche dans la forêt après ce panneau ! cria la blonde._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Tu verras ! _

_Il fit ce qu'elle dit, elle lui dit de continuer encore un bon kilomètre. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit lac, le soleil se couchait, ils l'admirèrent. _

- _Ouah ce coin ! Et ce coucher de soleil ! Lucy t'as vraiment eu raison de nous faire venir ici !_

_Elle ne dit rien et lui sourit, ils restèrent à admirer le coucher du soleil, Natsu lâcha les rênes et passa ses bras autour de la taille, la blonde fit un cri de surprise. Sentir son odeur épicé, son souffle contre sa joue lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. _

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle._

- _Quoi? _

- _Je… je me sens… _

- _Tu te_ _sens pas bien comme ça ?_

- _Si mais… _

_Il resserra son étreinte, elle n'allait bientôt plus tenir, son sang bouillonnait. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Calme-toi… et admire le coucher du soleil… chuchota-t-il dans son oreille ce qui la fit fondre._

_Le coucher du soleil se termina, le ciel était orangé virant sur le bleu nuit._

- _Lucy ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Faudrait peut être que je te ramène sinon ton père et cette guilde risque de nous attirer des problèmes. _

- _Oui… _

_Ils firent tout le chemin arrière, Juvia les attendait. _

- _Juvia_ _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'héritière. _

- _Juvia_ _attendait Lucy-sama. _

- _Sama_ _? Mais arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! dit la blonde. _

- _C'est pour ici. _

- _Appelle-moi Mademoiselle Heartfilia sinon les autres auront des doutes. _

- _Très bien. _

- _Juvia, il faudrait que tu ailles voir si les autres sont rentré de la guilde. Il faudrait les tenir au courant. _

- _Juvia_ _est d'accord._

_Grey, Erza et le maître se dirigèrent vers la ville où habitait Lucy et reprirent leurs chambres. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du maître pour faire le point de la situation. _

- _Maître, que faisons-nous ? _

- _Nous devons prendre contact avec l'un d'entre eux, _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Juvia. _

- _Juvia_ _? dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Juvia_ _est venu vous portez des nouvelles._

_Ils s'assirent tous et écoutèrent la mage d'eau._

_Lucy n'arrivait pas à avaler son repas, elle était encore troublée de la réaction de Salamander. Elle se retira dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte poussa un soupir et alluma la lumière. Sur sa commode, il y avait une boîte à bijoux ouverte avec le bracelet que lui avait offert Natsu ainsi que la fameuse photo où ils y étaient tous. Elle la regarda et sourit, soudain on lui attrapa le poignet et la taille par derrière._

- _Qu'est-ce que…_

- _Ma chère Lucy, cela faisait longtemps !_

- _Nordine_ _? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? _

- _Vos servantes m'ont dit que vous étiez dans votre chambre et que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien alors je suis venu vous voir. Vous n'avez rien avalé à ce qu'il paraît… dit-il en la lâchant._

- _C'est vrai…_

- _Est-ce notre futur mariage qui vous rend si nerveuse au point de ne pas manger ma chère Lucy ? _

- _Je… c'est possible. _

- _J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, je comprends votre réaction et veuillez m'excuser._

- _Vous excusez ?_

- _De mon intrusion dans votre chambre l'autre jour. Lucy… je suis tellement fou de vous ! _

- _Je… je… _

- _Je voudrais tellement que nous en soyons au mariage ! _

- _Pourquoi donc ? Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés officiellement. _

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre père a fait le nécessaire auprès de la mairie. _

- _Quoi? _

- _Nous sommes fiancés officiellement._

_Ses jambes se dérobèrent à l'annonce de son fiancé._

- _Et le mariage est prévu pour quand ? _

- _Nous n'avons pas encore fixé la date. _

_Elle crut vivre un cauchemar, les choses avançaient bien plus vite qu'elle ne pensait. Tout à coup, quelqu'un ouvrit la fenêtre, c'était Salamander._

- _Luce ?_

_Les deux mages masculins se fusillèrent du regard sous celui désespérée de la jeune fille._

- _Qui est cet intrus ? demanda Nordine. _

- _Je…_

- _C'est un de mes domestiques ! coupa Lucie. _

- _Et il ose entrer comme cela dans votre chambre ? _

- _Il est un peu turbulent ! dit la blonde._

_Natsu_ _comprit alors que c'était le fiancé de la mage._

- _Comment vous appelez-vous? Demanda Nordine._

- _Natsu_ _! dit Lucy avant que le mage de feu ne lui réponde._

- _Natsu, quel lien avez-vous avec Lucy ? _

- _Je suis un ami à elle… _

- _Vous savez, bien que vous soyez un domestique et ami de Lucie, votre rang ne vous permet pas de faire irruption comme ça et surtout depuis son balcon ! dit sèchement le fiancé de Lucy._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vais t'éc…_

_Voyant Natsu préparer un coup de poing, Lucie l'interrompit. _

- _Tu venais me souhaiter bonne nuit ? _

- _Hein ? dit le mage de feu. _

- _Ah je vois ! fit Nordine._

_Il leva un bras et pointa son doigt en direction de Natsu, le mage de feu ne pouvait plus bouger. _

- _Sale… encu…lé… _

- _Désolé mais je ne t'autorise pas à toucher à MA fiancée ! ajouta le mage diabolique. _

_Nordine_ _prit Lucy par la taille et son menton d'une main et l'embrassa sous les yeux du mage de feu. La mage stellaire répondit à son baiser avec dégoût, elle ferma les yeux mais des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, les poings serrés, impuissante devant son ennemi. _

_Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, un homme ressemblant à Nordine mais un peu plus âgé se trouvait face à eux, Natsu était caché par Lucy et Nordine donc il ne le vit pas. _

- _Nordine, tu veux bien arrêter de faire le mariole ? _

- _Grand frère ? dit Nordine surpris._

_Surpris, son emprise sur Natsu fut annulé et le mage de feu en profita pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné pour s'éclipser. _

- _Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la blonde._

- _Toutes mes excuses, je suis Raiden, le grand frère de Nordine. _

- _C'est donc vous ? _

- _Veuillez excuser mon frère, je souhaiterais vous voir demain, Mademoiselle Heartfilia. _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Pour régler les derniers préparatifs du mariage._

- _Quoi ? Attendez, je m'y oppose ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'on vient de nous fiancer officiellement, laissez-moi un peu plus de temps._

- _Comme vous l'entendrez mais cela ne devra pas aller au delà d'un mois ! dit le grand frère de Nordine. _

- _Et si je ne suis pas d'accord. _

- _Hé bien, nous nous attaquerons à Fairy Tail ! _

_Entendant le nom de sa chère guilde, Lucy se résigna et accepta._

- _D'accord… un mois. _

- _Raiden, il faudra mettre un garde devant la fenêtre de ma fiancée. Un intrus s'y est introduit avant… dit Nordine. _

- _Je vais mettre Zack devant la fenêtre et devant sa porte un garde. Ne t'inquiète pas Nordine, personne n'entrera dans sa chambre._

_On fit venir Zack et se plaça sur le balcon, Lucy désespérée pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son lit, ne sachant plus quoi faire, devant la machination de son père pour à nouveau avoir sa fortune et se venger de sa chère guilde._

- _Mademoiselle ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ne vous laissez pas abattre, je suis sûr que la situation sera réglée à ce moment-là. _

- _Zack_… _j'aime ma guilde, bien plus que tu ne le crois mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai endurer cela toute ma vie… je suis à peine fiancée que…que… que… _

- _Mademoiselle où est-ce alors le fait que vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec celui que vous aimez_

- _Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça ! dit-elle rougissante. _

_Son gardien sourit._

- _Et que devrais-je dire de vous et Juvia ? Vous rougissez chaque fois que vous croisez son regard._

- _Pardon ? Je… je… _

- _Vous avez un faible pour Juvia ou je me trompe ? _

- _Mais que… que… que… _

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit-elle en souriant et essuyant ses larmes. _

- _Mademoiselle, vous vous trompez !_

- _Oh non ! Et pourquoi alors avoir accepté d'emmener ma dame de compagnie à cheval ? _

- _Parce… que c'était un ordre de votre part !_

- _Vous avez failli à votre devoir, je n'étais pas sous votre surveillance. Alors vous avouez ? _

- _D'accord… j'avoue, elle me plaît même beaucoup…_

- _Ah ben vous voyez ? _

_Soudain Zack se retourna, il avait senti une présence derrière lui. _

- _Natsu_ _? s'écria la blonde._

- _C'était quoi ces deux gars, Luce ?_

- _Zack, voulez-vous bien nous laisser ? Je vais faire appeler Juvia si vous le désirez. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… _

_Elle ouvrit la porte et demanda au garde d'appeler Juvia avec un service à thé. Quelques minutes après celle-ci se tenait devant sa porte. _

- _Mademoiselle Heartfilia, vous avez appelé Juvia ? _

- _Oui, rentre._

_La blonde referma la porte à clef. Surprise, Juvia rougit à la vue de Zack. _

- _Que… que… _

- _Juvia_ _voudrais-tu tenir compagnie à Zack ? Je dois parler à Natsu. Je pense qu'une bonne tasse de thé vous ferait du bien non ? _

- _Très bien… _

- _Zack, passez par les toits avec Juvia, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème pour arriver jusqu'à la terrasse. _

- _Mais Lucy-san, n'y aura-t-il pas M. Heartfilia ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _

- _Mon père je ne pense pas mais Raiden ou Nordine peut être… Hé bien allez dans le jardin, il s'y trouve ce fameux kiosque à musique. _

- _Luce, quelqu'un va les entendre si ils font de la musique ! s'exclama Salamander. _

_Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. _

- _Idiot, c'est un espèce de pavillon ouvert, il n y a pas de mur juste une espèce de terrasse et un toit ! C'est pour nous abriter du soleil ou de la pluie ! s'écria la blonde._

- _Ah…_

- _Au fait, Juvia où est Happy ? demanda l'héritière._

- _Il est en train de manger du poisson. _

- _Très bien, Zack, Juvia prenez tout votre temps ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_Les deux rougirent et partir. _

_Juvia_ _et Zack rejoignirent le jardin des Heartfilia en descendant du toit. Aucun des deux mages n'osait dire quelque chose jusqu'au kiosque à musique, la mage d'eau prépara le thé et attendit qu'il soit assez tiré pour le verser. Le jeune homme s'assit._

- _Juvia_ _c'est cela ? _

- _Je… oui c'est moi ! répondit-elle timidement._

- _Vous êtes la dame de compagnie de Mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Ou plutôt une mage de Fairy Tail ? _

_Restant interdite, elle ne dit rien._

- _Elle a dû vous mettre au courant de la situation avec Madame La Comtesse. _

- _Oui, effectivement mais il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de la sauver. Elle se sacrifie pour la guilde. _

- _Je le sais, le conseil de magie enquête encore sur cette guilde. _

- _Mais n'avez-vous pas eu d'autres informations ? _

- _Hélas, non… et pourtant j'enquête… mais il nous faut agir au plus vite. Surtout que le conseil trouvait bizarre que Monsieur Heartfilia ai à nouveau une fortune mais en fait pas du tout… c'est la guilde qui utilise son nom pour arranger ce mariage avec sa fille mais je suis sûr que cela cache autre chose._

- _Je le pense aussi._

_Chacun discuta des informations qu'ils avaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils parlèrent naturellement sans aucune gêne. _

_La mage constellationniste et le dragon slayer se retrouvèrent seuls. Il s'assit à son tour._

- _Alors Luce ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? _

_Elle avait la tête baissée et serrait les poings. _

- _Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me sente ? On me force à me marier avec un être immonde… et qui me dégoûte… _

_La jeune fille cacha son visage, elle pleurait. _

- _Lucy ! Je t'ai promis que je te sortirais de là ! _

- _C'est trop tard, Natsu… dans un mois, je serai mariée… dit-elle en le regardant tristement. _

- _Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail mais en faire partie ne veut pas dire se sacrifier ! _

- _Et le conseil de magie ? Nous ne sommes sûr de rien ! Nous sommes pris entre deux feux ! cria-t-elle, les yeux ruisselants de larmes._

_Salamander_ _craqua, il ne pouvait pas supporter voir Lucy pleurer comme cela. Il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait._

- _Je t'ai promis que je te sortirai de là…_

- _Je…_

- _Nous avons tous eu notre part de souffrance, Erza avec la tour du Paradis, elle a perdu Gérard… Grey avec Ul… Juvia, Gajeel, Levy et tous les autres… il n'y a pas de raison à ce que tu souffres à nouveau… _

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort que possible contre elle. Le mage l'allongea sur le lit plongeant son regard onyx dans les yeux chocolat de la blonde. Il la trouvait réellement belle. Elle, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur feu. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux êtres. Il caressa sa joue, regardant ses lèvres avec envie, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres douces, une drôle de sensation l'envahit, il était comme anxieux, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Elle perdait tout ses moyens devant Salamander, il avait à nouveau passé un doigt sur ses lèvres et avait continué le long de sa gorge et continua jusqu'à sa taille. Ce fut une torture pour elle, elle le voulait tout de suite là maintenant. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Luce… si tu savais… ça me dégoûte que ce connard t'ai fait du mal… _

_Le regard qu'elle lui lança était d'une infinie tristesse, le regard de Salamander se fixa à nouveau sur ses lèvres… il déposa délicatement un baiser. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lucy pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et répondit à son tour à son baiser._

_Les lèvres de son amant étaient douces et chaudes, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune fille en eut des frissons, sa langue demandant de rejoindre sa jumelle, jouant avec. Le mage de feu intensifia leur baiser, serrant sa partenaire plus fortement contre lui. À contrecœur, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour respirer à nouveau. Plongeant à nouveau, leurs regards l'un dans l'autre durant plusieurs secondes sans rien se dire, le mage de feu lui caressa la joue. La blonde voulait savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi._

- _Pourquoi ? _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, ils roulèrent sur le côté et ce fut Lucy qui était en dessus de lui. Les mains de Salamander tinrent sa taille et ensuite caressèrent les fesses de sa partenaire, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Lucy se releva et remis sa robe à peu près en place. Le dragon Slayer la regarda avec tendresse, il en voulait plus mais le moment n'était pas opportun._

- _Natsu_…

- _Luce… on ferait mieux de dormir non ? _

- _Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? _

- _J'en sais rien… j'en avais envie… _

- _T'es vraiment un idiot ! T'es comme Nordine ou quoi ? Vous êtes tous pareils… _

- _Tu ne m'as pas repoussé non plus… _

_Elle ne dit rien. Ce moment-là, elle en avait rêvé depuis longtemps._

- _C'est vrai… mais… _

_Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase le dragon slayer l'embrassa à nouveau._

- _Natsu_…

_Elle se sentait protégée dans ses bras, il lui caressa la joue et lui fit son plus beau sourire. La mage aux clés s'enleva de son étreinte à contrecoeur, repensant au lendemain et à la dure réalité et se dirigea à son armoire prendre de quoi dormir et se dirigea à la salle de bain. _

- _Et ne t'avise pas de faire le pervers ! _

- _Qui ? Moi ? Hé… _

_Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, elle referma la porte. La jeune fille se déshabilla et mit de l'eau chaude couler, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Une envie ? Peut être était-il en manque ? Avait-il essayé la chose avec Lisanna vu qu'ils semblaient amoureux à l'époque ? Elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait bien pour embrasser et elle eut soudain peur que le dragon Slayer ait déjà testé la chose. La mage ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami l'utilise juste pour se vider et combler son manque, elle prit rapidement sa douche, s'essuya et s'habilla de son short et son débardeur, elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et quand elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle crut fondre. Salamander avait enlevé son gilet mais avait encore gardé son écharpe, elle vit ses pectoraux parfaitement dessiné dû aux entraînements intensifs qu'il faisait. Il la regarda surpris. _

- _Luce, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? _

- _Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Ben je me prépare à dormir._

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? _

- _Tu vas y revenir combien de fois là-dessus ?_

- _Je veux être fixée !_

- _Je te l'ai dit non ? dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Parce que tu en avais envie ? Tu l'as faite à combien de filles ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_La blonde avança contre le mage de feu tout en lui faisant de reproches._

- _Réponds-moi Natsu !_

- _Luce mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu me dis que tu en avais envie ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? Est-ce pour combler ton manque ? Je parie que tu as pu tester la chose ! _

- _Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

- _Arrête de te foutre de moi ! _

_Natsu_ _en avait plus qu'assez, la plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres contre celles de la mage. Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes. _

- _Arrête, Natsu… _

- _C'était le seul moyen pour te faire taire et à continuer le garde nous aurait entendus. _

- _Idiot… _

_La blonde le repoussa et alla dormir sous les yeux abasourdis de son meilleur ami. Il se gratta la tête, il se dépêcha de prendre à son tour une douche. Quand il ressortit, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous le duvet au côté de Lucy qui lui tournait le dos._

- _Luce ? _

- _Mmmmhh_…

- _Tu m'en veux ? _

- _Fous-moi la paix… _

_Il se colla contre elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille. _

- _Sérieusement, j'aime pas qu'on m'en veuille alors que je n'en connais pas la raison. _

- _Laisse tomber… je t'en veux pas… murmura-t-elle en se lovant contre lui._

_La mage profitait d'être dans ses bras un maximum, elle savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant la date fatidique._

_Zack_ _et Juvia virent la lumière éteinte dans la chambre de Lucy._

- _Oh non, comment Juvia va entrer ? _

- _Il y a une entrée de ce côté, elle permet au jardinier d'entreposer tout son matériel mais un couloir communique pour entrer dans ce manoir. _

- _Oh merci. _

- _Juvia_… _vous savez, j'ai passé une excellente soirée._

_L'ancienne mage de Phantom Lord rougit. _

- _Moi… moi aussi. _

_Il la raccompagna jusque devant l'entrée, ils se saluèrent._

_Erza_ _n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, elle décida d'aller prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel. La mage passa en vitesse une chemise blanche moulant ses formes ainsi qu'une jupe fendue sur le côté et des sandales et descendit jusqu'au bar. La lumière était tamisée, quelques bougies étaient éparpillées sur les tables et le bar, elle alla s'assoir au bar. _

- _Bonsoir, vous avez de la peine à dormir ? dit le barmaid. _

- _En quelque sorte. _

- _Que désirez-vous ? _

- _Je souhaite vous prendre un cocktail alcoolisé… tout ce qui a de plus fort. _

_Elle bue son premier verre d'une traite et en recommanda un deuxième. Un homme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. _

- _J'éviterais de faire cela ma chère._

_Titania_ _se retourna et fut surprise._

- _Grey ?_

_Il s'était habillé de son habituel manteau blanc et bleu, son col roulé noir ainsi qu'un jeans noir._

- _Je t'ai entendu descendre vu que ma chambre est à côté de la mienne et j'ai aussi de la peine à dormir. _

- _Je vois, il ne manquerait plus que le maître. Plaisanta la mage aux armures. _

- _Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _

- _Je me fais du souci pour Lucy, j'espère que Natsu n'a pas fait de bêtises. _

- _Je ne pense pas._

- _Au fait, ça doit te faire de l'oxygène depuis que Juvia n'est pas là ?_

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Elle ne te manque pas ? _

- _Non pas le moins du monde pourquoi ? _

- _Ah… j'aurais cru qu'à force d'être et de faire équipe avec elle._

- _Au contraire, ça me fait des vacances !_

_Titania_ _et le mage de glace discutèrent durant plusieurs heures. Ne tenant que peu à l'alcool la mage aux armures commença à tituber dans un coin et essaya de descendre de son tabouret de bar manquant de se casser la figure._

- _Erza_ _! _

- _Je… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… _

_Grey lui prit la taille et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. _

- _Je suis désolé, Grey…_

- _Si le maître te voyait…_

- _Je suis minable… moi qui suis sensé être une des plus puissantes mages de Fairy Tail._

- _Tu es peut être une puissante mage mais… tu es humaine avant tout !_

_La jeune femme le regarda étonnée._

- _Tu as le droit d'avoir tes faiblesses non ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, Lucy ne serait pas dans ce pétrin, Gérard n'aurait pas été exécuté par ma faute ! _

- _On ne pouvait rien faire, il était condamné depuis le début ! _

- _Je suis encore trop faible… _

- _Tais-toi, Erza ! _

- _Gérard est mort par ma faute… Lucy souffre et se sacrifie pour notre guilde… Natsu est…_

_Erza_ _fut interrompu par le baiser du mage de glace, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et répondit à son baiser. Ils durent reprendre leurs souffles. _

- _Grey… _

- _Je n'avais pas le choix. Excuse-moi…_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour arrêter de te lamenter._

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Quoi ? T aurais préféré une gifle ? Désolé, je ne frappe pas les femmes. _

- _Idiot !_

_La mage le plaqua contre le mur._

- _Grey, tu joues à quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme Juvia !_

- _Ah ! Je vois que tu reprends tes esprits ! _

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire mais sache que même si je suis une femme, je reste une mage avant tout ! _

- _Tu es quelqu'un qui a des sentiments…_

- _Quoi ? _

_Cette remarque la déstabilisa, le mage de glace en profita pour lui attraper le poignet et l'embrasser à nouveau, la rousse y répondit._

- _Grey… pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

- _C'est_ _pas difficile à deviner non ? _

- _Mais et Juvia ? _

- _Quoi Juvia ? Ce n'est que de l'admiration qu'elle a pour moi… _

- _Mais et toi ? _

- _Je dois te faire un dessin ? Tu as beau être forte mais pas…_

_Cette fois ce fut Erza qui le fit taire par un baiser. _

- _Tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda la mage en armure. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il la plaqua sur le sol. _

- _Si je m'énerve, tu vas voir… ce sera un beau combat, mon cher Grey. _

_Il sourit et l'embrassa. _

- _Ah et quel genre de combat ? _

_Elle usa de sa force et le fit rouler sur le côté, c'était elle qui se retrouva en dessus. _

- _À toi de savoir… _

- _Tu dis ça parce que t'es bourrée, demain tu auras oublié tout cela… _

- _Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide que maintenant ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Le successeur de Ul rougit._

- _Alors m'embrasser pour me faire taire était bien faux ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Idiot, tu voulais profiter de moi ? _

- _C'est toi l'idiote ! Mais ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise maintenant…_

- _Que tu me dises quoi ? _

- _Laisse-tomber… dit-il en détournant les yeux et en tournant le visage._

- _Si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, je doute que tu me résisteras longtemps. _

- _Te résister comment ? dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux._

_La jeune femme ne dit rien, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Erza_… _en combat tu es plus forte que moi, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner mais je doute que dans une autre sorte de combat tu me résistes longtemps. _

_La rousse réfléchit quelques secondes et rougit. _

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? C'est pas difficile pourtant ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je t'aime, bordel ! dit-il en rougissant. _

_Il fallut à la rousse quelques secondes pour réaliser ses paroles. _

- _Je préfère te le dire maintenant ! Fallait que ça sorte… je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Gérard…_

_Titania_ _lui sourit._

- _C'est ce que tu croyais ? _

- _En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai remarqué quand nous l'avions affronté… ce regard que tu avais…_

- _Ce n'était pas un regard d'amour, idiot… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un frère… _

- _Mais pourtant… _

_La fée se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour._

- _Et moi qui croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour Juvia… _

- _Idiote… dit-il en lui souriant. _

_Il l'embrassa à son tour, il cassa leur baiser._

- _Grey ? _

- _C'est_ _pas que ça me gêne que tu sois sur moi mais j'ai légèrement mal au dos parterre._

_La mage pouffa de rire et s'enleva, il la saisit par la taille et lui vola un baiser. _

- _Si tu continues, je vais vraiment m'énerver ! _

- _Ok, ok j'arrête. _

- _Et si tu dors ici… ne t'avise pas de jouer les pervers !_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**Natsu****perd la boule !**

Lucy commença à s'éveiller, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, elle sentait la présence de Salamander à ses côtés. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras ! Le mage de feu resserra son étreinte autour de la mage céleste et blotti son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Natsu…

- Mmmmhhh…

- Je dois me lever.

- Attends encore un peu, Lu-chan. T'es pas bien comme ça ?

- Si mais… je ne veux pas te rappeler…

- Laisse tomber au moins quelques secondes cette histoire ! dit-il en haussant le ton et la resserrant encore plus contre lui.

C'en était trop, déjà qu'il l'avait embrassé pour on ne sait quel raison le soir d'avant et maintenant il ne voulait plus la laisser partir, elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de le repousser.

- Natsu ! Lâche-moi !

- Oye, Luce, calme-toi un peu, je vais te lâcher !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis bien comme ça.

Le dragon Slayer jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit qu'il était encore très tôt. Il se frotta un œil tout en tenant toujours sa coéquipière.

- Luce ?

- Quoi ?

- On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… je crois que nous sommes le seize avril pourquoi ?

Le mage écarquilla les yeux.

- Et merde !

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu me demandais pourquoi je t'ai embrassé hier… tout s'explique maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Ben… si tu veux j'ai été éduqué par un dragon, j'en ai hérité les pouvoirs mais aussi quelques mœurs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Ne me dis pas que… tu auras bientôt tes chaleurs ?

- Il faut que je me coupe du monde Luce…

- Mais…

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai embrassé hier, ce sont les premiers signes…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? Je ne veux pas sauter sur n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi !

- Et si c'est sur moi ? ragea-t-elle.

Il la regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?

La blonde ne dit plus rien, trop honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le mage de feu se gratta la tête.

- Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… laisse tomber c'est sorti tout seul ! Une jeune fille ne le ferait pas avec n'importe qui !

- Ah et je suis n'importe qui ? Merci je m'en souviendrai.

- Mais toi c'est pas pareil… tu es mon coéquipier, mon meilleur ami…

- Et alors ? Et si il nous arrivait quelque chose ? Si par malheur tu devais te marier avec Nordine ? Tu ne penserais pas que tu regretterais ta première fois avec un type comme lui ? T'as meilleur temps de courir vers lui.

C'en était trop, elle le repoussa et voulut le gifler mais il lui retint la main, la foudroyant du regard. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il se radoucit se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Luce… je… je suis désolé…

Elle sanglota durant quelques secondes, il prit son visage d'une main et la regarda intensément. Dieu qu'il la trouvait belle et attirante, il lui donna un baiser passionné. Elle, elle perdait tous ses moyens et se laissa faire. La main libre du Dragon slayer descendit le long de son corps et alla enlacer la main de la mage stellaire mais elle stoppa le baiser.

- Natsu… arrête… ce sont tes chaleurs qui…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et continua à l'embrasser quand soudain on gratta à la fenêtre, c'était Happy. Heureusement pour eux, Lucy avait tiré le rideau pour ne pas avoir trop de lumière en pleine figure et le petit chat bleu ne pouvait pas voir de l'extérieur ce qu'il se passait.

- Natsu… Il y a quelqu'un dehors… ca doit être Happy.

- Trente secondes… dit-il en continuant à l'embrasser et devenant de plus en plus entreprenant.

Il la fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva sur elle, il avait emprisonné ses poignets d'une main.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Il la regarda avec un sourire machiavélique et souleva son débardeur jusqu'au ventre, il y déposa quelques baisers pendant que la constellationiste se tortillait, son corps était en ébullition.

- Natsu, arrête avant de faire une bêtise… laisse-moi…

Le Dragon slayer s'arrêta, il en voulait plus, il voulait explorer son corps, encore goûter à ses délicieuses lèvres mais il savait que c'était ses chaleurs qui devenaient de plus en plus forte et qu'il risquerait d'aller trop loin.

- Il faut que l'on arrête de se voir durant un certain temps sinon je n'ose pas imaginer jusqu'où j'irai.

- Très bien…

- Je dois être coupé du monde…

- Mais durant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose une à deux semaines.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais…

- Je vais demander à Juvia de contacter Grey et Erza, l'un des deux me remplacera.

- Non, ça va faire trop louche. Je demandera à Zack ou Juvia de rester avec moi. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?

Le mage la lâcha à contrecoeur, ils se levèrent du lit. La blonde était triste, elle se sentait si bien avec lui.

- Oh et je vois que tu as gardé la photo que l'on avait faite à la fête foraine. Dit le rose.

- Euh… oui…

- Et tu as toujours ce bracelet ? Mais… mais… et Happy qui me disait que tu l'avais perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne t'a jamais vu avec.

- Je garde les deux ensembles vu que tu m'as offert ce jour-là ce bracelet… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah…

- Pourquoi tu n'en a pas offert à Erza ?

- Parce que Grey l'avait déjà fait.

La blonde sourit, ses pensées se reconfirmaient encore une fois sur ces deux-là.

- Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais devoir partir… si il y a quoi que ce soit… dis-le à Happy et on accourt tout de suite ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Au fait, il doit toujours attendre dehors non ?

- Il a dû rejoindre Juvia.

Les deux mages se fixèrent durant un bon moment dans les yeux. Le rose voulait encore rester quelques secondes de plus avec elle mais ses chaleurs devenaient de plus en plus forte.

- Natsu, pars… dit-elle en se retournant.

Pourtant, elle savait que c'était pour une courte période mais elle se sentait si perdue quand il n'était pas à ses côtés dans cette situation. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et il lui murmura.

- Je ferai en sorte d'atténuer cela…

Étonnée, elle le regarda.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- Je vais trouver un moyen pour assouvir mes chaleurs.

- Et comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas… trouver quelqu'un pour… pour le faire ?

- Non !

- Mais comment faisais-tu les autres fois ?

- Ben… en fait, je restais chez moi enfermé jusqu'à que ça passe.

- Et là ?

- Je vais demander à Gajeel ou à Wendy.

- À Wendy ? Tu lui sauteras littéralement dessus ! C'est une fille !

- Effectivement… je… je…

- Natsu… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ses chaleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Il faut absolument que je parte !

- Natsu…

Elle se sentit soudain seule au monde, elle voulait être encore une fois dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore, être avec lui. La blonde ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha de lui, il reculait.

- Lucy, il faut vraiment que je parte…

La mage stellaire courut vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Natsu, tu m'abandonnes !

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, il fut choqué mais répondit à son baiser. Le successeur d'Igneel la porta et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le dragon Slayer cassa leur baiser.

- Lucy… faut vraiment que je parte loin… je…

L'héritière ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et continua à l'embrasser et se colla encore plus contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens perdue sinon…

- Mais et mes chaleurs ?

- On va y remédier…

- Lucy… tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… je ne peux pas…

- Idiot… j'ai une idée… comme ça tu pourras assouvir tes chaleurs ?

- Quoi ?

- Tiens juste jusqu'à ce soir d'accord ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne vois qu'un moyen… mais il faudra attendre ce soir…

- Et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser ?

Lucy n'osa plus rien dire et rougit.

- Je… je… oh et puis merde t'embrasse bien et c'est toi qui a commencé !

Le mage de feu sourit.

- Et puis faut aussi apprendre à te maîtriser…

- Me maîtriser ?

- Ben oui, imagine si tu sors avec une fille un jour et que tu as tes chaleurs, je ne sais pas si elle pourra supporter tout cela…

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec une fille…

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'avais mes chaleurs les années précédentes, je restais enfermé chez moi et j'attendais que ça passe.

- Natsu, imagine si ça t'arrive si tu dois mener un combat…

- Je sais.

La blonde était fixée, au moins elle savait qu'il n'avait encore rien fait avec une fille. Il continua à l'embrasser mais la posa au sol, ils étaient devant le lit. La constellationniste le regarda avec tendresse et le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Lucy ! Arrête… je ne vais pas tenir…

- Il le faudra mon cher… et mieux vaut tard que jamais…dit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Il intensifia ses baisers, ses mains se baladèrent un peu partout, sur ses fesses, sa taille. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Aaaaahhh Natsu….

Revenant à la réalité, il mit fin à leur baiser.

- Lucy… faut qu'on arrête vraiment ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

- Et tu oses dire que tu n'as jamais rien fait ?

- C'est mon instinct… Et c'était quoi ton idée ?

- Laisse tomber… Vu que tu n'as jamais rien fait avec une femme, mon idée est mauvaise…

- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais me faire… non… je ne veux pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit…

- C'était mon idée… mais je crois qu'il faudra qu'on s'éloigne… dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je dois retenir mes pulsions… mais là… je ne peux pas…

Salamander ouvrit la fenêtre, Happy lui sauta dans les bras.

- Natttssssuuuu !

- Je suis là, Happy. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite.

Le Dragon Slayer jeta un dernier regard à la blonde et partit.

Elle se sentait abandonnée mais il fallait qu'elle garde la tête sur les épaules, la mage alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées au clair. Une heure plus tard, elle prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Juvia et des servantes.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous prierais de nous laisser ! ordonna la mage aux clés.

Les domestiques partirent et fermèrent la porte.

- Alors cette balade hier soir, Juvia ?

- Euh… très bien… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Euh… de la situation dans laquelle nous étions tous… Et avec Natsu-san ?

- Quoi ?

- Hé bien, Juvia se demande qu'est-ce que Lucy-san a fait.

L'héritière rougit.

- Euh… rien du tout, nous avons aussi discuté de la situation et nous nous sommes endormis.

La mage d'eau sourit mais elle savait très bien qu'il y avait eu autre chose. Soudain, on toqua à la porte, c'était Raiden.

- Ma chère Lucy, comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

- Très bien je vous remercie.

- Je vous attendrai dans le grand salon avec votre père ainsi que mon frère.

Le chef de la guilde vit Juvia et vira au rouge, il lui fit un baisemain.

- Madame… quelle est votre nom ?

- Juvia Loxar…

- Je serais heureux de vous voir aussi dans le grand salon, ma très chère Juvia.

Il les salua et referma la porte.

- Ben dis donc, Juvia tu as du succès ! dit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? Mais Juvia n'aime que Grey-sama !

- Ou Zack ?

La bleue vira au rouge écarlate.

- Juvia n'aime que Grey-sama !

- Et pourquoi rougis-tu quand Zack est en face de toi ?

- Mais Lucy-san se trompe !

La jeune fille blonde sourit et proposa de se diriger dans le grand salon, elles toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Raiden, Nordine ainsi que le père de Lucy se tenaient debout devant elles.

- Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue ! dit le fiancé de Lucy.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent une révérence.

- Messieurs…

- Ma chère Lucy, nous allons bientôt annoncer nos fiançailles au public et à la cour ! dit fièrement Nordine.

- Et quand ?

- Lucy, est-ce une raison de parler sur ce ton à ton fiancé ? demanda son père.

- Excusez-moi, Père…

- Ce n'est rien… donc comme je le disais, nous allons annoncer tout cela à la cour. Nous avons deux bals importants dont un ce soir, il sera à la cour de la famille royale de Fiore.

- Très bien, Nordine, Père pourrais-je aller acheter une nouvelle robe en ville ?

- Bien sûr ma chère Lucy et je serais heureux si votre dame de compagnie viennent avec nous ce soir ! intervint Raiden.

La mage d'eau acquiesça, les deux filles se retirèrent et allèrent prendre directement la voiture de la famille Heartfilia. Ce fut Zack qui les conduisit.

- Juvia, c'est une occasion en or pour contacter les autres.

- Oui, Juvia va indiquer le chemin de leur hôtel.

Erza, Makarov et Grey discutaient de la stratégie a adopté. Natsu les avait rejoint le matin même et ils l'avaient enfermé dans la chambre au vu des chaleurs que celui-ci avait. La blonde et la mage d'eau arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, Erza leur sauta au cou.

- Dieu merci vous allez bien mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et qui est cet homme ?

Le maître et Grey les rejoignirent.

- Lucy, Juvia !

- Grey-sama… murmura la bleue.

- Écoutez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je vous fasse un topo rapide de la situation et cette pauvre Juvia est impliquée dedans aussi. Coupa la blonde.

Elles leur expliquèrent le toute durant un moment.

- Nous avons un énorme avantage mais ça ne veut pas dire que le Conseil de magie nous protègera ! dit le maître.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde.

- Parce qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose pour dissoudre notre guilde !

- Mais puisque que je vous dis que c'est une amie de ma mère !

- Je le sais bien mais elle est peut être la seule qui soit de notre côté…

- Erza, où est Natsu ? demanda la mage aux clés.

- Il est dans la chambre 317, tu ne vas quand même pas monter ?

- Il faut que je lui parle…

- Mais il a ses chaleurs ! coupa le mage de glace.

- Et alors ? Il était bien avec moi ce matin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'a sauté dessus non ? s'énerva Lucy en poussant le mage de glace.

Elle monta à l'étage, Erza voulut la retenir mais Grey lui retint le bras en lui disant non de la tête.

- Elle est assez grande, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'héritière chercha la chambre en question, elle se situait au dernier étage. La pièce en question se trouvait au fond du couloir, elle toqua.

- Natsu ?

Elle entendit un frottement derrière la porte.

- Luce ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il faut que je te parle…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je me méfie… laisse-moi entrer…

- Je ne peux pas… tu le sais très bien pourquoi !

- S'il te plaît…

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit une clé se tourner dans la serrure.

- Entre…

La blonde entra, la chambre était petite et dans la pénombre, elle vit Salamander assis sur un fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute, Luce.

La mage stellaire referma la porte à clé.

- Alors c'est officiel… mes fiançailles, ce soir je serai à la cour royale de Fiore pour annoncer publiquement mon union avec Nordine…

- Je vois…

Lucy ne dit rien, elle fixait intensément le mage de feu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous sommes coincés… dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui et posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Luce !

Son parfum, sa peau effleurant la sienne, c'en était trop pour lui. Il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement. La blonde perdit à nouveau tout ses moyens, il la releva et la fit s'assoir sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Natsu… non…

Elle s'enleva à contrecoeur de son étreinte et recula en arrière jusque vers la porte. Le Dragon slayer se précipita vers elle et continua ses baisers brûlants, le mage de feu emprisonna ses poignets et descendit ses baisers jusque dans son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Malgré l'excitation de son partenaire, la blonde sentit des frissons le long de son corps, il continua ses embrassades jusqu'au niveau de son décolleté.

- Natsu… arrête…

Il la regarda, l'embrassa et défit son étreinte.

- Excuse-moi, Luce… ce sont mes chaleurs…

- C'est moi qui m'excuse… je n'aurais peut être pas dû entrer.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus… ce sont mes chaleurs qui me rendent comme cela.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il réagissait comme cela à cause de ses chaleurs, elle eut quand même l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur.

- J'espère que nous aurons trouvé une solution d'ici là…

- Je l'espère aussi, Luce…

- Je vais partir… dit-elle en tournant dos à lui et se mit face la porte.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et allait l'ouvrir mais le mage de feu posa sa main sur le poignet et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Natsu ?

Il ne dit rien, il serra un peu plus son emprise contre lui, la jeune fille rougit ne sachant trop comment réagir.

- Tiens le coup, le temps que cela passe… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La blonde ouvrit la porte et partit en vitesse.

- Juvia, on part d'ici nous n'avons que trop tardé !

Elle prit le bras de son ami et Zack et salua en vitesse Erza, Makarov ainsi que Grey. L'héritière referma la porte de la voiture, la mage d'eau la regarda étonnée.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je… oui….

- Tu sembles troublée et tu es toute rouge ?

- Ce n'est rien !

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans différentes boutiques, Lucy en profita pour acheter des habits normaux en plus de ses robes de bal.

Nordine, Lucy, Raiden et Juvia prenaient le repas du soir. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de repenser au Dragon Slayer, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'enlever de la tête ? Juvia ne trouvait pas l'appétit de manger, le fait d'avoir vu Grey et le fait d'avoir Zack à ses côtés la perturbait, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

- Mesdemoiselles, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Raiden.

- Non… nous sommes un peu fatiguées… répondit l'héritière.

- Hé bien, il faudra penser à être en forme ma chère Lucy pour le bal de ce soir ! Et en plus c'est à nouveau un bal masqué…ajouta Nordine.

Les filles se retirèrent pour se préparer, au bout d'une heure, elles furent prêtent.

Le carrosse fut avancé, Lucy était anxieuse. Elle allait passer son premier bal en compagnie de son soi-disant fiancé. Heureusement Juvia était à ses côtés et elle était dans le même cas qu'elle et c'était Zack qui conduisait le carrosse. Le trajet dura une heure environ, un majordome annonçait les invités à l'entrée. À peine arrivés, Raiden emmena Juvia danser sans demander son avis sous les yeux de Zack qui souhaitait l'inviter à son tour, Lucy se dirigea vers un serveur, elle avait besoin d'un verre même si elle ne tenait pas à l'alcool cela l'aiderait au moins à supporter son fiancé. Le château de la famille royal ressemblait trait pour trait au château de Versailles.

En effet, l'un des ancêtres du roi était allé visiter le fameux château et avait demandé à ce qu'on lui construise la même bâtisse ainsi que ses mêmes pièces et jardins.

Le bal se déroulait dans la salle des glaces. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nordine l'invita à danser, la blonde entendait les murmures des autres invités.

- On dit qu'ils sont fiancés et qu'ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un bal chez la famille Heartfilia.

- Il paraît que Monsieur Heartfilia a déjà fait les préparatifs pour le mariage…

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, la danse commença, elle était dans ses pensées mais son fiancé lui en fit sortir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chère Lucy ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous semblez être dans vos pensées…

- Je suis désolé, il s'est passé tant de choses ces derniers jours et… l'idée de me marier… je… je me sens nerveuse…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, voulez-vous prendre un peu l'air ?

- Non… ça ira…

De son côté, Juvia était aussi mal à l'aise, certes elle devait avouer que Raiden était un bel homme mais elle sentait bien que Zack voulait lui aussi l'inviter à danser. Lucy dansa un bon moment et elle vit la Comtesse de Vallois, elle s'excusa envers son fiancé.

- Nordine ?

- Oui ma chère Lucy ?

- Je souhaiterais aller dire bonsoir à la Comtesse.

- Faites donc mais vous pourriez au moins me la présenter non ?

- Bien entendu… soupira-t-elle.

Ils allèrent la saluer.

- Madame la Comtesse, voici mon fiancé… Monsieur Nordine de la Reusille.

Il fit un baisemain à la Comtesse.

- Madame, c'est un honneur pour moi et je suis heureux que vous ayez pu conseiller ma chère fiancée.

- Il est normal, Monsieur et quelle joie de la voir ainsi heureuse. Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter mon mari, le Comte de Vallois que voici.

Un petit homme s'avança vers eux, Lucy crut tomber à la renverse ! Le soi-disant mari de la Comtesse était le maître de Fairy Tail ? Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois pour en être sûr mais toutes ces manières lui rappelaient Makarov.

- Mademoiselle Heartfilia, vous êtes vraiment en beauté ce soir ! dit le Comte.

- Merci… euh… Comtesse voudriez-vous bien venir avec moi aux toilettes ? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

- Oui, bien entendu.

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent rapidement aux toilettes, Lucy referma la porte et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Madame La Comtesse, votre… votre mari ?

- Hé bien quoi ?

- Je… Est-ce vraiment votre mari ?

- Oh ça ? Non pas du tout, mon mari a horreur des bals !

- Mais alors ? C'est… c'est bien…

- Oui, c'est bien Makarov !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il connaisse notre ennemi et qu'il puisse s'infiltrer lui aussi.

- Comtesse… mais pourtant…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas et puis il y aura aussi d'autres personnes de la guilde qui sont avec lui.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai Juvia avec moi et…

- Et quoi ? Elle est dans la même situation que vous d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir ! Zack ne semble pas très content.

- Et en plus vous savez que Zack lui plait ?

La Comtesse mit son éventail devant son visage et éclata de rire.

- Ma chère Lucy, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

- Je le sais bien mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… je n'attends plus qu'une information et votre calvaire sera terminé.

- Mais… comment ?

- Lucy… avant tout, en êtes-vous sûr ? Votre choix de vie… d'un côté vous pourrez avoir tout ce que vous voulez dans lever le moindre petit doigt et avoir un bel homme à vos côté ou soit vous retrouverez vos amis à Fairy Tail mais vous devrez travailler dur…

- Je préfère vivre librement que de vivre tel un oiseau en cage et en plus avec un homme dont je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui…

- Alors retournez vite dans la salle !

- Pardon ?

- Vous allez retrouver votre être aimé.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que…

- Ce n'est pas de Nordine dont je parle mais bien de votre mage de feu.

- Hein ? Natsu ? Mais comment savez cela ? demanda la blonde aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Bon je vais vous dire la vérité… comme vous le savez, je fais partie du conseil mais ma magie me permet de lire dans le cœur des gens.

- Ah ? Mais alors… vous… vous…

- C'est pour cela que je sais toutes ces choses, bon allez-y ! dit-elle en la poussant vers la sortie.

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle vit Nordine qui semblait en grande conversation avec Makarov et d'autres hommes, elle passa à côté d'eux.

- Ma chère Lucy, tout va bien ? demanda Nordine.

- Oui…

- Vous m'excuserez, nous parlons finance et économie. Nous allons nous absenter un moment si cela ne vous gêne pas, je serai dans le Boudoir de Monsieur le Roi avec le Comte de Vallois ainsi que mon frère.

- Très bien…

- Je suis désolé, ma tendre Lucy…

- Ce n'est rien ! Nous demanderons à Zack de nous ramener si jamais.

- Oui, oui… attendez, je souhaiterais que vous rencontriez Monsieur le Roi.

Un homme assez âgé, d'une corpulence assez costaud et un regard sévère regarda l'héritière, elle fut impressionnée de sa prestance qu'elle en oublia presque de faire une révérence et de saluer le roi.

- Votre altesse, c'est un plaisir pour moi…

- Relevez-vous ma chère enfant.

Elle crut tomber à nouveau à la renverse, Erza et Grey se tenaient derrière le roi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?demanda-t-il.

- Heu… non rien du tout… votre majesté…

- Vous êtes devenu blanche… est-ce moi qui vous impressionne ?

- Un peu…

Perplexe, il se retourna et vit que les deux personnes que fixaient la blonde.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Hé bien…

- C'est une cousine éloignée ainsi que son fiancé, mon Roi ! intervint la Comtesse de Vallois qui revenait.

La Comtesse les présenta au Roi ainsi qu'à Lucy.

- Voici Mademoiselle Scarlet, duchesse du Comté de Rotschild ainsi que son fiancé Monsieur Fullbuster, sa famille possède des mines des diamants dans le sud du pays.

- Oh mais quelle chance, je suis entouré des plus belles femmes du royaume et des plus éminents hommes ce soir ! s'écria le roi.

- Mon roi, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs ! dirent Erza et Grey.

La blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Majesté, il semblerait que mon mari et tous ces messieurs soient partis en grande conversation ! dit la Comtesse.

- Nous allons nous retirer dans mon boudoir, voudriez-vous me tenir le bras, très chère ? demanda le Roi.

- Avec grand plaisir ! Mesdemoiselles, soyez sages.

Ils partirent tous en direction du salon du Roi, Lucy attendit qu'ils soient tous assez éloigné pour s'adresser à la mage aux armures ainsi qu'à Grey.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fous ?

- Chut ! La Comtesse nous a contacté… apparemment c'est une idée de Zack à la base, il a pris contact avec elle aujourd'hui et nous a proposé cette idée comme ça, on pourra se faire une idée de notre ennemi et tâter le terrain.

- Erza, je me marie dans un mois… Natsu a ses chaleurs… et…

- Natsu ? On a trouvé un remède qui limite ses chaleurs du moins un certain temps ! ajouta Grey.

- Grey-sama ? fit Juvia en arrivant vers eux.

- Ah, je vois que Juvia m'a reconnu !

- Normal, tu allais te déshabiller imbécile ! râla la rouquine.

La mage d'eau ne dit rien et les observait.

- Lucy-san avait raison…dit-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Erza.

- Euh…

- Bon Grey, stupide comme tu es, tu n'avais pas remarqué que Juvia avait des sentiments pour toi ! s'écria Lucy.

- Je le sais mais… je… je suis avec Erza maintenant ! dit-il en lui tenant la main et rougissant.

- Idiot ! Il n'y a pas besoin que tout le monde le sache… dit la concernée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juvia a Zack ! dit la blonde.

- Pardon ? demanda le mage qui venait juste d'arriver avec un plateau de plusieurs coupes de champagne.

L'ancienne mage des quatre éléments se tétanisa sur place.

- Euh… rien… rien… Zack, allons danser !

Elle prit le plateau le confia à un serveur qui passait par-là et lui prit la main. Le mage était aux anges tandis que Lucy était fière de son coup.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout… Erza voudrais-tu danser ? demanda le mage de glace.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas réussi à danser avec la Comtesse avant !

- Et moi, je me débrouille bien d'après elle !

La mage stellaire dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le couple s'en alla danser quelques minutes après laissant la blonde seule. Elle s'appuya contre une colonne, un verre de vin à la main, elle voulait tant voir le Dragon Slayer, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. La jeune fille était perdu dans ses pensées et fixait son verre de vin, soudain elle leva les yeux, il se tenait devant elle avec son masque noir aux contours dorés, elle crut tomber à la renverse.

- Mademoiselle Heartfilia m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Oui, Monsieur et vous êtes ?

- Natsu Dragneel pour vous servir !

Ils dansèrent durant plusieurs heures sans rien se dire, leurs regards en disaient long. Le mage de feu était hypnotisé par le regard chocolat de la blonde mais elle ne put se taire plus longtemps.

- Vous voudriez bien m'accompagner dans le jardin du palais ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- À votre service, Princesse.

Ils prirent la sortie, descendirent les escaliers et marchèrent sans parler sur plusieurs mètres. La nuit était étoilée, les jardins s'étendaient à plusieurs kilomètres, ils en profitèrent pour marcher un bon bout, ils se retrouvèrent devant un étang, des lucioles virevoltaient et leurs lueurs donnaient une ambiance romantique. Lucy s'assura que personne ne les avait suivit, Natsu enleva son masque.

- Décidément la vie d'aristocrate ne sera jamais faite pour moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La Comtesse m'a trouvé un remède pour calmer mes chaleurs en tout cas durant un moment.

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle étonnée.

Le mage de feu s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, elle voulait tant l'embrasser mais il n'était plus temporairement plus en chaleur et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

- Je te demande de patienter encore un petit peu… il ne nous reste plus qu'une information…

- Je le sais bien ! La Comtesse me l'a dit ! cria-t-elle en s'enlevant de son étreinte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien ! C'est juste que ça me perturbe…

- Quoi donc ?

- Le fait que tu me prennes dans tes bras… avant tu ne le faisais pas…

Le mage de feu rougit et se gratta la tête.

- Ben… en fait… je sais pas trop pourquoi…

- C'était à cause de tes chaleurs, idiot !

- C'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus le premier soir quand je suis venu te voir !

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rougit.

- Tu… tu ne m'as pas repoussé à ce que je sache !

- Ben c'est normal non ?

- Quoi ?

- T'avais besoin de réconfort non ?

Elle lui tourna le dos.

- Décidément, t'as encore rien compris aux sentiments des humains ! Tu resteras idiot toute ta vie…

- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? C'est pas moi qui suis parti sans rien dire à personne !

- C'est la meilleure ! Et nous on prend des risques pour toi !

- Tu me reproches d'être parti, tu crois que je l'ai fait pour qui ? Je l'ai fait pour la guilde !

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Fairy Tail est tout pour moi… je… je…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se recroquevilla, pleurant à chaudes larmes, voyant sa meilleure amie dans cet état, il courut vers elle pour la réconforter.

- Luce…

- T'es vraiment un idiot…

Il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne savait pas si c'était ses chaleurs qui recommençaient ou si c'était l'envie mais il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et son regard descendit vers ses lèvres.

- Natsu…

Il rapprocha petit à petit ses lèvres de celles de la mage mais elle le stoppa.

- Arrête !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête… tes chaleurs reprennent… c'est mauvais… je…

Il analysa pendant quelques secondes ce que la blonde lui disait.

- Mes chaleurs ? Et le remède, t'en fais quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il ne doit plus agir… vu tu recommences à m'embrasser comme ça…

Le mage de feu rougit et ne dit rien, lui-même ne savait pas si c'était une envie ou ses chaleurs. D'ailleurs si c'était l'envie pourquoi ça lui prenait maintenant ?

- Natsu, il faut que nous retournions au bal ! dit-elle en se relevant.

- Ouais mais pas avant ça ! dit-il bien décidé à arriver à ses fins.

Ils se relevèrent, elle le regarda étonnée et le Dragon Slayer lui vola un baiser. La jeune fille essaya de le repousser mais son corps refusait de lui répondre, il l'entraînait contre un arbre tout en continuant à l'embrasser, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à dire non ?

- Et pourquoi j'ai toujours la furieuse envie de t'embrasser ?

- Ce sont tes chaleurs !

Il la trouvait de plus en plus désirable, il continua ses embrassades dans le cou, laissant quelques traces de suçons par-ci et par-là jusqu'à son décolleté.

- Natsu… non…

Le mage de feu commença à détacher les fils qui tenaient sa robe.

- NATSU, ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS A LUCY ? s'écria une voix bien connue des deux mages.

Le mage de feu s'arrêta, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il reçut un magnifique coup de poing de la part de la mage en armure. Grey se tenait à ses côtés, essayant de la calmer.

- SALE PERVERS, TU ES PARTI AVEC LUCY POUR LUI FAIRE DES CHOSES !

- Erza, calme-toi ! Tu vas ameuter les gardes.

Le pauvre Dragon Slayer se releva avec une joue rouge, la blonde fut étonnée de les voir ici.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ce qu'on fait là ? C'est qu'on vous cherchait, il va bientôt faire jour et il faudrait penser à rentrer ! Et je doute que ton fiancé ne voit pas les suçons que tu as ! s'écria le mage de glace.

Lucy rougit.

- Natsu… tu vas voir… je croyais que ce remède te calmerait… dit nerveusement la rousse.

- Erza… calme-toi ! dit le concerné.

- Grey-sama, Lucy-san ! Natsu-san, Erza-san, vous êtes tous ici ? intervint Juvia accompagné de Zack.

- Oui !

- Mademoiselle Heartfilia, il va bientôt faire jour et je crois que la réception va toucher à sa fin ! ajouta Zack.

Ils décidèrent de se dépêcher de rentrer. Quelques mètres devant eux se tenait l'entrée du château, ils se saluèrent Grey et Erza avancèrent à leur carrosse tandis que Juvia et zack allèrent attendre Nordine et Raiden à l'entrée. Natsu se faufila derrière un carrosse avec Lucy.

- Natsu… qu'est-ce que…

Il la plaqua contre le carrosse, ses mains enlacèrent celles de la mage et l'embrassa comme un fou !

- Idiot, t'en a pas eu assez ?

- Non… j'en profite encore pendant que le temps me le permette et tant que je peux encore te voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, Luce…

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- Faut que je file, à bientôt !

Il lui donna un rapide baiser et partit. L'héritière se posait vraiment des questions sur l'attitude de son meilleur ami mais elle en déduit que c'était ses chaleurs qui le rendait comme cela.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**Chaleurs ou sentiments !**

Dans le carrosse, Lucy regardait défiler le paysage et repensa à la soirée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache si elle pouvait attaquer ou non ses ennemis, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chère Lucy ? demanda son fiancé.

- Non, tout va bien juste un peu fatiguée.

- Et vous Juvia ? demanda Raiden avec son plus grand sourire.

- Juvia se sent un peu fatiguée… répondit la mage d'eau.

Le reste du trajet personne ne dit rien et arrivé à destination, chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Sauf Nordine qui avait attendu que tout le monde pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Lucy, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Nordine mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu m'assurer que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises pendant mon absence !

- Sortez de ma chambre !

Il leva son bras et immobilisa la mage stellaire, le mage s'avança vers elle et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, il remarqua les suçons laissés par Natsu.

- Sale catin !

Nordine lança un sort magique, Lucy hurla de douleurs, elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient lacérés, ses habits se déchirèrent petits à petits. Le mage ennemi lui saisit l'un de ses poignets et tint une épée de son autre main.

- Alors ma chère Lucy, on rigole moins ?

- Lâchez-moi !

Il regarda la poitrine de sa fiancée et fit une profonde entaille en dessus de son sein gauche.

- Cela évitera que vous fassiez à nouveau la catin !

Il la laissa et partit de la chambre, Lucy s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit mais n'en parla à personne de cet incident.

Natsu partit en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre et referma à clé. Erza lui cria derrière sa porte.

- Natsu, je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Pourquoi tu traites Lucy comme ça ?

- Quoi ? C'est mes chaleurs !

- Tu parles ! Tu veux lui sauter dessus !

Le mage de glace intervint pour calmer sa petite amie.

- Erza… calme-toi…

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme ? cria-t-elle en se transformant en guerrière.

Il lui saisit la taille et la rapprocha de lui.

- Lâche-moi, Grey ! Je vais montrer à cette allumette de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Erza ! Tu n'as pas compris ? demanda Grey.

Elle se retourna.

- Si j'ai très bien compris… mais c'est encore trop tôt… je n'ai pas envie que Lucy souffre encore plus… si nous échouons cela… pourrait… la détruire…

- Nous n'échouerons pas… et puis, je crois que le Conseil de magie est de notre côté avec la Comtesse, non tu ne crois pas ?demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La rouquine rougit et lui sourit.

- Tu as peut être raison mais je crois qu'il est trop pressé pour retrouver sa Princesse.

Le Dragon Slayer se coucha dans son lit et se demandait bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec sa meilleure amie, même avec Lisanna il n'avait réagi comme cela. D'accord, il avait ses chaleurs mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort et pourquoi c'était aussi fort avec seulement Lucy ? Erza, il n'avait pas cette même attirance bien que c'était la seule femme à ses côtés. Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Makarov.

- Natsu, je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Il lui ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand-père ?

- Je venais voir comment tu te sentais ?

- Je vais bien mais le remède de la Comtesse ne marche pas à cent pour cent.

- Ah ? Pourtant, elle m'a affirmé le contraire. Aurais-tu fais des choses ce soir dont à une sulfureuse blonde qui se trouvait à ce bal ce soir ?

Natsu ne savait plus où se mettre et rougit, il envoya son pauvre maître au tapis.

- T'es vraiment pervers !

- Ah ah ah ! Cela confirme bien ce que je pensais ! Tu en as bien profité j'espère !

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Et pourquoi Erza voulait te casser la figure ?

- Euh…

- Tu t'es un peu trop approché de Lucy d'après elle…

- Oui mais… même moi je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Je me demandais si c'était à cause de mes chaleurs mais logiquement ça me ferait ça pour chaque femelle mais je veux juste faire ça à Luce…

- Faire quoi ?

- Ben l'embrasser, la protéger… euh… et lui faire d'autres choses…

- Tu es amoureux !

- Quoi ? Mais ça me fait ça seulement depuis quelques jours…

- Et avant ?

- Ben euh… j'en sais rien…

- J'ai appris de Erza et Grey que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Lucy, beaucoup plus de temps qu'avec Lisanna… enfin avant sa « mort ». Bref pour dire que c'est la fille avec qui tu as passé le plus de ton temps depuis ton arrivé à la guilde. Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ?

- Oui mais…

- Oui mais quoi ? Est-ce que tu tiens plus à elle qu'en Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Grey ou n'importe qui d'autre à la guilde ?

- Oui… je lui ai dit cela le premier soir de bal que nous avons fait… elle était plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre… qu'elle était tout pour moi…

- Ah Ah ! C'est une déclaration ça mon petit ! Et elle n'a pas encore compris et toi non plus !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Alors c'est ça ?

Le vieux éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre, Natsu alla se recoucher, trop fatigué pour repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Lucy était sans nouvelles des autres, le bal qui allait annoncer leurs fiançailles était ce soir. Elle demanda à son père pour aller faire les boutiques.

- Pas cette fois…

- Pourquoi donc père ? Je dois pourtant porter ma plus belle robe non ? C'est ce soir que nous annoncerons nos fiançailles.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons des traîtres dans la guilde !

La blonde en resta interdite.

- Vous soupçonnez…

- Je n'ai encore personne… mais je vais demander à Raiden de t'accompagner. Tu comptais aller avec Zack et ta dame de compagnie, je suppose.

- Oui… d'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas la quémander.

La blonde fit demander la mage d'eau et lui expliqua le problème.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Juvia va s'occuper de Raiden, comme ça tu pourras retrouver les autres à l'hôtel.

- Mais comment ?

- Un malaise… et je demanderai à Raiden de m'accompagner pendant ce temps, toi et zack irez à l'hôtel.

- Bonne idée ! Surtout que Raiden est dingue de toi !

- Juvia ne te le fait pas dire ! Il n'arrête pas… il faut avouer que c'est un bel homme mais Juvia n'a que Grey-sama en tête…

- Ou Zack-sama ? plaisanta la blonde.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que Grey est passé au dernier plan !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et allèrent se préparer pour aller en ville. Lucy opta pour une robe à bretelle noué par des lacets à l'arrière, en coton et dentelle noir blanche et noire tandis que Juvia avait opté pour une simple robe bleue.

Les filles firent plusieurs magasins à nouveau, il y avait un centre commercial qui avait ouvert récemment. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour échapper quelques heures à leur ennemi.

- Raiden-sama ! Il y a le nouveau centre commercial, Juvia souhaite y aller !

- Très bien, très bien !

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Juvia attendit à peu près trente minutes avant de tomber à la renverse.

- Ma chère Juvia, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le frère de Nordine.

- Juvia a fait un malaise… il y a beaucoup de monde ici…

- Nous allons repartir.

- Mais Lucy-sama n'a pas trouvé de robe de bal pour ce soir…

- Raiden-sama… j'irai avec Zack, nous allons trouver une robe ! dit la blonde.

- Et pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas le contraire ? demanda-t-il.

La mage d'eau s'accrocha à son bras.

- Juvia préfère que ça soit Raiden-sama qui l'accompagne !

Le chef de la guilde rougit et acquiesça, ils partirent en direction d'un parc. Zack était en colère mais ne le dit pas à Lucy mais celle-ci l'avait bien deviné.

- Je sais, Zack… vous êtes en colère mais… nous n'avions pas le choix pour l'intérêt de tous… il faut que cette histoire soit au plus vite réglée.

- Je le sais mais voir cet imbécile avec ma Juvia…

- Votre Juvia ? Alors je n'avais pas tort vous êtes bel et bien amoureux d'elle.

- Oui mais ne dites rien.

- Promis !

Lucy s'arrêta dans la première boutique de luxe qu'elle vit, elle opta pour une robe de bal rouge et blanche avec un col arrière montant très haut et un vertigineux décolleté, le vendeur n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer. Zack dû intervenir.

- Allons, Monsieur ! Veuillez nous encaisser tout cela, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel à toute vitesse. La blonde se précipita à la réception et demanda si ses amis étaient encore là. Heureusement pour elle, on lui répondit que oui mais qu'un seul était resté tandis que les autres étaient sortis.

- Zack, je vais aller voir qui est resté pendant ce temps vous voudriez bien m'attendre ?

- D'accord… heureusement que j'ai acheté un livre sur le chemin.

- Promis, je ne ferai pas long.

La mage se dirigea vers la chambre de Natsu et toqua.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi Lucy.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa dulcinée et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. À peine la porte fut refermée que le mage s'empara de ses lèvres, surprise, elle lâcha son sac mais elle le repoussa.

- Ça va pas ? Natsu ça fait depuis des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Décidément, être en chaleur ça ne te va pas du tout !

- Je… je suis désolé Luce… mais ça fait depuis des jours que je n'ai en contact avec personne…

- Et c'est une manière pour m'accueillir ?

- Excuse-moi…

- Ouais bon laisse tomber, je suis venu voir comment vous alliez…

- Il nous manque toujours cette information… la Comtesse n'a pas donné signe de vie de son côté…

- Rien n'a avancé… enfin si… le bal est pour ce soir…

- Le bal ?

- Qui va annoncer nos fiançailles…

- Déjà ?

- Oui… et… le mariage est pour bientôt…

- Bordel… Luce, je vais aller lui foutre une raclée à ce Nordine !

- Non ! Et la guilde qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

- Le Conseil de magie est avec nous non ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que Zack et Madame la Comtesse font partie du Conseil que nous sommes protégés, ils risquent leur place pour nous aussi !

- C'est vrai…

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté quelque chose…

Elle lui lança un paquet, il l'ouvrit, c'était un collier en argent avec un pendentif en argent en forme de dragon.

- Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu.

Le mage rougit.

- Merci, Luce.

La blonde rougit à son tour, le Dragon Slayer l'étreignit. Elle se tétanisa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je…

- C'est parce que je te tiens dans mes bras ?

- Lâche-moi, Natsu…

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Lucy perdit à nouveau tout ses moyens et y répondit. Elle était toujours devant la porte, Natsu se pressa de plus en plus contre la mage stellaire, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et colla son corps contre le sien. De son autre main, il ferma le loquet de la porte. Le successeur d'Igneel défit avec habilité les lacets du haut de son aimée, elle cassa le baiser.

- Natsu… qu'est-ce que…

Il l'interrompit par un nouveau baiser, il continua ses embrassades jusqu'au niveau de la naissance de sa poitrine, sentant la cicatrice, le mage de feu s'exclama :

- Lucy ! Qu'est-ce… c'est quoi cette cicatrice ? Tu ne l'avais pas la dernière fois…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ce connard ?

- Laisse tomber ! dit-elle en le repoussant et se rhabillant.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et remarqua que le loquet était fermé.

- Luce, réponds-moi… je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal !

- C'est bon c'est pas grave !

La blonde s'arrêta devant la porte, le Dragon Slayer passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout sur toi ?

- J'en sais rien… laisse-moi…

- Promets-moi la prochaine fois…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… ce soir, il y a le bal qui annonce ces foutus fiançailles… et ensuite je suppose que d'ici peu de temps le mariage… c'est… c'est trop tard…

Elle voulut s'enlever de son étreinte mais il la retint.

- Je te promets…

- Ne me promets rien !

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis tout autant coincé que toi ! J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir agir, j'en ai marre que tu souffres !

Étonnée, elle se retourna.

- Natsu… mais… mais…

- Je vais demander à la Comtesse ce fameux remède et qu'elle mette triple dose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme cela ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux…

- À ce point ?

- Oui…

La blonde se retourna.

- Merci Natsu... il faut que je parte… Juvia retient le frère de Nordine…

- Hein ? Il en pince pour elle.

- Ah ? Bon je vais demander au grand-père de contacter la Comtesse.

- D'accord.

- Natsu… il faut que je parte…

Elle le salua et ressorti au plus vite, pressée de rejoindre Juvia.

Lucy terminait de se préparer en compagnie de Juvia, la mage d'eau avait opté pour une simple robe en dentelle bleu et blanche ainsi qu'un lys blanc qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux, Lucy avait mis sa fameuse robe au décolleté pigeonnant. La blonde regarda son allure dans un miroir. Juvia remarqua la cicatrice.

- Lucy-san, qu'est-ce que c'est cette cicatrice ? Cela semble récent à voir.

- Ce… ce n'est rien !

- Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à Juvia non ?

La mage aux cheveux insista un bon moment avant que Lucy ne lui dise la vérité. Scandalisée, elle fut en colère.

- Juvia ! Arrête… c'est fait… c'est trop tard.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tout le monde se fait déjà bien assez de souci, ce n'est rien.

- Il ne t'a rien fait d'autres ?

- Non, je te le promets… c'est pas tout mais je dois encore me coiffer.

Lucy appela Cancer et lui demanda de lui créer une coupe de cheveux adéquate pour la soirée. Un moment plus tard, la mage stellaire fut coiffée d'un chignon ainsi qu'un diadème orné d'or et de diamants dans ses cheveux. Satisfaites, les filles partirent en direction de la salle de bal. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivé, un majordome annonça Juvia et Lucy.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, voici la Princesse Lucy Heartfilia ainsi que sa dame de compagnie Juvia Loxar.

La blonde avança dignement devant toute l'assemblée, elle était triste au fond d'elle-même de devoir faire toute cette mise en scène et souhaitait que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Elle s'avança vers son fiancé, il l'invita à danser. Le couple se mit au centre de la salle, ils se firent une révérence et ouvrir le bal.

- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, ma chère Lucy.

- Merci…

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent durant la danse. Quelques minutes plus tard, la danse fut terminée. On entendit soudain un applaudissement, surpris tout le monde se retourna, c'était le roi de Fiore. Il y eut des chuchotements dans la salle.

- Votre altesse ? Quel honneur d'être à nos côtés ce soir ! dit faussement Lucy.

- Vous devenez de plus en plus belle ma très chère Lucy.

Le monarque l'invita à danser à son tour, Raiden hésita à inviter à danser Juvia mais Zack fut plus rapide et lui demanda, la mage accepta avec plaisir. Quelques heures passèrent, Nordine et Lucy étaient resté ensemble, la blonde se lassa au bout d'un moment et alla s'assoir à une table. Soudain, elle vit Makarov, la Comtesse, Erza, Grey et Natsu ! Son cœur fit un bond, ils se joignirent tous à elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous avons été invité ! répondit la Comtesse.

Ils se saluèrent tous, Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes mais le maître interrompit ce moment.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment les enfants mais Natsu tu pourrais inviter Lucy à danser.

Le mage de feu s'exécuta et ils allèrent danser.

- Natsu… c'est de la folie !

- Et quoi ? Ces imbéciles ne peuvent rien faire !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as le droit de danser avec qui tu veux !

Ils firent plusieurs danses ensemble, le fiancé de Lucy intervint.

- Lucy, ma chère vous me délaissez ? Monsieur sachez que je risque de devenir jaloux ! dit-il.

- Et que devrais-je dire ? demanda le Dragon Slayer.

- Pardon ?

- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas vraiment au courant de la situation mon cher Nordine !

- Oh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez dans la…

- Je suis le fiancé attitré de Mademoiselle Heartfilia ! cria Natsu.

La Comtesse en entendant cela, intervint.

- Allons !

- Madame la Comtesse, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Nordine.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui… l'avocat s'occupant du testament de Madame Layla Heartfilia stipulait que le Baron Dragneel devait devenir son mari.

Le père de Lucy intervint.

- Madame la Comtesse, je n'ai jamais eu vent de cela !

- Regardez par vous-même ! Et Notre Altesse n'est au courant qu'aujourd'hui. Je me suis rendu au palais royal pour lui montrer cela !

Le Roi vint à son tour.

- Elle dit vrai.

- Mais pourtant nous avons officialisé l'union ! répondit le père de Lucy.

- Si Mademoiselle Heartfilia est MA fiancé, j'ai le droit de lui faire ça ! cria Natsu.

Il fit basculer en arrière la blonde et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Natsu… qu'est-ce que…

Le mage de feu embrassa devant tout le monde l'héritière.

- Comment osez-vous ? cria Nordine.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes, le Roi éclata de rire, Grey devait retenir Erza, Nordine serra les poings, la Comtesse étaient aux anges. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lucy pour se remettre de ses émotions et dit :

- Mon roi… nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Pas du tout, il faut juste savoir avec qui vous voulez vous marier.

- Mais… mais…

Elle réfléchit, cela était impossible. Sa mère ne connaissait pas Fairy Tail ! Comment avait-elle pu faire un testament avec le nom de Natsu.

- Allons Messieurs, Mesdames, il faut que nous continuons la fête ! cria le Roi.

Lucy attendit que tout le monde soit occupé à autre chose pour parler à la Comtesse.

- Madame la Comtesse… qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?

- Venez avec moi.

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent sur le balcon.

- Je vous écoute ! dit la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas Layla qui a fait ce testament, c'est un faux…

- Comment avez-vous pu utiliser le nom de ma mère ?

- Lucy, nous avons l'appui du Roi !

- Quoi ?

- Écoutez… je lui ai parlé de toute cette affaire et le Roi souhaite que le royaume soit en paix.

- Oui mais… il lui fallait des preuves non ?

- Oui, il y a eu les témoignages de Zack, moi et quelques mages de Fairy Tail. De plus, les chercheurs du Conseil de magie ont aussi témoigné. Nous avons regardé les comptes de votre famille, bien qu'ils soient en déficits, le Roi trouvait cela bizarre et confirmait bien que cette guilde est derrière tout cela… mais nous n'avons pas encore la confirmation si c'est une guilde interdite ou non… nous ne voulons pas une guerre entre deux guildes…

Elles retournèrent au bal, Natsu arriva à toute vitesse vers la blonde et l'emmena un peu plus loin, à l'étage en dessus.

- Lucy, ça va ?

- Oui… la Comtesse m'a mise au courant… même le Roi est dans le coup.

- Oui mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une preuve et ensuite on pourra te délivrer.

Soudain ils entendirent Nordine appeler Lucy.

- Hé merde ! Viens avec moi Natsu ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils prirent différents couloirs. Soudain, le mage de feu vit une fenêtre, il l'ouvrit.

- De ce côté !

Ils y passèrent et la refermèrent le mieux possible et coururent sur le toit du manoir Heartfilia. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah ah ah ! C'est le meilleur bal que j'ai eu ! dit-elle.

- Ouais normal avec tout ces gens…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… la Lucy que je connais n'est pas comme eux !

- C'est vrai mais… j'apprécie les bals.

- Ah bon ?

- Et au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde ?

Le mage rougit.

- Ben… fallait bien que je confirme que j'étais bien ton fiancé non ?

- Et c'est pas tes chaleurs ?

- Euh… si ! si ! Bon on retourne au bal ?

- Ok.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à nouveau au bal, Natsu alla cher à boire tandis que Lucy chercha ses amis dans la salle qui semblaient tous occupé, Erza et Grey dansaient, la Comtesse ainsi que Makarov discutaient avec le Roi. Nordine s'avança vers elle et lui prit le poignet.

- Lucy, comment osez-vous ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Il faudra choisir, ma chère Lucy… et vous avez tout intérêt à me choisir !

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Lucy ? cria le mage de feu qui revenait avec deux verres à vin.

- Je parle à ma fiancée ! répondit le mage ennemi.

- Est-ce une manière de traiter sa fiancée comme cela ? Vous la brutalisez devant toute la cour !

La scène semblait irréelle pour la blonde, voir Natsu parler comme cela lui semblait vraiment bizarre alors que d'habitude, il n'alignait pas trop mots sans dire un gros mot ou une bêtise.

- Lâchez-la !

- Natsu… murmura la blonde.

- Très bien… je la lâche mais ce n'est que partie remise, mon très cher baron.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre incident, Lucy s'était retirée dans sa chambre et avait salué ses amis. Elle était en train de regarder la cicatrice devant le miroir, elle soupira et enleva son collier. On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elle se retourna et vit Nordine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Votre guilde va morfler ma chère Lucy et vous aussi !

- Arrêtez ! Si vous me faites le moindre mal, j'appelle mes esprits stellaires ! dit-elle en brandissant son trousseau de clés.

- Essayez seulement !

Le frère de Raiden se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable et lui arracha son trousseau de clés.

- Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose sans vos clés !dit-il.

Croyant qu'elle se reposait juste sur le pouvoir de ses esprits, il pensait la contrôler mais la blonde ne se laissait pas faire et lui enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings au visage. Impressionné, il contra ses coups, riposta faisant tomber plusieurs objets dans sa chambre et l'immobilisa, il se retrouva sur la mage.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille ! cria-t-il.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes si arrogante ! Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez vous.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?

- Et vous ? Me manquez de respect !

Il donna plusieurs gifles à la blonde, elle criait de douleur. Le mage ennemi lui arracha le devant de sa robe lui offrant une vue à son goût et avec le soutien-gorge noir remontant joliment sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda la blonde.

- Tout ce qu'un futur mari a le droit d'avoir !

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, ne pouvant bouger, elle fut prise à la panique et cria. Nordine la gifla à nouveau.

- Vous criez encore et je jure que vous subirez des choses bien pires.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Luce ?

La blonde reconnut cette voix, c'était Natsu.

- Oh, c'est vous ? Je fais ce qu'un futur marié est en droit de faire ! cria Nordine.

- Enculé, laisse Luce !

- Et en quoi ?

- Parce que si tu oses encore la toucher ou lui faire du mal, tu auras affaire à moi ! s'énerva le mage de feu le menaçant de son poing.

Nordine sentit une énergie anormale venant de son ennemi, il battit en retraite et surtout qu'il savait que Natsu avait l'appui du Roi, il ne voulait pas ruiner ses plans maintenant. Il sortit sans rien dire. Lucy se releva tant bien que mal, Nordine lui avait infligé des coups assez conséquents.

- Luce !

- Ça va…

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

La mage stellaire s'appuya contre un meuble.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Je… je t'ai entendu crier.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, tu étais dans la salle de bal non ?

- Oui mais… tu sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine et puis de toute façon, je comptais de toute façon venir dans ta chambre.

- Et pour faire quoi ?

- Ben quoi ?

Lucy s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais venir dans ma chambre ?

- Je… je… bégayais Natsu et reculant.

- Alors ?

- Oh et puis merde si j'ai envie de te voir, je viens te voir !

Le regard de Natsu se posa dans ceux de sa dulcinée qui continua sur ses lèvres et remarqua que sa robe était déchirée lui dévoilant un joli et généreux décolleté.

- Lucy… je…

- Natsu ! On t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait toujours demander pour venir chez quelqu'un ?

- Luce…

- Quoi ?

- Ta robe…

- Quoi ma robe ?

Se souvenant que sa robe était déchirée à cet endroit, elle rougit.

- Ah mais putain…

- Attends, je veux voir ta cicatrice avant.

- Quoi ? Sale pervers !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux juste vérifier si elle s'est bien refermée et c'est à cause de moi que tu as dû subir cela.

Il posa un doigt sur la cicatrice en question, chacun devait se contrôler pour ne pas sauter l'un sur l'autre. Le Dragon Slayer sentit une bosse mais elle semblait s'être refermée correctement, il plongea son regard dans le regard chocolat de la mage stellaire.

- Luce…

- Qu… quoi ?

Le successeur d'Igneel passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, le cœur de la blonde battait à cent à l'heure, posant ses mains contre son torse et le regarda étonnée.

- Alors mes enfants ? demanda une voix.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent.

- Votre majesté ?

- Pensez à fermer la porte de votre chambre, j'ai failli ne pas vous interrompre.

- Nous en sommes désolés ! dit la blonde.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais… pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Votre père nous a invité la Comtesse, la Comtesse et vos amis à boire un dernier verre dans son grand salon.

- C'est un honneur pour moi que vous soyez dans… ma chambre…

- Allons, allons, profitez plutôt de votre soirée et vous, Baron...

- Pardon ?

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et refermant la porte.

- Hé merde ! On s'est payé la honte ! Et devant le Roi en plus ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle soupira et releva la tête en direction du Dragon Slayer, son regard était intense.

- Natsu ?

La blonde perdit à nouveau ses moyens et se laissa faire, il lui donna un doux baiser se transformant en un baiser enflammé, la respiration de chacun allait de plus en plus vite. Le Dragon Slayer détacha les rubans qui tenaient la robe dans le dos de la mage, laissant tomber la robe, la mage se retrouva en sous-vêtements mais le mage était encore habillé. De peur qu'elle ne le repousse, il la regarda à nouveau mais il pouvait y lire son envie dans ses yeux chocolats, il continua à l'embrasser. La blonde lui enleva le haut de son costume et déboutonna sa chemise petit à petit, elle s'interrompit pour admirer son torse musclé avec la chemise à moitié ouverte. La blonde y répandit de langoureux baisers, il lui donna un autre baiser enflammé, instinctivement elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille. Soudain, on toqua à la fenêtre.

- Natsu !

Il se retourna c'était Happy.

- Happy ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te cherche partout ! Les autres sont rentrés.

- Quoi ?

- Et vous faites quoi vous ? Vous jouez aux cartes ? C'est ça de jouer aux cartes ?

Réalisant ce qu'ils allaient faire, Natsu et Lucy rougirent. La blonde fonça sur son armoire et trouva une robe de nuit pour dormir. Le temps qu'elle chercha, le petit chat bleu s'était presque endormi sur son lit. Le mage de feu lui prit la taille et la mit au lit.

- Natsu ?

- Jsuis crevé, t'es crevée, on dort ?

- Idiot.

Il lui fit son plus grand sourire et ils s'endormirent les trois dans le lit de la jeune fille.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**La fin du cauchemar**

_Le lendemain, Lucy s'éveilla la première. Elle remarqua que le Dragon Slayer était toujours à ses côtés et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, la situation semblait s'améliorer. Le mage commençait à se réveiller, il se frotta un œil, les cheveux encore entremêlés, Lucy le trouvait terriblement sexy. Il regarda dans sa direction et lui fit son plus grand sourire. _

- _Bonjour Luce !_

- _Hello Natsu._

_Il s'assit sur le lit, remarquant que le petit chat bleu dormait encore, il prit le menton de la blonde et l'embrassa. Comme d'habitude, elle ne put résister et se laissa faire. Elle passa sa main le long de sa joue, son cou et lui caressa son torse musclé. Le mage frissonna et intensifia encore plus le baiser, une de ses mains descendit le long de sa gorge, sa poitrine et se termina sur sa cuisse. Il l'attira contre lui, Lucy interrompit le baiser._

- _Natsu ?_

_Le mage de feu ne lui laissa pas continuer que déjà il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, les mains de Salamander caressèrent le bas du dos de la mage stellaire et se terminèrent sur ses cuisses. Leurs sangs bouillonnaient, ils perdaient de plus en plus la raison et la notion du temps. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda une petite voix. _

_Ils se retournèrent et virent Happy qui volait autour d'eux._

_Les deux mages rougirent._

- _Rien ! répondit la blonde en poussant Salamander hors du lit et fonça dans la salle de bain. _

_Le petit chat bleu se posait des questions. _

- _Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Lucy ? _

- _Moi ? Rien !_

- _Vous jouiez aux cartes ? _

- _Euh… ouais si tu veux… Tu veux bien me rendre un service Happy ? _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Rejoins les autres, je crois qu'ils dormaient dans le manoir de la Comtesse de Valois._

- _Mais pourquoi on n'y va pas ensemble ? _

- _Euh… parce que je dois… je dois… euh… Lucy a une sorte de nouveau poisson et je veux l'emballer pour t'en faire cadeau ! _

- _Un nouveau poisson ? Aye, j'en veux maintenant ! _

- _Non ! Sinon se sera pas un cadeau !_

_Happy salua son ami et partit par la fenêtre, Natsu se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et pourquoi il avait renvoyé son petit chat bleu. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

- _Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec Luce ? Mes chaleurs sont vraiment… incontrôlables… et pourtant elles semblent moins fortes voir quasi nulles… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin ? demanda la blonde qui sortait de la salle de bain. _

- _Moi ? Rien._

- _Bon la salle de bain est libre si tu veux en profiter. _

- _Merci._

_La blonde ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements, il fallait décidément que cette histoire se termine au plus vite et qu'elle puisse être au clair avec son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, Natsu prit une douche, mille et une questions tournaient dans sa tête, il devait avant tout vaincre son ennemi mais il manquait toujours l'information du Conseil de magie. Bien sûr, le Roi était de leur côté mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que la guilde pourrait être bannie par le Conseil si elle s'attaquait à celle de Nordine. Au même moment, Lucy se posait les mêmes questions, elle avait déjà mis ses sous-vêtements, elle avait opté pour un ensemble rouge et noir en dentelle et choisissait sa robe pour la journée. Le mage de feu sortit au même moment, ils furent surpris l'un et l'autre. Salamander regarda de haut en bas sa dulcinée et elle fit de même, un ange passa… et Lucy alla crier mais le mage de feu fut plus rapide qu'elle pour la faire taire. Il l'avait plaqué au sol et avait posé une main sur sa bouche. _

- _Ne crie pas ! Tu veux alerter tout le manoir ? demanda-t-il._

- _Idiot ! Est-ce une raison pour me mater comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui enlevant sa main. _

- _Ben je dirais que j'ai un beau spectacle devant moi._

- _Pervers ! _

- _Et toi donc ?_

- _Quoi ? Moi ? _

- _Ben oui !_

- _Alors là c'est la meilleure… _

_Le mage de feu l'embrassa pour la faire taire mais elle le repoussa et le fit rouler sur le côté. _

- _Tu ne m'auras pas à chaque fois ! dit la blonde en se relevant._

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Oui !_

_La mage stellaire lui tournait le dos, Salamander lui saisit la taille._

- _Natsu !_

_Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa bien-aimée, respirant son parfum fleuri, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre lui avait saisi son poignet. _

- _Natsu… arrête… _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Quoi ? Arrête c'est tes chaleurs…_

_Il lui embrassa le cou, la tourna contre lui, goûta à ses lèvres et la plaqua contre le mur._

- _Je t'en supplie… Natsu… on risque de le regretter… ne te laisse pas faire par tes chaleurs… _

- _Tu en a tout autant envie que moi !_

- _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas…_

- _Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps me dit… je le sens…_

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Luce… je le sens à ton rythme cardiaque et… et… à tes sécrétions…_

- _Mes quoi ? _

- _J'ai l'odorat surdéveloppé et tu le sais._

- _Donc tu insinues que je sens mauvais ?_

- _Mais non !_

- _C'est ce que tu dis ! _

- _Faut vraiment une preuve concrète ?_

- _Et bien sûr qu'il m'en faut une !_

- _Bon je n'ai pas le choix ! _

_Le mage glissa sa main dans son string._

- _Natsu… _

_Un liquide transparent était présent sur ses doigts, la blonde rougit._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout cela ? demanda-t-elle._

- _J'en sais rien… je sais même pas si c'est mes chaleurs ou moi…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Elles semblent… _

_On toqua à la porte, c'était Nordine. _

- _Lucy, êtes-vous réveillé ? _

- _Euh… je ne suis pas tout à fait prête ! répondit-elle._

- _Très bien, je vous attendrai dans le grand salon, nous avons à parler. _

_Ils entendirent le mage s'éloigner._

- _Houlà, on l'a échappé belle. Bon Natsu, je peux m'habiller ? _

- _Mouais…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

- _Rien… _

- _Tu ne trouves pas que notre relation est… bizarre ? _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ben on s'était jamais embrassé auparavant… et maintenant quand on se voit… _

- _C'est mes chaleurs ! _

_Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit par la fenêtre, laissant la mage stellaire. Maugréant son meilleur ami, elle prit la première robe qui lui venait et s'habilla à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Natsu se mit en route pour le manoir de la Comtesse. Les pensées tournaient dans sa tête, il repensa à sa conversation avec Makarov et selon lui, il appelait cela de l'amour. Un sentiment bien étrange selon le Dragon Slayer. _

_Lucy se présenta au salon, Raiden, son père ainsi que Nordine se tenaient devant elle. Son « fiancé » prit la parole en premier._

- _Ma chère Lucy, nous sommes étonnés que ce testament apparaît bien des années après la mort de votre mère._

- _Je ne suis au courant de rien !_

- _Silence ! cria Nordine la giflant. _

_Elle tomba à terre. _

- _Père ! Est-ce à ce genre d'homme que vous voulez que je me marie ? _

_Monsieur Heartfilia ne disait rien, il regardait fixement sa fille. _

- _Père ! cria-t-elle à nouveau. _

- _Cela ne servira à rien, ma chère Lucy ! ajouta Raiden._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Nordine, est-ce une façon de traiter sa future épouse ? demanda à nouveau le frère de Nordine. _

- _Oh, je t'ai pas sonné ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on se foute de moi ! _

- _Et pourquoi mon père ne dit rien ? demanda la blonde à nouveau. _

- _Parce que ce n'est pas votre père ! répondit son « fiancé ». _

- _Hein ? _

- _Nous vous avons berné ! _

- _Mais pourtant… mon esprit stellaire… m'a dit que c'était lui…_

- _Il a seulement vu sa forme physique ! _

- _Alors… il n'est au courant de rien… mais comment avez-vous pu avoir le manoir ? _

- _Nous faisons partie d'une famille riche ! Dès que nous avons su que la famille Heartfilia faisait faillite, Nordine s'est empressé de racheter le manoir et créer toute cette mise en scène. _

- _Et vous aidez votre frère à…_

- _Nous sommes en train de racheter tout ce que possédait la famille Heartfilia mais nous donnons des pots-de-vin pour que vous obteniez tout vos biens et ensuite via le mariage avec mon frère, nos deux familles seront unis, les médias en parleront ce qui augmentera les affaires et nos profits…_

- _Vous m'utilisez juste pour de l'argent… bande de… connards… _

_Nordine tint le menton de Lucy et lui dit : _

- _Lucy, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte pour mon frère tandis que pour moi, il n'y a que vous qui comptez pour moi._

- _Ppfff… vous vous foutez de moi en plus ! dit-elle en enlevant violemment la main de son ennemi. _

_Elle se releva. _

- _Alors comment ça se fait que j'ai pu parler à mon père ? _

- _Parce que nous pouvions le contrôler, il existe une magie qui permet de créer des hologrammes et de les animer. _

- _Mais vous salissez notre nom ! Je ne pense pas que mon père vous laisserait faire cela ! _

- _Oh ! Mais nous l'avons averti que si il tentait quoique ce soit, nous le liquiderons ! _

_La blonde sortit du salon en courant, elle se dirigea dans le jardin et atterrit où se trouvait la tombe de sa mère. La mage était dégoutée se demandant comment avait-elle pu tomber dans un tel piège, comment avait-elle pu être bernée ? Elle atterrit en pleurs où se trouvait autrefois la tombe de sa mère. Soudain, une voix connue se fit entendre, elle se retourna. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Natsu…_

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_La mage stellaire le fixa durant quelques secondes et se précipita dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le mage de feu passa un bras autour de sa taille et une main dans ses cheveux, il attendit qu'elle ait terminé de pleurer pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle lui fit son récit. Salamander était furieux ! Sa Lucy souffrait, on lui avait menti et elle avait perdu tout honneur._

- _Je vais leur botter le cul ! _

- _Non, Natsu ! _

- _C'en est trop ! _

- _S'il te plaît… _

- _Ça va pas non ? Tu te fais frapper, tu te fais humilier et encore ce bâtard risquerait encore de te faire je ne sais quoi ! Tout ça pour…_

_La blonde plaqua ses lèvres contre ceux du mage et l'embrassa durant plusieurs secondes. _

- _Luce… _

- _Désolé, Natsu… c'était le seul moyen pour te calmer… _

- _T'es vraiment bête ! dit-il en souriant. _

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu ! Mais c'est pas avec ma force physique que je pourrais te stopper mais au fait pourquoi t'es revenu ? _

- _Parce que je me rends compte que je suis parti comme un voleur… _

- _Au fait pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? _

- _Je sais pas vraiment… Luce… notre relation prend une autre tournure… _

- _Je te fais remarquer que c'est comme ça depuis tes chaleurs ! _

- _Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Quoi ? Ce… ce… n'… n'est pas vrai… au… contr… contraire… ça me gêne… et puis c'est quoi cette idée de la Comtesse ? De faire de toi mon fiancé ? _

- _C'était une idée de Zack ! Et puis le Roi est de notre côté ! _

- _Tout cela pour gagner du temps ? _

- _Ben oui ! _

- _Et pourquoi toi comme fiancé ? _

- _Parce que je te fais remarquer que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire cela, vu que Gray et Erza sortent ensemble maintenant !_

- _Et personne d'autre ne pouvait tenir ce rôle ?_

- _Dans notre guilde ? Tu te fous de moi ? Qui ? Loki ? Jamais, je laisserais ce gars te toucher !_

- _T'es jaloux ? _

- _Moi ? Non mais il court après toutes les filles._

_La blonde voulut se retirer de son étreinte mais le Dragon Slayer ne l'entendait pas de cette manière._

- _Lâche-moi, je perds mon temps avec toi ! Je vois pas en quoi t'es jaloux de Loki ! _

- _Je ne suis pas jaloux ! _

- _Si tu l'es ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Si !_

- _Oh mais merde ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est évident non ? _

_Soudain au loin, Nordine appela Lucy. Natsu entendit sa voix, il prit la main de la mage stellaire et coururent jusqu'à l'écurie._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsu ? _

- _Y l'autre qui te cherche !_

- _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de le fuir ? _

- _Parce que si je le vois encore une fois, je lui rétame la gueule !_

- _Natsu…_

- _Quoi ? Non, je suis pas jaloux ! _

- _C'est pas ça… j'ai laissé mes clés dans ma chambre, je ne pourrai pas invoquer mes esprits, je pourrai seulement me battre à mains nues. _

- _Qui parle de te battre ? Je te protègerais. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Viens, on se barre d'ici ! _

_Natsu sauta sur le cheval appartenant à Lucy et partirent au galop hors du domaine des Heartfilia. Ils firent quelques heures au galop et s'arrêtèrent vers la clairière où ils s'étaient enfuis le soir du premier bal où ils s'étaient revus. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais qu'on parte ? _

- _Pour… pour te laisser un peu de répit, ces cons te laissent pas une seconde tranquille. _

- _Ouais sauf qu'il faudra que je rentre ce soir, c'est totalement inutile ce que tu as fait et en plus, j'ai faim ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !_

- _C'est pas un problème, je peux aller chasser et pêcher non ? _

_La jeune fille inspecta l'endroit du regard. _

- _Oh mais c'est ici ! _

- _C'est ici que quoi ? demanda le mage._

- _Quand j'étais petite avec maman, on venait ici. Je le reconnais que maintenant cet endroit, on avait construit une cachette en secret._

- _Une cachette ? Ah ah ah ah, je suis sûr qu'elle ne doit plus exister. _

- _Vas-y rigole ! Je vais la chercher. Nous l'avions fait construire juste elle et moi._

_La blonde rechercha autour de la clairière pendant que Salamander s'était allongé dans l'herbe. Elle la trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes. _

- _Natsu, j'ai trouvé ! _

_Il vint vers elle mais ne voyait aucune entrée._

- _Où ça ? _

- _Derrière cette pierre, idiot ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il faut qu'on roule la pierre. _

- _Si tu le dis. _

_Il la fit rouler et entrèrent dans la pièce en question, il y avait de la poussière mais tout semblait convenir pour manger et dormir sur place. Il y avait un foyer, une table et un lit avec de la paille dedans. _

- _Pouah ! ça schlingue ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer. _

- _Je te l'accorde. _

_Le ventre de l'héritière gargouilla._

- _J'ai faim ! _

- _C'est bon je vais chercher à manger ou bien Mademoiselle Lucy ne sera pas contente et voudrait de la nourriture raffinée ? _

- _Tu le fais exprès ? _

- _Mais je rigole ! _

- _Idiot ! _

- _C'est ça ! Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, essaie de préparer un feu… quoique non, je le ferai moi-même. _

- _Tu insinues que je ne peux pas me débrouiller ? _

- _Non c'est pas ça mais si j'utilise ma magie, ça ira plus vite non ? _

- _Ouais…_

_Il partit et revint une heure plus tard, Lucy avait un peu nettoyé la pièce, ils préparèrent le repas, il faisait déjà nuit._

- _Ouah ! J'ai bien mangé ! Merci Natsu ! _

- _De rien Luce. On va profiter encore un peu d'être un peu dehors et demain on part tôt._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben personnellement, je suis fatigué et puis on a un lit. _

- _C'est pas le problème ! Je vais rentrer avec mon cheval._

- _Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas jouer les petites filles capricieuses ! _

- _C'est pas ça… _

_Il n'insista pas et l'invita à venir se poser sur l'herbe fraîche, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel et éclairait toute la clairière. Le successeur d'Igneel fixa sa dulcinée. Dieu qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, il avait envie de lui dire ses sentiments mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait en retour ? Bien sûr, ils s'étaient embrassés mais cela était dû à ses chaleurs._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Natsu ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu me fixe depuis un certain temps, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? _

- _Rien… non vraiment rien ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Mais alors pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière ? Tu me fais peur, tu ne veux pas faire ton pervers._

_Décidé, il lui prit une main et l'attira contre lui._

- _Natsu ? s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant son tour._

- _Luce… quand tout sera terminé, il... enfin… faudra que je te dise quelque chose…_

- _Et pourquoi ne pas le dire maintenant ? _

- _Parce que… je ne suis pas encore prêt._

- _T'es bizarre… c'est tes chaleurs qui te rendent comme ça ? D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas encore sauté dessus c'est étonnant._

- _Luce…_

- _Qu… quoi ? _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, lui caressant la joue._

- _Je te promets de régler tout ça dès demain. _

- _Hein ? Mais et le Conseil de magie ? _

- _Au diable le Conseil de magie ! Est-ce que c'est normal d'inclure et de s'attaquer à des jeunes filles ? Juvia et toi souffrez le plus ! Et ce connard… après ce qu'il a osé te faire… _

- _C'est bon Natsu !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça ira je te le dis. _

- _Luce… t'es prête à tout endurer… _

_Le Dragon Slayer commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de la mage stellaire, elle était comme lui, elle n'abandonnait jamais. Elle semblait plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait, elle a toujours été à ses côtés et a toujours cru en lui. Elle était la seule qui l'avait motivé à continuer à se battre, elle était sa force. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit. Il approcha son visage de la blonde. _

- _Natsu… _

_Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, intensifiant le baiser de plus en plus. La mage passa ses bras autour de son cou, il l'allongea dans l'herbe. Lui donnant des baisers sur tout le visage, le cou et descendit jusque dans son décolleté. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de gémir, il déboutonna petit à petit le devant de sa robe, lui dévoilant un joli spectacle. Il la contempla durant un petit moment, Lucy perdait patience._

- _Hé, je commence à avoir froid ! _

_Il continua ses embrassades sur son ventre, le mage de feu se dit qu'ils seraient mieux à l'intérieur et porta Lucy._

- _Natsu… qu'est-ce que…_

- _On sera mieux dedans._

_Les deux mages continuèrent leurs embrassades jusque sur le lit mais Natsu cassa leur baiser pour aller rouler la pierre mais la mage le retint par le bras. _

- _Je reviens vite, je veux juste refermer ici. Histoire qu'on soit tranquille. _

_Salamander lui déposa un rapide baiser et alla rouler la pierre, Lucy le regardait et commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte d'ici peu. Mais quelque chose la titillait, que voulait lui dire son meilleur ami ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà son amant revenait à la charge ! La mage stellaire déboutonna à son tour le manteau ensuite enleva sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise, elle déposa quelques baisers sur son torse. _

- _Luce… _

_Il prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa soudain ils entendirent un énorme fracas du côté de la pierre._

- _C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Salamander. _

_La pierre vola en éclats, Salamander se mit devant sa belle pour la protéger des impacts de pierres. _

- _Enfin je vous retrouve ! _

_Les deux mages se retournèrent, étonnés._

- _Nordine ? s'exclama la blonde. _

- _Je savais que je vous retrouverai ! _

- _Putain ! T'as vraiment le don de me faire chier ! cria Natsu._

_Le mage ennemi l'immobilisa et l'envoya contre le mur._

- _Natsu ! s'écria la mage stellaire._

- _Miss Heartfilia si vous me suivez bien sagement, je promets qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien… dit Nordine. _

- _Très bien, ne lui faites pas de mal. _

- _Lucy, n'écoute pas cet enculé ! ajouta le mage de feu. _

_La blonde le fixa, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle partit en direction de la sortie._

- _Pardon Natsu… murmura-t-elle._

- _Au fait, Lucy… demain nous nous marierons. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Vous n'avez pas le choix, j'ai un otage._

- _Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je me plierai à vos ordres._

- _Lucy ! Il te manipule ! _

- _Et votre amie Juvia se mariera avec mon frère._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il est fou amoureux de cette femme._

_Les hommes de Nordine emmenèrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail au manoir, on jeta Natsu au cachot et on enferma Lucy dans sa chambre. Juvia ne tarda pas à rejoindre Lucy dans sa chambre, elles essayèrent de se consoler l'une et l'autre._

- _Que va-t-il se passer pour Lucy-san et Juvia ? _

- _Rien du tout, j'ai confiance aux autres. _

- _Mais et le Conseil de magie ? _

- _On verra ça après, Juvia… je suis désolé, je t'ai embarqué dans une sale histoire…_

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis… grâce à cela, j'ai pu me tourner vers Zack et oublier Gray-sama._

- _Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui ? _

- _Non et prends cela, ça pourrait t'être utile. _

_- Merci Juvia pour mes clés. _

_Le lendemain, des servantes préparèrent les deux jeunes filles et on les emmenèrent dans une immense église. Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie était là même le Roi._

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour ces deux couples ! dit le prêtre. _

- _Bande de connards ! cria une voix au loin._

_Tout le monde se retourna, des gardes avaient emmené Natsu dans une cage. Un des invita demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là._

- _C'est un traître, il a voulu prendre ma fiancée. Répondit Nordine._

- _Mais il était au bal, c'est le Baron Dragneel ! dit une autre voix. _

- _Justement, il a voulu prendre ma fiancée ! _

- _Sale connard, c'est toi qui a…_

_On envoya des coups au mage de feu._

- _Natsu ! s'écria la blonde._

- _Laisse tomber Luce…_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne défends pas ? _

- _Il… il a mis un champs de force, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie…_

- _Bon mon cher Prêtre, je vous laisse faire le reste._

_Le prêtre continua son discours._

- _Si quelqu'un est contre un de ces deux mariages, qu'il se lève maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !_

- _Moi je m'y oppose ! dit une voix._

_Tout le monde se retourna, c'était Zack, il se tenait sur l'une des hauteurs de l'église. _

- _Zack ? s'écrièrent les deux frères._

- _Je suis contre ces deux mariages ! Et je m'y oppose !_

_Le mage sauta de pilier en pilier pour atteindre l'autel et s'interposer entre Juvia et Raiden. _

- _Comment oses-tu ? demanda Raiden. _

- _Et vous ? Vous ne toucherez pas à Juvia. _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je… je… je l'aime ! _

- _Zack-sama… murmura la mage bleue. _

- _Je l'aime et je sais qu'elle ne veut pas être avec vous ! dit-il._

- _Tu es un idiot ! ajouta Nordine qui préparait une attaque._

_Zack fut éjecter à plusieurs mètres en arrière, Raiden et Nordine se dirigèrent vers lui et lancèrent une attaque simultanément mais deux silhouettes s'interposèrent entre eux et stoppèrent l'attaque. Les deux personnes portaient un masque noir chacune._

- _Nous nous opposons aussi à ces deux mariages forcés !_

- _Ces voix… ne me dites pas que… se dit Lucy._

_Les deux personnes concernées enlevèrent leurs masques, c'était la Comtesse ainsi que le Roi. _

- _Votre majesté ?_

- _Oui et je vous arrête pour haute trahison ! dit le Roi. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai mené mon enquête, vous avez utilisé le nom des Heartfilia pour mettre à profits vos ambitions, vous avez payé des pots-de-vin et avez détourné de l'argent, de plus vous êtes dans une guilde noire ! Elles sont interdites par le Conseil de magie ! continua le Monarque. _

- _Votre Majesté, vous me volez les mots de la bouche ! dit la Comtesse._

- _On ne vous laissera pas faire tout le travail ! dit une voix._

_C'était Erza accompagné de Gray et des autres mages de Fairy Tail. _

_Le Monarque ordonna qu'on évacue l'église à ses gardes. Bientôt, une formidable bagarre générale se fit, Juvia lança ses clés à Lucy._

- _Merci Juvia ! _

_Nordine attrapa le bras de la mage stellaire et sorti hors de l'église. _

- _Lucy ! s'écria la mage d'eau. _

- _Vous ne la reverrez plus ! Raiden, je te laisse le reste ! cria Nordine. _

- _Laisse Lucy, sale enculé ! cria le mage de feu. _

_La Comtesse annula le sort qui empêchait Natsu de bouger et le fit sortir de sa cage. _

- _Comtesse ?_

- _Filez délivrer Lucy ! C'est le plus important !_

_Pendant ce temps, Nordine avait empoigné Lucy. Elle se révolta._

- _Lâchez-moi ! _

- _Oh non ! Au contraire, nous allons partir très loin vous et moi ! _

_Elle brandit une clé et fit appel à Loki._

- _Lucy, ça faisait longtemps ! dit le Lion. _

- _Oui, tu veux bien m'aider à me battre ? _

- _C'est toujours un plaisir de me battre à tes côtés ! _

_Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs attaques mais rien n'y faisait, même Léo peinait contre son ennemi. Il perdait de plus en plus, la blonde le renvoya dans son monde, elle invoqua tout ses esprits mais ils tombaient tous un à un. Nordine attaqua Lucy à plusieurs reprises, sa robe était en lambeaux, la blonde était couché à terre. _

- _Cette fois, ça va être le coup final ma chère Lucy ! _

- _Jamais ! dit-elle en se relevant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je fais partie de Fairy Tail, jamais on ne s'avouera vaincu ! _

- _Foutaises ! cria son ennemi redoublant ses attaques. _

_Le corps de la blonde était lacéré de coups, elle avançait de plus en plus contre lui. Le mage ennemi prépara une grosse boule d'énergie. _

- _C'est la fin ! cria-t-il._

_Lucy ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette de Salamander._

- _Natsu !_

- _Ça va Luce ? _

- _Oui._

- _Je vois dans quel état il t'a mis ce connard… et tes esprits ? _

- _Je… Aucun n'a pu lui tenir tête… _

_Le mage de feu lui fit un sourire._

- _Natsu…_

_Il courut en direction de son ennemi, Natsu lui envoya différentes attaques mais elles ne firent aucuns effets. À un moment donné, Nordine s'éleva dans les airs._

- _On verra si tu arrives à me rattraper Salamander mais je ne te laisserai pas Lucy !_

- _Hé merde ! Il peut s'élever dans les airs… il maîtrise diverses sortes de magie… je comprends pourquoi tes esprits n'ont pas pu le battre… _

- _Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! _

_Salamander serra la mage stellaire dans ses bras, il plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Natsu… qu'est-ce que… _

_Il lui donna un baiser._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Natsu ? Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? _

- _Excuse-moi Luce… _

- _Quoi ? _

_La blonde reçut un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre et s'évanouit. Le mage de feu ne savait pas si il pourrait s'en sortir vivant de ce combat._

- _Natsu ! _

_Le petit chat bleu arriva à toute vitesse vers le successeur d'Igneel._

- _Natsu, où est notre ennemi ? _

- _Tu tombes bien Happy, il est en haut !_

- _Mais et Lucy ? Pourquoi elle dort ? _

- _Je l'ai assommé… Je ne suis pas sûr de sortir vivant de ce combat._

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est pour ça que j'ai assommé Lucy, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit si il m'arrive quelque chose… Happy je vais avoir besoin de toi mais si il devait arriver quoique ce soit. Fuis !_

- _Aye ! _

_Ils volèrent en direction du ciel laissant seule la mage._

_Mirajane ainsi que les autres mages de Fairy Tail retrouvèrent Lucy et essaya de la réveiller._

- _Lucy ? Lucy ?_

- _Mmmhhh… _

- _Allez, secoue-toi ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! dit son amie en la secouant. _

- _Quoi ? Mira ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Gray.. vous êtes tous ici. Et Raiden, la Comtesse, Le Roi ?_

- _Nous avons vaincu la guilde noire, le Roi et la Comtesse se chargeaient du reste ! répondit Titania._

- _Lucy et Natsu ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… il… il m'a assommé et ensuite je ne sais plus… _

- _C'est lui tout craché… il faut que tu le retrouve, il n'y a que toi qui peut le sauver…_

- _Et comment ? Il doit se battre dans les airs contre Nordine… _

- _Je t'accompagnerai ! dit un petit chat blanc. _

- _Carla ! Très bien… mais avant tout, je veux être sûr qu'ils sont toujours dans les airs… ouvre-toi porte de la Croix du Sud, Crux ! _

_L'esprit stellaire apparut, la blonde demanda si le mage de feu était toujours dans le ciel. _

- _Ils se battent sur une montagne, un petit chat bleu vient dans votre direction. _

_Elle remercia son esprit et le renvoya dans son monde. Au même moment, Happy apparut et sauta dans les bras de Lucy. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Happy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Natsu ? _

- _Il… il arrive tout juste à tenir debout… il ne voulait pas que je reste !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le sauver. Il me reste encore une technique… mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse marcher… dit la blonde. _

- _Nous t'aiderons ! dit Gray. _

- _Non ! C'est à moi d'en finir ! Vous allez aider le Roi et la Comtesse. _

_Le petit chat bleu et Lucy partirent en direction de la montagne. Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué, Happy prit Lucy et vola avec elle jusqu'en haut. Il y avait de la brume en haut de la montagne, elle aperçut Nordine et Natsu, le mage de feu était blessé se tenant un bras ensanglanté._

- _Natsu ! cria la blonde. _

_Le mage de feu se retourna._

- _Lucy ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? _

- _T'es vraiment qu'un idiot !_

_Elle se précipita dans ses bras._

- _Luce… _

- _Laisse-moi faire maintenant._

- _Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il lui tenant la main._

- _Laisse-moi Natsu…_

- _Tiens ma chère Lucy, je vous manquais ? demanda Nordine._

- _Nordine, cette fois c'est terminé ! Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion, Léo ! _

_Le lion apparut. _

- _Ma princesse, tu veux à nouveau combattre à mes côtés ? _

- _Non, je veux que tu retiennes Natsu et ne fais rien qui puisse me gêner ! ordonna la blonde. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Lucy ! cria le rose essayant de passer devant Loki._

_Loki l'empêcha de bouger. _

- _Loki, lâche-moi ! _

- _Désolé mais je ne peux pas désobéir à Lucy !_

_La blonde se concentra, elle tentait le tout pour le tout. En effet, elle s'était rappelé de son combat contre l'ancienne détentrice d'Ariès et Hibiki lui avait expliqué le sort qu'il avait amplifié avec son aide. Nordine se concentra aussi pour son attaque._

- _Évalue le ciel, ouvre le ciel. Faites que mon corps brille de l'éclat d'innombrables étoiles, Tetra Biblos… je suis le maître des étoiles… murmura la mage stellaire. _

- _Lucy ! cria le mage de feu. _

- _Tais-toi ! Elle se concentre ! ordonna Loki._

- _Putain mais…_

_Natsu remarqua que Loki tremblait, il le regarda droit dans les yeux._

- _Tu comprends pas ? Elle tente le tout pour le tout… elle est en train de risquer sa vie pour nous sauver ! lui dit le Lion. _

_Lucy continuait son incantation : _

- _Dirige, ouvre la porte d'une parfaite malveillance… les 88 étoiles des Cieux… BRILLE URANO METEORIA ! _

_Nordine lança son attaque au même moment, une formidable lumière se fit obligeant Loki, Natsu et Happy de se cacher le visage. Une partie de la montagne s'effondra séparant les mages de Fairy Tail tandis que d'un autre côté, il y avait Lucy et Nordine. Natsu rechercha sa bien-aimée, la poussière l'obligeant à plisser les yeux._

- _Loki ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Lucy ! La montagne est en train de s'effondrer._

- _Je crois sentir son aura mais… c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le Lion._

_Salamander fut surpris lui aussi._

- _Ce connard… il est résistant…_

_Ils cherchèrent les deux mages. Pendant ce temps, Nordine avait survécu à l'attaque mais était gravement blessé, il s'approcha de Lucy qui était à moitié assommé par sa propre attaque. _

- _Lucy… je savais que vous aviez un énorme potentiel._

- _J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais dans cette attaque… je… je… _

- _C'est terminé, je vais vous porter le coup fatal ma chère Lucy._

_Il prit le cou de la blonde entre ses mains, la souleva et l'étrangla. Au même moment, une rafale de feu l'attaqua ce qui lui fit lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur Lucy. _

- _Espèce de connard ! Tu vas me le payer cette fois ! cria Natsu qui l'avait trouvé._

_Le mage de feu prépara sa plus grande attaque. _

**-****_Karyu no Kenkaku_****_! _**

_Une armure de feu se forma autour de lui et fonça contre Nordine, le mage ennemi hurla de douleurs. Salamander le rattrapa et lui saisit le col. _

- _T'as signé ton arrêt de mort ! _

_Nordine supplia son tortionnaire d'arrêter mais Natsu l'ignora et concentra ses flammes contre son ennemi. On entendit un hurlement de douleurs, Loki était aux côtés de Lucy. Celle-ci se réveilla en entendant le hurlement de Nordine._

- _Loki ! _

- _C'en est fini de lui… Natsu est… est en train de le… _

- _Non ! _

_La blonde se précipita vers son bien-aimé, le corps de Nordine brûlait encore. Natsu était affalé sur le sol, les flammes qui s'étaient formées autour de lui avait disparu. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, Salamander ouvrit les yeux._

- _Luce…_

- _Natsu… t'es qu'un idiot ! Je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperai… _

- _Tu pleures encore… c'est toi l'idiote… fais-moi au moins un sourire._

_La blonde s'efforça de sourire._

- _T'es craquante, Luce… _

- _Et tu trouves encore le moyen de me draguer… _

_Loki se joint à eux._

- _Je vois que notre héros s'en est sorti. _

_Le lion prit Salamander par la taille. Erza arriva au même moment avec son véhicule magique en compagnie de Gray. _

- _Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Loki ça va ? demanda Titania se précipitant vers eux._

- _Oui ! _

_La mage aux épées vit le corps brûlé de leur ancien ennemi._

- _Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment cela ? _

- _J'en sais rien, Erza… répondit le mage de glace. _

_Ils prirent les blessés et rentrèrent à la guilde._

_Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la bataille contre Raiden et Nordine, on avait soigné Natsu contre son gré refusant tous les soins et prétextant que tout allait bien, Erza et Gray étaient restés à ses côtés dans sa maison. Lucy c'était reposé aussi de son côté et n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez à la guilde , Levy était allé la voir quelques fois. Aujourd'hui, la blonde avait décidé de rejoindre sa guilde. En chemin, elle voulait croiser Natsu, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui mais elle ne le vit pas. Arrivée à la guilde, il y avait toujours cette joyeuse ambiance qu'avait sa chère guilde, Mirajane et Lisanna servaient au bar. _

- _Lucy ! Bienvenue ! dirent les sœurs. _

- _Hello les filles, ça va ? _

- _Nous, bien sûr et toi ? _

- _Oui._

- _Hé ! Lucy, au fait avec Natsu ? Vous en êtes où ? demanda la petite sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Aller !_

- _Mais j'en sais rien !_

_Le principal concerné apparut et salua tout le monde. _

- _Hello ! _

_Il se dirigea vers sa blonde préférée et la salua._

- _Yo Luce ! _

- _Euh… Yo ! _

- _Tu te sens comment ? _

_Elle était sidérée, il jouait les indifférents devant les autres. En attendant, elle- même ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait une relation avec Salamander._

- _Je vais très bien ! dit sèchement la blonde. _

_La blonde sortit furieuse de la guilde et alla faire les boutiques pour se changer les idées. À la fin de la journée, elle alla déposer ses achats chez elle. Comme d'habitude, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Happy et Natsu squattaient chez elle. _

- _Yo ! fit le mage de glace. _

- _Hello Lucy ! dit Titania. _

- _Yosh Luce ! dit Natsu. _

- _Bonjour Lucy-san ! dit la mage d'eau. _

- _Bonjour…_

_La blonde déposa ses affaires et les rangea dans son armoire, elle rejoint ensuite ses amis à la table. Ils discutèrent durant un moment._

- _Lucy, Mirajane et les autres ont organisé une petite fête à la guilde et en ville ! dit Erza. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Ça tombe bien en plus, tu es allé faire les magasins. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Ben en fait… c'est le Roi qui a organisé la fête en ville, il y aura même une parade._

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais…_

- _Viens avec moi ! ordonna Erza._

_Juvia les suivit et elles se préparèrent dans sa chambre., les filles avaient pris différentes tenues._

- _Alors cette robe ? demanda Titania. _

- _Mmmhhh, ça ne va pas avec ton style ! Tiens en femme fatale ! ajouta Juvia. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Juvia dirait dans le style secrétaire cochonne ! _

- _Hein ? Juvia, je ne savais pas que tu étais comme cela ! s'étonna la rousse. _

- _En fait… c'est un fantasme de Gray-sama…_

- _Pardon ? _

- _Il l'avait dit une fois… mais il… avait bu de l'alcool ce soir-là… et c'était quand je le raccompagnais… dit la mage d'eau en rougissant. _

- _Mais… ça ne te gêne pas ? C'est vrai qu'à la base, tu avais des sentiments pour lui…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Juvia est tombé amoureuse de Zack ! ajouta Lucy. _

- _Lucy-san ! Tu avais promis de ne rien dire ! dit la concernée. _

_Erza suivit le conseil de l'ancienne mage de Phantom Lord, elle opta pour une chemise à manche courte dévoilant son généreux décolleté, un collier en argent, des lunettes (N.d.l.a L : Genre celle dans le deuxième OAV de Fairy Tail) et une minijupe fendue sur le côté ainsi que des talons aiguilles noire. _

- _Ouah ! Alors là si Gray ne te saute pas dessus ! s'exclama Lucy. _

- _Tu… tu crois ? Pourtant… je… je… enfin c'est pas le but ! Je veux pas qu'il me saute dessus ! dit Titania. _

- _Aller au tour de Juvia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? demandèrent les filles. _

- _Euh… cette robe blanche… et ces chaussures blanches ? _

- _Parfait mais il manque un élément ! ajouta Lucy. _

_Elle sortit de la chambre et alla prendre une fleur dans un de ses vases._

- _Ça va les filles ? demanda Gray. _

- _Oui ! On a bientôt terminé de se préparer. _

- _Ok ! Bon on doit aller chercher Zack et on va chez Natsu ! On se retrouve à la guilde ? _

- _Ok ! _

_La blonde revint vers les filles et leur transmit que les garçons se préparaient chez Natsu et ils allaient chercher Zack. _

- _Au fait, Erza, tu es déjà passé à l'acte avec Gray ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben… tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? _

- _Euh… pas encore… dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _Peut être que ce soir…_

- _Tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas y penser ! cria la rousse en poussant son amie qui s'écroula parterre. _

- _Je plaisante ! Bon tiens Juvia avec cette fleur dans les cheveux, tu seras magnifique. _

_Une fois que Juvia fut habillée, les filles la regardèrent sous toutes les coutures._

- _T'es vraiment mignonne dans cette robe ! dit Erza. _

- _Donc nous avons la mignonne, la secrétaire cochonne…_

- _Jt'en foutrai moi des secrétaires cochonnes ! s'écria la rousse. _

- _Et toi Lucy ? _

- _Ben… je pensais à cette robe bustier avec cette ceinture en diamant et ces talons noirs et… cette petite jarretière. _

- _Elle est courte ! Je sens que Natsu va… dit Erza._

- _Arrête ! C'est pas pour lui que je m'habille comme ça ! _

- _C'est ça !_

_La blonde lui tira la langue et fila s'habiller. _

_Les garçons étaient allé chercher Zack, Grey avait terminé de s'habiller en premier. Il avait opté pour une chemise ouverte avec un t-shirt sans manche moulant son torse musclé ainsi qu'un jeans et une paire de basket, Zack avait opté pour un pullover noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, Natsu n'arrivait pas à se décider. _

- _Bon tête à flamme tu te décides ? _

- _Je t'ai rien demandé, glaçon ! _

- _Vous avez pas fini de vous disputez ? demanda Zack. _

- _J'arrêterais si cette allumette voulait bien se dépêcher ! _

- _Toi le cornet, je t'ai pas sonné !_

- _Euh… Natsu… les filles vont attendre sur nous ! ajouta Zack._

- _Je sais pas quoi mettre… pppfff… bon j'avouerais que j'opterais bien pour cette jaquette noire… mais elle est trop simple… tiens jvais arracher une manche ça donnera du style ! (N.d.l.a : Le même manteau noir qu'on voit dans les derniers chapitres)_

- _T'as aucun goût vestimentaire, Flammette ! ajouta le mage de glace. _

- _Je t'emmerde ! _

- _Bon vous deux vous m'énervez ! Natsu met cette putain de veste si ça te chante ! Mais je veux voir les autres ! cria Zack._

_Un moment plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva à la guilde. Mirajane et Lisanna servaient au bar, elles s'étaient habillé dans le style oriental et plusieurs autres mages les draguaient déjà, Erza, Levy, Cana, Lucy et Juvia discutaient à une table._

- _Oh les filles ! Il y a de ces mecs ! Il faut que je me trouve un petit ami ce soir ! s'exclama Cana. _

- _Mais et le journaliste avec qui tu sortais ? demanda Lucy. _

- _C'est terminé avec lui !_

- _Ah… c'est étonnant que la guilde soit ouverte à tout le monde ce soir. _

- _C'est un souhait du Roi ! ajouta Levy. _

_Titania regardait dans toutes les directions._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Juvia. _

- _Si… si… _

- _Tu as peur que Grey te saute dessus ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Hein ? Pas du tout ! _

_Un des Dragon Slayer de la guilde s'avança vers les filles, c'était Gajeel. _

- _Levy, t'es prête ? _

- _Hein ? dirent les filles en même temps. _

- _Euh… oui, je ne vous ai pas dit… Gajeel m'a invité et… et…_

- _Filez ! ordonna Erza en souriant. _

- _Bye les filles. _

_Cana avait repéré un gars et se dirigea vers lui sous le regard attentif des filles, elle discuta quelque secondes avec lui, ils prirent un verre et partirent à la fête en ville. Il ne restait plus que Erza, Lucy et Juvia. Grey et Zack arrivèrent quelques minutes après, ils se dirigèrent vers les filles. _

- _Juvia !_

- _Oh Zack ! _

- _Juvia… je… dois vous parler au plus vite ! _

- _Partons faire un tour avant la parade d'accord ? _

- _Oui ! _

_Grey embrassa Titania d'un baiser enflammé._

- _Grey… _

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie ? _

- _C'est pas ça… euh… je… _

- _Erza ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu… tu… tu veux me tuer ? _

- _Ça ne te plaît pas ? _

- _Si mais… mais… je risque de… _

- _T'es pas tout seul ! coupa la mage stellaire. _

- _Excuse-moi Lucy…_

- _Où est Natsu ? _

- _On l'a perdu en chemin… il traînait avec Happy et cherchait à manger… _

- _Lucy, tu veux venir avec nous à la parade ? demanda la rousse. _

- _Non, c'est gentil… allez-y… je vous retrouve plus tard. _

- _Très bien !_

_Lucy resta encore quelques minutes à la table. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, un homme qui avait à peu près vingt ans se tenait devant elle. _

- _Bonsoir, on est toute seule ? _

- _Mick ? _

- _Comment tu vas Lucy ? _

- _Très bien merci et toi ? _

- _Oui et tes copines t'ont laissé tomber ? _

- _Non… elles… elles sont avec leurs petits amis._

- _Et toi tu es toute seule ? _

- _Euh… d'une certaine façon, oui… _

- _Viens avec moi ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Allez… Lucy… dit-il en lui caressant la main. _

- _Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… _

- _Tu ne regretteras pas, je t'assure… tu sais tu me plais beaucoup et j'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. _

- _Mick… je suis désolé mais je me méfie des hommes ! _

- _Je te jure que je ne te veux aucun mal. _

- _Ça suffit ! _

_Mick insista. _

- _Tu sais… je suis journaliste et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta famille… cela risque de te déshonorer…_

- _Je m'en fous ! _

- _Ah oui ? Et même si je dévoile où se trouve la tombe de ta mère ? _

- _Quoi ? Tu bluffes ! _

- _Oh non… je peux même faire un article sur toi, Nordine, ta famille et Fairy Tail… _

_Il s'était levé et avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule de la mage._

- _Je me fous de ce que tu vas faire ! _

- _Ouais et t'as pas intérêt à toucher à un cheveu de Lucy ! dit une voix derrière eux. _

_La blonde se retourna, c'était Natsu. _

- _Natsu ! _

- _Oh tiens ton prince charmant est venu ! dit Mick. _

- _Tu me cherches encore ? J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Lucy… tu dis un mot sur ça et je t'éclate la gueule ! Dégage ! _

_Le journaliste partit maudissant Salamander. _

- _Merci Natsu ! dit la mage stellaire._

- _Merci ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il te drague et toi tu te laisses faire._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Laisse tomber… à peine j'ai le dos tourné qu'on te drague de tous les côtés…_

- _Idiot ! _

_Elle partit en courant hors de la guilde, Natsu la suivit dans la foule. La parade allait commencer dans à peu près une heure mais les gens se mettaient déjà en place. _

- _Lucy ! cria Natsu voyant qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. _

- _Lâche-moi idiot ! _

_Il l'avait rattrapé et lui attrapa la main. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? T'es le meilleur pour en parler ! Tu me fais des reproches et ensuite tu me demandes qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _J'aime pas ce gars c'est tout ! _

- _T'es jaloux ? _

- _Non… Luce… s'il te plaît… _

- _Oublie ! Vous êtes tous pareil ! _

- _Quoi ? J'aurais dû te laisser avec Nordine et tu serais restée Madame la Princesse Heartfilia ! _

- _T'es gonflé ! Après tout ce que j'ai enduré ! _

_Elle le gifla et s'enfuit dans la foule, Salamander la chercha durant un bon moment._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent toujours autant à continuer cette fic ! Il y a eu du changement, attention SPOILER (il faut avoir lu les derniers chapitres) : Je ne prends pas en compte les 7 ans (j'en dis pas trop pour pas trop spoiler).

**Je clame haut et fort que je t'aime ! **

_Lucy le maudissait, comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée. La parade commença, des lumières défilaient de tous les côtés, les chars étaient éclairés et il y avait différentes animations sur chaque char. Cela lui fit oublier sa colère et était émerveillée devant ce spectacle. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras musclés lui prendre la taille ainsi qu'une masse de cheveux au niveau de ses omoplates, la blonde essaya de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était._

- _Excuse-moi… _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Je suis désolé…je… je suis allé trop loin… _

- _C'est bon… _

- _Merci Luce… _

_Il la serra de plus belle contre lui, la jeune fille devint anxieuse._

- _Natsu_…

- _Quoi ? Est-ce que ça te gêne ? _

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça avec moi ? Devant les autres, tu m'ignores totalement et quand on est seul… tu me sautes dessus… tu es comme tous les autres hommes… _

- _C'est pas ça… je… je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur… _

- _Alors dis-le moi… _

- _Je… je sais pas si je suis prêt à te le dire… _

- _Plus tu attends… plus ce sera difficile ! Bon ok laisse tomber !_

_La blonde partit en direction de la guilde._

_Erza_ _et Grey regardaient la parade, le mage de glace n'arrêtait pas de reluquer le décolleté de sa petite amie. Il ne savait plus où se mettre._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Grey ? _

- _Euh… non rien… _

- _Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette… c'est ma tenue ? _

- _Euh… disons que… c'est ça en quelque sorte… _

- _C'est Juvia qui m'a dit que c'était ton… laisse tomber ! _

- _Mon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire ? _

- _Elle m'a dit que c'était ton fantasme… _

- _Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle le sait ? _

- _En fait… tu l'avais dit sous le coup de l'alcool… _

- _Hé merde…_

- _Je te ne plais pas comme ça ? _

- _Si au contraire… mais… je risque de… _

- _Je l'ai fait exprès… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble non ? _

- _Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop vite ? _

- _Tu en as envie tout autant que moi non ? _

- _Oui mais… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… _

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

- _Ben tu sais… ça fait toujours un peu peur ce genre de truc._

- _Ça viendra le moment venu. _

_À la fin de la parade, tous les mages de Fairy Tail allèrent à la guilde. Erza et Grey étaient au bar en compagnie de Juvia, Zack et Natsu les rejoignirent aussi. _

- _Elle était belle cette parade, hein ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Ouais… ça va… répondit Natsu. _

- _Natsu_ _est de mauvais poil ! dit Erza. _

- _Non !_

- _Au fait, tu n'étais pas avec Lucy ? demanda Grey. _

- _Ouais mais elle m'a lâché._

_Au même moment, la blonde arriva. _

- _Salut tout le monde ! _

- _Yo_ _Lucy ! _

_Le mage de feu ne la regarda même pas._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Natsu ? _

- _Rien ! Je voulais juste faire un truc mais bon autant le faire maintenant ! _

_Le Dragon Slayer monta à l'étage des missions de rang S et se mit sur la barrière._

- _Hé ! J'ai un truc à vous dire ! _

_Lucy s'attendit au pire et monta les escaliers en vitesse._

- _Natsu_ _! Putain mais qu'est-ce…_

_Il lui saisit la taille. _

- _Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire ? demanda Macao. _

- _Natsu_ _! Lâche-moi abruti ! cria la blonde. _

- _Alors ? On attend ! cria une autre voix. _

- _Pour ceux qui voulaient sortir avec Lucy, c'est râpé ! Vous allez devoir accepter le fait que Lucy est mienne et je la laisserai à personne ! cria Salamander. _

- _Natsu_ _! s'exclama la blonde._

_Le mage de feu lui donna un baiser enflammé sous les regards choqués des autres membres de la guilde. _

- _Mais t'es vraiment un idiot ou quoi ? dit la blonde. _

- _Non !_

- _Putain mais t'es vraiment t'es débile !_

_La mage stellaire le gifla devant toute la guilde, descendit les escaliers et alla se mettre au bar. Salamander descendit à son tour avec une belle marque sur la joue. _

- _Luce…_

- _Lâche-moi Natsu !_

_Durant le reste de la soirée Erza essaya de calmer Lucy tandis que Grey faisait pareil de son côté. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait la guilde se vida, Mirajane avait un plan pour réconcilier les deux mages._

- _Bon les amis vous ne voulez pas vous détendre un peu ? C'est ma tournée ! _

_Il eut une première ensuite une deuxième et ainsi de suite, la mage du Take Over commença à saturer. _

- _Lucy ?_

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Je te laisse fermer la guilde… je suis trop fatiguée et Grey doit ramener Erza chez elle, Lisanna rentre avec moi, pas vrai ? _

- _Euh… oui… dit sa sœur. _

- _Au fait, où sont Juvia et Zack ? demanda Erza._

- _Je crois qu'ils sont partis il y a un moment. Répondit Lisanna._

_Les deux sœurs partirent les premières._

- _Espèce d'esquimau ! Me lâche pas comme ça ! On n'a pas terminé notre défi ! cria Natsu. _

- _Je t'emmerde, j'ai ma petite amie à raccompagner ! répondit le mage de glace. _

- _Putain… Natsu… tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez bu ?_

- _Non…_

_Avec l'aide de Grey et Erza, ils réussirent à sortir le mage de feu qui somnolait à moitié, Lucy était presque dans le même état._

- _Lucy, ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on vous raccompagne ? demanda Titania. _

- _Non… ça va aller, prendre l'air me fera du bien._

- _Comme tu veux mais… et cet imbécile de Natsu ?_

- _Il se débrouille ! Moi… je rentre chez… moi…_

_Grey insista pour les raccompagner mais Erza lui en empêcha et ils se quittèrent devant la guilde. En chemin, le mage de glace se faisait du souci pour eux. _

- _T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Erza ? _

- _Oui et ils risquent de rentrer ensemble…vu l'état qu'ils avaient et nous, on a d'autres projets ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben… tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? _

- _Euh… ma chérie… je… euh… comment dire… _

- _Quoi ? T'es crevé ? _

- _Euh… oui… ils m'ont vidé de toute énergie ces deux-là. _

_Une aura noire se forma autour d'elle, elle allait changer de tenue mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa passionnément. La mage aux épées perdit tous ses moyens. _

- _Grey !_

- _J'ai trouvé une parade pour ça ! _

- _Tu deviens pire que Natsu ! _

- _Écoute… je trouve que c'est encore un peu tôt et puis ces deux-là m'ont sérieusement fatigué._

- _Tôt pour le faire ? _

- _Oui._

- _Bon ok… _

- _Mais merci de t'être habillée comme cela… t'es vraiment sexy !_

_Il lui fit son plus grand sourire et fit apparaître une rose en glace._

- _Oh ! Elle ne va pas tenir jusqu'à la maison ! dit Titania. _

- _On s'en fout, je peux en faire à volonté non ? _

- _Oui._

_Lucy marchait le long du canal en zigzaguant, Natsu était à plusieurs mètres derrière elle avec un état d'ébriété bien avancé._

- _Lucy !_

- _Ta gueule ! _

_La blonde courut dans le coin de la rue se cachant. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. La blonde voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle attrapa son trousseau de clefs et donna un coup de pied à son agresseur. Malheureusement pour elle, elle reçut un coop à la tête, tituba et s'appuya contre un mur. _

- _Lucy… Lucy… tu ne changeras jamais…_

- _Mick ? Mais… _

- _Laisse-moi te raccompagner, cet imbécile est même pas foutu de le faire. _

- _Non… _

_Il ignora ses paroles et la plaqua contre le mur, il embrassa son cou et descendit de plus en plus. Impuissante contre son ennemi, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues._

- _Mick… non.. _

- _Aller ma petite Lucy… je t'ai dit que tu me plaisais beaucoup !_

_Le journaliste lui caressa les jambes ensuite les cuisses et remonta sa robe petit à petit. _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Oh non ! _

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Ta gueule ! Ne dis plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! dit son agresseur plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. _

- _Et toi, touche pas à Lucy ! cria Salamander derrière lui. _

_Le mage de feu lui fonça dessus et lui donna divers coups de poing au visage qui eut vite des bleus. _

- _Dégage ! cria Natsu._

_Mick partit sans demander son reste, le successeur d'Igneel se précipita vers sa dulcinée qui était en train de pleurer._

- _Luce ! Luce ! _

- _Nat… Natsu… _

_Elle pleura doucement dans les bras de Salamander, il la raccompagna chez elle. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient à peu près dissipés, la blonde lui proposa de monter un petit moment. Natsu s'assit sur le lit de la mage stellaire. _

- _Je suis désolé… dit-il._

- _Hein ? _

- _C'est de ma faute si tu t'es énervé ce soir… je suis allé trop loin et tu as failli… tu as failli… te faire… _

- _C'est bon Natsu ! Je vais soigner ta joue tu as toujours la marque de ma gifle. _

_Elle alla chercher de la glace, mit tout cela dans une serviette et lui tint sur la joue. _

- _J'aurais pu le faire moi-même. _

- _Tu parles ! On a déjà dû insister pour que tu te fasses soigner idiot ! _

_Il plongea son regard onyx dans le regard chocolat de sa blonde, il lui caressa la joue et s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et le stoppa._

- _Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes comme tu veux ! _

_Le mage de feu lui saisit la main qui tenait la serviette glacée et la plaqua contre le lit._

- _Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je t'aime bordel ! T'es pas foutu de comprendre ça ? Je pensais que c'était réciproque entre nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai clamé haut et fort ce soir à la guilde que tu étais ma petite amie ! _

- _C'est… c'est vrai ? _

- _Ben oui ! Je sais je suis maladroit avec ça… et puis je savais pas comment te le dire… enfin dire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi… et puis j'ai demandé à Gildartz. _

- _Hein ? T'as demandé comment faire ta déclaration ? _

- _Il m'a surtout dit de te dire que je t'aimais…_

- _Natsu_…

_La blonde l'embrassa avec passion, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils durent interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Tu veux_ _pas qu'on dorme ? J'en peux plus… demanda l'ancienne héritière. _

- _Si tu veux, princesse. _

- _Princesse ? _

- _Oh mais arrête de toujours chercher pourquoi je t'appelle princesse ! _

_Juvia_ _faisait une promenade avec Zack, ils admiraient la rivière qui passait par Magnolia. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet, la mage d'eau connaissait les sentiments que le mage du Conseil de magie avait pour elle._

- _Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, chère Juvia ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Je vais devoir vous raccompagner… demain j'aurai beaucoup de travail à effectuer avec cette affaire et nous avons le jugement à préparer, il faudra mon témoignage. _

- _Très bien… mais Zack… Juvia voudrait savoir quelque chose. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Votre… votre déclaration… _

- _Hein ? Euh… _

_Le mage rougit et se gratta la tête._

- _En fait… c'est vrai, j'avoue je suis amoureux de vous mais je ne vous demande pas de réponse précise… juste si je peux être à vos côtés… _

_La jeune femme sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il y répondit._

- _Juvia_ _est d'accord de sortir avec Zack car Juvia a aussi des sentiments._

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Alors dès que cette affaire sera terminé…_

- _Juvia_ _ne veut pas que Zack se presse ! _

_Le mage plongea son regard dans le sien, il lui attrapa la taille, la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa avec passion, Juvia en fut toute retournée et tomba à la renverse. _

- _Zack-sama_…

- _Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas réagir comme avec Grey ! _

_La pauvre mage d'eau s'était évanouie._

_Le lendemain matin, Natsu et Lucy arrivèrent main dans la main à la guilde. Mirajane était aux anges quand elle les vit. _

- _Enfin ! cria-t-elle._

- _Quoi, enfin ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Que vous sortiez ensemble ! On en avait marre d'attendre mais il y a d'autres couples qui se sont formés à la fête ! _

- _Ah et qui ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Juvia_ _et Zack, Gajeel et Levy, toi et Natsu ! _

- _Ah ! _

- _Bon Lucy, on va voir le tableau des missions ? Faudrait peut être penser à payer ton loyer non ? _

_Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à la renverse. _

- _Pardon ? Natsu… t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Ben oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Ben… euh… c'est pas ton genre de penser à ce genre de chose…_

- _Si tu le paies, on ira squatter où avec Happy ? _

- _Quoi ? Et en plus tu oses dire que mon appartement est un squat ? T'es vraiment un idiot ! Je pars d'ici ! _

- _Lucy mais arrête ! _

_Elle l'ignora et sortit de la guilde en courant jusqu'au canal, le Dragon Slayer la retrouva assise au bord de la rivière et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. _

- _Luce ? _

_Pas de réponse, elle l'ignorait totalement, il essaya de lui parler mais chaque fois qu'il voulait la regarder, elle tournait la tête. _

- _Putain mais tu le fais exprès ! cria le mage. _

_Il prit son visage entre ses mains mais elle le repoussa, perdant patience il lui attrapa la taille et la plaqua contre le sol plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Bon tu vas m'écouter maintenant ? _

- _Laisse-moi ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve comme ça ? _

- _Mon appartement est pas un squat et puis y a toujours tout le monde qui vient chez moi ! _

- _Tu veux venir chez moi ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je te demande si tu veux venir chez moi._

- _Euh… ben… rester un moment oui mais… dormir non…_

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… je ne peux pas passer une nuit entière dans un hamac. _

- _Alors sur le canapé ?_

- _Laisse tomber… _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? _

- _Tu… tu ne voudrais pas acheter un lit ? _

- _On dort très bien dans un hamac !_

- _Et si on veut le faire ? Hein ? On le fait où ? cria la blonde. _

- _Il y a plein d'endroits où le faire, Lucy ! crièrent des hommes sur un bateau. _

_Le couple rougit. _

- _T'en a autant envie que ça ? demanda Salamander._

- _Euh… non… non… mais quand le moment sera venu… je veux pas aller trop vite. Euh… bon on rentre à la guilde ? _

- _Ok._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était devant le tableau, il y avait une multitude de missions, ils optèrent pour une simple mission bien payé mais dangereuse. Le but étant de se débarrasser de monstres dans une mine._

- _On part quand Luce ? _

- _On prend le prochain train ! _

- _Quoi ? Oh non ! _

- _Très bien, rejoins-moi plus tard alors ! _

- _Luuuuccyyyy_ _! S'il te plaît ! _

- _Ça ne prendra pas plus d'une journée ! Sinon je vais la faire toute seule. _

- _Mais on est une équipe ! _

- _J'ai un loyer à payer ! _

- _Mais regarde la récompense ! _

- _Je sais justement ! _

- _Et tu veux tout garder pour toi ? _

- _Si je me tape le boulot toute seule ouais ! _

- _Je viens, je viens ! Mais… prends des affaires de rechange ensuite on fera un arrêt aux sources chaudes. _

- _Quoi ? A Akané ?_

- _Ben oui ça faisait longtemps. _

- _Mais… mais… et on serait que les deux ? _

- _Euh… non, il y aurait aussi Grey, Erza et Happy. _

- _Natsu, je ne pourrai pas…_

- _C'est moi qui t'invite ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui… euh… avec tout ce que je suis venu chez toi… et puis j'ai le droit d'offrir de temps en temps… un cadeau à ma petite amie non ? murmura-t-il en rougissant. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Lisanna_ _n'y serait pas pour quelque chose ? _

- _Pardon ? _

_La blonde se dirigea au bar et interpella la sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Lisanna_ _! _

_La concernée se dirigea vers elle. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lucy ? _

- _Euh… c'est toi qui lui a donné ce conseil ? Les sources chaudes à Akané._

- _Oui c'est moi pourquoi ? _

- _Ben… c'est pas que ça me gêne que tu lui donnes des conseils… mais… il… enfin c'est pas le vrai Natsu… déjà qu'il m'a dit que tu l'avais conseillé pour le bal, son langage etc…_

_Lisanna_ _lui fit un sourire._

- _Il est incapable de gérer une relation, il est maladroit mais je voulais juste lui suggérer deux ou trois choses et puis c'est lui qui est venu me trouver et puis il sait qu'avec Lu… _

- _Lisanna_ _! interrompit un homme blond avec une cicatrice, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'arrière de la guilde. _

_La mage stellaire comprit tout de suite que Lisanna sortait avec Luxus mais peu de personnes étaient au courant et Natsu avait dû la charrier. Soudain, elle sentit un bras lui serrer la taille, c'était son petit ami. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Je sais maintenant quel est son petit secret ! _

- _Oui mais… faut rien dire… _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… ils sont timide ces deux. _

- _Pas autant qu'une certaine personne que je connais !_

- _Hein ? _

_La blonde éclata de rire, elle prit avec elle le petit chat bleu dans ses bras._

- _Viens, Happy, toi au moins tu viens avec moi ! _

- _Aye ! _

_Elle se dirigea à son appartement et prépara ses affaires, Happy s'était endormi sur son lit. Natsu arriva essouflé._

- _Yo_ _Luce ! _

- _Salut. _

- _Happy dort ? Et merde… _

- _C'est_ _pas grave, je le porterai dans mes bras. _

_La jeune fille pliait une robe mais le mage de feu passa ses bras autour de sa taille ce qui lui fit tomber son habit qu'elle tenait dans les mains car elle fut surprise. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

_Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa belle, respirant son parfum de fleurs._

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Ne dis rien… je veux juste rester comme ça un moment…_

- _Mais et la mission ? _

- _On la fera, t'inquiète pas. _

_Au bout d'un moment le chat se réveilla et ils partirent faire la mission. En quelques heures, ils purent remplir le contrat et reprirent le train en direction de la ville d'Akané. Le pauvre mage de feu était malade, il avait les genoux posés sur Lucy. _

- _Tu n'as pas trouvé de remède pour ton mal des transports ? _

- _Non… pardon… je vais pas tenir longtemps…_

_Un moment plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Erza et Grey étaient déjà sur place, ils les attendaient à l'hôtel. _

- _Lucy, Natsu comment était la mission ? demanda Titania. _

- _Un succès ! répondit la blonde. _

- _Euh… en fait, il y a d'autres personnes qui sont venus… ajouta Grey. _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Oui, il y a Lisanna, Luxus, Erza, moi, Juvia, Zack, Mirajane, Makarov, Elfman, Bixrow, Levy…_

- _Stop ! Tu veux dire que toute la guilde est venu ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Presque._

- _Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! répondit-elle. _

- _Ouais sauf que y a un souci… Makarov a réservé tout l'hôtel… _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Ben… c'est un vrai pervers, on devra le surveiller et il n'y a qu'une source chaude et elle est mixte. _

- _Je ne vois pas le problème…_

- _Lucy… C'est presque toute la guilde qui est là ! Je n'ose pas imaginer si l'hôtel tiendra… ajouta Erza. _

_Salamander_ _qui s'était remis de son mal des transports ajouta : _

- _Il pourra_ _pas faire son pervers sinon il aura affaire à moi ! Et toi le glaçon, je pense pas que tu apprécies qu'un vieux pervers comme lui vienne se rincer l'œil vers Erza. _

- _Pour une fois, l'allumette, je suis d'accord avec toi ! _

_Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, tout le reste des personnes les accueillir ainsi que le personnel de l'établissement. Les filles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville et ensuite de profiter des sources chaudes pendant que les garçons resteraient au bar en attendant le repas du soir. Il y avait différents magasins à Akané ensuite les filles s'arrêtèrent boire un verre._

- _Alors les filles, comment ça va avec vos hommes ? demanda Mirajane. _

- _Et toi donc ? Tu as tellement de prétendants depuis que tu poses pour le Weekly Sorcerer ! répondit Lisanna. _

- _Ben… pour ma part ça va très bien entre Grey et moi. Répondit Titania. _

- _Au fait, Erza… tu ne voulais pas passer à l'acte avec Grey ? Il me semble que ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble. Demanda Lucy. _

- _Hein ? Euh… ben… je… je… euh… oublie ! répondit la concernée en rougissant._

- _Et toi ? Juvia ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Comment ça se passe avec Zack ? _

- _Tout se passe très bien entre Juvia et Zack mais nous attendons que le procès soie passé pour penser à autre chose. _

- _Et toi Lucy avec Natsu ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben… tu sais… _

- _Hein ? Mais je sais pas moi ! Et toi alors avec Luxus ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais je sors pas avec… _

- _Tu parles et pourquoi ce matin, il t'a interrompu ? _

- _C'est bon tu as gagné… On sort ensemble mais très peu de gens le savent. _

- _Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Mirajane. _

- _Tu es une vraie piplette ! _

- _Bon les filles c'est pas tout mais… si on veut profiter des bains faudrait peut être penser à y aller ! dit Levy. _

_Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel, les garçons les attendaient au bar. Makarov prit la parole : _

- _Bon mes enfants, nous avons tout l'hôtel pour nous ainsi que son personnel !_

_Le vieux mage s'imaginait déjà profiter des belles jeunes filles qui leur servaient mais la belle Mirajane brisa son rêve. _

- _Maître, ce n'est pas une raison pour que vos mains baladeuses se promènent sur le personnel féminin ! _

- _Oui… dit-il timidement et déçu. _

- _Bon c'est pas tout mais on a faim ! cria Salamander. _

- _Natsu_ _! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas ! Je propose aux filles qu'on aille profiter des sources avec l'après-midi qu'on s'est fait ! ordonna la blonde. _

- _On peut venir ? demanda le vieux maître. _

_Une aura noire se forma autour de Mirajane et Erza._

- _Maître ! Essayez seulement et vous aurez affaire à nous ! _

_Un moment plus tard, les filles profitaient du bain et admirant le coucher du soleil. _

- _Ouah ! C'est magnifique ! dit Levy. _

- _C'est sûr… dire qu'il y a peu, nous étions encore en pleine bataille… ajouta Erza. _

- _Je ne te savais pas si mélancolique. _

- _Oh Lucy… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de réagir comme ça… je te sens… nerveuse. _

- _Oui… ben… euh… en fait… euh… je… j'ai repensé à ce qu'on discutait avant._

- _Quoi ? Ah ! Notre… _

- _Chut ! _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Ben vu que nous sommes tous en couples dans les chambres… ben… je pense qu'avec Grey on va… enfin tu vois… _

- _Je crois que vous ne serez pas les seuls dans ce cas._

_Pendant ce temps, les hommes de la guilde étaient derrière un mur. _

- _Natsu_ _! T'es vraiment un pervers… murmura le mage de glace. _

- _Je m'en fous ! Je veux voir Lucy nue ! _

- _Mais t'as encore rien fait avec elle ? J'ai un certain souvenir qu'un Dragon Slayer lui ai fait des suçons à la poitrine… _

- _Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demanda Gajeel. _

- _Je t'assure ! répondit Grey. _

- _Ben alors t'es un chaud lapin toi ! ajouta Luxus. _

- _VOS GUEULES ! _

_Un énorme fracas se fit entendre derrière le mur, les filles planquèrent dans l'eau de sorte à ce qu'on voit juste leurs visages. Une explosion éclata le mur sous les regards étonnés des jeunes filles. Peu à peu la fumée de dissipa, les filles virent les garçons se chamailler._

- _NATSU ! cria Lucy._

- _LUXUS ! cria Lisanna._

- _MAÎTRE ! cria Mirajane._

- _GAJEEL ! cria Levy._

- _GREY ! cria Erza_

- _ZACK-SAMA ! cria Juvia._

_Ainsi que d'autres noms, elles attrapèrent chacune un linge de bain et se ruèrent sur leurs compagnons qui s'évadaient dans l'hôtel. Mirajane s'était transformé en démone et martyrisait le pauvre Makarov, Lisanna et Luxus se battaient où du moins faisaient semblant car elle savait qu'il la laisserait gagner, Levy lui envoya les pires insultes avec sa magie des écrits et les envoya sur son pauvre Gajeel, Erza envoyaient toutes ses lames contre Grey qui fut plaqué contre un mur, les lames faisant le tour de son corps. _

- _Erza_… _chérie… _

- _Grey… je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer ! dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. _

- _Non ! _

_Zack_ _n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser aux pieds de la mage d'eau. _

- _JUVIA ! _

- _Juvia_ _n'est pas contente ! _

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est Natsu qui nous a embarqué dans cette mascarade ! Je le jure sur honneur ! Je le jure même sur ma vie !_

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Je le jure ! Je promets de faire tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner ! _

- _Juvia_ _y réfléchira._

_Lucy avait pris son trousseau de clés avec au cas où si des voyeurs venaient les embêter, elle appela Taurus. _

- _Ouvre-toi, porte du Taureau, Taurus ! _

_L'esprit stellaire apparut. _

- _Oh ma Lucy, tu as toujours un « nice body » ! Et en plus aujourd'hui, tu es… _

- _Taurus ! Laisse tomber et débarrasse-toi de Natsu !_

- _Hé ! Espèce de vieux taureau pervers ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de profiter du corps de Lucy ! ajouta Salamander. _

- _Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? demanda l'esprit. _

- _Parce que c'est ma petite amie ! _

- _Et elle c'est ma maîtresse ! _

- _Vous allez arrêter oui ? demanda la blonde. _

- _On t'a rien demandé ! dirent les deux concernés. _

_Énervée, elle renvoya son esprit stellaire dans son monde sans qu'il n'y comprenne quelque chose. Elle décida d'user d'un autre moyen._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui profiterais de mon corps ? _

- _Oui et alors ? _

_La mage stellaire s'avança sensuellement en dandinant son corps vers son petit ami et alla se coller contre lui. _

- _Luc… Lucy… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_Elle l'embrassa et le fit tomber à la renverse, il se retrouva à terre et elle à califourchon sur lui. _

- _Luce… arrête… je… perds mes moyens… _

- _Je sais Natsu, je me souviens très bien de la première fois où je me suis retrouvé dans cette position avec toi. _

- _T'es vicieuse !_

- _Moins que toi mon cher ! Ouvre-toi porte de la vierge, Virgo ! _

_La servante apparut._

- _Qui dois-je punir, Hime-sama ? _

- _Attache Natsu avec des chaînes ! _

- _Seriez-vous devenu sado maso, Hime-sama ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pour le punir lui ! _

_L'esprit fit son travail, le pauvre Dragon Slayer était attaché au sol. _

- _Merci Virgo ! _

_Virgo_ _repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, la blonde sourit. _

- _Je vais t'en faire baver ! Tu voulais me voir nue, hein ? _

- _Et alors ? C'est normal pour un homme non ? _

- _Oui sauf que tous les hommes ne sont pas des pervers ! _

_La mage ouvrit la chemise de son amant et lui laissa quelques brûlants baisers sur son torse musclé._

- _Luce… je vais devoir user de la force… _

- _Ah oui et même si je fais ça ? _

_Elle descendit légèrement son linge de bain. _

- _Arrête ! _

- _Oh j'ai mieux ! _

_L'héritière se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur lui et se coucha de façon à ce que sa poitrine touche son torse. _

- _Lucy ! Arrête, tu me laisse pas le choix ! cria-t-il. _

_Il brisa les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, saisit la taille de sa dulcinée et la retourna à terre. _

- _Alors qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Idiot… je suis à nouveau sale… _

- _Merde… _

_Elle le repoussa et se dirigea en direction de la douche de sa chambre._

_Un moment plus tard, tout le monde mangeait dans la même pièce mais l'ambiance était tendu entre les hommes et les femmes, chacun de leur côté. Le Dragon Slayer de feu tenta de s'approcher de sa blondinette. _

- _Lucy… tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? _

- _Natsu_ _! C'est à cause de toi que tous les couples se sont disputés et se font la tête maintenant ! _

- _On s'est tous excusé ! _

_Mirajane_ _qui n'aimait pas voir ses amis se déchirer entre eux fit une dangereuse proposition. _

- _Hé ! Ce serait sympa non de prendre un bain tous ensemble non ? _

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils tous en même temps. _

- _Je ne veux pas de pervers dans mon bain ! cria Lisanna. _

- _Tu as Luxus qui sera avec toi et si il tente quoique ce soit… il aura affaire à moi ! N'est-ce pas Luxus ? demanda la démone avec un air de psychopathe._

- _Oui… oui… _

- _Et qui tente quoique ce soit, les mecs je pense que vous allez le regretter ! ajouta Erza. _

_Après le repas, les filles entrèrent les premières dans la source chaude, les garçons attendaient le signal pour venir à leur tour. _

- _Dis donc Mirajane, c'est quoi ton idée cette fois ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Moi ? Rien ! _

- _Mira-nee… c'est quoi ton plan cette fois ? demanda Lisanna._

- _Mais rien ! Je veux juste que tout le monde se détende. Tiens, faisons un jeu ! _

_Quelques-uns soupirèrent._

- _On va jouer à action ou vérité ! Et puis si quelqu'un ment il devra boire un verre de saké. _

- _Comment est-ce qu'on saura si la personne ment ? demanda Wendy. _

_La démone sortit un coeur en plastique avec un fil muni d'une électrode et muni de deux lumières, une rouge et une verte. _

- _Vous voyez ce cœur ? Il faut placer cet électrode sur la main, si vous dites la vérité la lumière sera verte ou sinon rouge. _

- _Ah ! J'ai compris ! C'est comme un détecteur de mensonges ! dit Wendy._

- _Exactement ! _

_La mage démone le plaça sur la main du maître. _

- _Maître, vous pensiez toujours à faire des choses au personnel féminin ? demanda Mirajane. _

- _Euh… mais non… _

_La lumière rouge s'alluma. _

- _Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Maître ! _

- _Mais… mais… _

_Ils firent ce jeu un petit moment, ce fut au tour de Natsu._

- _Action ou vérité ? demanda Mirajane._

- _Euh… vérité ! _

- _T'en es sûr ? _

- _Oui pourquoi ? _

- _Très bien ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as incité les autres garçons à venir avec toi ? _

- _Je… je… voulais voir Lucy… _

- _Nue ? _

- _Hein ? Mais que… _

- _Et en plus tu voulais nous mater, pervers ! _

- _Non, je voulais pas y aller seul et… j'ai proposé aux autres… _

- _NATSU ! hurla Lucy. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'es vraiment un pervers ! _

_Salamander_ _lui tira le bras, lui serra la taille et colla son corps contre le sien. La blonde lui demanda. _

- _Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir le corps d'une femme contre soi ? _

- _C'est_ _pas désagréable… surtout quand c'est le tien… _

_Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, Luxus se racla la gorge pour les rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. _

- _Au fait, il y a le festival d'été ! dit Lucy. _

- _On pourrait y aller ! dit l'une des filles._

- _Bon les mecs retournez-vous ! On sort les premières ! dit Titania. _

_Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était en train de se préparer mais il y en avait certains qui désiraient plutôt faire une balade que d'aller au festival. Chaque couple avait une chambre, Lucy était en sous-vêtement et choisissait ses habits, Natsu arriva au même moment et rougit devant le spectacle que la blonde lui offrait. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ? _

- _Ben… c'est que t'es… t'es… _

- _Ça sert_ _à rien de bander ! Tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain non ? _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Calme-toi un peu, tu veux ? Tu… _

_Le mage de feu la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Luce… je… je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment qu'on en parle. _

- _De quoi ? _

- _Notre couple, de nous ! On brûle les étapes. _

- _C'est_ _pas moi qui ai commencé à faire le pervers ! _

- _Avoue que ça te gênait pas ! Et puis on a failli le faire ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui si ce connard était pas venu, on l'aurait fait. _

- _Putain mais t'es pressé ! Je veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. _

- _Je croyais que tu étais consentante. _

- _Bien sûr mais… j'ai peur… _

- _Peur de quoi ? _

- _D'avoir mal… _

- _Mal ? C'est sensé être le contraire non ? _

- _Idiot ! Et l'hymen t'en fait quoi ? _

- _C'est quoi ? Ca se mange ? _

- _Non, idiot ! C'est une membrane qui se déchire quand… tu… tu… _

- _Je ? _

- _Quand il y a une pénétration ! _

- _Aaaaaaahhh_ _! Luce… écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer… mais je tiens de moins en moins… _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _J'ai… je… je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes si tu me fais encore attendre. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? _

- _J'ai peur… de ta réponse… _

_Au lieu de cela, le rose l'embrassa à nouveau, descendant ses baisers dans son cou laissant quelques suçons éparses sur sa poitrine. _

- _Nat… Natsu… arrête… je… _

- _Je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi ! _

- _Oui mais… on sort ensemble que depuis… _

- _Je ne veux pas te sauter dessus et c'est ce qui est en train de se passer ! Tu as peur d'avoir mal ? _

- _Je ne me sens pas encore prête psychologiquement mais mon corps… mon corps veut… _

- _Je serai doux avec toi ma Luce._

- _Natsu_… _je peux te demander… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? _

- _Parce que je t'aime et puis c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me battre jusqu'à maintenant, notre combat contre Hadès, tu étais à mes côtés, tu n'as pas laissé tomber une seconde ! Alors que tout semblait perdu… _

- _Mais… _

- _Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte ! Tu es ma force Luce ! _

- _Mais aussi ta faiblesse ! _

- _Pas pour moi… _

- _Natsu_…

- _Je t'aime et personne ne t'enlèvera à moi ! Même pas Loki ! _

- _Encore Loki ? _

- _Ouais mais… j'aime pas quand il te drague ! _

- _Mais c'est un esprit ! _

- _Je m'en fous… _

_Le mage de feu l'embrassa à nouveau et redescendit, il arriva au niveau de son soutien-gorge._

- _Natsu_… _non… _

_Il la regarda et descendit le bonnet pour lécher le téton, la blonde gémit. _

- _Aaaaaahh_…_. Natsu… _

_Se prenant au jeu, il le mordilla. La jeune fille gémit encore plus fort et passa ses mains dans la crinière rose de son petit ami mais il s'arrêta très vite et remis le bonnet en place. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es cruel comme ça ? _

- _C'était pour te motiver ma Luce ! _

- _Pervers ! _

_Frustrée, elle le repoussa. _

- _T'aime vraiment me manipuler ! _

- _Mais pas du tout ! _

- _Si ! Natsu et en plus… tu as une… une bosse… _

- _Hein ? Et merde ! C'est pas de ma faute si… si tu m'excites !_

- _Ah oui ? Hé bien si je suis là juste pour te satisfaire sexuellement, je crois que j'ai meilleur temps de partir ! _

_La blonde prit un kimono et allait sortir de la chambre. _

- _Tu veux sortir en sous-vêtement ? _

- _Idiot ! _

- _Aller, viens ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis peut être un peu trop pressé._

- _C'est_ _pas ça… mais… _

- _Le moment viendra bientôt, ma Luce._

_La blonde mit son kimono, se fit un chignon et mit une fleur au milieu. Le mage de feu avait aussi opté pour un kimono, il lui tendit la main et se dirigèrent à la fête. _

_Erza_ _et Grey faisaient aussi un tour au festival, le mage de glace essayait de pêcher un poisson pour sa petite amie mais il n'y arriva ps, il gela l'eau._

- _Grey ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! _

- _On s'en fout ! _

- _Dégèle tout cela sinon…_

_Connaissant l'humeur massacrante de sa petite amie, il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Titania avait envie de glace. _

- _Grey, je vais acheter des glaces. Tu en veux ? _

- _Oui, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? _

- _Non ! Tu remets en état ce bassin ! _

_Erza_ _trouva un stand de glace et prit une glace pour chacun, le mage de glace la rejoignit peu après sur un banc._

- _Erza, je peux te demander quelque chose ? _

- _Je t'écoute ? _

- _Non, laisse tomber ! Tu vas me tuer ! _

- _Mais dis-le moi ! _

- _Est-ce que… tu te sens mieux avec moi que quand tu étais avec Gérard ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je ne veux pas être comparé à lui…_

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça maintenant ? _

- _Ben… j'ai peur d'être moins bien que lui._

_Titania_ _lui saisit la main._

- _Erza_…

- _Tu es un idiot ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Jamais je ne te comparerai à Gérard ! _

- _Mais pourtant… _

- _Gérard n'est plus de ce monde… je te fais même la promesse de rester toute ma vie à tes côtés ! _

- _Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande, ma chérie. _

- _Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rabaisse à ça ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Grey ! _

_La mage aux épées plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes._

- _C'est à toi que je veux donner ma virginité ! Je t'aime plus que j'ai aimé Gérard ! Et… je ne savais pas vraiment si je l'aimais comme un frère ou un amant… je… serais prête à…_

- _Chut… j'ai compris… tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée… et cela depuis que nous sommes petits… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est vrai… la première fois que je t'ai vu pleurer sur le bord de la rivière, je me sentais impuissant… lorsque nous avons combattu Gérard à la tour du Paradis... tes sentiments pour lui… t'ont… affaiblis… et puis quand il t'a embrassé… ça m'a rendu fou ! _

- _Tu nous as vu ? _

- _Oui et aussi sur la plage lors de notre entraînement pour le tournoi de magie… _

- _Grey… je ne sais pas quoi dire… _

- _Je ne veux juste pas être le remplaçant de Gérard… _

- _Combien de fois, il faudra que je te le dise ? Tu doutes de mes sentiments ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Alors arrête de ressasser le passé ! _

- _Désolé… _

- _Et puis… tu sais… il faudra être très sage ce soir… _

- _Hein ? _

_La rousse se mit debout devant lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. _

- _Suis-moi et tu verras… _

_Ces quelques mots le firent frissonner et suivit sa compagne. _


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou,

Alors j'avertis d'avance, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, ceux qui veulent pas le lire, je mettrai . Et vous êtes chanceux, c'est un loooonnnnggg chapitre.

**L'Eclair d'amour**

_Lucy et Natsu se baladaient main dans la main au festival, ils s'arrêtaient presque à chaque stand. _

- _Natsu ! On va faire une photo de notre première sortie en amoureux ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Aller ! S'il te plaît ! Y a une machine à photo ! _

- _Si tu veux ! _

_Ils entrèrent dans la cabine qui bien sûr ne pouvait accueillir qu'une personne, la blonde se mit sur les genoux de son petit ami. _

- _T'es bien assise ? _

- _Oui._

_Ils optèrent pour un fond avec des fleurs jaunes._

- _Pouah ça fait vraiment fille ! _

- _C'est mieux que celui avec les cœurs non ? _

- _Ouais mais celui avec les petits dragons sont pas mal non ? _

- _Bof… _

- _Si j'avais pris avec Happy la photo, il aurait voulu celui avec les poissons. _

- _Je te propose celui-ci avec les étoiles. _

- _Trop fille ! _

- _T'es pénible, Natsu ! _

- _Faut qu'on se dépêche, le temps du choix pour le fond est limité ! Tiens, on prend le fond avec les dragons ! _

- _Non ! _

_Elle voulut se remettre debout mais le mage de feu la stoppa et la fit s'assoir. _

- _Natsu ! _

_La machine émit un bruit et ils avaient que 30 secondes pour prendre la pause. _

- _T'es vraiment débile ou quoi, tête à flammes ? cria-t-elle en se débattant._

- _Tu vas te calmer un peu non ? _

- _Non ! Laisse-moi partir ! _

- _10 secondes avant le flash ! cria la machine._

- _Lucy, tu vas te calmer un peu ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Tu me laisse pas le choix ! _

_Il lui maintenu la taille mais elle se débattait encore ! Il restait que très peu de secondes. _

- _Tu vas me lâcher oui ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Non et tu me laisse pas le choix !_

_Le fils d'Igneel passa une main sous le kimono de sa belle et la posa sur sa poitrine, _

- _Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que… _

_Il massa son sein, une drôle de sensation s'empara de la mage stellaire mais qui permit au Dragon Slayer de calmer sa petite amie. _

- _Natsu… suffoqua la blonde, les joues rouges. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le flash se fit, il enleva sa main de sa poitrine._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _C'était le seul moyen pour te calmer ! _

- _Tu parles ! Tu m'aurais embrassé ça aurait suffit ! _

- _Ça t'as pas déplu à ce que je sache ?_

- _T'es vraiment un pervers ! _

- _Non, je suis un homme ! _

- _Idiot ! _

_Vexée, elle ressortit de la cabine et prit la photo qui s'était imprimée. Lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages, elle vira au rouge. _

- _Natsu ! T'as vu ce que… _

_Il s'était emparé de ses lèvres pour la faire taire et elle perdit tout ses moyens comme d'habitude. _

- _C'est pas grave, Luce. On la gardera pour nous de toute façon. _

- _Le problème c'est que tu me tripotes tout le temps… _

- _Je te tripote mais je t'ai jamais empêché de me faire la même chose. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est vrai, je vois pas pourquoi il y aurait que moi qui aurait le droit non ? _

- _Je risque de déraper ! _

- _Luce, je t'ai dit mon envie… je… j'essaie juste de te mettre à l'aise avec ça. _

- _Pourtant… on dirait que tu connais tout d'une femme… c'est… c'est comme si tu l'avais déjà fait… _

- _C'est mon instinct, je t'assure Luce et puis… Gildartz m'a donné quelques conseils… _

- _Encore ? Ce pervers va m'entendre ! _

- _C'est bon c'est bon ! _

- _Natsu ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je… il faudrait que… j'aille voir mon père… _

- _Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il a fait à notre guilde ! _

- _Je sais mais… il y a eu cette histoire avec… Nordine… et il faudra qu'il soit là pour le jugement. _

- _Ce n'est pas ton histoire ! Laisse le Conseil de magie en débattre avec le Roi. _

- _Mais… il n'y a pas que ça ! Je sais qu'il travaille dans son ancienne guilde… _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Love and Lucky… c'est de là que vient mon prénom…_

- _Et ça ne me dit toujours pas la raison pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ! _

- _Ben… cette histoire… _

- _Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _Natsu… s'il te plaît. _

- _Ok, on ira le voir…_

- _Merci ! _

_Erza tenait la main de son petit ami se demandant toujours où elle pourrait l'emmener, il reconnut tout de suite le chemin pour aller à leur hôtel. _

- _Erza, qu'est-ce que… _

- _Chut… _

_Ils passèrent le hall d'entrée et montèrent à l'étage, ils passèrent devant un grand salon où Mirajane, Makarov, Lisanna, Elfman, Bixrow et Luxus jouaient aux cartes. _

- _Tiens Erza et Grey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas au festival ? demanda la démone. _

- _Euh… j'ai oublié quelque chose ! répondit Titania en tirant le bras de son homme. _

- _On ne verra plus ses deux ce soir. Ajouta Lisanna qui avait parfaitement compris le plan de Erza. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? demanda Luxus. _

- _D'après toi ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Tout ce qui a de plus normal dans un couple ! _

_Tout le monde était choqué que la jeune sœur de Elfman et Mirajane parlait de la chose avec autant de détachement. _

- _Lisanna chérie… euh… _

- _Luxus, nous sommes des adultes non ? Et puis tu peux en dire quelque chose non ? _

- _Euh… _

_Pendant ce temps, Titania avait couru jusqu'à leur chambre tenant toujours la main de Grey. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit entrer son petit ami qui se posait toujours des questions et la referma à clé aussitôt. _

- _Erza, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi… _

_La mage le plaqua contre la porte et lui donna un baiser passionné et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Ils s'interrompirent pour reprendre leur souffle, le mage de glace lui lança un regard interrogateur. _

- _Erza… _

_Elle l'ignora et continua à déboutonner sa chemise en lui laissant de langoureux baisers sur son torse au fur et à mesure de son ouverture. Elle remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, il la porta. Titania passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, toujours en continuant de s'embrasser, le successeur de Ul allongea son amante sur le lit, enlaçant les mains de sa belle. Il cassa leur baiser juste pour l'admirer quelques secondes. _

- _T'en es sûr ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Oui… _

- _Alors laisse-toi faire ma douce… _

- _Quoi ?_

_Il gela les poignets de Titania._

- _Grey, tu vas me le… _

- _Chut… chut… promis après tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux… mais laisse-toi faire pour l'instant. _

_Elle n'avait pas le choix… enfin si elle se rebellait, elle risquait de gâcher ce moment magique avec son petit ami. _

- _Ok… _

_Il défit le cordon et le obi qui maintenait le kimono de sa belle et ouvrit l'habit, le mage sourit et admirait le corps de sa belle. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Rien, je me dis juste que j'ai juste de la chance de sortir avec un canon comme toi._

- _Mais… mais… arrête._

- _Et en plus, je vois que tu aimes mettre comme Lucy… des sous-vêtements coquins._

_Elle rougit. Amusé, le mage l'embrassa à nouveau et laissant quelques suçons en descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. _

- _Erza ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu m'en veux pas si j'arrache ton soutien-gorge ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il n'attendit même pas la réponse, qu'il lui arracha le sous-vêtement._

- _Grey ! Je vais te buter ! _

_En guise de réponse, il fit tournoyer sa langue sur le mamelon tandis que son autre main massait son jumeau ce qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Il intervertit les rôles de sa bouche et de sa main jusqu'à ce que les tétons pointent à leur maximum._

- _Grey… _

_Le mage de glace fit apparaître un glaçon qu'il fit valser sur le ventre de sa compagne, l'effet de froid intensifia l'envie de la mage aux épées. Elle se dit que son amant en avait de l'imagination mais ses réflexions ne purent durer longtemps car il commença à suçoter où le glaçon avait fondu, le corps de la jeune femme bouillonnait, elle en voulait plus. Il descendit la culotte de la mage, il continua ses embrassades et sentit avec sa langue le bourgeon caché entre les lèvres de sa belle, il tournoya sa langue de plus en plus vite autour du bout de chair et très vite le suçota. L'esprit de la mage partait de plus en plus, son corps bouillonnait et gémissait de plus en plus surtout quand son amant avait introduit un doigt dans son intimité puis deux tout en continuant de sucer le bourgeon, elle sentit un premier orgasme. _

- _Aaaaaahh ! Grey… Aaaaaaahhhh… _

_Il dégela les poignets de sa belle, elle refusa de se laisser faire encore et enleva la boucle de sa ceinture, enleva le pantalon et caleçons de son amant._

- _Erza, t'es sûr, tu vas pas trop vite ? Aaaaaahhh…_

_La mage avait décidé de jouer avec son engin viril, d'abord entre ses mains et ensuite dans sa bouche, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit : _

- _Tu me dis si je te fais mal... _

- _Vas-y. _

_Il entra en elle doucement et mouvait son bassin de plus en plus vite, la rousse sentait une douleur atroce, le mage donna un coup de rein plus profondément et déchira l'hymen. Erza lança un petit cri, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. _

- _Ma puce… _

- _Continue… Je… je… veux que tu ailles plus vite ! _

_Étonné, il réalisa son souhait. La douleur partit très vite et avait laissé la place au plaisir à Titania, elle le supplia à nouveau d'aller de plus en plus vite, il voulait combler son désir et voulait que leur première fois soit inoubliable. Il allait de plus en plus vite, la mage aux épées gémissait de plus en plus, une sensation incroyable s'empara d'elle et atteignit un deuxième orgasme encore plus grand que le premier, Grey avait retenu la pression qu'il avait et atteignit l'orgasme en même temps que sa compagne, sa semence se répandit en elle. _

_Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit, Grey admirait sa belle._

- _On l'a fait… _

- _Oui, ma puce… _

- _Tu te sens comment ? _

- _Fatiguée mais bien… sauf que… _

- _Sauf que quoi ? _

- _J'ai faim ! _

- _Je t'avouerais que moi aussi, on prend une douche et on retourne au festival ? _

- _Euh… je ne me sens pas d'attaque… j'opterais plutôt pour une douche, manger un morceau au salon et ensuite dormir !_

- _Si tu veux ma chérie. _

_Ils prirent chacun une douche en vitesse et se dirigèrent au salon, il ne restait plus que Makarov, Mirajane, Natsu et Lucy qui les avaient rejoints entretemps._

- _Oh ? Tout le monde est parti ? demanda Erza. _

- _Depuis un moment, ça doit faire une heure que vous n'êtes pas ressorti de la chambre ma chère Erza ! répondit Mirajane, amusée. _

- _Quoi ? cria le Maître._

- _Vous voyiez, Maître ? Ma petite sœur avait raison. _

- _Erza, Grey ! Vous auriez pu attendre d'être rentrer non ? _

- _Euh… _

_Le couple vira au rouge sous le regard curieux de Natsu. _

- _Je plaisante ! Ah… si je pouvais moi aussi en profiter ! ajouta Makarov. _

- _Ppffff… t'es trop vieux ! ajouta le mage de glace. _

- _Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Natsu, il y a encore des choses que tu dois apprendre… répondit la blonde. _

- _Mais vous avez fait quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tout rouge ? demanda le rose à nouveau. _

- _Ils ont fait l'amour ! cria la blonde. _

- _Tais-toi ! cria Erza en lui mettant une main sur la bouche. _

_Natsu se gratta la tête. _

- _Ah bon ? Et ça fait ça ? _

- _Idiot ! _

_Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Mirajane fut la première à partir. Un moment plus tard, il ne restait plus que Lucy et Natsu dans le salon. La blonde proposa à son petit ami d'aller se balader dans le jardin, ils descendirent. Il y avait une petite mare, la lune éclairait le ciel, des lucioles volaient autour d'eux. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Est-ce que… tu ne regrettes pas la vie que tu avais avant ? _

- _Laquelle ? Quand je voyageais ? _

- _Non… le fait que… tu ne pourras plus vivre dans la haute société… ne plus vivre comme une princesse._

- _Et alors ? Fairy Tail est ma famille maintenant ! Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ? _

- _Parce que… j'ai peur qu'un jour tu me quittes… _

- _Je n'ai aucune raison ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie à maintes reprises ! _

- _Dès qu'il y a quelque chose de grave… tu pars sans rien dire et tu veux régler tous les problèmes toute seule… la preuve tu es retournée… _

- _Je le sais !_

- _J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Déjà avec ce connard… _

- _Je te promets de ne plus partir comme ça… _

- _Luce… _

_Il jouait avec les mèches de sa blonde, celle-ci sentant le sommeil venir elle proposa à son petit ami de remonter. _

_Le lendemain, tout le monde était de retour à la guilde, Natsu essayait de se remettre de son mal des transports publics. Happy était resté avec Wendy et Carla, Zack et Juvia passaient leur dernière journée ensemble avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Conseil de magie, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Luxus, Lisanna et Makarov étaient retourné à la guilde. Lucy tenta de trouver un remède pour soigner Natsu mais elle ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'aider, le pauvre Dragon Slayer agonisait sur le lit de la blonde qui lui faisait face assise sur une chaise._

- _J'ai rien trouvé ! _

- _Je sais… mais… pas… grave… _

- _Natsu… je vais repartir ! _

_Entendant cela, il oublia son mal._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vais aller voir mon père, tu veux venir avec moi ? _

- _Ben ouais ! Je vais pas te laisser filer comme la dernière fois ! _

- _Je ne vais pas filer… mais après-demain, il y aura le jugement de Raiden… et comme il a sali le nom de ma famille… je dois aussi tenir au courant mon père… il voudra peut être se venger._

- _On est à peine rentré que tu veux repartir !_

- _Natsu… je… je n'ai pas le choix… il a utilisé mon père… Nordine nous a dupé !_

- _Lucy ! Ne dis plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! cria Salamander en sautant brusquement du lit et s'approcha de la mage stellaire. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Entendre ce nom… me met hors de moi ! _

- _Je le sais mais… _

- _Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il t'a fait… c'est ça qui me rend dingue ! _

- _Natsu… _

- _Y a quand même un truc que je comprends pas… que j'y pense… ton père ? Dupé ? _

- _Tu réagis tardivement ! T'as pas compris hier quand je te disais que je devais aller le voir ? _

- _Euh… en fait, j'écoutais pas vraiment… _

- _Mais t'es vraiment débile ! _

- _Je suis peut être débile mais je t'aime ! _

- _Idiot ! Ils… ont utilisé un hologramme… ils ont bafoué la mémoire de ma mère… Natsu… je… il faut que tu me laisse un moment… faut que je me prépare psychologiquement pour ce jugement et voir mon père. _

- _Non, je ne veux pas te laisser alors que tu te sens mal ! Ce sera pire si tu es seule. _

- _Oui mais… _

- _On fera ce que tu veux ! Mais je me sentirais vraiment mal si je te laissais dans cet état ! _

- _Je veux juste avoir les idées au clair ! Pars ! _

- _Luce… _

- _Laisse-moi ! Ou alors je dois appeler un de mes esprits pour… _

_Salamander lui avait attrapé les poignets et l'avait plaqué sur la table. _

- _Je veux juste t'aider… Luce… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Tu veux pas m'écouter ! _

- _T'es pas foutu de me comprendre ! _

- _Si ! Au contraire ! Il faudrait juste que tu aies les idées au clair et il faudrait te reposer… tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire. _

- _J'ai pas sommeil ! Je veux juste être tranquille ! _

- _Très bien… _

_Salamander repartit chez lui, Lucy décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre. _

_La blonde avait écrit durant des heures pour son roman, la fatigue avait pris le dessus et elle s'était endormie sur son bureau. Natsu entra discrètement dans l'appartement de celle-ci et la trouva endormie, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et rangea tout son nécessaire d'écriture. Quand il se mit au lit, elle murmura dans ses rêves. _

- _Natsu… _

_Il s'approcha de son visage et vit des larmes couler._

- _Luce… tu pleures dans tes rêves… _

_Le mage de feu l'enlaça et s'endormit contre elle._

_Lucy s'éveilla à l'aube et trouva le rose à ses côtés, elle sourit et voulait se lever mais le bras de Salamander lui faisait obstacle, elle bougea légèrement mais il se réveilla. _

- _Ma Lucy ! _

- _Natsu ? Mais comment… est-ce que tu es entré ? _

- _C'est un secret ! _

_Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus et se prépara, elle avait opté pour une mini jupe noire fendue sur le côté, des bottes allant au-dessus de ses genoux, un haut blanc assez court laissant son ventre à l'air et une veste courte et avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes ensuite elle prépara ses affaires, Natsu avait son pantalon blanc mais il avait opté pour une sorte de veste laissant un de ses bras à l'air où l'on pouvait sa musculature (NDLA : En fait, ils sont habillés comme dans le chapitre quand Lucy va trouver son père, un des derniers)._

- _Et ton sac ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Il est prêt ! _

- _Dis… t'as pas faim ? _

- _Pas vraiment… _

_Le rose avait prévu le coup et insista pour inviter sa petite amie faire le petit déjeuner, ensuite ils partirent pour la gare. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient devant la guilde, là où son père et sa mère s'étaient connus. _

- _T'es prête Lucy ? _

- _Oui… _

_Elle ouvrit la porte, une dame âgée avec des lunettes l'accueillie. Salamander attendait dehors._

- _Bonjour, Mademoiselle. _

- _Bonjour, est-ce que Monsieur Heartphilia est ici ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Monsieur Heartphilia ! _

- _Vous devez être sa fille je suppose… _

- _Oui. _

- _Je… comment dire…_

- _Il est parti en voyage ? _

- _Hé bien… tenez ceci, il a laissé cela pour vous._

_La dame lui donna un paquet cadeau. _

- _Il… il l'a laissé, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'envoyer pour vous… _

- _Mais où est-il ? _

- _Il… il s'est éteint… il y a un mois_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis désolé._

_La jeune femme s'effondra au sol, serrant les poings, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Natsu accourut vers elle._

- _Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grand-mère, pourquoi elle pleure ? _

- _Son père s'est éteint il y a un mois… je suis désolé._

_Lucy hurla, elle se sentait seule au monde. Non seulement sa mère était décédée mais maintenant son père n'était plus de ce monde. Le Dragon Slayer prit le paquet et porta sa petite amie jusqu'à une auberge et loua une chambre. Salamander demanda à sa petite amie de ne rien dire et de se contrôler._

- _Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame ! dit l'aubergiste. _

- _Bonjour, je voudrais louer une chambre pour deux personnes._

- _Combien de temps voulez-vous rester ? _

- _Je sais pas… _

- _Votre amie semble…_

- _Elle est fatiguée et elle doit se reposer au plus vite ! _

_Ils montèrent en quatrième vitesse, l'aubergiste partit, le mage de feu ferma la porte à clef. Lucy s'était assise sur le lit, le visage caché dans ses mains, elle continuait de pleurer. Natsu alla s'assoir à ses côtés et l'enlaça._

- _Natsu… pourquoi je me sens si seule ? Pourtant… je… je n'ai jamais aimé mon père… _

- _Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, Luce… avec Igneel… j'ai ressenti la même chose. Sache que je suis là… _

- _Merci Natsu… je suis stupide de pleurer alors que j'ai trouvé une famille avec Fairy Tail mais… je me sens seule… _

- _Est-ce que tu veux ouvrir le paquet ? _

- _Oui… _

_Elle déballa le paquet, il y avait une clé ainsi qu'une lettre venant de son père. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre. A la fin de la lecture, elle s'effondra à nouveau en larmes, le Dragon Slayer l'enlaça à nouveau. _

- _Luce…_

- _Je n'en savais rien… il était malade… il avait cette clé et voulait me l'envoyer. _

- _Une clé avec un esprit ? _

- _Non… pas cette fois… il a indiqué dans la lettre que je devais passer dans une banque._

- _Allons-y maintenant ! _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… Natsu !_

- _Luce… _

_Le mage de feu la serra le plus fort possible contre lui, sa Lucy ne méritait pas cela. Déjà qu'elle avait souffert avec Nordine et maintenant la perte de son père même si elle ressentait de la haine envers lui, elle était son sang. _

- _Natsu… je… je… _

- _Chut… Luce… je sais… tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _

- _Merci d'être à mes côtés… _

_Il lui prit la main et ils descendirent jusque dans le hall. _

- _Votre amie va mieux ? demanda l'aubergiste. _

- _Ouais… plus ou moins. Vous avez des trucs pour qu'on se relaxe ? _

- _Du genre ? Vous êtes ici en amoureux ? _

- _Ouais… on peut dire ça. _

- _Notre auberge possède une source chaude…_

- _On vient tout juste d'Akané ! _

- _Sinon nous avons un SPA mais nous fermerons bientôt… _

- _Je m'en fous, on paiera le prix. Vous avez intérêt à nous satisfaire… sinon je me ferais un plaisir de tout fracasser ! dit le mage de feu d'un ton menaçant. _

- _D'accord, d'accord ! _

_Il prit sa petite amie par la taille et sortit de l'auberge, ils allèrent acheter des fleurs et se rendirent sur la tombe des parents de Lucy. La blonde se recueillit quelques secondes tandis que Natsu attendait à l'écart. Un nouveau flot de larmes ruisselait sur le visage de la mage céleste, cela déchira le cœur de Salamander, il ne pouvait se retenir et accourut à nouveau vers elle. _

- _Luce, partons… _

- _C'est bon, Natsu._

_Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la banque, elle annonça son nom et montra une pièce d'identité, on la conduisit dans une salle où se trouvait pleins de coffres et ouvrit le coffre en question d'après le numéro de la clé. Il y avait une boite, elle la prit et sortit en quatrième vitesse hors du bâtiment. Natsu la suivit jusqu'à l'auberge, ils montèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent à double tour la porte. La blonde posa la boîte sur le bureau._

- _Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu veux te reposer, Luce ? _

- _Non… je veux ouvrir cette boîte… d'après la lettre c'est sensé me porter chance pour le reste de ma vie._

_La mage stellaire ouvrit la boîte et trouva deux bagues en or, il y était gravé dessus « love » et sur l'autre « lucky », un mot de son père se trouvait au fond de la boîte. _

_« _Ma chère Lucy,

Tu as entre tes mains les alliances que nous possédions Layla et moi. Il y est marqué le nom de la guilde où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ce n'est pas seulement cela, ton prénom provient de là. Tu es une enfant bénie et c'est pour cela que nous t'avons appelé Lucy.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père modèle, je ne pensais qu'aux affaires et à l'argent et je t'ai négligé, je souhaite que tu ne fasse pas la même erreur avec tes enfants.

Je t'ai laissé ces anneaux pour que tu puisses les partager avec l'homme que tu penseras digne d'être à tes côtés pour toujours.

Je t'aime.

Ton père. »

_Lucy serrait la lettre entre ses mains, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son enfance. Elle expliqua le principe des alliances et demanda à son petit ami ce qu'il en pensait. _

- _Tu veux qu'on les porte ? _

- _Peut être que ça nous portera chance… _

- _Allez, viens pars ici. _

_Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres mais leur baiser se transforma très vite en baiser enflammé, leurs respirations étaient courtes, le Dragon Slayer passa sa main sur le ventre de son aimée, le fait de sentir sa peau douce, respirer son parfum fleuri le rendait fou. Lucy se laissa faire, elle perdait tout ses moyens devant le mage de feu et même en ce moment. Il la porta sur le lit et l'allongea, il lui caressa la joue._

- _Lucy… je t'aime tellement… _

- _Moi aussi… _

_Il lui donna un baiser et lui dit : _

- _Aller viens, on va se changer les idées… _

- _On va où ? _

- _J'ai demandé à l'aubergiste de te faire changer les idées, je sais pas facile… mais je veux te faire retrouver le sourire. _

- _Natsu… _

_Ils firent un massage, des soins pour le corps mais hélas la blonde semblait toujours désespéré, le Dragon Slayer l'emmena dans un restaurant mais elle ne mangea presque rien. _

- _Luce… qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me fasses au moins un sourire ? _

- _C'est pas toi, Natsu… je… j'y arrive pas… _

_Il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, il l'emmena à l'auberge, il faisait nuit et presque minuit, Lucy monta déjà à l'étage._

- _Hé, vous avez des sources chaudes ? demanda Salamander à l'aubergiste._

- _Oui pourquoi ?_

- _Bon, alors faites en sorte qu'on soit pas dérangé !_

- _Quoi ? Vous voulez pas faire de folies dans mes sources ?_

- _Écoute-moi bien espèce de con ! Lucy a perdu son père, elle l'a appris juste aujourd'hui, j'essaie de lui remonter le moral ! Si t'es pas foutu de m'aider, je fracasse toute ton auberge ! _

- _Oui, oui… Monsieur…_

_Natsu monta en vitesse dans leur chambre, il retrouva sa petite amie qui commençait à se déshabiller. _

- _Te déshabille pas ici, on descend ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Prends juste un savon et de quoi te changer, on va dans les sources chaudes ! _

_La blonde fit ce qu'il dit, ils se lavèrent chacun de leur côté avant de se rejoindre dans la source, Lucy avait gardé une serviette autour de son corps, se rappelant encore l'incident à Akané. _

- _Natsu… pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?_

- _De quoi ? _

- _Je sais bien que tu t'es imposé pour qu'on soit seul et au beau milieu de la nuit…_

- _Viens là…_

_Elle alla s'installer à côté de lui, il lui tint la taille. _

- _Natsu… _

_Le mage de feu pressa ses lèvres contre ceux de sa mage._

- _Luce, j'essaie juste de te remonter le moral… je sais bien que tes parents ne sont plus de ce monde… mais tu n'es pas seule. _

- _Merci… _

_Elle pleura doucement dans les bras de son amour ensuite ils remontèrent chacun pour se changer et dormir. _

_Le lendemain, ils rentrèrent aussitôt pour le jugement de Raiden et de sa guilde qui dura de longues heures, ils furent tous condamné à la prison à vie. À la fin, le Roi qui était présent prit Lucy à part. _

- _Majesté, vous voulez me parler ? _

- _Oui… j'ai appris la mort de votre père… j'en suis désolé… _

- _Merci…_

- _J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle._

- _Laquelle ? _

- _J'en ai discuté avec le juge ce matin même mais cela ne sera pas rendu public… malgré les détournements de fonds illégaux, des acheteurs on mit en bourses des actions que votre père possédaient._

- _En quoi cela me concerne ? _

- _Que vous avez quelques millions de Jewel qui vous reviennent, cela peut même vous permettre de reprendre votre titre en tant que Princesse. _

- _Pardon ? Mais… mais… je ne peux pas les accepter !_

- _Sinon ils termineront dans les comptes du royaume… après ce que vous avez enduré, je ne peux me permettre cela. _

- _Votre Altesse…_

- _Dites-vous que c'est un ordre de votre Roi !. _

- _Très bien… donnez-moi les papiers et je saurai quoi faire de ces millions. _

- _Vous n'allez pas les garder pour vous ?_

- _Non, je vais en donner une partie à Fairy Tail, une partie pour acheter mon appartement et le reste… je suppose à une œuvre caritative…_

- _Et puis en mémoire de vos parents… vous pourriez très bien redevenir une princesse._

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

_Le Roi lui donna les papiers, Lucy retourna à Magnolia pour directement voir la propriétaire et lui expliqua le cas, elle fut réticente pour l'achat de son appartement._

- _Mademoiselle Heartphilia, vous voulez acheter mon appartement ?_

- _Je sais… c'est une demande un peu précipitée…_

- _Et pourquoi voulez-vous acheter celui-là précisément ? _

- _Je… j'aime cet appartement ! Et il n'est pas loin de ma guilde. _

- _Je comprends mais… il y a toujours votre petit ami qui vient souvent chez vous ? _

- _Euh… oui pourquoi ? _

- _Si vous faites un enfant, je ne pense pas que cet appartement ne soit approprié._

- _Pardon ? _

- _Vous comptez bien faire des enfants un jour non ? _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Pas de mais ! J'ai bien mieux à vous proposer ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Un plus grand appartement ! _

- _Mais on ne vit même pas ensemble… de plus, mon petit ami à une maison… _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez acheter votre appartement ? _

- _Euh… parce que la maison de mon petit ami ne possède qu'une seule pièce et elle se trouve hors de la ville… je souhaite rester en ville. _

- _Je comprends… mais il vient quand même chez vous ! _

- _Je le sais mais… _

- _Ecoutez, je suis propriétaire de cet appartement et personnellement si vous faites un enfant… ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour l'élever. Je vous propose quelque chose de mieux. _

- _Ah ?_

_La propriétaire l'emmena quelques maisons plus loin, dans la même rue. La maison en question se situait devant le canal où la jeune fille avait l'habitude de passer pour rentrer, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison et la propriétaire lui confia la clé._

- _Regardez, visiter et repasser chez moi dans une heure. _

- _Mais… mais… je ne veux pas d'une maison ! _

- _Il y a deux appartements dans cette maison, le vôtre se situe à l'étage. _

- _Et dans l'autre ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… c'est mon ex-mari qui le gère._

- _Ah d'accord. _

_La blonde visita la maison, elle fut conquise et courut chez sa propriétaire pour faire l'achat direct de son nouvel appartement. Quelques heures plus tard, elle retrouva Natsu chez lui. _

- _Natsu ! Faut que je t'annonce quelque chose ! _

- _Ben tu pètes le feu ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? _

_La mage stellaire lui expliqua tout en détail, il sauta de joie. _

- _Natsu ! Calme-toi ! Mais le Roi… m'a demandé une chose… et je ne sais pas… _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Pour mes parents… que je reprenne officiellement mon rôle… de Princesse… _

- _Quoi ? Et tu veux reprendre ton rôle ? Retourner dans ta cage dorée ? _

- _Ce ne sera pas la même chose ! _

- _Lucy… tu veux laisser Fairy Tail ? Me laisser moi ? _

- _C'est pas ce que j'ai dit imbécile ! _

- _Alors tu veux quoi ? _

- _Je ne peux contester un ordre du Roi… Et parce que le Roi te l'a ordonné que tu vas t'agenouiller devant lui ? _

- _Non mais… _

- _Très bien Luce… fais ce que tu veux ! Si tu veux retourner dans ton monde, je ne t'en empêcherai pas ! _

- _Idiot ! Et j'ai acheté un nouvel appartement pourquoi ? _

- _Fais-en ce que tu veux ! dit-il en lui retournant le dos. _

_C'en fut trop pour la jeune mage, elle courut jusqu'à lui et se planta devant lui. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Elle lui mit une gifle, des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Lucy. _

- _Lucy… _

- _Tu comprends rien à rien ! J'ai pas envie de redevenir une Princesse ! Je vais aller le trouver maintenant si t'es pas foutu de comprendre ça ! _

_La mage céleste se dirigea vers la porte mais Natsu lui retint le bras. _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Calme-toi ! _

- _Non ! _

_Le ton entre les deux mages montait de plus en plus, il la plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres, la mage voulait se libérer et le repoussa pour la première fois de sa vie. _

- _Putain Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Tu t'es calmé ? _

- _Non ! T'es pas foutu de comprendre les choses ! Alors laisse-moi rentrer et aller trouver le Roi !_

- _Luce, je ne veux pas te laisser rentrer toute seule ! _

- _Fous-moi la paix ! _

_Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte mais Salamander l'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa dulcinée._

- _Natsu, j'ai pas envie ! _

- _Alors écoute-moi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Excuse-moi… je me suis emporté, d'accord ?_

- _T'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ! J'en ai marre Natsu ! _

_Il ignora ses paroles et l'embrassa à nouveau, il usa de sa force pour la mettre parterre et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, les poignets de la mage stellaire étaient coincées par les mains de Salamander. _

- _Natsu… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _

- _Je vais t'infliger une petite punition ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, déposa ensuite quelques baisers dans le cou et descendit le haut de la mage avec ses dents._

- _Natsu ! _

_La blonde voulait lutter mais son corps en voulait plus, le mage de feu avait une jolie vue avec le soutien-gorge rouge, il y déposa quelques baisers, descendit le bonnet toujours avec ses dents et mordilla le téton. La mage gémit, il la libéra, elle se rhabilla. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? _

- _Parce que ça t'apprendra ! Et puis… d'un côté… ça t'a pas déplu ma Luce ? _

- _Idiot ! _

- _C'était ta punition ! Te donner envie mais juste stopper avant ! _

- _C'est à cause de la gifle ? _

- _Ouais ! _

- _Sans commentaire… _

_Elle se releva et alla ouvrir la porte._

- _Tu vas où ? _

- _Je rentre chez moi bien sûr… et j'enverrai une lettre au Roi… _

- _Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? _

- _Non… j'ai pas envie de dormir dans un hamac… _

- _Tu vas dans ton nouvel appartement ? _

- _Non, je dors encore cette nuit dans mon appartement. _

- _Je te raccompagne alors !_

- _Y a pas besoin c'est bon ! _

- _Je veux pas te laisser rentrer seul et puis comme ça on peut dormir ensemble non ? _

- _Ça ira, je te dis et demain je dois me lever tôt, faut que je prépare mes affaires. _

- _Je peux t'aider ! _

- _Non, je le ferai moi-même. _

_La blonde donna un rapide baiser à son petit ami et redescendit la colline pour retourner en ville, elle croisa Erza en chemin._

- _Erza ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci en ville ? _

- _Je rentre chez moi. _

- _Et Grey ne t'as pas raccompagné ? _

- _Il s'est endormi, je ne voulais pas le déranger et il serait encore capable de me sauter dessus si il se réveille avant moi demain matin. _

_Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, un groupe de voyous les abordèrent. _

- _Alors les filles, on rigole ? Nous aussi on aimerait rire._

_Erza méfiante se préparait à l'attaque, Lucy aussi, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'elles risqueraient d'y rester… _

_Le lendemain, Salamander croisa Grey en chemin. _

- _Tiens le glaçon, t'es pas avec Erza ? _

- _Je t'en pose des questions, Tête brûlée ? _

_Ils s'insultèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la guilde, ils virent plusieurs mages assemblés et semblaient regarder en l'air, Natsu aborda Mirajane. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mira ? Pourquoi tout le monde lève la tête en haut ? _

_Voyant le visage horrifiée de la grande sœur de Lisanna, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. _

- _Regarde… où il y a la barrière des quêtes de rang S…_

_Il suivit son doigt et découvrit avec horreur en même temps que Grey, Erza et Lucy attachées sur la barrière, elles s'étaient battues, leurs habits étaient en lambeaux. Les deux mages de glace et de feu accoururent pour les détacher. _

- _Erza ! Erza ! Réponds-moi ! hurla le successeur de Ul. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa son petit ami avec horreur. _

- _Grey… ne… ne t'approche pas de moi ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je… j'ai été souillée ! _

- _Hein ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! _

- _Tu ne pourras plus jamais me toucher ! _

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu réveilla sa blonde. _

- _Luce… Luce ? _

- _Natsu ? _

_Elle s'agrippa à l'écharpe de Salamander et pleura de plus belle. _

- _Natsu… hier… Erza… _

- _Calme-toi ! Viens, je te ramène à l'infirmerie ! _

- _Je… je… _

_Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Grey et Erza, Mirajane leur apporta un jus de fruits à chacun et repartit, les filles restèrent silencieuses durant un moment. _

- _Les filles… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda Grey. _

- _Des mercenaires… répondit Lucy. _

- _Et vous vous êtes battu avec ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Oui… mais pas que ça… marmonna la blonde. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _On… je ne peux pas le dire… murmura la rousse. _

- _Erza… tu ne veux pas me dire que… toutes les deux… ils… ils… vous ont… s'énerva le mage de glace._

- _Non… seulement Erza… répondit Lucy._

- _Tu ne voudras plus me toucher, Grey ! pleura Titania. _

_Son petit ami la serra dans ses bras._

- _Mais comment ont-ils pu ? Je veux dire… pourtant tu es la plus puissante mage de Fairy Tail ? _

- _Ils nous ont prises au dépourvu… l'un d'eux nous a lancé un objet qui scelle la magie… et qui la pompe… on n'a rien pu faire… et ensuite… ils… ils… _

- _Chut… ne dis plus rien… j'ai compris. _

_Natsu tenait aussi sa douce dans ses bras._

- _Ils vous ont tabassé ? _

- _Oui… mais ensuite Loki est apparu… mais trop tard… ils ont aussi réussi à le sceller donc il n'a pas pu beaucoup nous aider… ils nous ont attachés ici… _

_Titania pleurait dans les bras de Grey._

- _Ces connards… je te jure qu'ils vont…_

- _Non… Grey… _

- _Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, ma chérie ! s'énerva le mage de glace. _

_Natsu revint vers eux._

- _Grey, je sais qui a fait ça… _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _C'est la guilde des Loups du Sud…_

- _C'est une guilde officielle non ? _

- _Oui mais un peu spéciale, ce sont des mercenaires, on a déjà eu affaire à eux lors de notre première mission. _

- _Notre première mission ? _

- _Avec Lucy et Happy. _

- _C'est une déclaration de guerre ou quoi ? _

- _Je crois bien que oui, Grey… répondit Erza qui s'était remise de ses émotions._

- _Tu te sens mieux ? _

- _Oui… c'est surtout le fait de mettre faite battre comme une débutante… il faut se méfier de cet objet. _

- _Bon, je vais raccompagner Luce ! dit Salamander._

_Il alla la chercher à l'infirmerie._

- _Comment tu te sens ? _

- _Mieux, merci. _

- _Tu es couverte de bleus, il vaudrait mieux rentrer te reposer. _

- _Non ! On s'est faite humiliée, faut que je me venge Natsu ! _

- _Luce, non ! Je veux pas que tu te forces ! _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Tu me laisse pas le choix… _

_Le mage de feu lui envoya un coup de poings à contrecœur, elle s'évanouit. La guilde avait des bains thermaux et des bains contenant des soins avec des plantes. Salamander emmena sa petite amie là-bas, il l'allongea sur le banc._

- _Natsu ! T'es un enfoiré ! _

- _Luce… calme-toi ! J'avais pas d'autres choix ! _

- _Me frapper ? Tu te fous de moi ? Aïe… _

- _Tu vois ? Viens je t'aide à te déshabiller. _

- _Me touche pas ! Tu vas faire ton pervers ! _

- _Tu crois que c'est bien le moment ? Ma copine vient de se faire tabasser par des connards et tu crois que je vais faire le pervers ? _

- _Tu restes un homme ! _

- _On croirait entendre Elfman… _

- _Très drôle… tu peux me laisser, je me débrouille…_

_Il sortit du vestiaire, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil mais vit très bien que sa petite amie avait de la peine à se déshabiller, il retourna vers elle. _

- _Luce… tu veux pas être un peu raisonnable ? _

- _Je vais très bien ! _

- _T'arrive même pas à enlever ta veste… je vais t'aider, t'as pas le choix. _

_Il l'aida à enlever sa veste, il inspecta les bleus qu'elle avait, sentant son odeur épicé, qu'il était si proche d'elle, elle ne pouvait se retenir, le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa passionnément. Salamander étonné avait encore les yeux ouverts mais répondit au baiser, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La mage stellaire descendit la fermeture éclair de la veste de son amant, il cassa le baiser de sa dulcinée. _

- _Luce… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _J'en sais rien… je… _

_Il stoppa son geste._

- _Je croyais que tu voulais attendre… _

- _Je sais plus où j'en suis… _

- _Tu perds confiance en toi ? _

- _Je sais pas… je… ces cons… _

- _Tu m'as dit que c'était les Loups du sud qui vous ont attaqué… je suppose qu'ils ont pas du apprécier le fait que je les ai battu. _

- _Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? _

- _J'en sais rien Luce… bon aller je vais t'aider à te déshabiller. _

- _Non ! Je veux pas que me tripote ! cria-t-elle en reculant. _

- _Bordel, faut que tu te soignes ! _

- _Ça va je te dis ! _

- _Je vais t'envoyer une fille si tu crois que je vais te tripoter ! _

- _Je suis assez grande pour m'en occuper toute seule ! _

- _Tu parles, t'arrive même pas à enlever ta veste. _

- _J'y serais arrivé si tu m'en avais pas empêché de le faire. _

- _Putain mais je me fais du souci pour toi ! _

- _Ben y a pas besoin ! _

- _Bordel mais je t'aime c'est normal non ? _

- _Je sais que je suis parfois faible… mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! _

- _Luce… _

- _Laisse-moi ! _

- _Comme tu veux… _

_Lucy avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait l'impression qu'un événement terrible allait arriver. _

- _Natsu… je… excuse-moi, je me suis emportée… j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va arriver… _

- _T'inquiète pas Luce, tu sais que je suis là… _

_La mage stellaire lui demanda quand même de l'aider, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant son petit ami, il était tout rouge. _

- _Lucy… euh… pour le reste, je crois que je vais partir._

- _Et je fais comment pour mon dos ? J'ai aussi des bleus. _

- _Ben… je demande à une des filles de t'aider. _

- _Non, je veux que ça soit toi ! _

- _J'ai peur que ça dérape, Luce… _

- _Tu penses que tu vas déraper ? _

- _Non… pas dans la situation mais… _

- _Laisse tomber ! _

- _Ok… _

- _Et tu pourras profiter de prendre un bain avec moi non ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Promis, je serai sage._

_Salamander se déshabilla pendant que Lucy enlevait ses sous-vêtements, prit une serviette et alla dans le bain médicinal. Il la rejoignit, enleva sa serviette. La blonde lui tournait le dos, il vit divers bleus sur son dos, le mage de feu serra les poings et enlaça sa petite amie par les épaules. _

- _Natsu ?_

- _Je suis désolé, Luce… ces derniers temps, tu t'en prends vraiment plein la gueule… _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ben… cette histoire avec ce connard, la mort de ton père… et maintenant tu te fais tabasser avec Erza… _

- _Je suis pas à plaindre, mon amour. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je ne suis pas seule au monde tant que la guilde et toi êtes à mes côtés tout ira bien. _

- _Mais ?_

_Elle se retourna et l'embrassa._

- _Luce… _

- _Je ne suis pas celle qui est le plus à plaindre, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous tous avez vécu. _

- _Je sais mais… _

- _Et toi Natsu ? Avec Igneel ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Erza et ses amis avec la tour du paradis et la perte de Gérard ? Grey avec Deliora et la perte de Ul… c'est pas pour autant que vous déprimez non ? _

- _Ouais mais…_

- _Je t'assure, je t'aime Natsu… le jour où je te perdrai… là ce sera la fin de tout pour moi… _

_Ému, il la serra contre lui._

- _Luce… je t'aime tellement… _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Mirajane qui apportait des compresses aux plantes pour soigner la blonde. _

- _Alors les amoureux, on prend un bain ensemble ? _

- _Non… euh… oui… bégaya la blonde. _

_Natsu la tenait toujours dans ses bras. _

- _Natsu, tu fais comme tu veux mais je doute que c'est une bonne idée de le faire ici avec Lucy… dit la serveuse. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… jamais de la vie… répondit-il en rougissant. _

_Elle leur fit un sourire et partit, le mage de feu demanda à sa tendre moitié de se retourner et lui mit les compresses. Un moment plus tard, elle avait passé une serviette autour de la taille et s'était allongé sur le ventre sur le bord du bain._

- _Luce, je vais te raccompagner, je vais demander à Lisanna et Luxus si ils peuvent pas t'aider, je vais enquêter de mon côté ou sinon je demande à Juvia si…_

- _Non, elle est parti avec Zack… je ne veux pas l'affliger de problèmes… _

- _Ok._

- _Natsu ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Dis… ça fait un moment que j'y pense, il y a une plante que je voulais qu'on achète._

- _Ah bon ? Et ça va te servir à quoi ? _

- _C'est pour les couples, c'est la nouvelle tendance ! _

- _Et elle a quoi de spécial cette plante ? _

- _Elle s'appelle Eclair d'amour._

- _Oh non ! Pas ces trucs à l'eau de rose ! _

- _Mais c'est pas ça ! Y en a deux de plantes… en fait c'est des fleurs dans une bouteille et chacun à un « Eclair d'amour ». Elle brille tant que l'autre être aimé est en vie même si il ou elle est à l'autre bout du monde._

- _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux acheter ça ? _

- _Natsu ! S'il te plaît ! J'en ai trop envie ! Même Grey et Erza en ont. _

- _Si tu veux… _

_Ils sortirent du bain, Mirajane avait déposé des habits pour la mage céleste, une robe de dentelle noire, des bottes ainsi qu'une veste blanche. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et allèrent en ville. _

- _J'espère que Erza va bien… dit la blonde. _

- _Oui, Grey doit s'occuper d'elle avec sa magie de glace. _

- _C'est hallucinant comme… comme on a pu s'être fait avoir… _

- _Parce qu'ils avaient cet étrange objet… _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent au marché de Magnolia, une fleuriste avait l'Eclair d'amour. _

- _Regarde, Natsu ! C'est ça que je te disais ! s'excita Lucy. _

- _C'est bon ! C'est bon ! _

- _On dirait que votre petite amie connait l'histoire de l'Eclair d'amour ! ajouta la fleuriste. _

- _Ouais… _

_Le mage de feu et la mage céleste achetèrent les fleurs en question, la blonde en fut heureuse. Natsu la raccompagna chez elle et la laissa sur le pas de porte. _

- _Garde les deux fleurs pour l'instant, moi je vais aller voir à la guilde si il y a du nouveau._

- _Natsu ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment… _

- _Laisse tomber je te dis que tout va bien se passer. _

_Il embrassa sa promise et partit en direction de la guilde._


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou,

**La guerre en Albion**

_Natsu_ _était retourné à la guilde, Makarov l'appela. _

- _Natsu, j'ai du nouveau concernant l'agression de Erza et Lucy. Regarde cette demande de quête. _

_Salamander_ _lisait attentivement le papier et le tendit à nouveau au vieux maître._

- _Je vois_ _pas en quoi cela concerne leur agression._

- _Il y a une guerre à Albion, ce pays est une principauté indépendante et la reine de ce royaume craint une rébellion du peuple… enfin des riches qui veulent prendre le pouvoir._

- _Elle a demandé de l'aide à notre guilde ? _

- _Oui mais j'ai entendu dire que la guilde des Loups du Sud aidaient les riches pour prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi ils ont attaqué deux membres de notre guilde…_

- _Pardon mais je vois pas le rapport. _

- _Natsu_… _ils ne veulent pas qu'on se mêle à cette guerre et ils ont appris que nous avons eu cette requête de la reine. _

- _Et ils ont pris Erza et Lucy pour cible comme avertissement ? _

- _Je pense que oui… _

- _Ces batards… _

- _Je vais de ce pas en informer le Conseil de magie. _

- _On va venir avec toi, Papy. Lucy doit dire quelque chose au Roi. _

_Salamander_ _passa chez Grey pour prendre des nouvelles de Erza._

- _Oh t'es de retour, Tête à flamme ?_

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Glaçon ! _

- _Comment va Lucy ? demanda Titania. _

- _Elle va mieux, j'ai du nouveau concernant votre agression ! _

_Il leur expliqua ce que le maître lui avait transmis. _

_Pendant ce temps, Lisanna était passé voir Lucy, elles prenaient une tasse de thé. _

- _Alors Lucy ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? _

- _Beaucoup mieux, merci Lisanna. _

- _Dis depuis notre nuit à Fairy Hills, on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler toi et moi. _

- _C'est vrai… depuis ton retour d'Edoras ainsi que notre combat sur l'île Tenrô, on a eu peu d'occasion. Je t'avouerais que j'étais mal à l'aise… _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Ben… je sais que toi et Natsu… _

- _Ah ça ? Mais Lucy, on était petit et puis maintenant j'ai Luxus et puis depuis que nous sommes rentrés de notre terre sacré, Monsieur Luxus n'arrêtait pas de me courir après._

- _Ah oui ? Raconte-moi ! Je suis curieuse ! _

- _Ah ah ah ! Tu es comme ma sœur, d'accord, je veux bien te raconter mais ça restera entre nous hein ? _

- _Ben en fait… Monsieur n'arrêtait pas de me tirer les joues depuis qu'il m'avait vu, ensuite il y a eu le combat contre Hadès et… en étant blessé il m'a ramené jusqu'à la guilde dans ses bras. _

- _Ah je m'en souviens ! _

- _Et il venait me voir tous les jours pour voir si j'avais récupéré… et puis il m'a avoué ces sentiments un soir… _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Il a attendu que tout le monde soit parti de la guilde un soir. _

- _Mais pourtant ce n'est pas Mira qui ferme la guilde le soir ? _

- _Si mais Mira-nee avait rendez-vous avec Fried-san et m'avait demandé de fermer le bar ce soir là. _

- _Ah !_

- _Je devais nettoyer le comptoir et puis j'ai senti une présence, je me suis retourné et Luxus se tenait derrière moi. Il m'a pris le bras, m'a enlacé et m'a embrassé. _

- _Ouah ! On peut dire qu'il a été direct. _

- _D'un côté, il a eu raison parce que si il m'avait demandé un rendez-vous, j'aurai hésité…_

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Euh… ben Jet et Droy me couraient après dès qu'ils ont su que Levy s'était mise avec Gajeel et puis il y en avait d'autres… _

- _Tu as du succès dis donc ! _

- _Pas autant que toi ! Je parie que Natsu a flashé dès qu'il t'as vu !_

- _Moi ? Mais… mais… j'en sais rien… répondit-elle en rougissant. _

- _Cet abruti a juste mis du temps à le comprendre._

- _Mais depuis ton retour sur Edoras, n'avais-tu pas de sentiments pour lui ? _

- _C'était comme un frère… rien de plus. _

- _Mais… _

- _Lucy… il est avec toi maintenant !_

_Au même moment, Natsu arriva en compagnie de Luxus. _

- _Tiens déjà de retour ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà chez Luce ? demanda Salamander à Lisanna._

- _Je t'ai vu partir et je me faisais du souci pour Lucy. _

- _Ah ! _

_La blonde s'excusa et prit les derniers cartons pour aller dans son nouvel appartement. _

- _Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda son petit ami. _

- _Ça se voit non ? J'emmène mes derniers cartons. _

- _Hein ? T'as déjà tout déplacé ?_

- _Ben oui, l'autre est pareil que celui-là mais il y a une pièce en plus. _

_Tout le monde aida Lucy. Un moment plus tard, le couple fut seul dans le nouveau logis. _

- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _Ben… euh… il est comme l'autre… _

- _Ouais je vois… sans commentaire. _

- _Écoute, j'ai plus important… on doit partir avec grand-père. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation, elle prépara ses affaires et ils allèrent prendre le train. Grey et Erza les avaient aussi accompagnés ainsi que le maître. _

_Ils avaient pris le train de nuit, il y avait des wagons-lits mais ils durent se séparer. _

- _Bon alors… les mecs vous resterez entre vous ! ordonna Erza. _

- _Et pourquoi ? demanda Grey. _

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est toujours obliger d'être les couples ensembles ! lança Erza. _

- _Moi ça me gêne pas si je reste avec les filles ! _

_Le pauvre vieux se prit des coups des quatre autres mages. _

- _J'ai_ _pas envie de supporter une allumette qui se plaint tout le long du voyage à cause de son mal des transports ! ajouta Grey. _

- _Et moi, j'ai pas envie de supporter un esquimau râleur ! répondit Natsu avant de se sentir au plus mal. _

- _Bon… on n'a pas le choix… ajouta Lucy. _

- _Grey, maître, on dormira ensemble… dit la rousse. _

- _Et moi, je vais m'occuper de cette tête brûlée… dit la blonde. _

_Elle le porta sur son dos et alla au fond du train, leurs couchettes étaient éloignées les unes des autres car ils avaient pris les billets trop tard. Erza, Grey et le maître s'endormirent rapidement. Du moins, le maître fit semblant car même si il était le chef de guilde, il avait une certaine peur devant Titania. _

_Lucy allongea son petit ami sur la couchette qui se sentait toujours aussi mal. _

- _Ah… mon pauvre Natsu… je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi… _

- _Tue-moi… fais… quelque chose… _

- _J'aurais une idée en effet mais j'en sais rien ! _

_Le pauvre mage de feu ne pu dormir toute la nuit. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à destination et s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Erza mangeait son éternel gâteau à la fraise ( N.D.L.A : Je sais c'est bizarre mais dans le deuxième OAV, elle en mange bien un durant le repas de midi ah ah ah), Makarov, Natsu et Grey s'envoyait divers croissants, pains au chocolat etc… Lucy quant à elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. _

- _Luce ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda son petit ami. _

- _Rien… _

- _Au fait, Lucy, tu as aussi acheté l'Eclair d'Amour ? demanda Titania. _

- _Oui et je les ai même prises avec moi ! _

- _Les miennes je les ai laissé à Mira et Lisanna. _

- _Lucy… tu crois qu'on aura le temps de s'en occuper ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Idiot ! Je n'avais personne à qui demander ! Bon excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes !_

_La blonde y allait pour se rafraîchir, elle laissa couler l'eau durant quelques secondes et se regardait dans la glace. Elle avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui la suivait depuis le jour d'avant. Soudain, elle se retourna surprise. _

- _Natsu_ _? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est les toilettes pour dames ! _

- _Fallait que je te demande un truc ! _

- _Ça pouvait_ _pas attendre ? _

- _Non ! Je pouvais pas devant les autres. _

- _Alors, dis-le moi. _

- _Ben… ça risque de te paraître débile… _

- _Vas-y. _

- _Euh… ben… tu sais pour les bagues… _

- _Lesquelles ? _

- _Celles de tes parents. _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Je me disais qu'on pouvait concrétiser notre union avec._

- _Hein ? Tu veux qu'on se fiance ? _

- _Euh… non… comment dire… enfin si… _

- _Natsu_… _dans un couple… ce genre de choses se fait pour…_

_Il ne lui laissa pas terminer, il la plaqua contre le lavabo et lui vola un baiser._

- _Idiot… _

- _Et moi je t'aime ! _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? _

- _Ben… j'aime pas quand un mec tourne autour de toi… _

- _Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller toute seule… _

- _Ben tu sais… depuis que tu poses quelques fois pour le « Weekly Sorcerer », je vois pleins d'hommes qui te tournent autour et pas plus tard qu'avant y en a un qu'Erza a assommé parce qu'ils vous avaient repéré. _

- _C'est vrai qu'Erza pose de temps en temps pour ce magazine. _

- _Et tu voulais que je porte cette bague pour ça ? _

- _Ben euh… pas que pour ça… _

_Soudain Erza arriva au même moment surprenant les deux mages. _

- _Natsu_ _! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lucy ?_

_Une aura noire se forma autour d'elle, ils sortirent en vitesse des toilettes. Un moment plus tard, ils étaient devant château et s'adressèrent à l'un des gardes. _

- _Vous ne pouvez pas passer ! _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Nous avons pour ordre de ne laisser passer personnes. _

_Makarov s'approcha du garde._

- _Mon ami, regardez ceci… je pense que ça vous mettra la puce à l'oreille d'où la situation actuelle du royaume et celui d'Albion. _

_Le maître lui montra la quête concernant l'aide pour Albion. _

- _Ah ! Vous êtes de cette guilde ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite. _

_Ils eurent une audience avec le Roi._

- _Ah Makarov ! _

_Grey, Erza, Lucy et le maître s'inclinèrent devant le monarque._

- _Natsu_… _incline-toi… murmura Lucy._

- _Et pourquoi ? _

_La blonde lui donna un coup de pied et il tomba parterre, Makarov et le Roi discutèrent de la situation qui était à Albion. _

- _Je suis au courant, c'est pourquoi j'ai suggéré à la Reine d'Albion de faire appel à Fairy Tail. Le royaume de Fiore a une alliance avec Albion, nous devons les aider, nous partirons demain mais ce soir c'est la fête. _

- _Pardon ? Mais votre majesté… dit Makarov._

- _Pas de mais ! Je ne sais pas du tout l'issue de cette guerre et surtout que des mercenaires de la guilde les Loups du Sud les secondent. _

- _Très bien._

_Lucy s'avança et fit une révérence._

- _Mademoiselle Heartfilia, comment vous portez-vous ? _

- _Très bien, votre majesté. Je vous remercie. Votre altesse… je suis aussi venu vous soutenir dans votre démarche. _

- _Je vous remercie mon enfant. _

- _Mais il n'y a pas que ça. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je… je… dois renoncer à mon titre en tant que Princesse… _

_Étonné, le monarque s'approcha de la mage aux clés. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Je… j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut… je… vous remercie de votre offre. _

_Soudain, le Roi éclata de rire. _

- _Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Voyons ma chère enfant, pourquoi êtes-vous si gênée ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Je vous ai proposé de redevenir Princesse mais je ne vous forçais pas à le faire. _

- _Mais enfin… la mémoire de mes parents… _

_Il posa une main sur sa tête. _

- _Vous êtes une enfant bénie, Layla avait parfaitement raison. _

- _Pardon ? Vous connaissiez maman ? _

- _Oui, nous étions de très bons amis ainsi que la Comtesse aussi. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai aidés. _

- _Votre majesté… _

- _Allons, allons ! Vous n'allez pas pleurer, ce soir je vous invite au bal et vous dormirez au château. _

_Plus tard dans la journée, les filles se faisaient préparer par les servantes du Roi. Entre coiffures, coupes, tissus, essayages etc… Titania était lassée de tout cela. _

- _Lucy ! Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter ça ? _

- _Euh… l'habitude… _

_Elles furent prêtes en début de soirée, Erza avait un chignon dans les cheveux ainsi qu'un bandeau dans les cheveux avec une rose rouge, sa robe était une robe de bal dans les tons rouges et blancs laissant un généreux décolleté rehaussé comme un corset, le bas de la robe avait une ouverture devant mais il y avait de la dentelle qui recouvrait les jambes. Lucy avait la même robe mais dans les tons blancs et bleus et coiffé d'un bandeau avec un lys dans les cheveux. Natsu et Grey étaient habillés simplement en costard noir et attendaient leurs dulcinées dans la salle de bal, un majordome annonçait les invités. _

- _Le Comte Grey Fullbuster ainsi que la Comtesse Erza Scarlet ! _

- _Le Baron Natsu Dragneel ainsi que la Princesse Lucy Hearfilia._

_Salamander_ _voulait régler le compte au majordome mais le monarque arriva au même moment._

- _Allons, allons calmez-vous, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de vous annoncer comme cela. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que vous êtes ici, incognito… je me méfie si il y a des informateurs d'Albion… enfin des espions je veux dire. _

_Erza_ _et Grey allèrent danser. Depuis le dernier bal, ils y avaient pris goût, Natsu se dirigea au buffet, Lucy alla s'assoir car elle avait repéré la Comtesse et voulait la remercier. _

- _Oh, Mademoiselle Heartfilia ! _

_Lucy voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais comme ils étaient à la cour, elle du la saluer comme une aristocrate. _

- _Comtesse, je voulais vous remercier. _

- _Ce n'est rien ! _

- _Au contraire ! _

_Soudain des autres dames se joignirent à la conversation._

- _Allons, allons… dites-moi ce cher Baron… enfin ce Natsu… vous êtes enfin ensemble ? murmura-t-elle. _

- _Euh… oui… répondit-elle en rougissant. _

- _C'est merveilleux ! _

- _Madame la Comtesse… enfin… je ne sais plus où me mettre ! _

- _Oh ! Mais ne seriez-vous pas la fille de Layla ? demanda l'une d'elles._

- _Euh… oui… _

- _Oh mais n'étiez-vous pas fiancé avec ce bel homme ? Nordine non ? _

- _Euh… non… plus maintenant ! _

- _J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez deux fiancés ! dit une autre. _

- _Mesdames, allons, allons ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! coupa la Comtesse. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Son fiancé est le Baron Dragneel ici présent. _

- _Mais d'où vient-il ? _

- _Il vient d'une contrée lointaine et Mademoiselle Heartfilia ira se marier avec lui._

_La Comtesse fit signe à Natsu de venir. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Monsieur le Baron, ces dames voulaient faire votre connaissance ! Comme vous êtes le fiancé de Mademoiselle Heartfilia, je me devais de vous présenter. _

- _Mesdames… dit-il en inclinant la tête. _

_La blonde pouffa de rire derrière son éventail. _

- _Ma très chère… voulez-vous danser avec moi ? demanda le Dragon Slayer. _

_Elle accepta et ils allèrent danser au son des violons. _

- _Lucy… comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter ces pimbêches ? _

- _Je suis surtout allé remercier la Comtesse, c'est quand même grâce à elle que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. _

- _C'est vrai. _

- _Et puis au moins tu peux manger de la cuisine raffinée. _

- _Aussi. _

- _Tu ne penses qu'à manger, idiot !_

- _Non, je pense à toi aussi ! _

_Les dames n'avaient pas quitté la Comtesse. _

- _Qui est ce très beau couple qui danse depuis un moment ? demanda l'une d'elles._

- _Oh ! C'est le Comte Fullbuster et sa fiancée. _

_Tout le monde regardait les deux couples danser._

- _Dis, Erza c'est moi ou tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Euh… j'en sais rien… _

- _On s'en fiche…_

_Natsu_ _regardaient les hommes d'un mauvais œil. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Natsu ?_

- _Tout le monde nous regarde… _

- _Laisse tomber._

- _C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les bals… _

- _Viens avec moi au balcon. _

_Le mage de feu ainsi que la mage stellaire s'absentèrent un moment et allèrent sur le balcon. Le ciel était étoilé, il y avait une vue sur toute la ville illuminée. _

- _Ouah ! Natsu, t'as vu ? _

- _Ouais… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Ça me rappelle quand on se tirait pendant les bals. _

- _On peut toujours le faire mais… on est dans le palais royal… _

- _C'est_ _pas un problème ! _

- _Natsu_… _non. _

- _Alors sur le toit ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il prit sa petite amie par la taille et sauta sur le toit, ils s'assirent pour admirer la vue. _

- _Tu me surprendras toujours ! dit la blonde._

- _Je sais ! dit-il en lui faisant son plus grand sourire. _

_Salamander_ _plongea son regard dans le regard chocolat de sa dulcinée, il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Surprise, la mage y répondit. Il l'allongea tout en continuant à l'embrasser et passa un bras autour de sa taille, il pressa son corps contre celui de la mage, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Quoi ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? _

- _J'en sais rien, j'en avais envie… ça te gêne ? _

- _Non, pas du tout… Natsu ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je me demande comment sera l'issu de cette guerre… _

- _Ça va aller ! _

- _Mais… _

- _Je t'ai dit que je te protégerais._

- _Natsu_…

- _Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! _

- _Mais arrête… je sais plus où me mettre !_

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _C'est trop pour moi… tu as tellement fait pour moi… _

- _Moi ? _

- _Qui m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie ? _

- _Et toi alors ? _

- _Ok, nous sommes quittes. Au fait, tu voulais me demander quoi avant aux toilettes ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Excusez-moi, Monsieur, Madame mais il est interdit d'être sur le toit ! dit un garde. _

_Le couple s'excusa. Pendant ce temps, Erza et Grey discutaient avec les invités. Le mage de glace fut lassé et se dirigea au bar pour prendre un verre. Un des invités aborda Titania et partit en grande discussion avec elle, Grey le regardait d'un mauvais œil, il semblait draguer sa petite amie. Celle-ci semblait lassée, elle aussi, elle l'aurait bien envoyé sur les roses mais elle était en présence du Roi._

- _Vous voyez, ma chère, diriger les affaires comme cela n'est pas chose aisé. Voulez-vous venir un jour dans ma résidence en bord de mer ? Je vous garantis un séjour inoubliable ! _

- _Écoutez_… _je… _

- _Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je suis venu pour inviter ma fiancée à danser ! coupa Grey._

_L'homme ne su que dire et acquiesça seulement, le mage de glace emmena Titania danser. _

- _Merci, je crois que si tu n'étais pas venu, je l'aurais défoncé sur place… mais avec le Roi… _

- _Ils se croient tout permis ces riches… _

- _Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? _

- _Moi ? Jamais ! _

- _Menteur ! Et je vois que tu es un adepte des danses mondaines._

- _Euh… en fait… euh… une fois j'avais dû jouer le fiancé d'une femme et elle m'a appris quelques manières ainsi que quelques danses… j'y ai pris goût… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _C'est mignon ! _

_La danse terminée, Le Roi demanda à Erza de danser avec lui._

- _Ce serait un plaisir, votre Majesté. _

_Elle lui fit une révérence et alla danser avec le Monarque sous le regard jaloux de Grey. _

_Plus tard, Titania et Grey partirent de la fête et regagnèrent leur chambre._

- _Alors mon cher Comte, la soirée était à votre goût ? plaisanta Titania en fermant la porte. _

_Il enleva sa cravate et la lança négligemment sur le lit._

- _Mouais… _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma plaisanterie ? _

- _Non… _

_Voulant le taquiner un peu, la rousse prit un air enjôleur et lui parla d'une voix presque infantile._

- _Grey-sama ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si grincheux ? _

- _Erza_ _arrête avec ça ! _

- _Grey-sama ! _

- _Erza_ _! dit-il en rougissant de plus belle. _

_La reine des fées s'approcha de plus en plus de son amant l'obligeant à se mettre sur le lit. _

- _Erza_ _! Mais arrête ! _

_Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, leurs visages étaient_ _proches, Grey devait se retenir de ne pas sauter sur sa dulcinée._

- _Grey-sama… _

- _Pourquoi tu fais comme Juvia ? _

- _Souviens-toi sur l'île de Galuna… quand je suis tombé dans ce trou… n'avais-tu pas trouvé mignon mon petit cri ? _

- _Oui mais… _

_La rousse coupa sa phrase par un baiser passionné obligeant son amant à se coucher sur le lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles._

- _T'es une femme fatale dans tous les sens du terme ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai envie de te faire de ces choses… mais pas ce soir ! _

- _Hein ? Me dis pas que c'est ma voix qui…_

_Et ce fut au tour du mage de glace qui l'interrompit, il intensifia son baiser obligeant Titania à se retrouver sur le lit, lui en dessus d'elle._

- _Grey… _

_Il continua à l'embrasser, sa main remontant la robe le long de sa jambe pour ensuite se placer sur le sous-vêtement de la mage. _

- _Je croyais que… _

- _Au diable ce que je disais avant ! J'ai envie de te prendre ici tout de suite là maintenant ! _

- _Et sauvage en plus ! _

_Le successeur de Ul lui arracha violemment le sous-vêtement et introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, au fur et à mesure qu'elle gémissait, il en introduisit un deuxième. La reine des fées l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser pour ensuite le repousser._

- _Erza_ _? s'exclama Grey surpris. _

- _Tu voulais que ça soit sauvage ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être sauvage ! _

_Elle se rééquipa, son habit consistait à un string et soutien-gorge panthère ainsi que des oreilles de panthère sur la tête. _

- _Erza_ _! dit-il en lui arrachant son string._

_Le mage de glace s'empara de ses lèvres accentuant la cadence entre leurs langues, il la porta et fit tournoyer sa dulcinée dans la chambre pour ensuite la plaquer contre un mur. Titania avait passé ses jambes autour de son amant, Grey descendit son pantalon et son caleçon juste assez pour laisser dépasser son membre durci, Erza anticipa la douleur mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas mal. Au contraire, elle ressentait du plaisir. _

- _Ça te fait mal, ma puce ? _

- _Non._

_Satisfait de sa réponse, il commença doucement, la reine des fées resserra son étreinte. Le mage de glace faisait des bruits rauques tandis que son amante gémissait de plus en plus fort ce qui lui fit accélérer sa cadence pour atteindre le plaisir à son paroxysme. _

_Lucy et Natsu étaient restés avec quelques invités pour la fin du bal. La blonde était allé chercher un verre, plusieurs hommes l'abordèrent pour danser._

- _Mademoiselle, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? demanda l'un. _

- _Vous seriez mieux avec moi ! dit un autre. _

- _Messieurs… je vous remercie mais je ne peux pas danser avec vous… répondit Lucy. _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? demanda un des hommes. _

- _Parce que c'est ma fiancée, messieurs ! dit Natsu en arrivant et prenant la taille de sa dulcinée._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers le Roi. _

- _Alors mes enfants ? Vous vous amusez bien ? _

- _Oui, merci votre majesté ! répondit la blonde. _

- _Personnellement non… répondit Salamander._

- _Natsu_… _ne dis pas ça devant le roi… _

- _Je m'en contrefiche ! _

- _Alors notre cher baron ne trouve pas ce bal à son goût ? demanda le monarque. _

- _Votre majesté… nos princesses se sont fait harceler ce soir. Répondit Natsu._

- _Je comprends, je veillerais à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus mais vous pouvez être heureux d'avoir une aussi jolie fiancé, Baron Dragneel._

_Le couple rougit s'excusèrent et se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Lucy s'assit sur son lit et enleva ses talons aiguilles._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça te gênes à ce point que d'autres hommes viennent me parler ? _

- _C'est pas le problème… ils se croient tout permis, tu leur dis non, il faut leur répéter deux fois les choses et encore… c'est pour cela que je n'aime pas les riches ! _

- _T'es sûr que c'est pas de la jalousie ? _

- _Non ! _

- _En tout cas… toi et Grey vous êtes pareils ! _

- _Quoi ? Me comparer avec ce glaçon ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

_La mage stellaire éclata de rire et enleva sa robe, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant son petit ami qui avala sa salive de travers en la voyant dans cette tenue et toussa. _

- _Ça va Natsu ? _

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Ben je sais pas, je pensais que tu avais dit quelque chose. _

- _Ouais, j'ai à dire quelque chose ! Tu penses à ceux qui sont dans la même pièce que toi ? _

- _Laisse-moi réfléchir… à part toi, je vois pas ! _

- _Justement ! Tu fais tout pour que je te saute dessus ou quoi ? _

- _C'est_ _pas de ma faute si mon petit ami est un pervers ! Quoique vous êtes tous comme ça ! _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _Erza_ _m'a aussi dit que son cher et tendre était un vrai pervers… donc ça ne m'étonne même pas. _

- _Mais vous vous dites tout en plus ? _

- _Euh… non… répondit-elle en rougissant._

_Le mage de feu la plaqua contre le lit._

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Réponds-moi, Luce… _

- _Mais arrête ! C'est des trucs entre filles ! Je suis sûr qu'entre mecs vous vous dites tout ! _

- _Ben non justement parce que je n'ai rien à dire à Ice-man ! _

- _Idiot ! Bon tu veux bien me lâcher ? _

- _Ok… _

_Le mage de feu se déshabilla et alla se coucher tournant le dos à Lucy et s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain. _

_Le lendemain, Lucy s'éveilla la première, Natsu ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras et c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle soupira et regarda si son petit ami était éveillé et il l'était._

- _Natsu_ _? _

_Il l'ignora mettant la couverture sur lui._

- _Natsu_ _? Tu dors ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Je savais_ _pas que les personnes qui dormaient répondaient aux questions aussi facilement… _

- _Fous-moi la paix… _

_La blonde essaya une méthode plus radicale, elle tira la couverture vers elle, obligeant le Dragon Slayer à découvrir son visage. _

- _Putain, Lucy ! _

- _Ah ! Mon œil que tu dormais pas ! _

- _T'es vraiment chiante ! cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le lit. _

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle en faisant de grands yeux étonnés. _

_Il plongea son regard dans ceux de sa bien-aimée._

- _Luce… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? _

- _Parce que t'es vraiment obligé de te déshabiller comme ça devant moi ? Alors que tu sais très bien que je serais capable de te sauter dessus ! _

- _Je suis désolé… _

- _Et c'est frustrant pour moi… j'aurais envie de te faire de ces choses… _

- _Natsu_ _! s'écria la blonde en rougissant violemment. _

- _Ben quoi ? _

_Le rose lui sourit et l'embrassa, la jeune fille ne comprit rien de sa réaction et le regarda à nouveau étonné quand ils terminèrent leur baiser._

- _Je vous_ _comprendrai jamais les mecs… _

- _C'est pourtant simple… j'ai pas envie de te forcer à te faire des choses comme ce… connard… mais je risque de te sauter dessus un jour si l'occasion se présente. _

- _Tu… tu… _

- _Luce, on en causera en temps voulu, faut qu'on se prépare. Je pense que grand-père est déjà allé au Conseil de magie. _

_Ils prirent une douche en vitesse et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec Erza et Grey. _

_Le Roi les accueillit._

- _Ah ! Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda le monarque. _

- _Très bien merci ! dirent-ils. _

- _Je dois vous tenir au courant de la situation, Makarov est allé voir le Conseil de magie… dès son retour, il faudra que nous partions immédiatement pour Albion rejoindre sa majesté. _

_Erza_ _et Lucy mangeaient en silence tandis que Natsu et Grey faisaient plus de bruit que dix personnes réunis. Le maître de Fairy Tail revint un moment plus tard, ils embarquèrent dans un bateau volant dans le ciel. _

- _Ouah ! C'est immense ! dit Erza. _

- _C'est sûr ! ajouta Lucy. _

- _Je sens que je vais pas être bien… dit Natsu. _

- _Faudra te retenir, l'allumette ! ajouta Grey._

_Ils embarquèrent dans le paquebot volant, Salamander se sentit mal durant tout le voyage, Lucy admirait leurs « Eclairs d'Amours ». Erza était resté avec elle. _

- _Dis Lucy… avec Natsu… vous avez déjà… enfin… je veux dire, vous êtes déjà passé à l'acte ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! _

- _Pour être honnête… non… pourquoi ? _

- _Comme ça…_

- _Alors… tu… toi… Grey… c'était vrai ce que disais Lisanna ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Est-ce que ça fait mal ? _

- _Je ne te dirai rien… sinon ça risque de bloquer ta première fois. _

- _Alors ça fait mal… je crois qu'après avoir régler ce conflit… je dirai à Natsu que je suis prête… mais avant tout il voulait me demander quelque chose… _

- _Ah ? Tu as une idée ? _

- _Il voulait qu'on mette nos bagues, tu vois ce qu'il voulait dire ? _

- _Réfléchis-y ! dit Titania en lui souriant et partit rejoindre son petit ami. _

_La mage stellaire avait peut être une idée mais n'en était pas sûr. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination, la reine d'Albion les accueillit dans son château. Tout le monde attendait dans la salle du trône quand soudain une dame aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'émeraude s'avança, elle était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. _

- _Mon Roi ! _

- _Ma chère Reine ! _

_Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux abasourdis des mages. _

- _Majesté… pourriez-vous nous… expliquer ? demanda Makarov._

- _C'est simple, nous sortons ensemble ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils tous en même temps. _

- _Comme nous avons une alliance avec Albion… enfin c'est une excuse ! dit le Roi de Fiore. _

- _Excusez notre attitude qui n'est pas digne de monarque… dit la Reine d'Albion. _

_Les mages firent une révérence. _

- _Je suis Serah, reine d'Albion, soyez les bienvenus ! _

- _Merci de votre accueil, Majesté… dit Titania. _

- _Oh mais vous devez être la grande Titania ! J'ai entendu vos prouesses ! Bravo !_

- _Je… je… vous remercie… dit la reine des fées en rougissant. _

- _Et vous devez être Makarov le chef de Fairy Tail et vous Grey… vous ferez attention de ne pas vous déshabillez devant mes servantes, elles risquent de s'évanouir ! plaisanta la Reine. _

- _Je… je… le ferai volontiers ! répondit le mage de glace._

- _Tu feras quoi Grey ? s'énerva Erza._

- _De faire plaisir à… _

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Erza lui avait donné un coup sur la tête et le pauvre mage s'écroula parterre. _

- _Alors ? Tu veux te trimballer à poils ? cria Erza. _

- _Erza, chérie c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais tu sais avec ma manie…_

- _Tu n'as pas intérêt ! _

_La Reine éclata de rire. _

- _Oh, je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! _

- _Mon canard en sucre, Erza Scarlet et Grey Fullbuster sortent ensembles ! dit le Roi de Fiore._

- _Ils forment un beau couple ! Et puis ça se voit ! _

- _Merci… votre majesté… dit Erza en écrasant la tête du pauvre mage de glace dans le sol. _

- _Et cette jeune fille… vous me rappelez quelqu'un… dit la Reine. _

- _C'est la fille de Layla ! dit le Monarque. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Vous connaissiez ma mère votre Altesse ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Oui, mon petit poussin me l'avait présenté à un bal ! _

- _Oh…_

- _Et je me souviens, vous étiez toute petite… vous lui ressemblez vraiment. _

- _Je suis honorée ! _

_La Reine remarqua Salamander. _

- _Oh vous devez être le petit ami de cette chère Lucy ! Natsu ! _

- _C'est moi. _

- _Natsu, on ne parle pas à la Reine comme cela ! s'écria la blonde. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave._

_La Reine demanda qu'on leur montre leur chambre pour leur séjour, ils prirent le repas de midi et après le repas, Lucy alla se balader dans les jardins royaux. La jeune fille s'était assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, elle était dans ses pensées. _

- _Alors ma chère Lucy, vous rêvez ? demanda une voix._

_Surprise, elle releva la tête, la Reine était en face d'elle. _

- _Votre majesté… _

- _Puis-je m'assoir à côté de vous ? _

- _Bien sûr ! _

- _Vous sembliez pensive._

- _Je suis désolé… je suis un peu dans mes rêves parfois._

- _Les rêves… en avez-vous un ? _

- _J'ai réalisé mon rêve, j'ai enfin trouvé une famille. _

- _Une famille… je vous comprends ma chère… et vous êtes livrée à vous-même…_

- _Pardon ? _

- _Je sais malheureusement pour vos parents… heureusement vous avez trouvé Fairy Tail et vous semblez bien vous entendre. _

- _C'est vrai mais comment savez-vous tout cela sur nous ? _

- _C'est le Roi de Fiore, ils vous adorent ! Il m'a parlé en gros de votre mariage forcé… et ce cher Natsu était venu pour vous sauver. _

- _Vous connaissez tout de nous, c'est drôle. _

- _Nous vous envions avec le Roi. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Nous avons dû gouverner très jeune et puis on nous a imposé un mariage, le Roi de Fiore a perdu sa Reine d'une maladie tout comme moi j'ai perdu mon mari au combat… _

- _Votre Altesse…_

- _Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous ne sommes plus seuls lui et moi ! Nous nous sommes trouvés. _

- _Pourquoi ne pas officialiser votre alliance par un mariage ? _

- _Nous attendons la fin de cette guerre pour nous marier. _

- _Oh ! _

- _Lucy, connaissez-vous l'Eclair d'Amour ? _

- _Bien sûr ! J'ai forcé mon petit ami a en acheté mais… il voulait qu'on mette nos bagues… alors je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut dire…_

- _Majesté ! Majesté ! s'écria un garde. _

- _Que se passe-t-il ? Que… _

- _La ville… elle est assiégée ! Il faut tout de suite partir ! _

_Les deux femmes coururent en vitesse dans la salle du trône avec le garde pour retrouver tout le monde. _

- _Il me faut une escorte et rejoindre les troupes sur le champ de bataille ! cria la Reine. _

- _Ma chérie…dit le roi._

- _Pas de mais… il faut que nous sachons la position de nos ennemis ! _

_Les gardes, le Roi et la Reine et les mages sortirent par un passage secret qui était sous une tenture au mur. Ils coururent jusqu'à un petit village. Un campement était dressé avec des tentes, Serah demanda une carte d'Albion et appela un général pour faire le point de la situation. _

- _Votre Altesse, ici, ici et ici nous avons nos troupes mais là et là… ils se sont emparé du château et on la main sur le port, la ville et les plaines environnantes._

- _C'est comme si on était dans un filet… qui se referme sur nous… murmura Erza. _

- _Séparons-nous ! Il faudrait que l'on se sépare en plusieurs petites équipes pour attaquer, on aura plus de chance ! ajouta le Roi. _

- _Votre Altesse, il serait mieux d'attaquer durant la nuit qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Grey. _

- _Je suis d'accord. Serah et moi, nous allons de ce côté, Grey et Erza vous irez ici, Natsu et Lucy irez-ici ! _

- _Pourquoi pas_ _foncer dans le tas maintenant ? demanda Natsu._

- _Tu cours au suicide ! s'exclama Grey._

- _Toi, le glaçon je t'ai pas causé ! s'énerva le rose. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Tu vas_ _pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? demanda Natsu à Lucy._

- _Grey a raison ! _

- _Ah ! Mais vous me faites chier ! cria-t-il en courant en direction du centre du village._

- _Natsu_ _! dit la blonde voulant le suivre mais Erza lui retint la main._

- _Laisse-le, il n'ira pas loin… il sait qu'on a raison mais… il sait que des hommes sont en train de tomber au combat en ce moment._

- _Très bien… _

_Quelques heures passèrent, Lucy décida de partir à la recherche de son petit ami. Pendant ce temps, Natsu était au bar du village, la blonde entra dans la taverne. Une horde d'homme la sifflèrent et la complimentèrent. _

- _Ouah ! Ce que tu es jolie ! _

- _T'as un mec ? _

_Ignorant ces imbéciles, le Dragon Slayer de feu continua de boire son verre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de sa petite amie. _

- _Bordel mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! _

- _Aller ! _

_Elle donna un coup de poing à l'un des hommes qui recula._

- _Espèce de pétasse ! Je vais t'en faire voir ! cria l'un._

- _Ouais ! On va y arriver à plusieurs et à se la faire ! _

- _Essayez seulement ! dit-elle._

_Salamander_ _sauta depuis le bar et atterrit devant Lucy._

- _Vous touchez à un cheveu de ma Lucy ! Je vous éclate ! _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Ah ! Ça doit être son mec !_

_Natsu_ _envoya valser les hommes à l'autre bout de la taverne sans trop de difficultés et ils pleurèrent presque devant lui. _

- _Pardon, pardon, pardon ! On ne savait pas ! _

- _Vous avez intérêt ! cria le Dragon Slayer. _

_Amusé, la blonde lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la taverne. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une église._

- _Natsu_ _! Regarde cette église ! _

- _Ben quoi ?_

- _Tu la_ _trouve pas jolie ? _

- _Mouais… _

- _Franchement, t'as aucun goût… _

_Elle allait repartir mais Natsu lui retint la main, la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Tu te faisais du souci ?_

- _Ben oui… _

- _Merci. _

- _Hein ? Tu me remercie alors que des cons voulaient profiter de moi ? Ce serait pas arriver si un certain imbécile serait resté avec nous ! _

- _Luce… _

- _Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais m'énerver ! _

- _Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Il serra son emprise autour d'elle et colla son corps contre le sien._

- _Natsu_ _! Mais arrête… dit-elle en rougissant. _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa passa une de ses mains dans son dos, la jeune fille se bloqua et interrompit le baiser._

- _Luce… _

- _Arrête… j'aime pas quand t'es comme ça..._

- _Désolé… _

- _Laisse tomber, on doit se préparer à attaquer le reste des troupes… _

- _Ah ! Enfin de la bagarre ! _

_Ils coururent jusqu'au campement, les deux monarques, Grey et Erza les attendaient._

- _Ah t'es enfin de retour ? _

- _Ben oui._

- _Bon, changement de plan… on va aller dans toutes les directions pour s'attaquer à l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, une partie de notre armée va évacuer temporairement le peuple d'Albion, nous avons déjà envoyé des milices dans les villes ainsi que dans les villages. _

- _Donc nous devons gagner du temps si je comprends bien… ajouta Grey. _

- _C'est tout à fait ça et normalement demain dans la nuit, des vaisseaux seront dans le ciel pour des attaques aériennes ainsi que d'autres pour le peuple. _

_Ils se mirent en route pour attaquer les troupes ennemis mais ce ils ne savaient pas quel lendemain les attendaient. _


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou,

Bon comme j'ai livré un chapitre hier, j'étais trop pressé de poster celui-ci, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais tout autant accrocheur ! BONNE LECTURE !

**La demande**

_Erza_ _et Grey couraient dans la forêt, ils avaient envoyé leur groupe dans une autre direction qu'eux. Le mage de glace stoppa. _

- _Grey ? _

- _Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… tu n'as pas remarqué que les arbres sont différents ? _

_La rouquine regarda autour d'elle. _

- _Non, il ne me semble pas. _

- _C'est peut être mon imagination mais… j'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà passé par là…_

- _Maintenant que tu le dis…_

_La mage aux armures se changea et opta pour la tenue qu'avait Erza d'Edoras, Grey rougit._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ? _

- _T'es… t'es… t'es… _

- _Quoi ? La tenue ? Ouais j'aimais bien cette tenue sur Edoras._

- _Erza_ _! T'es pas un peu folle de te balader comme ça en plein combat ? _

- _Et alors ? T'es jaloux ? _

- _Oui ! _

- _Ça peut tourner à notre avantage ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ?_

- _Et je me gênerais, tiens ? _

- _Grey ! C'est pas le moment de…_

_Le mage de glace l'avait attiré contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, Erza ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait._

- _Idiot…_

- _C'est_ _pas que j'ai envie de le faire tout le temps… mais je ne serai pas tranquille si je combats et que ma petite amie est dans cette tenue en combattant à côté de moi… _

- _Je vois l'effet que ça te fait… laisse-moi tourner cela à notre avantage. N'y pense pas… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Et je sais que rien que de t'imaginer tous ces hommes qui se rincent l'œil sur moi… je sais que ça te rend fou et tu seras hors de toi ! C'est un avantage à prendre ! _

- _Erza, tu te fous de moi !_

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, colla son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa à son tour. _

- _Grey… je ne sais pas comment on s'en sortira… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

- _Nous sommes en petit nombre... ils sont cent mille hommes environs… et Albion n'en possède que la moitié… _

- _Oui mais nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail… et rappelle-toi sur l'île Tenrô… tout semblait perdu… mais nous avons été sauvé par le maître Mavis._

- _Je ne veux pas…_

_Il stoppa sa phrase par un baiser._

- _Grey… _

- _Ma chérie, on s'en sortira je te le promets… et puis on est l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail non ? _

- _Oui._

_Le couple courut encore un bon moment, ils tournaient en rond depuis un moment. Le mage de glace s'arrêta sur place._

- _J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on était perdu mais on tourne en rond… Erza, je crois que quelqu'un nous surveille et nous fait perdre du temps. _

_Titania_ _envoya plusieurs épées dans toutes les directions, Grey fit pareils avec des pics de glaces. Soudain ils entendirent quelque chose tomber d'un arbre et marmonner toutes sortes de vilains mots, se préparant à attaquer, l'homme descendit._

- _Vous m'avez trouvé c'est bien ! _

_Un homme d'une imposante carrure se présenta à eux, portant un long manteau noir, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. _

- _Je vois j'ai la grande Titania devant moi mais toi l'insecte t'es qui ? _

- _Connard ! cria le mage de glace. _

- _Grey, attention ! Méfie-toi de lui ! s'écria la rouquine. _

- _Ice_ _make saucer !_

_Un disque de glace se forma et fut envoyé sur l'ennemi mais il mit stoppa la masse de glace contre et la renvoya à son expéditeur qui fut projeter à plusieurs mètres et sombra dans l'inconscience._

- _Grey ! cria Erza. _

- _Voilà, comme ça je pourrai me mesurer à la grande Titania. _

_Erza_ _invoqua une épée et fonça contre son ennemi, lui donnant plusieurs coups, l'ennemi les évitait. Soudain, il courut en direction de la mage aux armures mais Grey s'était éveillé entretemps et s'interposa entre eux, une épée de glace à la main. _

- _Grey ?_

- _Pars ! Il faut qu'on retienne un maximum d'ennemi ! Il en arrive de tous les côtés._

_La reine des fées regarda autour d'elle et il y avait des soldats à perte de vue, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit ami. Elle fit à nouveau apparaître plusieurs épées et les lança sur leur ennemi qui affrontait Grey cela aida le mage de glace qui pu mettre à terre son ennemi._

- _Erza_ _! Toi de ce côté, moi ce côté ! _

_Ils affrontèrent plusieurs hommes durant un bon moment, l'astuce d'Erza déstabilisa quasiment tous les soldats, Grey et Erza se retrouvèrent dos à dos, regardant de tous les côtés. _

- _Chéri, tu t'en sors pas mal ! _

- _Toi aussi, beauté ! _

_Hélas, leur premier ennemi s'éveilla à nouveau et s'attaqua à Titania par derrière et s'écroula à terre. Grey s'interposa entre son ennemi et elle et forma un dôme de glace leur laissant quelques secondes de répit._

- _Erza_ _! Comment… _

- _Laisse tomber c'est pas le moment… apparemment il tient à se battre avec moi… occupe-toi des hommes qu'il y a autour de toi. _

- _Mais… _

- _Pas de mais ! _

- _Je ne veux pas te laisser le battre toute seule ! Et est-ce que tu as vu sa marque ? _

- _Oui, je sais il fait parti des Loups du Sud… la guilde qui nous a attaqué Lucy et moi… _

- _Justement… imagine si il utilise le même…_

_Elle l'embrassa pour interrompre sa phrase. _

- _Erza_…

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. _

_Le successeur de Ul fit fondre le dôme de glace et chacun s'attaqua à son objectif. _

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Lucy marchait en direction de leur ennemi mais n'en avais rencontré aucun. Le mage de feu tenait la main à sa petite amie pendant qu'elle admirait la fleur achetée avant qu'ils ne partent pour Albion._

- _Lucy, tu ne veux pas arrêter d'admirer cette fleur ? On est en période de guerre. _

- _Désolé… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Luce… _

- _C'est bon, Natsu._

_Soudain plusieurs hommes sortirent de nulle part attaquant le couple de mage de tous les côtés, ils s'en débarrassèrent sans trop de mal. _

_Au royaume de Fiore, Lisanna regardait les verres plongée dans ses pensées. _

- _Lisanna_ _? _

- _Hein ? Oh… Mira-nee…_

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Natsu_ _est venu me voir… _

- _Et ? Ne me dis pas que… Luxus est au courant ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Alors quoi ? _

- _Natsu_ _m'a demandé des somnifères, soit disant pour dormir dans les transports publics car ça le rend malade… mais je crois que c'était pour autre chose… _

- _Il t'a demandé cela quand ? _

- _Avant de partir… et cet imbécile m'a demandé un matin très tôt alors que je n'étais pas bien réveillé… je n'ai pas cherché plus loin à ce moment-là._

- _J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire comme la dernière fois… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il avait assommé cette pauvre Lucy pour aller combattre leur ennemi… j'espère qu'il ne refera pas ce coup avec les somnifères…_

- _Mira-ne est-ce que je dois aller à Albion pour…_

- _Erza_ _et Grey sont avec lui ! C'est bon._

_Au même moment, Luxus entra dans la guilde et alla au comptoir._

- _Bonjour Mirajane ! _

- _Salut Luxus. _

- _Hello Lisanna._

- _Oh Luxus… _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Je… non… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_La petite sœur de Mirajane lui expliqua tout en détail._

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _Comme l'a dit ta sœur, Erza et Grey sont avec lui, ne te fais pas de souci. _

- _Mais… _

- _La dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas là et Lucy et Natsu étaient seuls. Là, ils sont avec eux. _

- _Mais c'est la guerre à Albion ! _

- _Je ne pense pas que Natsu aura le temps de penser à cela. _

- _J'espère… _

- _Il faut croire en eux. _

_Le blond lui tapota la tête._

- _C'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite amie ? _

- _Je te vois toujours aussi petite ! _

- _Je ne suis pas petite ! s'énerva Lisanna. _

- _Mais oui ! _

- _Luxus_ _! _

_Le petit-fils de Makarov lui donna un rapide baiser et emmena sa petite amie hors de la guilde. _

_Erza_ _et Grey combattait toujours chacun de leur côté, Titania combattait tant bien que mal son ennemi. Le mage de glace fit une patinoire. _

- _Ice_ _make rink ! _

_La glace s'étendit à plusieurs kilomètres et fit glisser les soldats qui les envahissaient, Grey profita pour faire une deuxième attaque. _

- _Ice_ _make arrows ! _

_Plusieurs piques de glace vinrent attaquer les ennemis qui tombèrent à terre un à un, Grey se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'Erza était à terre. Le membre de la guilde ennemi avait lancé un cercle qui s'était accroché au bras de la reine des fées et avait un pied sur sa tête. _

- _Erza_ _!_

- _Grey… murmura la rouquine._

- _Rends-toi si tu veux qu'elle vive ! dit l'ennemi. _

- _Je…_

- _Non ! Grey ! Ma vie ne vaut rien à côté des habitants d'Albion ! cria Titania. _

- _Je me fous de cette guerre… je me fous que les riches veulent le pouvoir… je me fous même de la reine si je dois tout sacrifier pour te délivrer Erza, je le ferai ! _

- _Grey… _

- _Oh ! Quel beau discours ! dit l'ennemi. _

- _Laisse-la ! _

- _Je pensais que la grande reine des fées était plus forte que cela… j'ai été déçu._

- _Tu n'es pas loyal ! _

- _Qui a parlé de combat à la loyal ? _

- _Connard… _

- _Il faudra bien me battre avant que cet anneau ne pompe toute l'énergie de ta camarade. _

- _Grey, arrête ! cria Erza._

- _Non, je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Et autant mourir que de t'abandonner ! C'est encore toi qui l'a dit non ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Lorsque nous avions affronté Phantom Lord… tu as dit que tu préférais mourir que de vendre une amie… c'est pareil pour moi, Erza… sauf que tu es celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de la mage aux armures, malgré le fait que cet anneau lui pompait toute son énergie, elle releva le pied de son ennemi. _

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Grey ! _

- _Ice_ _make lance ! _

_Plusieurs lances transpercèrent le corps de leur ennemi et tomba à terre, le mage de glace courut vers sa petite amie, l'anneau absorbait toujours son énergie. Il gela l'objet et le brisa en plusieurs morceaux et porta sa dulcinée comme une mariée._

- _Merci Grey… quelle nulle… je me suis faite avoir deux fois… moi, une mage de rang S…_

- _Deux fois, ils t'on eu avec cet objet… si ce n'était pas toi ça aurait été moi. _

_Le mage de glace retomba sur ses genoux. _

- _Grey…_

- _Je… je crois que j'ai utilisé un peu trop de magie… _

_Erza_ _se mit à genoux et passa un bras sur son épaule._

- _Erza_… _tu n'as presque plus de force. _

- _Et toi alors ? On va s'en sortir et essayer de rejoindre le campement… _

- _Ça me rappelle sur l'île de Tenrô. _

_Natsu_ _et Lucy avaient battu tous les ennemis ainsi que certains de la guilde des Loups du Sud. Essoufflés, ils s'étaient appuyés contre un arbre._

- _Natsu_… _je… je n'ai presque plus de pouvoir magique… _

- _Moi non plus… _

- _Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, je pense que l'on devrait rejoindre le campement… _

- _Je vais invoquer Horolgium pour nous ramener._

- _Non, je vais te porter sur mon dos._

- _Natsu_… _je peux marcher ! _

_La blonde se releva mais son corps tanguait, Natsu dû la retenir._

- _Tu vois ?_

- _Oui mais… _

- _Garde un peu de magie si on se fait attaquer en chemin…_

_Plusieurs heures passèrent, Grey et Erza avaient réussi à rejoindre le campement, le Roi de Fiore et la Reine d'Albion s'inquiétèrent de leur état de santé._

- _Tout va bien votre majesté… dit Erza._

- _Je vais faire appel à un médecin qui va vous soigner. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu et Lucy rejoignirent le camp ainsi que Grey et Erza. _

- _Erza_ _! dit Lucy en courant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. _

- _Lucy… comment te sens-tu ? _

- _Ça va mais toi… tu es salement amochée… _

- _Erza_ _est tombé sur cet objet qui pompe l'énergie… ajouta Grey. _

- _Ces connards… _

_Les monarques firent un topo de la situation, apparemment une menace encore plus grande que les soldats et la guilde ennemie se présentait. _

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _

- _Il y aurait des guerriers de l'ombre… les seuls personnes qui pourraient les battre sont des mages… _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? _

- _Il nous reste peu de temps avant que mon peuple ne rejoigne les vaisseaux… dit la Reine. _

- _Majesté… et combien de mages valident reste-t-il pour les combattre ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Que nous… les autres mages sont soit blessés, soit morts..._

- _Mon Roi, ma Reine partez avec le peuple ! ajouta Erza._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Nos deux peuples ont besoin de vous… _

- _Titania_… _murmura le Roi de Fiore. _

- _Je refuse ! s'écria la Reine. _

- _Votre majesté…_

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous abandonnez ! _

- _Très bien ! On va porter un toast à notre victoire ! Vos Altesse, je vais préparer une boisson ! suggéra le mage de feu. _

- _Natsu_… _murmura Lucy. _

_Salamander_ _ordonna à tous les domestiques présents de se retirer de la tente et alla chercher des verres, il trouva une caisse pleine de vin et prit une bouteille. Il prépara les verres et attendit que tous les domestiques partent plus loin, il sortit un petit sac en cuir contenant une poudre blanche qui était en fait, les somnifères qu'il avait demandé à Lisanna. Le mage de feu ouvrit la bouteille, versa le contenu du petit sac et apporta le tout._

- _Alors Natsu…_

- _Pardonnez-moi, les domestiques ont fait un peu long à trouver des verres et du vin. _

_Il goûta le vin du bout des lèvres et servit le reste aux convives. _

- _À notre victoire ! dirent-ils tous._

_Salamander_ _prit la main de sa petite amie. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Luce ! _

_La blonde le suivit et il l'emmena hors du village._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que… _

- _Luce, tu te souviens les bagues de tes parents… _

- _Oui ben quoi ? _

- _La lettre de ton père… enfin, je veux dire… est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours ? _

- _Natsu_… _bien sûr… je t'aime ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? _

_Le mage de feu se mit sur un genou et sortit les deux bagues._

- _Lucy Heartfilia, voulez-vous m'épouser ? _

- _Natsu_… _oui… _

_Il passa l'une des bagues à son doigt, il se releva plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Tu as été les chercher dans mes affaires ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Espèce de tête à flammes ! On t'a jamais appris de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires d'une femme ? _

_Salamander_ _lui saisit la taille et l'embrassa avec passion. _

- _Idiot…_

- _On peut boire notre verre maintenant et aller taper ces gars ! _

- _Tu penses qu'à ça ! _

- _Mais non !_

_La blonde bu son verre d'une traite, Natsu mit plus de temps._

- _Bon on y va ? _

- _Oui… avance seulement j'arrive. _

_La mage stellaire avança tandis qu'il vidait le vin sur l'herbe. Plus Lucy avançait plus elle sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes._

- _Natsu_…

- _Quoi, Luce ? _

- _Je me sens… fatiguée… je… _

_Elle s'écroula au sol, le mage de feu la porta jusqu'à la tente. Les domestiques questionnèrent Natsu._

- _C'est pour leur sécurité, évacuez-tous ! _

- _Mais… et vous ? _

- _Faites ce que je vous dis ! cria-t-il en dressant un mur de feu devant lui._

_Il partit en direction de l'ennemi pour aller se battre. Le lendemain matin, les deux monarques s'éveillèrent sur le bateau en compagnie d'Erza et Grey et Lucy. _

- _Ah ! J'ai bien dormi ! dit Grey. _

- _Nous aussi ! N'est-ce pas mon canard en sucre ?_

- _Oui !_

- _Où on est ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Vous êtes sur le vaisseau ! répondit un domestique qui vint vers eux. _

_Soudain Lucy se rappela avoir bu le verre de vin et s'écrouler parterre._

- _Sur le vaisseau ? Mais… _

- _Erza_ _! Il y a eu du somnifère dans nos verres ! _

- _Quel con ! dit Grey._

- _Il nous a endormi pour… nous laisser partir… murmura Serah. _

- _Je dois trouver l'Eclair d'Amour ! Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ? demanda Lucy au domestique. _

- _Je suis désolé… je vais vous apporter vos fleurs, il m'a demandé de vous les remettre. _

_Au même moment, Natsu se battait seul contre les guerriers de l'ombre, le soleil se levait. Il restait des cadavres autour de Salamander qui s'écroula au sol admirant le levé du soleil en pensant à sa Lucy._

_Le domestique apporta les Eclairs d'Amour l'une d'elle se fanait à vue d'œil. Les guerriers de l'ombre préparèrent des canons. Natsu ferma les yeux où son dernier spectacle fut le levé du soleil. _

- _Je crois que cette fois… c'est la fin… _

_La fleur se fana, Lucy comprit que son amour n'était plus. _

- _Nnnnnaaaatttsssssuuuuuuuu_ _! _


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

Ok le dernier chapitre était court mais celui-ci est long.

Bonne lecture.

**Nouveau danger**

_Lucy hurla le nom de son amour, la fleur était fanée, elle laissa tomber la bouteille contenant la fleur fanée et tomba à genoux. Erza l'ayant entendu accouru vers elle. Dès qu'elle vit la fleur fanée, elle comprit la douleur que ressentait sa meilleure amie, Grey arriva au même moment. _

- _Erza, Lucy ! _

_La mage stellaire se précipita dans les bras de Titania et pleura de tout son soûl, les deux monarques arrivèrent vers les mages et comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Serah ordonna que l'on ramène leur vaisseau à Albion. Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau atterrit au bord de la mer, Lucy se précipita au fond des terres d'Albion suivit de Erza et Grey. _

- _Natsu_ _! Natsu ! _

_Serah_ _et le roi de Fiore organisèrent des patrouilles pour faire des recherches et partirent en éclaireurs. Lucy avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres durant plusieurs heures, elle gardait espoir de trouver son petit ami ou un survivant mais sans succès, elle ne retrouva que des cadavres sur une terre désolée, la blonde s'écroula, les mains sur la tête, elle croyait devenir folle. _

- _Natsu_… _Natsu… où es-tu ? _

_Erza_ _et Grey cherchèrent leur amie car elle était parti précipitamment._

- _Je me fais du souci pour Lucy… dit Erza. _

- _Moi aussi… et cette tête à flamme qui nous a fait ce coup… je refuse de croire qu'il est mort. _

_Pendant ce temps, un esprit stellaire portait le cadavre d'un jeune mage dans le monde des esprits, il déposa le corps à terre. Plusieurs autres esprits se réunirent autour de lui._

- _Ne serais-ce pas… _

- _On n'a pas le droit d'emmener des humains dans notre monde ! _

- _Tu vas nous attirer des emmerdes ! _

- _Taisez-vous ! cria l'esprit qui n'était autre que Loki ou plus communément Leo le lion. _

_Aries_ _se mit devant lui. _

- _Leo, pourquoi ? _

- _C'est pour Lucy._

- _Mais nous n'avons pas le droit ! _

- _Je le sais bien mais… notre maîtresse a déjà défié le roi des esprits et puis cet homme… est déjà venu dans notre monde ! N'est-ce pas Virgo ? _

- _C'est vrai… et je ne l'avais pas remarqué… dit la servante. _

- _En quoi ça peut aider cette gamine ? demanda Aquarius. _

- _C'est l'amour de notre maîtresse ! _

- _Ce mec est son copain ? Elle a fini par m'écouter. _

- _Aquarius_ _! _

- _D'accord, d'accord… _

_Le lion appela le roi des esprit, celui-ci apparut devant ses sujets qui le saluèrent. _

- _Oh, roi des esprits…_

- _Que nous as-tu apporté là ? _

- _C'est… c'est un des mages de Fairy Tail… _

- _Tu sais qu'il est interdit sans mon autorisation de faire venir des humains ici non ? _

- _Je suis désolé, votre majesté mais… c'est le… compagnon de notre maîtresse. _

- _Ta maîtresse ? Ah oui ! Cette jeune femme blonde ? _

- _Oui._

- _Mais il est mort. _

- _Justement n'as-t-on pas passé un contrat avec notre maîtresse de toujours la protéger ? _

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi cet homme à avoir avec nous. _

- _Cet homme a protégé Lucy à notre place et je trouve qu'il mériterait de vivre encore un peu… nous avons le pouvoir en tant qu'esprit stellaire de faire partager notre magie non ? Surtout que nous sommes plus forts que des humains. _

- _C'est vrai. _

- _Donc, je vous demande l'autorisation et à vous mes amis, d'aider notre maîtresse ! _

_Le monarque réfléchit._

- _C'est d'accord ! Mais seulement parce que cette humaine a osé me défier. _

- _Votre majesté ? Elle a osé vous défier ? demanda Aquarius. _

- _Oui c'est vrai mais je t'expliquerai en temps voulu si tu veux… ajouta Loki._

- _Mon estime envers elle est remontée ! _

_Lucy s'était assise sur une pierre, des ronces avaient déchirés ses habits et infligés quelques égratignures, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait en silence. Elle ne pouvait croire que son amour était mort et se demandait si elle allait vraiment le supporter alors qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage avant sa mort et le pire, elle voulait lui offrir sa virginité. La mage stellaire entendit des voix au loin, c'était Titania et Grey._

- _Lucy ! dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Je vais bien._

- _Tu vas bien ? Tu rigoles, regarde dans quel état sont tes… _

- _Grey ! Tiens mets ça sur toi, Lucy. Dit Erza. _

- _Merci._

- _Nous avons recherché aux alentours… nous n'avons rien trouvé._

- _Erza_…

- _Oui ? _

- _Natsu_… _m'avait demandé en mariage avant de mourir… pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? _

- _En signe d'engagement… il voulait dire qu'il t'aimait et voulait prouver au monde que vous vous étiez aimé._

- _Pourquoi être allé si loin… _

_Titania_ _passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, une larme coula le long de sa joue et serra son poing. _

- _Pourquoi on s'est fait avoir ? _

_Les esprits du zodiaque se mirent en cercle autour de Natsu, se tenant les mains et transférèrent une partie de leur énergie vitale au Dragon Slayer. Une aura se forma autour de lui, Caprico se mit sur un genou._

- _Que fais-tu ? demanda Loki. _

- _Je me prosterne devant le mari de notre maîtresse, j'avais promis à Layla que je protégerais la lignée des Heartfilia et comme il a demandé Lucy en mariage, il fait parti de la famille. _

- _Donc tu vas lui prêter allégeance si je résume bien. _

- _Oui. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Où suis-je ? Loki ? Mais que… _

- _Tu vas bien ? _

- _Oui mais où est-ce que je suis ? _

- _Dans le monde des esprits. _

- _Quoi ? Pourtant mon dernier souvenir… ce soleil… _

- _Je suis venu te chercher et je t'ai simplement ramené ici. _

- _Mais… mais… pourtant… je sentais que la mort…_

- _Nous t'avons ressuscité en quelque sorte. _

- _Je te dois une fière chandelle mais comment m'avez-vous…_

- _Nous t'avons transmis une partie de notre énergie vitale._

- _Merci à tous. _

- _Nous l'avons fait surtout pour notre maîtresse… je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur… je ne laisserai pas ma maîtresse mourir une deuxième fois. _

- _Pourquoi Lucy se laisserait mourir ? _

- _Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ? Tu lui a demandé en mariage, elle est dingue de toi… je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu continuer à vivre sans toi ! _

- _Ah… _

- _Natsu_ _Dragneel ? demanda Caprico. _

- _Ah ! Caprico merci ! _

- _Je vous dois allégeance en demandant Lucy en mariage, vous avez joint la famille Heartfilia… _

- _C'est_ _pas plutôt le contraire ? _

- _Peu importe ! Vous êtes de la famille maintenant et je dois vous protéger comme je l'ai promis à Layla. _

- _Hein ? Mais j'en ai pas besoin ! _

- _Que vous le vouliez ou non… cela a déjà été fait vu que je vous ai transféré une partie de mon énergie vitale. _

- _C'est vrai… ben merci mais pas besoin de me protéger… mais Luce. _

- _Bon c'est pas tout ! Faudrait rejoindre ta dulcinée non ? demanda Loki. _

- _Ouais ! _

_Trois jours étaient passés depuis la guerre d'Albion, le pays était en paix, les accusés furent jugés et condamnés et de nouvelles réformes avaient été optés pour le bien du peuple. La team Lucy, Grey Erza et Makarov étaient rentré à Fiore. Une cérémonie d'hommage en l'honneur de Natsu fut préparé, Makarov avec envoyé une lettre à Mirajane pour qu'elle puisse préparer l'évènement. Lucy arriva à la guilde, Lisanna se précipita vers elle. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Lisanna_…

- _Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? _

- _Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? _

- _Excuse-moi… viens, je vais te faire un thé aux plantes qui va te calmer. _

_La blonde s'assit au bar, la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer._

- _Lisanna_…

- _Oui ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Elle s'effondra en larmes, la mage au Take-Over enlaça son amie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Les tables furent alignées, tous les mages de Fairy Tail étaient là. Le maître commença son discours._

- _Mes enfants… c'est avec vaillance que Natsu s'est battu, grâce à lui… le pays d'Albion est sauf… il… restera à jamais dans nos cœurs…_

_C'en fut trop pour le maître, il sombra à son tour en larmes, Erza laissa les larmes couler et pleura dans les bras de son amant. _

- _Vous pensez pas que ce serait pas un peu tôt pour m'enterrer ? dit une voix. _

_Lucy n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle regarda en l'air. Natsu se tenait sur la barre d'escaliers donnant sur les missions de rang S. _

- _Nat… Natsu ? _

- _Yo_ _Luce ! Yo tout le monde !_

_Abasourdi, personne n'osait bouger. _

- _Ben alors ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !_

- _Mais… mais… pourtant le… la fleur… bégaya la blonde. _

- _Je dois une fière chandelle à tes esprits ! Surtout à Loki en fait !_

- _Quoi ? _

_Le Dragon Slayer expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il descendit les marches d'escaliers. Tous les mages sautèrent sur Natsu, heureux de retrouver leur ami. Lucy était resté en arrière n'osant bouger, Salamander repoussa ses amis après les avoir saluer et s'avança vers sa bien-aimée. _

- _Alors c'est comme ça que tu viens me dire bonjour ? demanda-t-il avec son plus grand sourire. _

- _Idiot… _

_Elle se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant de joie._

- _C'est bon, je suis là… _

_La blonde n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, Erza et Grey étaient heureux. Au même moment, le roi de Fiore entra dans la guilde en compagnie de Serah la reine d'Albion. _

- _Natsu_ _? Mais que… _

_Salamander_ _expliqua une deuxième fois ce qu'il lui était advenu. _

- _C'est un miracle ! _

_Lucy invoqua Loki et ses esprits du zodiaque. _

- _Lucy mais arrête ! s'écria Natsu et les autres. _

_Les esprits stellaires apparurent devant leur maîtresse._

- _Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le lion. _

- _Je… je voulais vous remercier…_

- _Hime-sama, vous ne devriez pas nous invoquer tous en même temps… cela peut être dangereux ! dit Virgo. _

- _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous aider lors de votre combat ! ajouta Ariès. _

- _Lucy, j'ai appris que tu as tenu tête au roi des esprits ! Tu es remontée dans mon estime ! nargua Aquarius. _

- _Oh, yeah ! ajouta Scorpio._

- _Ebi_ _! dit Cancer. _

- _Lucy-sama… murmura Caprico._

- _Ah ! Luce, je t'ai pas dit Caprico m'a prêter allégeance ! dit Natsu. _

- _Ah… _

- _Bon sang, Lucy, ramène-nous dans le monde des esprits ! C'est trop d'invoquer les esprits du zodiaque ! ordonna Leo. _

- _Je… je voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauver Natsu… _

- _C'est normal pour un nice body comme toi ! s'écria Taurus. _

_Elle ferma le portail et tomba à terre. _

- _Lucy ? s'écria son petit ami. _

- _Ce n'est rien… c'est juste que je dois encore m'entraîner… _

- _Bon vu que nos deux monarques sont là avec leurs gardes personnels, il serait temps de leur montrer comment on fait la fête à Fairy Tail non ? demanda Makarov. _

- _Je suis chaud ! cria Natsu. _

- _Hé, tête à flamme ! cria Grey. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as le glaçon ? Je t'ai rien demandé ! répondit Salamander. _

- _Tu me cherches ? _

- _Imbécile, viens te battre ! _

_Quelques verres volèrent dans la guilde et une bagarre générale se fit. Lucy s'avança vers les deux monarques. _

- _Si vous ne voulez pas être blessés…_

- _Mais ce n'est rien, Lucy. Nous aimons rire, nous aussi._

- _Comme vous voudrez._

_La garde personnelle prit part à la fête de la guilde, Lucy s'endormit sur une table, ronde comme une bille à force de boire de l'alcool. Natsu avait aussi bu mais semblait juste un peu éméché, il vint vers sa blonde préférée et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. _

- _Luce ? _

_Elle ne répondait pas, le mage de feu la porta, le Roi et la Reine trinquaient ensemble. _

- _Alors Natsu ? Tu rentres déjà ? _

- _Oui, Luce est dort presque…_

- _Bon, on vous fera parvenir des invitations demain ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Lucy est au courant ! Bonne nuit ! _

_Salamander_ _se demandait bien quel genre d'invitation, ils allaient recevoir. Lucy semblait se réveiller. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Oui ? _

- _On est toujours à la guilde ? _

- _Oui, je vais rentrer avec toi. _

- _J'en_ _sais rien… _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son amour de toujours. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui, Lucy ? _

- _Je rêve_ _pas ? T'es vraiment ici à côté de moi ? _

- _Non, je t'assure ! _

_Heureuse et étant sûr qu'il était à ses côtés, la mage stellaire l'embrassa passionnément et le plaqua contre le bar. _

- _Luce…_

- _Natsu_… _je… _

- _Heu_… _Natsu, Lucy, vous n'êtes pas seuls ! cria Mirajane. _

_Les deux mages surpris, rougirent, ils s'excusèrent. _

- _Natsu_… _je crois que je vais rentrer… je me sens… _

_Le mage de feu la porta comme une princesse._

- _Mais que… _

- _Viens, on rentre._

_Le lendemain matin, un garde royal vint porter une lettre chez Lucy. _

- _Miss Heartfilia ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Vous êtes convié au mariage de notre Roi et de notre future Reine. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Et c'est cet après-midi !_

_Le garde prit congé d'eux, Natsu était en train de se réveiller et s'était assis sur le lit, se frottant un œil, Lucy vint s'assoir à côté de lui avec l'invitation._

- _C'est quoi, Luce ? _

- _Une invitation du Roi… enfin pour leur mariage. _

- _Ah… ok et c'est quand ? _

- _Cet après-midi, je pense qu'il y aura la cérémonie et ensuite un bal. _

- _Sans moi ! dit Salamander en se couchant et tirant la couverture sur lui. _

- _Mais… on ne peut pas refuser ! C'est le roi quand même. _

- _Je m'en fiche, je veux dormir ! _

- _Natsu_ _!_

- _Non, je ne bougerai pas ! _

- _Idiot ! _

_Furieuse, elle partit prendre un bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt, elle se mit dans l'eau. _

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas faire d'effort ? Quel idiot… _

_Salamander_ _se retournait sans cesse dans le lit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite amie réagissait comme cela. Bien sûr, il était redevable au roi mais il pensait avoir payé sa dette en sauvant Albion et les bals ne l'intéressaient pas. Soudain, sa demande lui vint à l'esprit. Était-ce pour cela que la mage stellaire s'était énervée ? Il dépassa la tête de la couverture._

- _Luce ? _

_La jeune fille était sorti de son bain, habillé d'une robe verte moulant ses formes, sa couette sur le côté muni d'un foulard vert ainsi que de longues bottes. _

- _Luce ? _

_Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora totalement, elle prit son sac et son trousseau de clés._

- _Lucy, putain, je te parle ! _

- _T'étonne pas si ce soir, je danse avec d'autres garçons !_

_Sa petite amie allait ouvrir la porte, Natsu sauta du lit et la coinça contre la porte. _

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu ! _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignore comme ça ? _

- _Je te laisse DORMIR et moi je vais faire du shopping ! Je vois pas en quoi ça te pose problème ? _

- _Tu me parles de danser avec d'autres garçons… _

- _Ben oui ! Je vais pas rester dans un coin toute la soirée. _

- _Et tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire draguer ? _

- _Ben surtout qu'il y aura tout le gratin aristocratique du royaume… et ma famille est connue ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _À cause de mon nom, je risque de me… _

_Il mit sa main sur sa bouche. _

- _Luce… sérieusement, tu fais exprès de me faire rager ? _

_Elle retira sa main._

- _Bien sûr que oui ! Et ça a marché ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Idiot, tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire alors que mon petit ami est revenu à la vie ? _

- _Hein ? _

_La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou. _

- _Luce…_

- _Fallait bien que je dise quelque chose qui te fasse sortir du lit non ? _

- _T'es diabolique ! _

- _Moins que toi ! _

_Le mage de feu posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, la mage stellaire colla son corps contre le sien. Salamander la pressa contre la porte, la température de leurs corps montait de plus en plus, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses remontant légèrement la robe, la blonde surprise cassa leur baiser. _

- _Natsu_…

_Envouté par son regard chocolat, il ne répondit pas tout de suite._

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Hein ?_

- _Que… que… tes mains… _

- _Quoi, mes mains ? _

- _Regarde où elles_ _sont…_

_Le mage descendit son regard et rougit. _

- _Je… je… je… _

_La jeune fille pouffa de rire. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est ton instinct ou ton envie mais… je sens que ce sera quelque chose notre première fois ! _

- _Je te fais remarquer, ma chère Lucy, que nous avons failli plusieurs fois déraper… _

- _Oui, vu qu'un certain mage avait ses chaleurs ! _

- _Mais… _

_Elle lui donna un rapide baiser et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte qui était fermée à clé. Natsu passa une main autour de sa taille et lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou._

- _Natsu_… _arrête… _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il continua ses baisers sur son épaule ensuite sur son omoplate, Lucy se retourna. _

- _Arrête ! _

- _Me dis pas que tu aimes pas ça ! _

- _C'est_ _pas là le problème ! Je dois sortir pour m'acheter une robe pour le mariage ! Et avec tes manières…_

- _Mes manières ? _

- _J'ai bien senti une bosse contre mes fesses ! dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _Je… je suis désolé ! C'était pas le but ! _

- _Idiot… _

- _Bon, tu veux bien m'attendre juste quinze minutes ? Je prends une douche en vitesse et on va manger ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui ! Je suis levé maintenant ! _

_La mage stellaire l'attendit il mit une chemise moulant son corps, un gilet en laine ainsi qu'un jeans muni d'une ceinture ainsi que des baskets blanches, ils sortirent ensuite et trouvèrent un petit restaurant qui se trouvait le long du canal et s'installèrent sur la terrasse. _

- _Natsu_… _t'es venu à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ? T'as peur que des garçons me draguent ? _

- _Non… enfin… _

- _Je ne serai pas allé seule et puis je crois que Erza et Grey sont invités aussi. _

- _Pas le grand-père ? _

- _Il me semble qu'il sera juste là pour le bal, il a des choses à régler._

- _Ah… et qui serait venu avec toi ? _

- _J'aurais pris Leo avec moi. _

- _Mouais… _

- _Ne tire pas cette tête ! Il sait que toi et moi, on est ensemble et… je crois qu'il a des vus sur Ariès._

- _Quoi ? Des esprits peuvent sortir ensemble ? _

- _Je pense ! C'est pas le même monde que le nôtre mais les habitudes ne doivent pas être différentes. _

- _Dis Luce… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Euh… ben… pour ce que tu as dit ce matin ? _

- _T'es idiot ou quoi ? Je viens de… _

- _Non, c'est pas ça…_

_Une serveuse arriva habillé d'une robe courte et faites de dentelles avec un prodigieux décolleté ainsi que d'un mini tablier et se pencha bien vers le mage de feu._

- _Quelle commande désirez-vous ? demanda la serveuse._

- _Euh… euh… bégaya Natsu qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son décolleté._

- _Natsu_ _! s'écria une voix masculine. _

_Salamander_ _tourna la tête et vit Grey torse nu avec son nœud papillon tenant un plateau, prêt à lui envoyer. _

- _De quel droit, oses-tu regarder Erza de cette manière ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Il tourna la tête et vit Titania devant lui, son regard se tourna ensuite vers sa petite amie qui semblait folle de rage. Grey lui envoya son plateau en pleine figure. Lucy voulait aussi lui en coller une bonne._

- _Lucy, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. _

- _Si ce n'était pas toi, il aurait de toute façon… regardé dans le décolleté d'une autre. _

- _Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas que ça t'énerve à ce point ! Frappe-moi ! Je suis une mauvaise amie ! _

- _Non… non… merci, je préfère frapper Natsu ! Ce pervers va m'entendre ! _

_Une bagarre éclata entre les deux mages de glace et de feu jusqu'à ce que le patron vint les calmer qui n'était autre que Makarov. _

- _Maître ? s'étonna la blonde. _

- _Oui, Lucy, j'ai ouvert ce restaurant que m'a gracieusement offert le Roi. _

- _Et de temps en temps, on vient aider le maître ! ajouta la reine des fées. _

- _Mais… et à la guilde ? _

- _Justement c'est pour fructifier notre guilde ! _

- _Je vois alors je peux venir travailler ici de temps en temps ? _

- _Tu n'en a pas besoin non ? demanda Titania._

- _Je sais que je suis propriétaire de mon appartement mais… j'avoue que j'adore ces robes ! _

- _Comme tu voudras ! Bon, on va calmer ces deux énergumènes ? demanda Erza._

_Lucy acquiesça. La rouquine sauta sur son petit ami pendant que Lucy avait enroulé le sien de son fouet des étoiles autour de son corps. _

- _Luuuuccyyyy_ _!_

- _Toi, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! _

_Elle l'attira contre elle et invoqua Virgo._

- _Ouvre-toi porte de la servante, Virgo ! _

_L'esprit apparut._

- _Vous m'avez appelé Hime-sama ? _

- _Oui._

- _Voulez-vous me punir ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Alors je dois vous punir ? Il semblerait que vous ayez quelques tendances sadomasochistes avec Natsu-sama. _

- _Mais non ! Je veux que tu me l'enterre jusqu'à la tête et qu'il comprenne sa bêtise et tu peux l'enterrer en plein milieu de la guilde ! _

- _Comme vous voudrez. _

_La servante prit Natsu et l'emmena à Fairy Tail, Erza avait frappé son petit ami. _

- _Que je ne t'y reprenne plus à vouloir tout casser ici ! _

- _Mais… et Natsu qui te reluquait. _

- _C'est moi qui ai provoqué et de toute façon, je l'aurais frappé ! _

- _Mais… mais… tu serais contente si des filles faisaient la même chose ? _

- _Je ne me fais pas de souci… tout le monde me connait à Magnolia et puis avec ta sale habitude de te déshabiller, personne ne fait plus attention. _

- _Mais…_

- _Pas de mais ! Aller retourne bosser ! dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser._

_Le mage de glace rougit._

- _Maître ? demanda Titania. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Est-ce que je pourrais prendre la journée ? _

- _Bien sûr ! Et en plus ce soir, il y aura le bal. _

_La rouquine prit le bras de sa blonde préférée et l'emmena faire les magasins. _

- _Je suis encore désolé de toute cette agitation ! _

- _C'est_ _pas grave et puis ça m'a permis de tester Natsu non ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Mais il n'y a rien entre vous non ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous ? _

- _Ben… une fois… Happy m'a dit que vous preniez des… bains ensembles… _

- _On était petits ! Et puis… je crois qu'on devait avoir 7-8 ans._

- _Mais… _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai Grey et il est bien plus mature que Natsu ! _

- _C'est vrai que Natsu est un vrai gamin. _

_Les filles croisèrent Juvia en ville, plus précisément, elle sortait d'un magasin pour bébé. _

- _Juvia_ _? s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles. _

- _Oh… bon… bonjour…_

_Titania_ _vit la pancarte du magasin, elle tira les bras de ses deux amies et les filles s'assoir à une terrasse. _

- _Ne bougez pas d'ici ! _

_Elle commanda trois limonades vers le serveur. _

- _Et dépêchez de nous les servir ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. _

_Le serveur se dépêcha aussi vite que possible, il déposa les trois limonades et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. _

- _Erza, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Il faudrait plutôt demander cela à Juvia non ? _

- _Euh… Juvia ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez…_

- _Juvia_… _on t'a surprise en train de sortir d'un magasin pour bébé ! remarqua Titania. _

- _Ah oui, c'est juste ! ajouta Lucy. _

- _Tu nous caches quelque chose ! s'écria Erza. _

- _Oui… Juvia attend un heureux évènement._

- _Quoi ? dirent les deux autres mages._

- _Attends mais… tu as déjà… avec Zack ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Oui… Zack a une très bonne situation financière et… il m'a demandé si je voulais vivre avec lui… et Juvia attend un enfant. _

- _Tu as fait vite ! s'étonna Titania. _

- _J'espère que tu seras heureuse, en tout cas, Zack et toi avez eu le coup de foudre dès que vous vous êtes vus ! ajouta la mage stellaire._

- _Félicitations Juvia ! dit la rouquine _

- _Mais il t'a demandé de vivre avec lui… ce qui veut dire… que tu vas quitter Magnolia ? _

- _Non, Juvia lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas quitté Fairy Tail, alors il est allé voir le Conseil de magie et a été prendre des mesures. _

- _En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. _

- _Merci !_

_Elles se dirigèrent ensuite dans plusieurs magasins pour pouvoir choisir une robe pour le mariage et le bal. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy alla chercher son petit ami à la guilde, elle entendit des rires. Natsu était enterré au beau milieu de la guilde et disait les pires gros mots du monde. _

- _Alors mon chéri ? _

- _Lucy ! Sors-moi de là s'il te plaît ! _

- _Je ne sais pas. _

- _Je t'en supplie ! _

- _Seulement si tu arrêtes de reluquer des décolletés ! _

- _Tout ce que tu voudras ! J'en peux plus, y a même Mirajane et Lisanna qui m'ont mis des couettes, Cana m'a fait boire de l'alcool… _

_La mage stellaire éclata de rire, elle invoqua sa servante pour libérer son petit ami. _

- _Vous m'avez appelé Hime-sama ? _

- _Oui, tu peux le délivrer. _

_L'esprit stellaire fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, Natsu s'étira. _

- _Aaaaaahhh_ _! Ça fait du bien ! _

_Le mage de feu s'étira, il prit la main de sa petite amie et fonça chez elle, il ouvrit la porte en vitesse et ouvrit l'armoire de sa petite amie. _

- _Bon alors…_

- _Natsu_ _! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _

- _Ben, je sens que je risque d'attendre…_

- _Je sais déjà quoi mettre ! _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Natsu_…

_Ils se préparèrent en vitesse, Lucy avait opté pour une robe de bal avec un corset rouge et blanc, des talons aiguilles noirs et avait mis un bandeau en dentelle rouge ainsi qu'une rose dans les cheveux. Natsu portait un costard noir, une chemise blanche ainsi que des mocassins noirs. Il admirait sa belle. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? _

- _T'es belle ma Luce._

_La jeune fille rougit, elle prit le bras de son petit ami et ils partirent au bal. _

_Erza_ _et Grey les attendaient dans un carosse, Grey s'était habillé de la même manière que Natsu tandis que Titania avait opté pour une robe jaune corset et un bandeau en dentelle jaune. _

- _Oh non ! Mais je vais être malade ! s'écria Salamander. _

- _N'y compte pas ! s'énerva Grey. _

- _Je crois que j'ai un moyen… mais… non… murmura Lucy._

_Le mage de feu l'avait entendu._

- _C'est quoi ton moyen ma Luce ? _

- _Hein ? Non, rien ! _

- _Vas-y_ _!_

- _Laisse tomber c'est trop gênant ! dit en cachant son visage._

- _J'ai compris mais comptez pas sur nous ! ajouta Grey._

- _Non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Lucy._

- _Bon Luce, tu veux bien nous expliquer ? demanda Natsu._

- _Ben… j'ai remarqué quand t'étais pas bien parce que tu savais que tu étais dans un transport… je me suis dit qu'il faudrait un moyen pour occuper tes pensées. _

- _Et tu as pensé à quoi ? _

- _Euh… ben… _

- _Lucy ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça ! s'étonna Erza. _

- _Non, c'est un malentendu, je ne voulais pas…_

- _Quoi donc Lucy ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Ta petite amie voulait te faire des gâteries ou carrément le faire ! dit Grey le plus naturellement du monde. _

_La blonde rougit de plus belle sous le regard gêné de son petit ami._

- _C'est_ _pas ça idiot ! _

- _Alors quoi ? demanda Salamander encore les joues rosies. _

- _Je me suis dit que le fait de t'embrasser sur le trajet devait être suffisant… _

- _Ah ? Luce, tu sais que je te dirais jamais non pour ça ! _

- _Attention, Natsu, Lucy, vous risquez de déraper ! dit Grey._

- _Ils sont assez grands ! ajouta Titania._

- _Ok mais je reste devant avec toi ! _

_Ils embarquèrent dans le carrosse, dès que les chevaux se mirent en route, Natsu se sentait mal. Lucy lui prit le visage._

- _Natsu_… _tu n'arrives vraiment pas à passer ça ? _

- _Non… désolé…_

_Elle soupira et embrassa son petit ami, il essaya tant bien que mal. Au fur et à mesure de leurs embrassades, il oublia qu'il était dans un transport et se concentra sur le baiser et resserra son emprise sur elle. _

- _Tu te sens comment ? demanda sa petite amie._

- _Continue à m'embrasser ! dit-il en prenant son visage._

_Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus intenses et passionnés. Très vite, la blonde se retrouva sur lui, il descendit ses baisers et laissa quelques suçons au niveau de son cou et de sa clavicule, elle l'attira contre elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné, Salamander colla son corps contre le sien et la plaqua à terre, sa main releva la robe de la mage en longeant sa cuisse et y découvrit une jarretière._

- _Lucy… c'est quoi ça ? _

- _Euh… en fait… c'est… euh… _

_Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas c'est que le carrosse s'était arrêté et que les deux autres mages avaient ouvert la porte. _

- _Euh… c'est pas qu'on veuille vous gêner mais on est arrivé ! _

_Natsu_ _releva la tête et vit Grey et Erza, il rougit._

- _Natsu_ _! Tu ne voulais pas te taper Lucy dans ce carrosse ? demanda Titania, prête à se rééquiper et lui donner une raclée._

- _Non… non… Erza…_

_Lucy les regardait, elle aussi gênée. Natsu se releva et descendit du carrosse et aida sa dulcinée. Ils arrivèrent au château, un valet les annonça. Une multitude d'invités était déjà arrivés. Natsu se dirigea au buffet, Erza et Grey allèrent chercher à boire. Lucy aperçut Juvia._

- _Salut Juvia ! _

- _Oh Lucy-san !_

- _Tu es venue ? _

- _Oui, Zack est avec le Roi, la Reine souhaite nous voir avant la cérémonie. _

_Lucy partit avec Juvia et prit le bras de Titania._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lucy ? _

- _La Reine veut nous voir. _

_Elles se dirigèrent vers un des valets et demandèrent à voir la Reine, le valet les y conduisit._

- _Dis donc Lucy… avec Natsu… tu n'allais quand même pas…_

- _Non, enfin… je sais pas… je crois qu'il en a tout autant envie que moi ! Mais… y a un truc que je t'ai pas dit. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben à Albion, Natsu m'a demandé en mariage. _

- _Sérieux ? Tu pourrais presque…_

- _Non ! Je ne veux pas… _

- _Donc en fait tu es fiancée à Natsu. _

- _Oui… _

_Le valet ouvrit la porte, la Reine les accueillit à bras ouvert. Les trois filles firent une révérence._

- _Allons, allons, pas de formalités entre nous ! Relevez-vous !_

- _Majesté, vous êtes magnifique ! _

- _Merci, nous pouvons enfin officialiser notre union avec mon Roi. _

- _Mais… qui règnera en Albion ? demanda Lucy._

- _Mon fils. _

_Elles discutèrent quelques minutes et le prêtre vint chercher la mariée. Les filles rejoignirent les invités dans l'église. Le prêtre s'était mis en place, la Reine au bras de son futur mari s'avancèrent dans l'allée. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes ici pour réunir Serah Olivia Richard du pays d'Albion ainsi que Noel Hope du pays de Fiore ainsi concrétiser leur union, je vous laisse faire part de vos vœux ! dit le prêtre._

- _Noel, je promets au nom de mon pays ainsi que sur mon honneur que je te chérirais jusque dans la mort._

- _Serah, je promets aussi au nom de mon pays ainsi que sur mon honneur que je te chérirais jusqu'à la mort, je promets aussi que le pays de Fiore et d'Albion ne feront qu'une seule et même alliance._

- _Est-ce qu'un quelqu'un a une objection ? demanda le prêtre._

_Personne ne répondit, ils passèrent les bagues et ensuite s'embrassèrent. Les mages se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle de bal. Erza et Grey allèrent danser, Lucy alla s'assoir avec Juvia, Zack et Natsu étaient au buffet._

- _Enfin terminée, cette cérémonie… marmonna le mage de glace._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Erza._

- _Rien… je m'endormais à moitié… _

- _C'est tout toi ça._

- _Au moins, on danse… _

- _Tu ne changeras jamais._

_Juvia_ _était allé danser avec Zack, Lucy était à côté de Natsu qui se goinfrait._

- _Tu vas encore te goinfrer longtemps ? _

- _Mais c'est trop bon ! _

- _Bon fais ce que tu veux ! Moi, je vais faire un tour au jardin ! _

- _Je te rejoins après ! _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise dans le jardin._

- _Décidément, il ne pense qu'à manger ! Il m'énerve ! _

- _Qui est-ce qui vous énerve, gente dame ? demanda une voix derrière elle. _

_Elle se retourna, surprise, un jeune homme d'environ son âge, se tenait devant elle. _

- _Qui êtes-vous ? _

- _Je ne suis qu'un serviteur._

- _Un serviteur ? _

- _Oui, mon maître, vous appelle._

- _Pardon ? _

- _Venez avec moi, je vous prie. _

- _Je n'en ai pas envie ! _

- _Je ne veux pas user de la force et les invités risquent d'en subir les conséquences si vous ne me suivez pas ! _

- _Et des menaces en plus ? Je ne peux pas accepter cela et surtout le jour du mariage du Roi et de la Reine ! Porte du…_

_Le jeune homme lui envoya une attaque, Lucy perdit ses clés à terre, blessée à la main. _

- _Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Je vous connais bien, Lucy Heartfilia… ou je dirais plutôt grâce à mon maître._

- _Qui est ton maître ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Le voici._

_Lucy n'en crut pas ses yeux. _

- _Tu es encore vivant ?_

- _Hé oui ma chère Lucy ! Edward, je te laisse faire le reste._

_Le serviteur claqua des doigts et Lucy s'évanouit._

_Grey et Erza savouraient un verre de vin, Natsu s'empiffrait toujours._

- _Natsu, où est Lucy ? demanda la Reine des fées._

- _Elle… scroutch… est… scroutch… dans le jardin !_

_Grey lui donna un magistral coup de poing._

- _Hé, le glaçon, tu me cherches ? _

- _On t'a jamais appris à parler la bouche pleine ? _

- _Je vais t'éclater ! _

_Erza_ _s'interposa entre les deux. _

- _Si vous faites quoique ce soit ! Je vous tue ! _

- _Oui ! dirent les deux mages._

- _Je vais aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes ! Vous avez pas intérêt à vous bagarrer !_

- _D'accord, Erza ! _

- _Moi, je vais rejoindre ma Luce au jardin ! ajouta Salamander._

_Titania_ _alla se rafraîchir aux toilettes, elle était en train de se remaquiller. Soudain, un homme apparut à côté d'elle, la rouquine se retourna. _

- _Vous savez que les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'être ici ? _

- _Je suis venu pour vous ma chère Titania._

- _Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? _

- _Je m'appelle Edward._

- _Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _

- _Je suis venu vous enlever._

_Erza_ _voulut se rééquiper mais elle eut le malheur de croiser le regard de son ennemi et s'évanouit. _

_Natsu_ _cherchait sa fiancée, il sentait son odeur mais il y en avait une autre qui l'avait déjà senti auparavant mais ne se rappelant pas de qui. Il parcourut le jardin de long en large mais ne trouva pas sa petite amie, il vit quelque chose de brillant et courut jusqu'à cette chose, c'était les clés de Lucy. _

- _Lucy… putain… j'espère pas qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !_

_Il courut dans la salle de bal et chercha Grey, il le retrouva sur le balcon. _

- _Grey ! Grey ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler l'allumette ? _

- _Je trouve plus Lucy ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai juste retrouvé ses clés… et Erza ? _

- _Maintenant que tu le dis… ça doit bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle nous a laissée._

_La mage de glace courut vers Juvia._

- _Juvia_ _!_

- _Grey-sama ?_

- _Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? _

- _Euh… bien sûr. _

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si Erza est encore aux toilettes ?_

- _Bien sûr. _

_La mage d'eau courut aux toilettes des femmes et appela son amie mais pas de réponse, elle revint et avertit Grey. _

- _Natsu_… _c'est mauvais, Lucy et Erza ont disparus._

- _Putain, je vais éclater celui qui…_

- _Chut… ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! _

_Grey vit un valet murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Roi. Dès que le valet fut parti, le mage se dirigea vers le monarque. _

- _Majesté, quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Il faut que je vous parle. _

_Les deux hommes se dirigèrent sur un des balcons._

- _Je vous écoute, Grey. _

- _Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous écouter, votre visage a changé d'expression._

- _C'est vrai, un prisonnier s'est échappé de la prison._

- _Ce soir ? _

- _Oui._

- _Erza_ _et Lucy ont disparu ce soir aussi._

- _Ce pourrait-il… _

- _Je ne sais pas… Natsu va finir fou de rage et moi aussi, on nous a enlevé nos princesses. _

- _Très bien, je vais faire rechercher cet individu… et il est dangereux. _

- _Comment le savez-vous ? _

- _Vous l'avez déjà affronté._

_Lucy avait la tête lourde à son réveil, elle sentait que quelqu'un était à ses côtés, elle ouvrit les yeux espérant voir une tignasse rose mais non, les cheveux semblaient rouges. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fut surprise de retrouver Erza à côté d'elle en train de dormir et encore en robe de bal. Elle secoua sa meilleure amie. _

- _Erza, Erza ! _

- _Mmmmhhh, Grey… laisse-moi dormir un peu…_

- _Faut te réveiller Erza ! _

_Soudain Titania enlaça la blonde et la serra contre elle._

- _Grey… prends-moi ici… _

_La mage aux clés rougit et se desserra de l'étreinte de son amie, regrettant déjà son geste, elle la secoua et lui mit une gifle. _

- _Putain ! Grey, je vais te tuer ! cria la reine des fées._

_Étonnée de voir Lucy, elle s'excusa._

- _Oh pardon, Lucy…_

- _Erza_… _pourquoi es-tu ici ? _

- _Je me souviens que j'étais au bal… ensuite je suis allé aux toilettes… un mec est venu me voir… _

- _Il était comment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aux toilettes des femmes ?_

- _Très beau, une coupe comme Grey mais les châtains et les yeux verts et il portait un costard noir. _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ? C'est le même qui m'a enlevé… _

_Titania_ _regardait la pièce où elles étaient enfermées, elles étaient dans une chambre luxueuse. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte._

- _Je vais casser cette porte ! _

- _Attends, Erza ! _

_La blonde prit un vase vide et le lança vers la porte, le vase se brisa dû à une décharge électrique. _

- _J'aurais dû m'en méfier… _

_La mage de rang S voulut se rééquiper mais rien n'y fit._

- _Putain, je peux pas me rééquiper ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Je crois que l'on a mis une barrière anti énergie dans cette chambre._

- _Pppfff_… _et toi comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? _

- _Ben… je me suis faite enlevée par ce même Edward…_

- _Il faudrait qu'on s'échappe d'ici. _

_Soudain on ouvrit la porte, le garçon en question leur apportait le petit déjeuner. _

- _Mesdames, bonjour ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Lucy._

- _Moi, rien mais mes deux maîtres souhaitent vous voir. _

_La mage aux étoiles se rappela soudain un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu._

- _Je vous souhaite bon appétit, mesdames. _

_Et il referma la porte. Titania jeta un coup d'œil au plateau, il y avait des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du thé ainsi qu'un fraisier. Elle se rua sur le gâteau. _

- _Mais enfin Erza ! _

- _J'ai faim ! On avisera ensuite. _

_Elles déjeunèrent dans le silence, quand elles eurent terminés, la blonde rechercha ses clés._

- _Merde… j'ai perdu mes clés… j'espère que Natsu les aura retrouvées._

- _Pourquoi Natsu ? _

- _Parce qu'il devait me rejoindre cet imbécile au lieu de se goinfrer ! _

_La rousse pouffa de rire. _

- _Et tu ris encore ? Je te fais remarquer que tu es dans la même situation que moi ! _

- _De toute façon, Grey et Natsu vont tout faire pour nous retrouver. _

- _On sait même pas où on est. _

_Lucy regarda par la fenêtre, elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage. On ouvrit la porte, Edward les invita à sortir. _

- _Et n'imaginez pas vous enfuir comme ça ! Le manoir possède une barrière impossible à passer. _

_Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien, on les emmena dans un grand salon. _

- _Ma chère Lucy, ça fait longtemps._

- _Et vous ma chère Erza._

_Elles restèrent interdites, étonnées de voir ces deux hommes. _


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou,

Bon j'avoue que le dernier chapitre et celui-là ça stagne un peu mais promis les prochains sont riches en rebondissements.

Bonne lecture.

**Vacances pour les fées**

_Les deux jeunes filles étaient étonnées. _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai… murmura Erza. _

- _Nordine_ _et Raiden… _

- _Mesdames, cela faisait bien longtemps ! dit Nordine. _

- _Comment… tu… vous… _

- _Lucy, tu croyais que j'allais mourir comme ça ? demanda Nordine. _

- _Je… je…_

- _Raiden_ _m'a ressuscité ! En fait, non… il a prit mon cadavre et a fait une ancienne invocation pour me ressusciter. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Toujours ce que je désire depuis de nombreuses années, toi ma chère Lucy. _

- _Tu ne peux pas… je suis dévoué corps et âme à Natsu ! Raiden, ne pouvez vous pas raisonner votre frère ? _

- _Malheureusement non… Juvia est enceinte… elle ne me plaît plus mais vous Titania…_

- _Laisse tomber ! coupa Erza. _

_Nordine_ _s'approcha de Lucy et l'immobilisa, il lui prit le menton._

- _Nordine_… _ça ne sert à rien…_

_Il déposa un baiser sous le regard colérique d'Erza. Raiden immobilisa à son tour Titania et s'avança vers elle, la rousse ne se laissa pas faire et réussit à l'attaquer physiquement. Edward intervint et l'immobilisa à terre. _

- _Sale gamin ! _

- _Je suis désolé ma chère Erza mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu avait recherché à l'odeur sa fiancée suivit de Grey. Ils étaient dans le même village que leurs ennemis et les filles. Bien loin du château du Roi de Fiore, ils avaient marché toute la nuit. _

- _T'en es sûr tête à flamme ? _

- _Oui, je sens leurs odeurs mais y a aussi deux autres odeurs que je connais mais je ne sais pas qui sait… j'aime pas ça du tout. _

_Soudain ils croisèrent une vieille dame portant deux sacs de maïs, voyant qu'elle avait de la peine, Grey proposa de lui transporter les sacs._

- _Vous voulez un coup de main ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Ce ne serait pas de refus ! Merci jeune homme. _

- _Grey, espèce de… marmonna Natsu._

- _Chut… je voulais avoir des renseignements… répondit Grey._

_Ils portèrent le sac jusqu'à sa maison._

- _Entrez donc mes enfants. _

- _Mais madame…_

- _Non, j'insiste, venez au moins boire un chocolat chaud. _

_La dame âgée prépara le chocolat chaud, les deux mages s'assirent à la table. _

- _Alors qu'est-ce que deux garçons aussi bien habillés comme vous, faites ici ? _

- _En fait… on… recherche nos fiancées ! répondit Natsu. _

- _Vos fiancées ? _

_Salamander_ _expliqua en deux mots qu'ils étaient à un bal et qu'il ne retrouvait plus sa fiancée._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a amenez ici ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Nous sommes des mages ! interrompit Grey._

- _Ah !_

- _Madame, même si cela semble perdu est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose de louche ?_

- _Pour ma part, non… mais au marché j'ai entendu que les maîtres de nos terres étaient rentrés au petit matin en carrosse. Si cela peut vous aider. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Ouais, je commence à comprendre… où est leur demeure ? _

- _Là haut._

_En effet, une imposante maison d'une couleur bleue et blanche bordait la colline en dessus du village, les deux mages remercièrent la dame et coururent jusqu'au manoir. _

- _Attendez ! cria la mémé. _

- _Oui ? demanda Grey le plus calmement du monde. _

- _Comme vous êtes des mages, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils y mettaient une barrière magique. _

- _Comment le savez-vous ? _

- _Parce que je suis aussi une ancienne mage et les mages de ce village ont essayé de se débarrasser de cette famille depuis des années mais tous ont échoué… maintenant, nous sommes tous vieux… il reste encore un moyen pour les détruire… prenez cet objet, il annule la barrière anti-magie. _

- _Merci mémé mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce qu'ils nous imposent des taxes énormes… nous arrivons tout juste à vivre et si on ne les paie pas, ils envoient des gardes pour détruire nos récoltes…_

- _Ces bâtards…_

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Erza étaient attachées au mur par des chaînes, la blonde paniquait complètement. _

- _Erza_… _qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien… mais c'est pas bon ! _

_Raiden_ _et Nordine entrèrent dans la pièce. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire, Nordine ? _

- _À Erza, rien mais toi ma Lucy._

_Les menottes de Lucy se détachèrent comme par enchantement, Nordine la fit survoler jusque dans la chambre où elle était enfermée juste avant. _

- _Tu n'as pas assez fait… Nordine… je t'en supplie… _

- _Oh non ! Maintenant que je peux en profiter, je jure que je te ferai mienne que tu le veuilles ou non ! _

_La mage stellaire était toujours immobilisée, son ennemi l'allongea sur le lit, l'attacha et enleva les cordons petit à petit en laissant quelques baisers dans le cou de la blonde, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas cela, elle avait de drôles d'impressions._

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

- _Ça ne sert à rien, il ne te trouvera pas ! _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes autant ? _

- _Parce que je t'aime ma Luce… _

_« Luce », il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait comme ça et c'était Natsu, son Natsu, son fiancé, l'amour de sa vie. Regrettant s'être énervée avec son petit ami, elle ferma les yeux. Lucy se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant, il ne la trouvera jamais dans ce trou perdu. _

_Soudain la porte, vira au rouge comme si elle était brûlée et fut vite éjectée. Nordine se retourna et vit Natsu, fou de rage, les flammes entourant son corps. _

- _Espèce de connard… t'es encore vivant… et t'ose encore toucher à MA LUCE ?_

- _Félicitations Salamander… tu as vite trouvé ta petite amie, cette fois ! _

_Au même moment, Grey éjecta la porte du salon où Raiden et Erza se trouvaient. Le frère de Nordine se retourna surpris. _

- _Qui es-tu ? demanda Raiden._

- _Je suis ton pire cauchemar, tu vas regretter d'avoir toucher à Erza._

- _Grey… murmura Titania. _

- _Erza, tu peux bouger maintenant ! La barrière est tombée ! _

_Des deux côtés, les combats faisaient rage, Natsu se battaient contre Nordine, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait, Lucy observait impuissante devant ce combat, soudain ses yeux se rivèrent sur quelque chose de brillant, elle se précipita dessus, c'était ses clés. Natsu avait dû les trouver mais les a perdu en combattant. _

- _Dieu merci… Natsu, je vais pouvoir t'aider._

_Raiden_ _rejoint très vite son grand frère suivit de Erza et Grey qui combattaient contre lui. La blonde invoqua Gemini. _

- _Ouvre-toi porte des gémeaux, Gemini !_

_Les deux petits esprits apparurent._

- _Tu nous a appelé maîtresse ? _

- _Oui, il va falloir que vous preniez l'apparence de mon corps… nous allons faire un double Urano meteoria. _

_Les deux petits êtres prirent la forme de leur maîtresse, elle se concentra et murmura la formule. _

- _Évalue le ciel, ouvre le ciel. Faites que mon corps brille de l'éclat d'innombrables étoiles, Tetra Biblos… je suis le maître des étoiles…_

_Comme si Salamander, Gray et Erza savait ils regardèrent en vitesse en bas et virent Lucy préparer sa plus puissante attaque, chacun en profita pour attaquer les deux frères avec sa plus puissante attaque. Erza utilisa ses épées qui formèrent une roue._

- _Roue céleste ! Blumenblatt ! _

_La première attaque de Erza les immobilisa, Natsu attaqua lui aussi._

- _Karyu_ _no hoko ! _

_Du feu sorti de sa bouche comme un lance-flamme qui brûla les corps des deux ennemis. Gray lacéra leur corps avec sa magie de glace. _

- _Ice_ _make Slicer ! _

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy terminait son incantation et l'envoya sur Nordine et Raiden. _

- _Dirige, ouvre la porte d'une parfaite malveillance… les 88 étoiles des Cieux… BRILLE URANO METEORIA !_

_Une multitude d'étoiles et de planètes apparurent autour de la blonde, elle envoya sa plus puissante attaque contre les deux mages ennemis. Leurs corps calcinés tombèrent à terre, Lucy tomba à terre elle aussi. Elle avait usé d'une quantité énorme de magie._

- _Lucy ? s'écrièrent ses amis. _

_Natsu_ _fut le premier à accourir vers sa dulcinée et à la prendre dans ses bras. _

- _Ma Luce… _

- _Natsu_… _je crois que j'ai abusé de… ma quantité de magie… _

- _Ben ouais, un double Urano Meteoria et invoquer Gemini, t'es complètement barrée ! _

_La mage des étoiles resserra son étreinte, Natsu rougit et vit que le corset de sa robe était légèrement ouvert laissant un généreux décolleté._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Hein ? Euh… rien… _

- _T'es tout rouge ! _

- _Euh… ben…_

_Lucy regardait où son fiancé avait les yeux rivés, elle rougit à son tour et leva sa main pour le gifler mais Natsu l'en empêcha. _

- _Hé ! J'ai le droit non ? _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Tu penses avoir tous les droits sur moi ? _

- _Mais non… mais j'ai le droit de faire ça ! _

_Il l'embrassa fougueusement._

- _Idiot… _

- _Non !_

_Pendant ce temps, Gray s'enquit de l'état de Titania. _

- _Comment tu te sens ? _

- _Ça va… mieux que Lucy en tout cas, elle a utilisé une grande quantité de magie._

- _Juste du repos et ça ira._

- _Ouais… je me demande comment on va rentrer jusqu'au château, on a tout détruit… _

- _Hé_ _bien, je comme ça. _

_Le mage de glace porta Erza comme une princesse. _

- _Gray... dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas être portée ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ça… je suis pas si fragile que ça. _

- _Tu changeras jamais… de toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non je te porterai !_

- _Mais… _

- _Pas de mais ! Et c'est de ma faute si tu t'es faite enlevée._

_La mage aux armures lui fit un sourire et lui donna un baiser. _

_Lucy essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte de Natsu mais rien n'y fit. _

- _Natsu_… _arrête… j'imagine même pas comment ça va finir… Gray et Erza ne sont pas loin en plus… _

- _Avoue que ça te plaît… murmura-t-il. _

_Soudain une voix se fit entendre au loin, c'était la vieille dame d'avant._

- _Allons mes enfants, vous avez tout détruit ?_

- _Euh… oui… répondit Natsu se grattant la tête. _

_La vieille femme les remercia, grâce à eux, le village était libre. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Je crois que je vais devoir me reposer un peu… vaudrait mieux rentrer au plus vite… _

- _Vous pouvez vous reposer chez nous, Mademoiselle. Dit la vieille dame. _

- _Je vous remercie mais nous devons vite partir. _

- _Il y a une gare à l'entrée du village, il y a un train toutes les heures, il y a un petit café. Dites que vous venez ma part. _

_La petite équipe se dirigea en direction de la gare, une jeune fille les accueillit, Erza lui indiqua qu'elles venaient de la part de la vieille dame. _

- _Oh, c'est Mémé qui vous envois ? Vous êtes les mages qui nous ont débarrassés de nos tortureurs. _

- _Comment le savez-vous ? _

- _Quelques hommes du village qui étaient aux champs ont tout vu et la nouvelle s'est vite répandue._

- _Les nouvelles vont vite ! remarqua Grey. _

_La blonde demanda dans combien de temps était le prochain train, la serveuse leur répondit qu'ils avaient une bonne heure à attendre, ils prirent le temps de déjeuner._

- _Aaaaaaahh_ _je me suis régalé ! hurla Natsu. _

- _Tu peux_ _pas te la fermer un peu l'allumette ? demanda Grey. _

- _Tu me cherches ? _

- _Arrête de gueuler ! _

- _Les gars… je vous déconseille de vous disputez… marmonna Erza avec une aura noire se formant autour d'elle. _

- _Oui… _

_Soudain une lumière apparut en plein milieu du café, c'était Virgo. _

- _Virgo_ _? s'exclama Lucy. _

- _Hime-sama, Gemini m'a expliqué le combat que vous venez d'endurer._

- _Ah ?_

- _Et je pense qu'il serait plus simple de vous changer pour le voyage, une robe de bal est encombrant dans le train._

- _Virgo_ _a raison ! ajouta Erza. _

_Erza_ _se rééquipa et opta pour sa chemise en dentelle avec son nœud papillon bleu et sa jupe plissée bleue ainsi que ses bottes noire, Virgo claqua des doigts et habilla Grey d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et d'un jeans noir, Natsu fut habillé d'une chemise noire légèrement ouverte aussi et d'un jeans bleu, Lucy avait la même robe que sur l'île Tenro sauf les cheveux en bas avec un bandeau blanc, ils partirent du café, prirent les billets et montèrent dans le train qui était arrivé. _

- _Merci Virgo ! dit Lucy. _

- _Dois-je être punie ? _

- _Mais non ! _

- _Très bien dans ce cas, je me retire !_

_Et l'esprit stellaire disparut, Grey et Erza étaient monté dans le train, Lucy tira Natsu par le bras. _

- _Non, je veux pas monter dans ce train ! _

- _Tu vas monter ou on te laisse tout seul ici ! _

- _Je rentrerai à pied ! _

- _Attends, Lucy ! intervint Grey qui donna un coup de poing à Natsu ce qui l'assomma. _

- _Merci, Grey ! dit la blonde. _

_Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le train, Grey et Erza l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Natsu et Lucy s'étaient mis en face. Le train démarra, Natsu s'était réveillé entretemps et se sentait mal, Erza s'était enfouie dans les bras de son petit ami._

- _Natsu, allonge-toi sur mes genoux… murmura Lucy. _

- _Ouais… mais… _

- _Vas-y. _

_Il fit ce que sa fiancée lui dit, il se sentait mieux._

- _Comment tu te sens ? _

- _Ça va mieux… on dirait que tu es la seule à me calmer._

- _J'en sais rien mais tant mieux. _

- _J'ai droit à un bisou ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Luce…_

_Elle lui sourit et se baissa pour embrasser son fiancé, il s'endormit sur ses genoux. Le trajet dura toute la journée, Lucy s'était aussi endormie mais elle avait fait un étrange rêve, elle avait rêvé d'une île, de fruits rouges posés sur le sable, d'un dragon couleur rouge et le visage flou d'un jeune garçon. Natsu l'avait réveillée._

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _On est arrivé._

- _Ok…_

_Ils descendirent du train, Titania et Grey les laissèrent devant la gare. _

- _Dis Luce, tu marmonnais avant que je te réveille._

- _Et je disais quoi ? _

- _Ben j'sais pas… tu parlais de fruits, d'une île…_

- _Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça… mieux vaut que je retourne au lit… j'ai pas bien dormie et j'ai encore besoin de repos… _

- _Aller, viens sur mon dos ! _

- _Quoi ? Non je ne veux pas ! _

- _Mais aller ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Ok, tu me laisse pas le choix ! _

_Il la porta comme une princesse, la blonde rougit._

- _Lâche-moi idiot ! _

- _Non ! _

- _On n'est pas loin de chez moi ! _

- _Je m'en fous ! Je veux te porter ! _

- _Tu changeras_ _jamais…_

- _On va passer à la guilde, je crois que le maître doit être rentrer._

_Le mage de feu la porta jusqu'à Fairy Tail, il ouvrit la porte et avança jusqu'au bar, Lisanna et Mirajane rangeaient les derniers verres tandis que Laxus nettoyait les tables. _

- _Je savais_ _pas que t'étais serveur ? demanda Salamander._

- _Je t'en pose des questions, débile ? C'est normal que j'aide Lisanna dans son travail non ? _

- _Euh…_

- _Salut, Natsu ! dirent les deux sœurs. _

- _Salut les filles ! _

- _Fried_ _n'est pas avec toi, Mira ? demanda la mage aux étoiles. _

- _Il aide notre maître, nous avons reçu de nouvelles requêtes et je n'ai pas eu le temps aujourd'hui pour m'en occuper. _

_Natsu_ _ouvrit la porte à l'arrière pour voir Makarov._

- _Yo_ _grand-père !_

- _Natsu_ _! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir les portes comme ça ! _

_Il s'excusa et lui expliqua toute l'histoire, pendant ce temps, Lucy expliqua le bal ainsi que le combat contre Raiden et Nordine. _

- _J'en reviens pas… ils étaient encore vivants… dit Lisanna. _

- _Ma pauvre Lucy… _

- _Mais non ! Mais... j'ai dû les tuer… _

- _Tu n'y peux rien, Lucy ! rassura l'ancienne démone de rang S. _

- _Mira… _

- _Elle a raison ! ajouta sa petite sœur. _

_Le mage de feu ressortit de la pièce, salua tout le monde et prit la main de sa fiancée. Durant le trajet, elle était silencieuse. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luce ? _

- _Rien…_

- _Hé, je te connais quelque chose te préoccupe ! _

- _Je suis simplement fatiguée…_

- _T'en es sûr ? _

- _Oui… au fait, ça fait longtemps que Happy est chez Wendy ? _

- _Oui, pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu dois lui manquer non ? Ca doit bien faire depuis notre…_

- _Luce… _

- _Je sais… je ne dois plus dire son nom… mais et Happy ? _

_Salamander_ _lui fit un sourire. _

- _J'irai le chercher demain mais ce soir, on reste ensemble. _

- _D'accord._

_Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de la blonde, Natsu fit couler un bain pendant que Lucy préparait des sandwichs. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau du bain était prête avec de la mousse._

- _Lucy ! Le bain est prêt. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben j'ai préparé notre bain. _

- _Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? _

- _Ben quoi ? Je voulais te rendre service !_

- _C'est gentil mais… prendre un bain à deux… _

- _On l'a déjà fait ! _

- _Une fois ! _

- _Et t'es si gênée de prendre un bain avec moi ? _

- _Ben… je sais pas… j'ai pas envie que ça dégénère._

- _Promis ! _

- _Ok… _

_Natsu_ _enleva en premier ses habits et fonça dans le bain, Lucy entra dans la salle de bain encore habillée._

- _Ben alors t'attends quoi ? demanda le mage. _

- _Rien… est-ce que tu pourrais juste te retourner ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Natsu_…

- _Si tu veux…_

_La jeune fille enleva sa robe, ses guêtres et ses sous-vêtements, le mage de feu s'impatientait. Lucy s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon et entra dans le bain, son fiancé avait toujours la tête tourné. _

- _C'est bon ? Je vais avoir un torticolis !_

- _Oui. _

_Le rose se retourna et vit que la blonde rougissait. _

- _Luce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _T'es si gênée que ça ? _

- _Je… _

_Le mage de feu s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que t'as peur comme ça ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas envie que ça dégénère ! _

- _Je te le promets. _

_Il s'avança vers elle, lui caressa la joue, il plongea son regard dans le sien, son regard descendit ensuite sur les lèvres de son aimée, il lui déposa un baiser._

- _Natsu_…

- _Luce, je t'aime tellement… _

_Elle lui fit un sourire._

- _Moi aussi. _

_Salamander_ _lui donna un baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent, la jeune fille colla son corps contre le sien intensifiant le baiser. L'une des mains du mage descendit dans le dos de la mage, sentant que sa main descendait plus elle stoppa leur baiser. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu dépasses les limites ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ta main ! _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Elle est presque sur ma fesse ! _

- _Pardon… _

- _Je vais sortir du bain ! _

- _Luce…_

- _Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ! _

- _Ma main est pas allé plus bas !_

- _Justement si je ne t'avais pas stoppé…_

- _Mais arrête ! _

- _Non ! Et je me barre de cette salle de bain ! _

_Énervée, elle se leva, la mousse recouvrait une partie de son corps mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle l'oublia. _

- _Luce…_

- _Y a_ _pas de Luce ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! _

- _Euh… juste que… enfin t'as oubliée que t'es toute…_

_Surprise, elle se souvint qu'elle était en tenue d'Eve. _

- _Nnnyyyaaaahhhh_ _! Pervers ! cria-t-elle en mettant une gifle à son pauvre fiancé._

- _Aaaaaaaïïïïiïïïiïïiïë_ _!_

_La blonde prit un linge et sortit de la salle de bain, Natsu se rinça en vitesse et prit un linge lui aussi et le noua autour de sa taille. Il la trouva assise, les bras croisés._

- _Luce… _

- _Tu oses encore te pointer ? _

- _Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui a… _

- _Idiot ! _

_C'en était trop, le mage de feu sauta du bout de la chambre et atterrit sur le lit de la mage stellaire. _

- _Attention ! _

- _C'est bon. _

- _Tu serais prié de sortir ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu m'as assez énervé, on se voit demain Natsu ! _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je dois user de la force ? _

_Il la plaqua contre le lit, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es énervée ! _

- _C'est la meilleure ! Ta main était à la mauvaise place ! _

- _Je me suis excusé ! _

- _Et en prime tu t'es rincé l'œil ! _

- _Ben au moins j'ai de la chance de sortir avec un canon ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Oui, Madame ! _

- _Madame ?_

- _Oui ou plutôt devrais-je dire la future Madame Dragneel ? _

- _Idiot ! _

_Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre tenait la main de sa compagne. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Mmmhh_ _? _

- _Est-ce que je peux te regarder ? _

- _Me regarder ? _

- _Ne t'énerve pas… je veux juste te regarder. _

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Je te promets, je ne te toucherai pas. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je voulais revoir ton corps… _

- _Natsu_…

- _S'il te plaît… _

- _D'accord mais promis alors ? _

- _Promis. _

_Il se releva légèrement, elle ouvrit son linge laissant place à sa tenue d'Eve. Le Dragon Slayer resta bouche bée devant le spectacle admirant la peau délicate et les généreuses courbes qu'avaient sa compagne. _

- _C'est bon ? _

- _Oui. _

_Elle le repoussa légèrement et alla se changer, elle portait un débardeur ainsi qu'un mini short pour dormir. Lui, il enfila simplement un caleçon et se mit au lit, elle éteignit la lumière et alla rejoindre son amour au lit. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me regarder ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit. _

- _Oui mais… _

- _C'est_ _pas que ton physique que j'aime, c'est ta façon d'être…_

_Elle lui fit un sourire et s'endormit dans ses bras. _

_Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans la matinée, ils déjeunèrent et allèrent chercher Happy à Fairy Hills. _

- _Natsu_ _attends-moi ici ! _

- _Hein mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que c'est le dortoir des filles ! _

_Elle partit chercher le petit chat bleu et revint quelques minutes plus tard. _

- _Natsu_ _! cria Happy. _

- _Happy ! _

_Il resta quelques minutes dans les bras de son co-équipier et prit ensuite son envol. _

- _Ça fait plaisir de vous voir les deux réunis ! ajouta Lucy. _

- _Aye ! Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! _

_Le trio se dirigea ensuite à la guilde, la journée s'annonçait très chaude._

- _Natsu, Happy, je vous rejoins à la guilde ! dit Lucy. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je… je vais me changer… je commence à crever de chaud avec ces habits. _

- _Je viens avec toi ! ajouta le Dragon Slayer._

- _Hein ? _

- _Pas le choix, je viens. _

_Arrivés devant la maison, la blonde monta en vitesse jusque dans sa chambre, elle opta pour un débardeur rouge sans bretelles, une minijupe plissée noir ainsi que des sandales rouges à talon aiguille, Natsu avait laissés quelques affaires, il avait mis un T-Shirt blanc moulant son corps ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, il passa son écharpe autour de son cou et mit des baskets blanches. _

- _Cette fois, on va à la guilde ! _

_Arrivés à la guilde, Lucy rejoignit Erza, Lisanna et Levy qui étaient à une table tandis que Natsu se bagarrait déjà avec Grey. _

- _Alors Lucy, comment tu te sens ? demanda Erza. _

- _Ça va et toi ? _

- _Ouais…c'est à peine si j'ose aller aux toilettes toute seule… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Grey arrête_ _pas de me coller… _

- _C'est normal après ce qui est arrivé. _

- _Ouais mais bon… _

- _Au fait, les filles on en discutait, vous avez déjà fait la chose ? demanda Levy les joues rosies._

- _Hein ?_

- _Lucy… avec Natsu… enfin tu vois ? _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Est-ce que tu es passé à l'acte avec Natsu ? demanda discrètement Lisanna._

- _Pourquoi cette question ? _

- _Parce que on en discutait tout simplement ! ajouta Erza. _

- _Ben… en fait… pas encore… je ne me sens pas encore prête… _

- _Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas attendre cent cinquante ans pour ça ? demandèrent les trois autres jeunes filles. _

- _Chut ! Je me sens pas encore prête… et pourquoi Grey te colle autant que ça ? _

- _Ben depuis que j'ai été enlevée dans les toilettes, il arrête pas !_

- _C'est le comble ! pouffa Lisanna. _

- _Ouais pour une mage de rang S ! ajouta Erza. _

- _Il t'aime c'est normal ! dit Lucy. _

- _Ouais mais bon… et puis au fait, Lucy, vous n'avez pas annoncés vos fiançailles ? demanda Erza. _

- _Quoi ? dirent Levy et Lisanna. _

- _Euh… oui en fait… Natsu m'a demandé en mariage à Albion… _

- _Je parie que cet idiot de Natsu l'a fait avant de livrer bataille. _

_Lucy leur expliqua en détail comment ça s'était passé, amusée Lisanna alla sur la scène, prit un micro pendant que Levy allait régler les lumières et la musique._

- _Mes amis, nous avons une annonce à faire ! dit la détentrice du Take-Over. _

- _Lisanna, arrête ! ajouta Lucy en courant vers la scène. _

_Levy mit une musique d'introduction, quelques secondes après, la sœur de Mirajane allait faire son annonce. _

- _Lisanna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Laxus. _

- _Mes amis, nous aurons un prochain évènement à célébrer ! _

- _Deux, en fait ! Cria Erza qui la rejoignait sur scène. _

- _Ah ?_

- _Je te laisse dire la première et moi je dirai la deuxième… murmura Titania. _

- _Ok… Mes amis, voici la première nouvelle, Natsu a demandé Lucy en mariage ! _

_Dans le public, Salamander était rouge de honte, il n'en avait parlé à personne même pas à Happy ni Grey, il en conclut que Lucy l'avait dit à ses meilleures amies et bien sûr Lisanna était comme Mirajane, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ébruiter les nouvelles. _

- _Je savais_ _pas que t'avais fait ça, l'allumette, bravo ! lui murmura le mage de glace. _

- _Je t'emmerde le glaçon ! _

- _Tu me cherches ? _

- _Hé, vous deux arrêter tout de suite, sinon je sens que Lucy et Erza ne vont pas être contente ! ajouta Gajeel. _

_Erza_ _prit le micro et annonça ceci : _

- _En plus d'un mariage, nous avons une autre personne qui attend un heureux évènement dans notre guilde qui va ouvrir la prochaine génération ! _

_La principale concernée rougissait dans son coin en compagnie de quelques autres mages. _

- _Juvia_ _attend un heureux évènement ! cria Titania. _

_Toute la guilde hurla de joie et les boissons coulèrent à flots, Lucy aussi rouge qu'une tomate se dirigea vers son fiancé. _

- _Je suis désolé, Natsu mais je l'ai dit à Erza et les filles l'ont appris d'elle. _

- _C'est_ _pas grave, ma Luce. _

_La journée avançait gentiment mais la température montait de plus en plus, tout le monde était affalé sur les tables dû à la chaleur. _

- _J'en peux plus… ce matin, il faisait pas si chaud… dit Lucy. _

_Erza_ _s'était collé à son petit ami qui avait fait en sorte que son corps reste glacé._

- _T'as de la chance Erza… dit Lisanna. _

- _Ouais ! _

_Natsu_ _cherchait quelqu'un pour se battre. _

- _Qui veut se battre ? Aller, je suis chaud ! _

- _T'es chaud, t'es chaud… t'as l'habitude du chaud ouais… nous on peut pas bouger… répondit Laxus. _

- _Vas-y_ _! _

- _Non ! _

- _Et toi Elfman ? _

- _Un homme qui a chaud est un homme ! _

- _Rien à voir… murmura le Dragon Slayer de feu. _

- _Natsu_… _calme-toi un peu tu veux ? demanda sa blonde. _

- _Mais je suis chaud ! _

_Soudain on ouvrit la porte de la guilde, un cortège avec une fanfare s'arrêta devant la guilde, des confettis, la fanfare commença à jouer, des majorettes entrèrent dans la guilde faisant des acrobaties. _

- _Ouah ! dirent tous les hommes. _

- _Nous vous présentons le trio le plus sexy de l'histoire ! _

_Une fumée apparut dans la guilde, trois ombres se tenaient au milieu de la scène, un tambourin se fit entendre. _

- _Hé, hé, hé, hé, désolé tout le monde de vous avoir fait attendre, nous sommes de la guilde Blue Pegasus. _

- _Ça ne peut pas être… murmura Lucy. _

_La fumée disparut et un spot les illuminèrent les trois personnes. _

- _Je suis Hibiki ! _

- _Je suis Ren ! _

- _Je suis Eve !_

_Les filles célibataires de Fairy Tail lancèrent des cris d'admirations, le trio se sépara pour prendre chacun une des filles de la guilde. Hibiki se dirigea vers Lucy, Ren vers Lisanna et Eve vers Erza. _

- _Ma chère Lucy, cela faisait longtemps, tu es toujours aussi belle ! dit Hibiki en faisant le baisemain sous le regard en colère de Natsu. _

_Pendant ce temps, Eve et Ren faisaient la même chose aux deux autres filles. Laxus envoya en un coup de poing Ren qui atterrit à l'autre bout de la salle. Grey devint fou de jalousie quand Eve prit la main de sa petite amie. _

- _Ma chère Titania, votre beauté n'a d'égale que… _

- _Ta gueule ! Touche pas à ma petite amie ! cria le mage de glace. _

_Il l'assomma avec un marteau de glace, Erza éclata de rire. _

- _Je vois pas ce qu'il _ _y a de drôle ! s'énerva Grey. _

- _C'est d'un comique ! _

- _Ah bon ? Tu préfères que cet imbécile te fasse des discours mielleux ? _

- _Mais non ! Idiot ! _

_Des flammes s'étaient formés aux mains et pieds de Natsu, il était prêt à envoyer au tapis Hibiki. _

- _Hibiki, je… je… _

- _Voyons ma chère Lucy, tu sais que tu m'as toujours plus ? _

- _Écoute… c'est pas que… _

- _Passons une soirée ensemble ou plutôt une soirée pour la vie… rien que toi et moi…_

- _Et ça te dirais de la passer dans des flammes ardentes ? intervint Natsu. _

- _Oh oui, dans une passion ardente… ajouta Hibiki ne réalisant pas tout de suite qui parlait. _

_Il se retourna et vit Natsu enragé, il le frappa de son poing en feu qui fit gicler le pauvre mage de Blue Pegasus, le mage de feu passa un bras autour de la taille de la mage stellaire._

- _Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda Hibiki. _

- _Parce que je refuse qu'on touche à Lucy comme ça ! _

- _Hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec elle ? _

- _Hé oui ! _

- _Désolé, Hibiki j'essayais de te le dire… dit Lucy. _

- _C'est pas grave ! dit-il joyeusement. _

_Au même moment, Ichiya entra dans Fairy Tail. _

- _Men ! _

_Il se dirigea vers Erza._

- _Ma chère Erza, vous sentez toujours aussi bon !_

_La rousse resta pétrifiée sur place._

- _Lai… Laissez-moi ! _

- _Ah, tu vas pas recommencer Ichiya ! ordonna Grey. _

_Le mage aux parfums laissa tomber, les Trimens et Ichiya se mirent sur la scène. _

- _Mesdames et Messieurs, la guilde de Blue Pegasus a le plaisir de vous inviter pour un voyage et vous serez nos hôtes ! _

- _Super ! un voyage avec les Trimens ! crièrent des voix. _

- _Sauf que les hôtes, ont déjà été choisis ! ajouta Ichiya. _

_Des murmures se firent. _

- _Les hôtes sont… Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartphilia, Levy Mcgarden, Lisanna et Mirajane Strauss ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent les filles concernées. _

- _Vous avez été élues comme les filles les plus sexy ou mignonnes selon les sondages dans notre guilde ! répondit Hibiki. _

- _Bien sûr, il y a aussi Juvia Loxar mais nous avons appris que vous étiez enceinte alors nous ne voulions pas vous encombrez d'un voyage ! ajouta Ren. _

- _Et vous croyez qu'on va laisser nos princesses partirent avec vous ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Vous en dites quoi les filles ? murmura Lisanna. _

- _J'en sais rien, avec cette chaleur un voyage en mer ça peut être bien mais… partirent seulement avec les membres de Blue Pegasus… ajouta Levy._

- _Je vais devenir malade si Ichiya tente quoique ce soit ! dit Erza. _

- _Je doute que les mecs nous laisseront partir, ils ont qu'à venir avec nous ! dit Lisanna. _

- _Erza_ _avec ce qu'il nous est arrivé dernièrement, je doute que nos hommes nous laisseront une minute seule… dit Lucy. _

_Hibiki_ _prit le micro. _

- _Vu les circonstances, nous serons obligé de partir avec plus de personnes, ces messieurs leurs compagnons sont aussi cordialement invités. _

- _Ah t'es pas si chiant que ça, Hibiki ! dit Natsu. _

- _Je sais, je suis cool ! _

_Lucy était étonnée, le rendez-vous était dans une heure à la gare, elle se dépêcha de préparer un sac à dos en vitesse, il était prévu d'aller au bord de la mer sur une île. Natsu était allé chez lui pour préparer ses affaires aussi, Happy voulait venir mais Ichiya lui interdit formellement car les animaux n'avaient pas le droit de résider dans le voilier qui les emmènerait, déçu, il retourna auprès de Wendy._

- _Que se passe-t-il Happy ? _

- _Ichiya_ _ne veut pas que je vienne avec eux…_

- _C'est_ _pas grave, tu passeras plus de temps avec Carla ! _

- _Oui mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier… pourtant je lui ai offert un poisson mais elle l'a refusé._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu sais j'ai Roméo maintenant, tu seras plus souvent seul avec elle. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Et promis, je parlerai à Carla ! _

- _Oui mais si elle aime Lily ? _

- _Il faut lui en parler ! _

- _Mais… _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas et tu as un avantage, tu seras plus souvent avec elle._

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait quasiment terminé de préparer ses affaires. Natsu l'avait rejointe à son appartement._

- _Alors t'as fini ? _

- _Ouais presque, je suis en train de me demander quel paréo prendre. _

- _Un paréo ? C'est ce tissu bizarre ? _

- _Oui mais je sais pas si je prends le rose ou le…_

- _On s'en fout, on a plus que dix minutes pour être à la gare ! _

_Il prit la valise à roulette de Lucy, son sac à dos à lui, les clés de l'appartement, prit la main de sa compagne, referma la porte à clé. _

- _Bon Lucy, porte ta valise ! _

- _Quoi ? Je vais la prendre en roulette._

- _Non, prends-la ! _

- _Non ! _

- _On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! _

_Le mage de feu lança la valise à sa petite amie, rangea les clés de l'appartement dans sa poche, porta sa petite amie dans ses bras et fonça jusqu'à la gare. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure et essoufflés enfin surtout Natsu. _

- _Natsu, pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… euh…_

- _Tu as oublié qu'on prenait le train ? _

- _Et merde ! _

- _T'as pas fait le lien ? _

- _Non… _

- _Idiot… _

- _Je veux_ _pas monter dans ce train ! _

- _Si tu y monteras ! ordonna Erza qui arrivait au même moment. _

- _Non ! _

_Ils durent se mettre à trois pour le faire entrer dans le train, pour finir, Erza l'assomma, Lucy le porta sur son dos pendant qu'Erza et Grey cherchait le wagon réservé par Blue Pegasus. Ils trouvèrent enfin le compartiment privé. _

- _Ah ! On croyait que vous n'alliez pas venir ! dit Hibiki. _

_Lisanna, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, Fried et Mirajane étaient déjà installés._

- _Ma chère Erza… viendrez-vous me tenir compagnie dans mon compartiment ? Je pourrais sentir à loisir votre parfum… demanda le boss des Trimens._

- _Je… euh… je… _

- _Tu connais le parfum d'Ichiya le congelé ? demanda Grey. _

- _Euh… non mais je veux pas le connaître ! _

_Le reste du groupe s'installèrent dans les deux autres compartiments, une dont il y avait Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy et dans l'autre les Trimens et Ichiya. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas avec Erza-chan ? pleurnicha Ichiya auprès de Hibiki. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave ! _

_Le train allait démarrer, Grey et Titania s'étaient installé._

- _Bon je crois qu'on va s'endormir, on a plusieurs heures de train pour aller à Hargeon ! dit le mage de glace en s'étirant et prenant dans ses bras sa petite amie qui s'était blottie dans ses bras et somnolait._

- _Oui surtout avec cette chaleur ! répondit Lucy. _

_Elle s'assit sur le banc, Natsu semblait se réveiller et était assis à côté d'elle, le train commença à rouler._

- _Oouuuuhhhh_… _non… _

- _Natsu, ça va toujours pas ton mal des transports ? _

- _Non… je vais…_

- _Ne dis rien et allonge-toi sur mes genoux… _

_Il s'allongea, Lucy passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer un peu et le faire oublier son mal des transports, il somnolait mais son mal semblait partir. Un moment plus tard, Lucy fut réveillée par Natsu qui lui avait passé une main sur sa joue. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

- _C'est_ _pas grave… comment tu te sens ? _

- _Je me sens mieux, merci._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle le trouvait vraiment de plus en plus beau et elle savait chaque jour que son amour pour lui devenait de plus en plus fort. _

- _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Parce que je t'aime idiot ! _

- _Moi aussi Luce._

- _Natsu_…

- _Quoi ? _

- _Euh… en fait… pour… le faire… je crois que je serai bientôt prête…_

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Mais où ? _

- _On verra le moment venu… à moins que… _

- _Non… pas dans un train… _

- _Je plaisante mais je viens de penser à un truc… ton rêve… il ne se passerait pas sur une île ? _

- _Je… je ne sais plus… _

- _On verra, on va se reposer pour l'instant. _

_Ils s'endormirent le reste du trajet, ce que Natsu ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait vivre un évènement qui le marquerait pour le reste de sa vie. _


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou,

Bon j'avoue que le dernier chapitre et celui-là ça stagne un peu mais promis les prochains sont riches en rebondissements.

Bonne lecture.

**Enlèvements**

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à Hargeon, il faisait toujours aussi chaud, Natsu sortit le premier du train suivit des autres. _

- _Bon les amis, la suite du programme, une voiture va prendre nos bagages et les emmener au bateau, rendez-vous dans deux heures au port, jusque-là vous avez quartier libre. _

_Tout le monde s'éparpilla en petits groupes, Laxus, Lisanna, Fried et Mirajane restèrent ensemble et voulurent aller faire un karaoké, Levy voulait aller voir les librairies, Gajeel l'accompagna pensant qu'il pourrait dormir pendant qu'elle lirait mais Ren et Eve voulurent l'accompagner, il devait être sur ses gardes, Grey et Erza voulurent aller manger quelque chose dans un restaurant tandis qu'Ichiya voulait suivre Erza partout, Natsu avait faim tandis que Lucy voulait aller faire un tour dans les boutiques. _

- _Lucy, t'as envie de faire quoi ? Personnellement je mangerais bien un bon fraisier ! dit la rouquine._

- _Je sais_ _pas… _

- _J'ai faim ! hurla Natsu. _

- _Bon je crois qu'on va manger un truc avant… _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant et commandèrent plusieurs plats, Lucy semblait soucieuse, elle s'excusa et alla faire les boutiques. _

- _Natsu_ _? demanda Titania. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Lucy semble soucieuse. _

- _Je sais… scrountch… mais… glups… _

_Erza_ _le frappa sur la tête. _

- _On t'a jamais appris à pas parler la bouche pleine ?_

- _Euh… pardon… oui, elle a fait un rêve et ça concernait une île… _

- _Ah ? Et comme par hasard, nous allons sur une île ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres ? _

- _Des fruits… j'en sais pas plus. _

- _Pas besoin de s'alarmer ça devait être un rêve prémonitoire. _

_La mage stellaire fit plusieurs magasins d'habits, de librairie mais son esprit était toujours occupé par ce rêve, rêver d'une île, d'accord… mais qu'il y ait un dragon rouge dans son rêve et ce visage flou, c'était vraiment bizarre. Elle heurta un jeune homme et tomba parterre._

- _Aïe, aïe, aïe… _

- _Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? _

_Le garçon se mit sur un genou et lui tendit la main. _

- _Je vais vous aider. _

- _Merci._

_Elle se pétrifia sur place, le garçon qui se tenait devant elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Edward, l'ancien serviteur de Nordine et Raiden sauf que sa couleur de cheveux était noir. _

- _J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? _

- _Non… _

- _On dirait que je vous ai fait peur. _

- _Non pas du tout… merci de m'avoir aider à me relever. _

- _C'est tout naturel, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes tombée. _

_Le jeune homme remarqua le symbole sur la main à Lucy. _

- _Oh vous êtes de Fairy Tail ? _

- _Euh… oui… _

- _Alors, nous nous croiserons sur le voilier qui nous emmènera sur cette île. _

- _Vous êtes de Blue Pegasus ? _

- _Oui, regardez ! _

_Il lui montra son signe qui était sur son bras, la blonde avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se sentait soudain oppressé._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Je… je… dois y aller. _

- _Attendez ! dit-il en lui retenant le bras et plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Lâchez-moi ! _

- _Vous me rappeler étonnement quelqu'un… _

- _Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vais m'énerver !_

- _Je connais déjà tout de toi, Lucy Heartfilia… tu es une mage céleste. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je sais tout les esprits que tu as…_

- _Alors si vous ne voulez pas… _

- _Je peux anticiper leurs attaques !_

- _Lâche Lucy ! cria une voix. _

_Il se retourna et vit Salamander, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucy et absorba son énergie vitale, la blonde sentit que ses forces l'abandonnait, il se retourna en souriant. _

- _Je suis désolé, nous nous sommes bousculés et je l'aidais simplement à se relever. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Je vous laisse, à toute à l'heure. _

- _Hein ? _

_Il partit très vite, Natsu alla voir sa petite amie. _

- _Ça va Luce ? _

- _Ouais… _

_Elle le regarda, il fut choqué. _

- _T'es pâle… il t'a fait quoi ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Et pourquoi il a dit à toute à l'heure ? _

- _Il fait partie de Blue Pegasus, il m'a juste bousculé mais il s'est excusé ne t'inquiète pas. _

- _Au contraire, tu m'inquiète !_

- _Ça va aller. _

- _Mouais… je vais quand même te porter. _

- _Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? _

- _T'es toujours aussi pâle et puis vu la chaleur qu'il fait, je peux comprendre et je résiste mieux au chaud que toi ! _

- _C'est_ _pas une raison pour te la jouer ! Espèce de…_

_Il l'interrompit sa phrase par un baiser._

- _C'est bon, Madame a fini de râler ? _

- _Idiot._

_Salamander_ _porta sa fiancée jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où un voilier les attendait tous, Erza et les autres filles coururent vers Natsu et Lucy. _

- _Lucy, t'es toute pâle ! remarqua Levy. _

- _C'est rien, c'est la chaleur. _

_Ils embarquèrent tous sur le bateau, Natsu se sentait mal, Lucy essaya de le réconforter mais c'était de pire en pire, Ichiya se tenait fièrement au bout du bateau avec Erza à côté de lui. Le garçon qui avait bousculé la mage stellaire était là, il les salua tous._

- _Mmmmhhh_ _ce parfum, ce calme apaisant… la mer est comme vous, ma chère Erza et quand elle est en colère… elle peut tout détruire sur son passage…_

- _Kkkkyyaaaaahhh_ _! cria Titania._

- _Vous allez arrêter un peu de lui faire peur ? intervint Grey._

- _Oui…_

_Le mage de glace et la mage aux armures se mirent un peu en retrait. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme cela ? demanda Grey._

- _Il…il me terrifie avec ses histoires de parfums… _

- _Un homme comme lui fais peur à la grande Titania ? _

- _Rappelle-toi lors de notre rencontre quand nous devions battre Oracions Seis… c'était déjà comme ça… et c'était pareil pour Lucy. _

- _Ouais… _

_Hibiki_ _utilisait sa magie archive pour les prévisions météorologique, la température, la vitesse du vent etc… Lucy était impressionnée par sa magie._

- _Il risque d'y avoir un problème… marmonna l'ancien fiancé de Karen. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _On annonce une tempête pour ce soir, il faut qu'on soit à cette île au plus vite. _

- _Au fait, c'est sur quelle île qu'on va ? _

- _C'est une île appartenant à notre guilde ! _

- _Quoi ? On ne va quand même pas aller sur votre terre sacrée ?_

- _Oh non, c'est une île où les membres de notre guilde peuvent se détendre, c'est vraiment paradisiaque tu verras. _

_Lucy abandonna Natsu pour aller jouer aux cartes avec les filles, la blonde se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée, elle regarda un instant cet étrange garçon ressemblant à Edward. Elle décida d'en parler à Hibiki. _

- _Hibiki_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Ce gars, ça fait longtemps qu'il est entré dans la guilde ? _

- _Ça doit faire quelques mois, mais il est très discret… pourquoi ? _

- _Comme ça. _

- _Et il s'appelle ? _

- _Tout le monde l'appelle Ed… Lucy si ce garçon te plaît… entre nous, je ne pense pas que Natsu apprécierait._

- _Hein ? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ?_

_Le bateau arriva en fin de journée, ils se dirigèrent ensuite à l'hôtel réservé pour les membres. Tout le monde était impressionné au design du bâtiment, on assigna les chambres aux couples ainsi qu'aux autres. Le ciel était en train de se couvrir, quelques membres de Fairy Tail se tenaient dans le grand salon de l'hôtel ainsi que Ichiya. _

- _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans votre hôtel ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _On a des bains mais ils sont mixtes… il y a une salle de jeux, un cinéma, une salle de sport et de quoi s'occuper dans les chambres. _

- _Dans les chambres ? _

- _Il y a la télévision ! _

- _Aaaaahhh._

_Lucy regardait le ciel se couvrit, la mer semblait s'agiter, les dernières personnes qui étaient sur la plage, rentraient rapidement à l'hôtel. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, Natsu remarquant qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette alla la voir. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Mmmhh_ _? _

- _T'es sûr que ça va ? _

- _Oui…_

- _T'es toujours aussi pâle._

- _Natsu_…

_Mirajane_ _proposa de prendre un bain tous ensemble avant le repas du soir, il y avait une grande salle à manger dans le style japonais avec une grande table basse ainsi que des coussins disposés autour de la table._

- _Les amis, je vous propose qu'on aille tous profiter du bain mais les filles entreront les premières et pas de pervers sinon vous aurez affaire à nous ! _

_Les mages acquiescèrent, chacun alla se préparer et se laver avant d'entrer dans le bain. Les filles étaient déjà dans le bain, Lucy s'était un peu mise à l'écart. Levy vit qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans son assiette. _

- _Lucy ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Tu n'as pas l'air bien… t'es toute pâle._

- _Natsu_ _m'a dit la même chose, je suppose que ça doit être le voyage. _

- _Je suis sûr que le bain et le repas te feront du bien et ensuite une bonne nuit de repos. _

- _Oui tu as raison._

_Les garçons arrivèrent dans le bain, tout le monde discuta un moment et des petits groupes se firent, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de se bagarrer avec Grey pendant que Erza essayait de profiter du bain sans devoir intervenir, Lucy s'était mise sur le rebord, les coudes appuyés dessus. Les images de son rêve n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête et ce garçon, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Edward et de plus, il disait qu'il connaissait tout d'elle, un certain Dragon Slayer la sortit de ses rêves. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu semblais ailleurs, t'es sûr que ça va ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Tu es moins pâle, c'est bon signe. _

- _Ah…_

- _Euh… en fait, on va manger dans pas longtemps, les autres ont commencé à sortir du bain,. _

- _Ok et ? _

- _Ben je suis venu pour te le dire ! _

_Le mage lui tourna le dos, vexé, la mage stellaire l'enlaça par derrière, sentant sa poitrine contre ses omoplates, il rougit. _

- _Lu… Luce… _

- _Merci de t'inquiéter, ça va un peu mieux. _

_Il se retourna, la prise par la taille et lui fit son plus grand sourire._

- _On va manger ? J'ai faim ! _

_La blonde acquiesça. Un moment plus tard, ils passèrent à table, le repas était animé entre Ichiya qui sentait les cheveux d'Erza, la pauvre mage aux armures restait bloqué devant le mage aux parfums tandis que Grey se bagarrait avec Natsu pour savoir qui mangerait et qui boirait le plus, Mirajane toute amoureuse nourrissait Fried, Lisanna et Laxus mangeaient tranquillement dans leur coin, Lucy était toujours dans ses pensées. Remarquant que la blonde semblait être dans ses rêves, Ed s'approcha d'elle. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Lucy ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Tu sembles ailleurs…_

- _Tu ne vas pas recommencer toi aussi ? _

- _Je suppose que Natsu a dû…_

- _Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! _

- _Avec quoi ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _C'est en rapport avec lui. _

- _Mais non… _

- _Tu t'es trahie toute seule ! Aller, tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, je peux essayer de t'aider. _

- _Merci mais…_

- _Lucy… _

_La blonde finit par lui expliquer son rêve et ses angoisses. _

- _Ne t'y fie pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve… dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit rougir. _

_Pendant ce temps, le mentor des Trimens sentait toujours les cheveux d'Erza, Grey remarqua cela, il assomma le pauvre Dragon Slayer sur le sol et se dirigea vers Ichiya et Erza. _

- _Erza_… _j'aime votre parfum…_

- _Euh… je… euh… _

- _Hé, espèce de pervers ! _

_Le mage aux parfums leva un œil vers lui. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille, c'est pas possible ! _

- _Mais elle sent…_

- _Je m'en contrefous ! J'ai horreur qu'on sente ma copine ! _

- _Grey ? s'exclama Erza. _

- _Mais… elle sent si bon… marmonna Ichiya. _

_Le mage de glace lui saisit le col, Hibiki intervint et réprimanda son mentor et s'excusa auprès de Grey. _

- _Je suis désolé. _

- _C'est_ _pas de ta faute, c'est à ton maître de dire ça ! _

- _Il fait ça avec toutes les filles…_

_Natsu_ _se réveilla et vit que Grey était en discussion avec Hibiki, il chercha du regard sa fiancée qui était à l'autre bout de la table et il sentit une certaine colère montée en lui. Lucy écoutait ce Ed et il avait une main posée sur son épaule et la blonde rougissait. Énervé, il se leva d'un bond. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je peux te parler une minute ? _

- _Bien sûr. _

_Ils sortirent de la salle à manger et restèrent dans le couloir._

- _Je t'écoute… dit la blonde. _

- _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Ce_ _Ed… il semble te plaire ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Déjà à Hargeon, il avait une main posé sur ton épaule et maintenant pareil ! Et tu es toute bizarre depuis notre départ ! _

- _Tu serais en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? _

- _Pas du tout, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête ! _

- _Laisse tomber… _

_Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle eut soudain la tête qui tourne, elle tangua et s'évanouit. Natsu la rattrapa. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Salamander_ _la porta jusque dans leur chambre, elle s'éveilla peu à peu, il lui apporta un verre d'eau._

- _Luce… _

- _Ça va… _

- _Je suis désolé._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… tu sembles si fragile… depuis notre départ… _

- _Ça va je te dis… _

- _Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse… je te connais que trop bien ! _

- _C'est rien, je t'assure. _

_Le mage de feu insista._

- _Arrête, tu es pâle… tu sembles absente… pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? _

- _Tu te fais des idées ! _

_Elle ne voulait pas soucier son fiancé, elle devait résoudre avant tout le mystère qui tournait autour de son rêve et Ed. _

- _Luce… _

- _Non ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es évanouie ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas, je dois être fatiguée… _

_En y réfléchissant bien, la mage aux étoiles remarqua que chaque fois que Ed la touchait, elle était dans cet état. Natsu semblait réfléchir lui aussi. _

- _Depuis que ce gars… t'as touché… tu es… _

- _Natsu_…

- _Faut_ _pas qu'il s'approche de toi ! Je le sens pas ce mec… _

- _Mais… _

- _Luce, c'est pas que je sois jaloux mais… il m'inspire rien de bon… _

- _Ok… bon je vais t'avouer la vérité…_

_Le successeur d'Igneel s'attendait au pire, il avait soudain la peur qu'elle le quitte pour lui. _

- _Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser pour lui ?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Je sais que je suis pas facile des fois mais…_

_La blonde pouffa de rire. _

- _Mais non, idiot ! _

_Elle lui expliqua son rêve sans pour autant mentionner le dragon rouge, elle n'était sûr de rien mais elle en était presque sûr cela était en rapport avec Igneel son père mais avant toute chose, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son fiancé. _

- _L'île je veux bien… mais le visage de ce gars… et puis ces fruits c'est peut-être en rapport avec l'endroit non ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… mais c'était comme si c'était un rêve prémonitoire. _

- _Laisse tomber pour l'instant, profitons de notre séjour ! T'es encore fatiguée ? _

- _Non, ça va… on peut rejoindre les autres. _

- _Ça te dirais pas une balade à cheval ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais et la tempête ? _

_Le mage ouvrit la fenêtre, la tempête semblait être passée, le sable semblait encore mouillé mais il s'en fichait vu que c'était les chevaux qui marchait dedans et pas eux. _

- _Tu vois ? Elle est passée. _

- _Ok._

- _On prendra_ _qu'un cheval. _

- _Hein ? Mais non ! _

- _Je veux_ _pas que tu t'évanouisses et que tu te fasses mal. _

_Elle acquiesça, elle mit un débardeur, une veste en jeans et un jeans et une paire de basket, Natsu mit un T-shirt et un jeans avec une paire de basket lui aussi, ils descendirent jusqu'à l'écurie, Natsu attela un cheval, Lucy y monta la première suivit de Natsu. Le cheval galopa jusqu'à la plage, il faisait nuit, quelques nuages étaient présent dans le ciel mais la lune éclairait la plage et la mer. Ils galopèrent encore un moment sur la plage et ensuite le cheval trotta, Lucy regardait la mer, elle semblait toujours aussi soucieuse. _

- _Luce…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu te soucies toujours de ce rêve ? _

- _Non… je me sens un peu fatiguée. _

- _On va rentrer. _

_La blonde s'endormait à moitié, le mage de feu ramena le cheval à l'écurie, Lucy monta jusque dans leur chambre. Soudain, elle croisa Fried. _

- _Lucy ? _

- _Mmhh_ _? _

- _T'as pas vu Mira ? _

- _Non, pourquoi ? _

- _Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes mais elle est toujours pas revenue. _

- _C'est bizarre… _

_La mage stellaire alla se coucher, Natsu arriva peu après dans la chambre. _

- _T'as croisé Fried, Luce ? _

- _Ouais… il cherche Mira…_

- _C'est bizarre… ça doit faire bientôt une heure qu'il la cherche… _

- _Elle doit être en train de dormir…_

- _Possible… bonne nuit ma Luce. _

_Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva à la salle à manger, Fried semblait fatigué, Lisanna alla s'assoir à côté de lui. _

- _Tu n'as pas retrouvé ma sœur ? _

- _Non… je suis inquiet, elle n'est pas revenu dans la chambre… je l'ai cherché toute la nuit. _

- _Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? On t'aurai aidé à la chercher. _

- _Ben… j'y ai pas pensé… je voulais juste la trouver…_

_Entendant cela, Lucy se dirigea vers eux. _

- _Fried, est-ce qu'il manquait quelqu'un à part Mira ? _

- _Pas que je sache…_

_Lucy était sûr que les éléments passés avait un lien entre son rêve et Ed. Le petit déjeuner fut servi, Lisanna décida avec l'aide de Laxus de faire des recherches sur toute l'île, par groupe de deux. _

- _D'accord, on va se mettre à deux… les couples restent ensemble ou on mélange ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _On mélange ! répondit Ichiya. _

_Erza_ _déglutit, elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir._

- _Je reste avec Erza, j'en connais un qui risquerait de l'effrayer ! dit le mage de glace en passant un bras autour de sa taille. _

_Les couples décidèrent de rester entre eux et fouillèrent toute l'île. Levy et Gajeel partirent dans la forêt, il y avait un petit chemin le long d'une falaise, la petite fée s'accrochait au bras de son petit ami. _

- _Accroche-toi bien… _

- _Je sais… pppfff… pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se tape ce côté de l'île ? _

- _J'avais_ _pas deviné qu'il y aurait un ravin aussi profond… _

- _Tu penses vraiment que Mirajane serait allé jusque là ? _

- _J'en sais rien… on sait jamais avec elle. _

- _Gajeel_… _je pense que Mira s'est faite enlevé… _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _J'ai juste un pressentiment… _

- _Alors raison de plus pour continuer…_

- _Attends, si elle a été enlevée…je pense qu'il y aurait un suspect… c'est peut être quelqu'un de l'hôtel… ou alors un touriste… il faut dire que notre Mira est connue… _

- _Toi aussi je te fais remarquer, tu as posé pour le Weekly Sorcerer, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza et Juvia… j'espère que c'est pas un pervers mal luné qui l'a enlevé… j'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Fried… bon viens, on part d'ici et je ne sens pas son odeur… ça sert à rien de continuer ici. _

- _Ok…_

_Soudain, un vent se leva balayant tout sur son passage, le Dragon Slayer usa de sa magie et forma un crochet en métal avec sa main et le planta dans le mur, la mages aux écritures voulut s'accrocher à son petit ami mais elle tomba dans le ravin. _

- _Gaaaaajjjeeeeellll_ _!_

- _Leeeeevvyyyyyyyy_ _!_

_Le mage voulut ouvrir les yeux mais il y avait de la poussière et du sable l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux, il resta comme cela durant un moment. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une ombre emportant Levy avec lui, un fruit en forme de fraise se trouvait sur le petit chemin qui longeait la falaise._

_Natsu_ _et Lucy cherchèrent sur la plage, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour mais ne trouvèrent pas d'indices, ils demandèrent aux touristes présents sur la plage mais n'eurent aucunes informations. La blonde s'étira et vit un petit bistro de plage, elle se dirigea à la terrasse suivit de Natsu. _

- _Tu veux faire quoi ici ? _

- _Je veux simplement boire un truc… avec cette chaleur, j'ai soif… _

_La mage stellaire ne faisait que ressasser dans sa tête, y avait-il un lien entre son rêve, ce Ed, l'enlèvement de Mirajane ? Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva à l'hôtel, principalement à la salle à manger. _

- _Levy s'est faite enlever sous mes yeux… dit le Dragon Slayer de métal. _

- _Quoi ? dirent tous les mages. _

_Il expliqua tout en détail._

- _Et j'ai retrouvé cette fraise le long du chemin où on était…_

- _J'ai retrouvé la même fraise devant les toilettes pour filles ! s'exclama Fried. _

- _Tu l'as trouvé quand ? _

- _Juste avant pendant mes recherches…_

_Gajeel_ _exposa aussi la supposition de Levy, Lucy avait noté tous les évènements et les éléments. _

- _Luce… tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait dire pour ton rêve ? demanda Natsu discrètement. _

- _Oui mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit pour ce rêve… et puis je préfère le dire aux personnes de confiance, Ed est ici… j'irai voir Hibiki après. _

- _Ok… _

- _Bon je crois qu'on va rester à plus de deux… décida Erza. _

- _Avec plaisir, ma chère Erza ! s'écria Ichiya. _

_Elle déglutit à nouveau et se colla à Grey._

- _Gr… Grey… _

- _Ichiya_… _t'as toujours pas compris que tu fais peur à Erza avec tes manières ? Et je t'ai dit de plus t'approcher d'elle ! _

- _Oui mais nous devons rester à plusieurs, donc je peux rester avec… _

_Le mage de glace le glaça, Lisanna se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre. _

- _Bon alors on fera deux groupes, Fried, Gajeel…_

- _Lisanna, attends ! interrompis Lucy qui avait analysé ses notes. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que ça soit deux filles qui se sont fait enlever ?_

- _Maintenant que tu le dis… murmura Lisanna. _

- _Si l'agresseur n'enlève que les filles, il ne reste que toi, moi et Lisanna… ajouta Erza. _

- _Et deux filles enlevées dans la même journée… faut qu'on fasse attention ! _

- _Faut_ _pas qu'on reste seules ! _

- _Vous inquiétez_ _pas les filles, les Trimens et moi-même pourront vous protéger ! ajouta Ichiya. _

- _Non merci ! dirent les trois filles concernées. _

_Lucy prit son petit ami à part. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Natsu_… _faudrait que j'aille voir Hibiki discrètement avec sa magie « Archive » il pourrait nous aider sans que Ed s'en aperçoive… _

- _Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ! _

- _Occupe-le après le repas… s'il te plaît… et puis… peut être que… tu auras une petite gâterie… _

- _Hein ? Me dis pas que… tu veux… le… faire ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas dit ça ! Mais… faudrait peut être que je m'exerce non ? _

- _Lu… Luce… non… ce serait pas… _

- _Tu l'as bien fait sur moi ! _

- _Ouais mais c'était pas pareil ! _

- _Tu parles… alors ? _

- _C'est quoi ta gâterie ? _

- _Natsu_… _tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… dit-elle en rougissant. _

_Le Dragon Slayer rougit et acquiesça, le repas fut servi, tous mangèrent en silence sauf Natsu qui voulait absolument embêter Grey mais Lucy l'en empêcha et Grey s'était mis entre Ichiya et sa petite amie. Hibiki était à l'autre bout de la table, la mage stellaire devait absolument trouver un moyen pour lui parler mais Ed était juste à côté, elle eut une idée. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? Je peux pas manger tranquillement ? _

- _Manger tranquillement ? C'est tout le contraire de toi… tu pourrais attirer l'attention sur toi… je dois invoquer Gemini… _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Natsu_…

- _D'accord… _

- _Hey, l'esquimau, je te parie que je te bats au concours de saké ! _

- _Imbécile, tu me lances un défi ? _

- _Vous allez vous calmer ? s'énerva Erza. _

_Natsu_ _lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant tout de suite ce que voulait dire le Dragon Slayer._

- _Ok, je vous défis les deux pour un concours au saké ! _

- _Erza_ _mais… _

_La mage aux armures fit un clin d'œil à son petit ami, il comprit qu'il y avait un stratège derrière cela. Lucy proposa d'aller chercher la serveuse, elle ouvrit la porte et courut jusque dans un des couloirs ou personne ne devait la voir, elle paniquait car elle était seule et pouvait se faire enlever d'une seconde à l'autre. _

- _Ouvre-toi porte des Gémeaux, Gemini ! _

_Deux petits êtres ronds et bleus apparurent. _

- _Tu nous as appelé, maîtresse ? _

- _Oui… venez avec moi. _

_Ils se dirigèrent au hall d'entrée, il y avait un salon en face du comptoir. _

- _Vous voyez, il y a des employés ? Prenez la forme d'un des employés et demandez à Hibiki de venir me rejoindre ici, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît… _

- _D'accord. _

_Les deux petits esprits touchèrent une des employées et allèrent rejoindre Hibiki. Lucy invoqua Leo pour ne pas être seule. _

- _Tu m'as appelé Princesse ? Cela faisait longtemps. _

- _Oui. _

- _J'ai appris que Nordine était revenu… _

- _Oui mais nous l'avons battu… _

- _Oui, je suis au courant… _

- _Hein ? Comment tu le sais ? _

- _J'ai mes sources… non, je déconne mais je fais encore parti de Fairy Tail et Mirajane me tient au courant de tout. _

- _Justement… Mira… _

- _Oui, il y a aussi eu des enlèvements dans le monde des Esprits. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ariès, Aquarius et Virgo ont disparu… je me suis renseigné vers le Roi des Esprits, il m'a confirmé qu'il y a aussi eu des enlèvements à Earthland… _

- _Pourquoi toutes les filles ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien… _

_Lucy sentit qu'elle perdait ses forces, elle s'écroula sur le canapé._

- _Lucy ?_

- _Je sais pas ce que ce Ed m'a fait mais chaque fois qu'il me touche, je me sens super crevée… _

- _Il doit voler ta magie… enfin ta source de magie… et je pense qu'il a fait en sorte que ta magie se renouvelle que très lentement… en plus, tu m'as invoqué moi et Gemini… c'est peut être trop…_

- _Mais… d'habitude, je peux invoquer plusieurs esprits en même temps… _

- _Justement… ce Ed… tu le connais ? _

- _Non… il me dit qu'il me connaissait… il m'a bousculé à Hargeon c'est là qu'on s'est connu… mais comment tu le sais pour la magie ? _

- _Rappelle-toi avec Nordine… il pouvait t'immobiliser… c'est le même genre de magie… c'est une magie noire. _

_Hibiki_ _arriva au même moment. _

- _Je te laisse Lucy, bye ! dit le lion._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Une des employées m'a dit qu'une fan m'attendait. _

- _C'était Gemini… il faut que je te parle… je ne pouvais pas vraiment devant Ed… il y a quelques trucs qui manquent mais je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende…_

_Elle lui exposa ses suppositions, sa rencontre avec Ed, son rêve._

- _Tu penses que tout a un lien ? _

- _Je pense aussi mais il faudrait savoir pourquoi… mais pour le dragon rouge… _

- _J'ai pensé à Igneel mais je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Natsu… je ne suis sûr de rien…_

- _Bon si on résume, des esprits féminins ont été enlevés, deux filles de votre guilde, Ed qui semble tout connaître de toi, ton rêve, ces fruits que tu as rêvés et que Fried et Gajeel ont trouvé… _

- _Il y a aussi une chose… on a combattu un ennemi… qui lui ressemblait… il s'appelait Edward… il ressemble tellement à Ed… ça confirmerait une bonne partie du problème… _

- _Je vais voir avec les données que j'ai ! _

- _Merci, Hibiki ! _

- _De rien… au fait, toi et Natsu c'est vraiment sérieux ? _

- _Ben oui, pourquoi ? _

- _Ben… j'aurais jamais pensé que toi et Natsu vous sortiriez ensemble un jour… j'avoue que lors du combat contre Angel et que Gemini s'était transformé en Grey… je pensais que Grey avait des vus sur toi… _

- _Gemini a dû dire ça comme ça… Grey est avec Erza… pourquoi cette question ? _

- _Oh… comme ça, je suis content pour toi._

- _Et toi ? Pas une petite amoureuse ? _

- _Oh… tu sais… depuis le décès de Karen… _

- _Je suis désolé… _

- _C'est pas grave, il y a bien assez de fille qui me courent après… _

- _Ouais mais qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau… _

- _Des groupies !_

- _J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un…_

- _Je ne suis pas pressé._

_Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la salle à manger, Natsu, Grey et Erza faisaient toujours le concours de boissons avec les Trimens, Ed était à l'écart et les regardait, Lisanna et Laxus faisaient de même, Fried semblait réfléchir et Gajeel mangeait des métaux en ferrailles. _

- _Oooohhhh, je suis sûr que je peux tous vous battre ! cria Salamander. _

- _Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui vais remporter le défi ! cria Grey. _

_Lucy s'assit à côté de son petit ami qui tanguait un peu et avait les joues rosies._

- _Oh ma Luce ! Tiens ! _

_Il lui servit un verre de saké et l'invita à le boire, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait boire un verre mais hélas ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ce fut le premier d'une longue série. Les autres mages se prirent aussi au jeu. _

_Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il ne restait plus que Natsu et Grey qui s'affrontaient, Lucy essayait de tenir, Erza s'était endormie, les autres étaient allés dormir. _

- _Natsu_… _j'en peux plus… je vais dans la chambre… _

- _Luce… attends… _

- _Non… j'en ai marre…_

- _Hé tête à flamme, tu abandonnes ? _

_Lassée de cette comédie, la blonde l'engueula. _

- _T'as pas compris que c'était pour détourner l'attention ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Erza_… _et Natsu t'ont fait des clins d'oeils…_

_Se remémorant le moment d'avant, il s'en souvint. _

- _C'est vrai… je me suis laissé prendre au jeu mais pourquoi ? _

- _Je devais trouver… un moyen… de…_

_La mage stellaire essaya de se relever mais elle tanguait elle aussi. _

- _Luce… murmura Natsu._

- _Je devais… trouver… un… moyen… pour parler… à Hibiki… je soupçonne… Ed… et il… ressemble à… Edward… celui qui… nous avait enlevé avec… Erza… et y avait… encore… d'autres… choses… _

- _Et… pourquoi Hibiki ? _

- _Avec… sa magie… archive… il… peut trouver… quelque chose… Natsu… je veux dormir… _

- _Ooohhhh_… _je vois tout tourner…_

_Lassée, elle salua le mage de glace et prit son petit ami sur le dos, elle l'emmena dans la chambre et le coucha sur le lit, elle l'admira quelques secondes, dieu qu'elle le trouvait beau avec ses mèches rebelles, ses joues rosies par l'alcool, il semblait s'être endormi dès qu'elle l'avait posé sur le lit. Elle sentit comme une chaleur l'envahir, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, elle savait qu'elle devait faire sa gâterie mais comme il dormait, il risquait de ne rien sentir. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux._

- _Luce ? _

- _Je suis là… _

- _Je suis désolé… je crois que je me suis emporté…_

- _C'est_ _pas grave… je… crois que moi aussi… _

_Il se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, la blonde déboutonna sa chemise petit à petit, elle descendit jusque dans son cou laissant quelques suçons sur son torse musclé. Le mage de feu semblait apprécier et gémissait de plus en plus, elle continua son exploration et déboucla sa ceinture. Natsu sembla hésiter, il posa sa main sur celle de sa fiancée, la fixant d'un air interrogateur, toujours les joues rosies, haletant._

- _Luce… _

_Elle ne dit rien, le Dragon Slayer lisait son envie dans son regard, elle lui sourit et déboucla sa ceinture, enleva le bouton tenant son pantalon et descendit le caleçon de celui-ci. Son engin viril se dressa fièrement. La blonde ne put détourner son regard, elle imaginait cette chose si grande entrer en elle mais elle décida qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle avait promis à son fiancé, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à faire l'amour. _

- _Puce, si tu attends, elle risque de redescendre… _

- _Oui…_

_Salamander_ _l'embrassa pour détendre sa nakama, elle releva son débardeur et son soutien-gorge._

- _Luce, qu'est-ce que… _

- _J'ai toujours voulu essayer… laisse-moi faire… _

_Elle prit l'engin viril de son fiancé entre ses seins et commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas, elle sentait que son pénis durcissait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements._

- _Natsu_…

- _Continue, Luce… c'est trop bon… _

_Il la regardait avec envie, elle laissa faire son instinct et y déposa ses lèvres au fur et à mesure son engin se raidissait, étonnée que si peu pouvait lui faire effet, elle décida d'user de sa langue. Salamander l'incita à aller plus loin en lui caressant les cheveux, la mage stellaire alla de plus en plus vite, elle sentit que son fiancé tremblait._

- _Luce… atten… attends !_

_Elle lui massa les bourses._

- _Je… je… vais… pas… tenir…_

_Sentant qu'il tremblait de plus en plus, elle redoubla de vitesse ses mouvements._

- _Luce… arrête… je… sens… quelque… chose… _

_Ignorant ses paroles, elle ne dit rien, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était de faire plaisir à son amant toujours en allant plus en plus vite. Soudain, elle sentit un liquide amer et doux envahir sa bouche. _

- _Aaaaaaaahh_ _Lluuuuuuucccyyyyyyyyy !_

_Surprise, elle se retira, le pauvre Dragon Slayer en eut plein le pantalon, il s'écroula sur le lit. Reprenant son souffle. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Laisse-moi deux secondes… _

_La mage aux étoiles alla s'assoir à côté de lui. _

- _Ça va ? _

- _Ouais… même trop bien… mais tu m'as tué… ça m'a totalement débourré… _

_Son regard vira sur sa poitrine qui était encore à l'air, sentant son engin remonté, il détourna le regard._

- _Puce ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Tu pourrais te rhabiller ? Sinon je sais pas comment ça va finir… _

- _Oups…_

_Elle remit son soutien-gorge et son débardeur._

- _Alors content de ta gâterie ? _

- _Putain ! _

- _Tu sais que les mages stellaires tiennent toujours leur promesse. _

- _T'avais_ _pas besoin de me le promettre…_

_La blonde se releva et sortit un mouchoir de son sac._

- _Tiens, faudra changer son pantalon… _

_Voyant les taches blanches sur son pantalon, le Dragon Slayer rougit._

- _Ouais, je m'essuie et je fonce illico à la douche ! _

_Il s'essuya en vitesse, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- _Tu veux_ _pas qu'on prenne la douche ensemble ? _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas faire ton pervers !_

- _Promis, non ! _

- _Bon… ok… mais t'avise pas de faire ton pervers… _

_Ils se déshabillèrent, Lucy entra la première dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude, Natsu arriva peu après, la mage stellaire prit sa douche en vitesse et sortit la première. Quelques minutes après, le mage de feu en sortit s'essuyant avec une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille, il trouva sa fiancée avec une serviette autour d'elle, il déglutit. Son envie de le faire avec elle devenait de plus en plus pressante, il se mit une gifle mentalement se demandant pourquoi il avait autant l'esprit mal tourné. Elle se retourna. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as ? _

- _Je… rien… _

- _Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis d'avant ? _

- _Oui mais… putain t'as appris ça où ? _

- _J'en sais rien… j'ai laissé faire mon imagination, pourquoi ? _

- _Rien… mais… je sens que… dit-il la plaquant contre la fenêtre._

- _Natsu_ _! _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement, la mage fut surprise mais y répondit, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes, les joues encore rosies._

- _Natsu_… _que… qu'est-ce que tu voulais… dire ? _

_Le mage lui caressa la joue._

- _Je t'aime tellement… _

- _Arrête… je sais plus où me mettre… tu sais que je t'aime aussi… mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? _

- _La phrase du pervers… _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'ai réfléchi à plein de choses quand on aura passé le cap ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas encore prête, t'as le cerveau cramé ou quoi ? _

- _T'inquiète pas… tes gâteries viendront petit à petit… _

- _Mais… _

- _Ça fait longtemps en plus… _

- _Si tu fais quelque chose de pervers, t'es mort ! _

- _Pas ce soir, en tout cas… je suis crevé ! _

_Il alla dans l'armoire, prit un caleçon, un survêtement blanc et alla se mettre au lit. La jeune fille prit des sous-vêtements, une nuisette en dentelle noire et alla se mettre elle aussi au lit. Le mage de feu la serra contre lui._

- _Natsu_… _tu crois que j'ai pas assez chaud comme ça ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas envie qu'on t'enlève… _

- _C'est bon… _

- _Non… il ne reste que toi, Lisanna et Erza…_

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je peux te poser une question ? _

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? Je veux dire il y avait d'autres filles à Fairy Tail entre Levy, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Cana euh… Evergreen que sais-je encore ? _

- _Levy avec Jet et Droy qui lui couraient tout le temps après… ça va merci… et pas mon genre… Mira… non… pas mon genre… et puis elle est beaucoup trop connue, je me demande comment fait Fried…_

- _T'es gentil mais avec les filles, on est devenues populaires aussi depuis qu'on a posé dans le Weekly Sorcerer… _

- _Ouais mais Mira ça fait des années… et puis Erza… je plains Grey… je me fais passer un savon quand je me dispute avec Grey et je suis pas suicidaire… Lisanna… _

_Elle le fixa, il semblait perplexe._

- _Lisanna_… _non parce que je suis avec toi maintenant ! _

- _Mais si… _

- _Si on c'était pas connu ? J'en sais rien… et puis si je devais sortir avec Lisanna, cela aurait été fait avant qu'on se connaisse ! _

- _Mais elle a disparu entretemps… _

- _Disparu ou pas, ça change rien ! Si je devais sortir avec elle, ça aurait fait depuis longtemps ! _

- _Mais Mira… m'avait dit qu'elle voulait devenir ta femme quand vous étiez petit… _

- _On était petits et alors ? On a grandi depuis… ma puce, arrête de ressasser le passé, sérieusement… _

- _Excuse-moi… _

_Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, la mage stellaire passa sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre enlaçait celle de son petit ami, la main libre du Dragon Slayer descendit le long de son épaule et passa son bras autour de sa taille._

- _Bonne nuit ma Luce._

- _Bonne nuit Natsu._

_Pendant ce temps, Grey avait ouvert la fenêtre pour diminuer les effets de l'alcool. L'air frais de la mer lui faisait du bien mais Erza s'éveilla encore à moitié endormie._

- _Grey… on est où ? _

- _On est à la salle à manger… _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Celle de l'hôtel… _

_La mage aux armures ouvrit brusquement les yeux._

- _Quoi ? Tout le monde m'a vu… _

- _On était tous bourrés… _

- _Je vais buter Natsu et Lucy ! C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis payé la honte ce soir ! _

- _Mais arrête ! Tu savais pourquoi non ? _

- _Non… _

- _Bon… d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit c'était pour qu'on fasse diversion, elle devait parler à Hibiki. _

- _Et ils avaient que cette idée en tête ? _

- _C'est Natsu… _

- _Je vais tuer cette tête à flamme ! _

_Elle se rééquipa de la même tenue que Erza d'Edoras, Grey lui sauta dessus._

- _Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ? _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Je vais pas te laisser tout péter ici même si notre guilde est réputé pour ça ! _

- _Je vais tuer cette tête à flamme et Lucy ! _

_Erza_ _le repoussa et il atterrit contre le mur, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Le mage de glace devait l'empêcher à tout prix d'ouvrir la porte, il gela le sol et la porte d'entrée. Erza perdit l'équilibre._

- _Grey ? _

_Le mage de glace avait l'avantage et patina jusqu'à sa bien-aimée qui était en train de se relever. _

- _Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _On dirait que la grande Erza…_

- _Y a_ _pas de grande Erza, idiot ! T'aime bien te foutre de moi !_

- _Mais non ! _

- _Bon, je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix que de péter cette porte… _

- _Ice_ _make ring !_

_Différents anneaux de glace volèrent en direction de la mage aux armures qui les anéantit avec son épée. _

- _Ah… merde… _

- _Je ne vais pas me faire avoir deux fois ! _

- _Bon, je crois que je vais devoir user d'une autre technique ! Tiens, je te parie un truc, si j'arrive à t'attraper, je pourrai te faire tout ce que je veux ? _

- _Ok mais on va corser le challenge, tu me cherches sur toute l'île ! _

- _Non ! Pas après ces enlèvements ! Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit ! _

- _Grey… _

_Elle fit disparaître son épée mais avait toujours sa tenue, elle s'avança vers lui. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Écoute… j'ai failli te perdre une fois déjà à Albion… j'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise… je t'aime trop… _

_Touchée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, le mage de glace rougit et répondit à son baiser. _

- _Je t'aime aussi… _

- _Et puis, avoue qu'on a bien ri non ? _

- _J'ai perdu de la crédibilité ce soir… _

- _Oh… ça va hein ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_Le mage de glace la porta, elle passa instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. _

- _Idiot…_

- _Aller, viens on va dormir._


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou,

Alors voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Je ne t'aime plus**

_Grey ouvrit la porte, Erza entra la première. _

- _Après vous, ma chère._

- _Depuis quand es-tu galant ? _

- _Depuis toujours ! _

_Elle pouffa de rire, se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche en vitesse. Le mage de glace ne tarda pas à la rejoindre sous la douche, elle se retourna. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de prendre une douche avec ma petite amie ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ça ! Mais t'as jamais eu l'habitude de…_

- _C'est bon… je ne veux pas faire mon pervers mais j'avais aussi envie de prendre une douche. _

- _Et en même temps que moi comme par hasard ! _

- _Rrroohhh_… _c'est bon, Princesse ! dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. _

- _Princesse ? Non… la princesse c'est Lucy… _

- _Bon alors ma Reine ! _

- _Ta Reine ? _

- _T'es la Reine des fées… de notre guilde, enfin… pour moi t'es ma Reine…_

- _Un peu maladroitement dit… _

- _T'es la Reine de mon royaume de glace, voilà t'es contente ? _

_Titania_ _lui fit un sourire. _

- _T'es le pire quand même, je te taquine et toi tu cours… _

- _Mais… _

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui._

- _Erza_…

_La mage aux armures le plaqua contre le mur et lui donna un baiser fougueux, il y répondit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, étonnée elle le regarda. _

- _Tiens d'habitude, tu m'aurais sauté dessus._

- _Oui mais je peux être un gentleman des fois non ? _

- _Heureusement que pour une fois, tu réfléchis avec ton cerveau… _

- _Hé ! _

- _Je plaisante ! _

_Ils se lavèrent en vitesse et sortirent de la douche, Titania s'équipa d'une nuisette beige clair en soie et d'un string noir tandis que Grey mit son caleçon. La mage se coiffait les cheveux avant d'aller dormir, Grey s'essuyait encore ses cheveux mouillés, il la trouvait vraiment belle, il posa la serviette sur une chaise et s'approcha de sa promise, elle le regarda étonné._

- _Grey ? _

_Il l'embrassa, intensifiant le baiser, il enleva sa brosse à cheveux des mains, l'allongeant gentiment sur le lit, elle passa ses bras ses bras autour de son cou._

- _Je t'aime… murmura Grey entre deux baisers._

_La mage aux armures savourait ce moment, soudain ils stoppèrent leurs embrassades._

- _T'as entendu ? demanda Erza. _

- _Oui… j'ai même senti… _

- _Il y a quelqu'un sur le balcon… _

_Elle s'équipa de son armure de la foudre et d'une hallebarde, Grey avait préparé son canon à glace. _

- _On va aller chacun d'un côté du balcon… _

_En effet, le balcon avait deux entrées._

- _Tu prends la gauche et moi la droite._

_Ils avancèrent à quatre pattes parterre, de sorte que leur ennemi ne les voit pas, ils étaient chacun d'un côté des portes. Erza leva un peu la tête, elle déglutit._

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Je crois… que c'est… Ichiya… vu la forme de sa tête…_

- _Quoi ? _

_N'écoutant plus rien, Grey fonça. _

- _Ice_ _make canon !_

_Un immense fracas se fit entendre qui détruisit la porte fenêtre du balcon, Erza sauta et attaqua son ennemi avec sa hallebarde, leur ennemi tomba à terre ( plus précisément sur le parterre du balcon). C'était effectivement Ichiya. _

- _Sale pervers, tu peux pas laisser Erza tranquille ? cria Grey._

- _Mais… je… je suis venu voir si elle était en sécurité… pleurnicha le chef des Trimens. _

- _Déééééggaaaagggeeeeeee_ _! cria Titania. _

- _Mmmeeeennn, allons ma chère Erza… dit Ichiya en se collant à une Erza qui déglutissait. _

_Voyant cette scène, Grey devint fou, il posa sa main au sol et cria._

- _Ice_ _make lance ! _

_Plusieurs lances de glace plaquèrent le chef des Trimens contre le mur du balcon._

- _Mais enfin… Grey… _

_Erza_ _alla se mettre au côté de Grey,soudain une ombre surgit devant Ichiya._

- _Mais que… _

_L'ombre essaya d'attaquer la mage aux armures, elle esquivait ses coups, elle sauta en bas du balcon pour gagner de la place, l'ennemi et ils se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment. _

_Le successeur de Ul regarda par-dessus le balcon._

- _Erza_ _!_

_La rousse sauta dans les airs se rééquipa avec l'armure du purgatoire et lança plusieurs épées contre l'ombre, elle fonça contre elle. Mais rien ne fit effet à l'ombre la mage passa au travers et retomba à terre._

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

_L'ombre vola dans les airs. Tout à coup, elle lança des arcs électriques et touchèrent la mage, elle hurla. _

- __…

_Le mage de glace sauta du balcon en compagnie d'Ichiya et lança une attaque. _

- _Ice_ _make slicer ! _

_L'ombre évita le disque de glace, plusieurs bras sortirent d'elle et s'emparèrent de la rouquine toujours en l'électrocutant. _

- _Hé merde ! Erza ! cria Grey. _

_Il tenta une nouvelle attaque._

- _Ice_ _make lance ! _

_Plusieurs lances de glaces attaquèrent l'ombre et Erza, l'une d'elle traversa le corps de l'ombre et la fit disparaître, la mage aux armures atterrit blessée et habits déchirés à terre. Grey courut vers elle. _

- _Erza_ _!_

_Il la tint dans ses bras._

- _Ma puce… réponds-moi… je… je voulais pas… j'avais pas le choix... je t'en supplie, réponds-moi…_

_Le successeur de Ul l'appela à plusieurs reprises durant plusieurs minutes, les larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de son visage. _

- _Je t'en supplie… réveille-toi… _

_Ichiya_ _arriva._

- _Toi, t'approche pas de Erza ! _

- _J'ai un parfum qui pourrait la réveiller. _

- _Essaie…_

_Le mage aux parfums sortit une fiole et la mit sous les narines de la mage. Quelques secondes après, elle ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Erza_ _!_

_Elle lui fit un sourire. _

- _Ça va… _

- _Je suis désolé… j'ai pas eu le choix… putain mais quel con… je t'ai blessé… _

_Le mage de glace sanglota, elle posa une main sur sa joue._

- _Je vais bien, mon amour. _

- _Mais t'es blessée…_

- _Ce n'est que quelques égratignures… j'ai déjà eu pire… _

- _Tu parles… allez, viens je vais te soigner. _

_Il la porta comme une princesse, le mage de glace se retourna._

- _Merci Ichiya… _

- _De rien._

_Et il sauta jusqu'à leur balcon tandis que le chef des Trimens entra par la porte principale de l'hôtel. _

_Le couple arriva dans la chambre, Grey la posa sur le lit._

- _Attends, je vais te soigner._

- _Ça va, je te dis…_

- _Ça va_ _pas non ? _

- _Je vais voir si il y a une trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. _

_Il alla voir dans l'une des armoires de la pharmacie, il trouva du désinfectant, des sparadraps et des bandages._

- _Voilà ! dit-il en arrivant._

- _Je peux me soigner toute seule… _

- _Non et de toute façon, t'es pas en état de négocier !_

_Elle n'insista pas, son petit ami l'aida à enlever ses habits et la soigna._

- _Tiens, prends ma chemise pour dormir._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Avec tes blessures si tu mets des habites serrés, ça risque de te faire mal._

_La mage mit juste un string et boutonna la chemise de son amant, du moins une partie, il rougit quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle n'avait pas tout fermé et il pouvait voir une partie de son décolleté ce qui le fit rougir. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as, Grey ?_

- _Ri… rien… _

_Elle pouffa de rire et alla se coucher suivit de Grey. _

_Le lendemain, tout les mages se retrouvèrent à la salle à manger. Tous furent choqués de voir Erza avec des bandages, Grey et Ichiya expliquèrent l'incident. Lucy les écoutaient attentivement, elle réfléchit durant un bon moment. _

- _Lisanna, Erza, ça vous dit qu'on aille se balader entre filles ? _

_Entendant cela, Natsu voulut dire quelque chose mais la blonde fut plus rapide et posa une main sur la sienne._

- _Luce… _

- _C'est bon… on sera les trois… dans l'hôtel, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Elles mangèrent en vitesse et se hâtèrent pour profiter des sources chaudes._

- _Les filles, je vous ai demandé qu'on se retrouve les trois parce que… je trouve vraiment louche que ça ne soit que les filles qui se font attaquer…_

- _De plus, des fraises ont été retrouvé… je vois pas l'intérêt… ajouta Erza. _

- _Le pire c'est que tu aimes les fraisiers ! plaisanta Lisanna. _

- _Lisanna_ _! _

- _D'accord… d'accord… _

- _Je dois vous parler de mon rêve… _

_Elle expliqua en détail son rêve et le rapport qu'il y avait entre tous ses éléments. _

- _Il y a encore une chose que tu n'as pas dit, Lucy ! ajouta la sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je te connais à force… enfin, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire non ? _

- _Ben… c'est vrai… j'ai aussi rêvé d'un dragon rouge… _

- _Ne serais-ce pas… _

- _Igneel_ _! dirent les deux autres filles. _

- _Je suppose…_

- _Ça n'annonce rien de bon… dit Erza. _

- _Bon, les filles, il faut en parler aux garçons ! _

- _Ouais mais… _

- _Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Ed… Erza, il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? _

- _Si… Edward… _

- _Hein ? Celui qui vous aurait… _

- _Oui…_

_Elles sortirent du bain, Natsu, Grey et Laxus les attendaient devant l'entrée des bains. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Je t'attendais ma belle ! répondit son petit ami. _

- _Et toi Grey ? demanda Erza. _

- _Pareil et puis… on peut aller faire bronzette à la plage, t'en pense quoi ? _

- _Ok ! _

- _Natsu_…

- _Toi, je t'emmène faire un tour ! _

- _Hein ? _

_Le mage de feu lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _On s'est dit avec les autres qu'il valait mieux vous attendre et on a bien compris que tu voulais tenir au courant les filles de tes suppositions. _

- _C'est exact et où est-ce que tu voulais m'emmener ? _

- _J'en sais rien… sur la plage, il risque d'avoir caleçon-man et Erza, j'ai conseillé à Laxus d'emmener Lisanna faire du cheval, toi t'as envie de faire quoi ? _

- _Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Hibiki, est-ce qu'il aurait eu des nouveaux éléments ? _

- _Ouais mais… avant… _

- _Quoi ? _

_Le regard de son fiancé changea littéralement, elle lut une certaine envie dans ses yeux._

- _Na… Natsu ?_

- _Tu m'as pas raté hier soir ! _

- _Ah non ! Tu vas pas me faire des choses perverses ! _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? _

- _Je ne suis pas encore prête mentalement… _

- _C'est la…_

- _Oui, c'est ça ! dit-elle sèchement visiblement gênée._

- _Ouais mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! _

- _Tu parles ! Qui a essayé de me tripoter quand j'étais au manoir ? Qui est-ce qui me déshabillait à la moindre occasion ? _

- _Ben c'est pas de ma faute ! _

- _Tu parles… on ressaie ? _

- _Me_ _mets pas au défi, Lucy !_

- _Je vais me gêner !_

_Le mage de feu lui prit la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _T'en es sûr ? _

_La blonde rougit sentant une boule se former dans son ventre, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude que son petit ami réagissait comme cela. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Luce, t'en es sûr ? _

- _T'es taquin ! _

- _Non, réaliste ! _

_Elle essaya de le repousser mais il resserrait son emprise sur elle, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, intensifiant leur baiser, le successeur d'Igneel l'allongea sur le lit et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. _

- _Je ne veux pas… _

- _Je vais me venger de hier… _

- _Je vais_ _pas me laisser faire ! dit-elle en se relevant. _

_Il la plaqua contre le lit, emprisonnant ses poignets et se mettant à califourchon sur elle. _

- _Et comme ça ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Tu me cherches vraiment ! _

_Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, trop absorbée par le baiser la mage stellaire n'avait pas remarqué que ses mains étaient emprisonnées avec des menottes._

- _Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! cria le mage de feu. _

- _T'es taquin ! _

- _Je sais mais tu es à ma merci maintenant !_

_Natsu_ _releva le haut de sa fiancée, dévoilant un soutien-gorge bleu clair avec une bordure en dentelle, la blonde se débattait, lui rougissait, passant une main sur son décolleté._

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Non, Luce… _

_Il leva son soutien-gorge et admirait sa poitrine se soulevant et baissant au rythme de sa respiration et saisit l'un des tétons entre ses dents, le léchant et le mordillant pendant que son autre main, il avait saisi son jumeau avec deux doigts, la réaction de la mage fut immédiate, satisfait, le mage inversa et fit subir la même chose à l'autre sein. Quand ils pointèrent à leur maximum, Natsu la regardait avec envie. Lucy se demandait ce qu'il allait encore lui faire subir. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Laisse-toi faire… j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Je vais te faire hurler comme tu m'as fait hurler. _

- _Non…_

_Il déposa quelques baisers sur son ventre laissant quelques suçons au passage, il déboutonna le short en jeans de sa tendre aimée et le descendit, dès qu'il vit le string assorti à son soutien-gorge, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _

- _Arrête de te foutre de moi, Natsu ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que t'es en train de te marrer pour je ne sais quelle raison…_

- _Je trouvais simplement mignon ton ensemble… _

_La blonde rougit._

- _Et puis j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! _

_Il enleva complètement le short en jeans et le string d'une manière plus sauvage et écarta les jambes de sa promise. _

- _Natsu_… _non… pas ici… _

_Le mage de feu la fixa et lui fit un sourire pervers. _

- _Tu vas en chier, ma Luce… _

- _Natsu_…_aaaaahhh…._

_Il avait écarté les lèvres et s'était attaqué au bourgeon rose, le léchant, le mordillant et le suça très vite, la blonde se cambra automatiquement._

- _Nat… _

_Très vite, il avait compris le « truc » pour lui faire plaisir, son muscle rose descendit plus bas pour s'enfoncer dans la fente, la mage en eut le souffle coupé, touchant les parois de tous les côtés, il s'interrompit pour admirer sa belle, elle haletait et avait les yeux mi-clos._

- _Natsu_…

_Il lui fit un sourire et passa à la vitesse supérieure, il suçota à nouveau le bout de chair rose, enfonçant un doigt puis ensuite deux dans sa fente, l'esprit de la mage partait de plus en plus. De son autre main, il pinçait l'un des mamelons._

- _Aaaaaahh_ _Natsu, plus vite ! _

_Le mage de feu exauça son souhait et alla de plus en plus vite. Soudain la mage aux clés sentit une décharge électrique l'envahir et hurla le nom de son amant. _

- _NNnnnyyyyaaaaahhh_ _Nnnnnaaatttsssssuuuu !_

_Un liquide en ressortit, Natsu en absorba jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lucy pour récupérer de son orgasme, victorieux, il lui déposa un baiser sur sa tête. _

- _T'as vu ? _

- _Idiot… t'es vraiment un idiot… _

- _Luce… je t'ai dit que je me vengerais…_

- _Tu peux m'enlever ces menottes ? _

- _Non._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je t'ai dit non. _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! _

- _À moitié déshabillée ? _

- _Natsu_ _! Je suis bonne pour reprendre une douche ! _

- _Ok, ok… _

_Il lui enleva ses menottes, elle se rhabilla, le mage de feu semblait réfléchir. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as, Natsu ? _

- _Je suis en train de me rendre compte que… qu'on risque de se battre._

- _Se battre ? Tu veux dire avec ces enlèvements ? _

- _Non ! Je parlais entre toi et moi ! _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ben ouais, quand on le fera… _

- _Pervers ! Je pense qu'il faudrait se concentrer sur les enlèvements._

- _Je plaisante, Luce… je sais qu'on doit sauver Mira et les autres._

- _Bon je vais me doucher et ensuite, on fonce voir Hibiki._

- _Luce… c'est pas que je veuille te harceler mais… avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Erza._

- _Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer à…_

_Le Dragon Slayer lui attrapa son visage et l'embrassa, elle perdit tous ses moyens devant lui._

- _Tu peux_ _pas t'en empêcher ! s'écria la blonde. _

- _J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois… _

_Cette phrase rappela à la jeune fille la « mort » de son fiancé ainsi que son sacrifice, elle se retourna pour pas qu'il ne voit qu'une larme coulait._

- _Luce ?_

_Il sentit l'odeur salé, il enlaça sa bien-aimée._

- _C'est rien… Natsu… _

- _C'est à cause d'Albion ? _

- _Oublie… c'est rien… _

- _Justement… je veux profiter d'être un maximum avec toi et puis, j'ai déjà failli te perdre plus d'une fois… donc je ne veux pas…_

- _Natsu_… _tu sembles désespéré._

- _Non, rien… c'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu mon père… _

_Elle trembla à cette révélation. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu trembles. _

- _Non… rien…_

_La mage aux clés repensait à son rêve, elle s'enleva de son étreinte et alla prendre une douche._

- _Je laisse la porte ouverte ! _

- _Je viens avec toi ! _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _Mira s'est faite enlever aux toilettes…_

- _Il y avait des fenêtres ! _

- _Il y en a une petite… Luce… s'il te plaît… _

- _Non ! _

_La mage stellaire s'était déshabillée et faisait couler l'eau chaude, de la vapeur commençait à monter jusqu'au plafond, elle tira le rideau et fixait le robinet, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Elle était encore déboussolée du moment passé avec son petit ami et ferma les yeux. La blonde se remémora toute l'affaire, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Hibiki. Soudain, elle sentit un bras et un corps se coller à elle et se retourna. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Désolé, Luce j'en avais envie._

- _Tu deviens de plus en plus pervers ! _

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de prendre de douche avec ma petite amie ? Et si j'étais vraiment pervers, je t'aurais déjà tripoté depuis longtemps ! _

- _Tu marques un point, bon alors euh… tu veux que je te lave le dos ? _

- _Non… je… je suis assez grand ! _

_Ils se lavèrent chacun, Natsu sortit le premier et s'essuya, Lucy le suivit quelques secondes après et s'essuya le corps. Le mage de feu l'aida à s'essuyer. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Je veux juste…_

- _Non ! _

- _Ok, ok ! _

_Ils se préparèrent en vitesse, Natsu opta pour un pull un marcel moulant son corps, sa chaîne que lui avait offert Lucy en forme de dragon, un jeans ainsi qu'une paire de basket blanche et passa son écharpe autour du cou. La blonde choisissait encore ses habits, elle avait juste mis un ensemble en dentelle noire._

- _Lucy, tu vas encore me faire attendre longtemps ? _

- _Ouais… non… je sais pas quoi mettre ! _

_Lassé, le Dragon Slayer alla voir dans sa valise et sortit un dos nu rouge laissant un généreux décolleté ainsi qu'une mini jupe en jeans. _

- _Là, t'es contente ? grogna son fiancé. _

- _C'est bon ! répondit-elle sèchement. _

_Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se regarda dans le miroir et lui avoua qu'il avait bien choisi, elle prit une paire de sandale rouge avec des diamants et talons aiguilles, elle mit un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux et rejoignit Natsu. Ils descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel et croisèrent Ichiya. _

- _Hé Ichiya, Hibiki est pas avec toi ? demanda le dragon Slayer. _

- _Je crois qu'il est au fitness de l'hôtel._

- _Luce, tu m'attends ici ? Je vais aller le chercher. _

- _Hein ? Mais… _

- _D'accord, je prends soin d'elle, nous t'attendons au bar ! répondit le maître des Trimens. _

_La mage stellaire soupira, elle voulait encore rester en compagnie de son petit ami et non de quelqu'un d'autre. _

- _Lucy, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? _

- _Je ne pense pas que Natsu approuverait._

- _C'est sans arrière pensée ! Bien que tu sois autant jolie que Erza mais…_

- _Je ne pense pas que Grey serait contente de vous entendre ! Et puis, je peux très bien lui dire vous savez ? _

- _Oh non ! _

- _Je plaisante ! Mais faites attention quand même, il est très possessif avec sa tendre Erza. _

_Ils se dirigèrent au bar, Ichiya alla chercher les boissons pendant que Lucy l'attendait à une table avec vue sur la mer. Soudain, Ed apparut et aborda la blonde. _

- _Hé, salut Lucy ! _

- _Ed ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? _

- _Ri… rien… _

_Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. _

- _T'es_ _pas avec ton petit ami ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ah, Natsu !_

- _Il… est parti cherché Hibiki… _

- _Et il t'a laissé toute seule ? _

- _Non, je suis avec Ichiya._

- _Il n'est pas très jaloux ton copain… il te laisse aller boire un verre avec un mec comme lui…_

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Il est_ _pas si jaloux que ça alors ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il ferait quoi si je faisais ça ? _

_Le mage passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle sentit ses forces se vider petit à petit._

- _Lâche-moi, Ed… _

- _Je connais tout de toi maintenant… je te promets une belle surprise ma chère Lucy. _

_Au même moment, Natsu, Ichiya et Hibiki arrivèrent au même moment, le dragon slayer remarqua que sa petite amie semblait perdre des forces et accourut vers elle. _

- _Luce ! _

_Ed se retourna et partit en courant hors du bar, la mage se retrouva sans force et se tenait au canapé. _

_Les deux mages de Blue Pegasus essayèrent de le rattraper mais la blonde leur en a interdit. _

- _Asseyez-vous… _

- _Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a fait ? demanda son fiancé nerveusement. _

- _Promets-moi de ne rien fracasser ici… _

- _Promis… _

- _Il… il a posé sa main sur moi… et m'a vidé de toute mon énergie… il a dit qu'il savait tout de moi maintenant… _

- _Quoi ? Je vais me le faire ! s'énerva Natsu. _

- _Non, Natsu attends ! interrompit Hibiki. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'en ai demandé plus à Fried sur la disparition de Mirajane, elle se plaignait elle aussi d'être toujours aussi fatiguée. Il l'a touché une fois pendant le voyage pour aider à servir sur le bateau, en tout cas, ce qu'il a vu car il trouvait qu'il tournait trop autour d'elle et surveillait tout cela de coin… Levy a disparu sous les yeux de Gajeel… _

- _Je ne vois qu'une chose… il doit toucher quelqu'un pour prendre son énergie et connaître sa magie… Mira est une mage de rang S, Levy est un peu moins forte et a dû utiliser une magie nécessitant des ombres, je pense qu'il n'a pas pu pour Erza vu que Grey est constamment collé à elle, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a attaqué… et puis elle est aussi une mage de rang S. _

- _Et toi alors ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Lucy est presque au rang d'une mage de rang S ! répondit Hibiki. _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! ajouta la blonde. _

- _C'est vrai… elle a s'est battu contre un ennemi puissant avec l'Urano Meteoria. Dit le mage de feu. _

- _Ça veut_ _pas dire… _

- _Excuse-moi de te couper Lucy mais… il a raison et Natsu confirme bien ce que je dis ! coupa Hibiki. _

- _Bon… si tu le dis… _

_Voulant à tout prix savoir si l'ancien petit ami de Karen avait de nouvelles informations, elle essaya de trouver un prétexte pour que Natsu parte. Elle trouva vite une idée. _

- _Oh, Natsu… Erza m'a dit qu'elle voulait se bagarrer avec toi ! _

- _Erza_ _? Jamais de la vie ! Elle ferait jamais ça ! _

- _Mais si… et… et… avec Grey parce qu'il se disait plus fort que toi ! _

- _Quoi ? Je vais éclater ce glaçon ! Les mecs je vous la confie ! _

_Le mage de feu se dépêcha de trouver les deux autres concernés, la blonde soupira. _

- _Enfin la paix… _

- _Il t'ennuie tant que ça ? demanda Ichiya. _

- _Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _

- _Alors quoi ? _

_Hibiki_ _dû expliquer à son mentor toute l'histoire et les suppositions qu'ils avaient. _

- _Et tu penses que c'est en lien avec ton rêve ? Et ce dragon rouge… ce serait le père de Natsu ? _

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve mais tout semble correspondre… _

- _Et l'île que tu as rêvé ? _

- _Ce n'était pas celle-ci mais c'est bizarre que j'ai rêvé d'une île la veille… et pourquoi avec rêvé d'un dragon rouge… _

- _Je pense qu'il y a un lien entre le dragon et cette fameuse île ! ajouta Hibiki. _

- _Et si ce serait… l'endroit où les dragons seraient ? _

- _C'est possible… mais ce mec que tu as rêvé… l'attitude de Ed… tout ça à un lien… j'ai fait des recherches… tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans les vieux livres… c'est qu'il y aurait une terre pour les dragons appelé « Terre de feu ». _

- _Merci Hibiki, je… je reviens je vais aux toilettes. _

- _Ah, non, je ne peux pas te laisser seule ! _

- _Ça ira ! _

- _D'accord mais revient vite._

_La mage stellaire se dirigea hors de l'hôtel, cette fois, elle en était sûr, Igneel devait être sur cette terre et devait trouver un moyen pour soutirer des informations à Ed qui devait savoir des choses en plus des enlèvements. Pendant ce temps, Natsu avait trouvé Grey et Erza qui bronzaient sur la plage. _

- _Erza, le glaçon ! _

_Le mage de glace releva un peu ses lunettes et le lorgnait d'un coin d'œil. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'allumette ? Tu vois pas qu'on bronze tranquille ? _

- _Lucy m'a dit que vous vouliez vous battre ! _

- _Quoi ? s'exclama Grey. _

_Erza_ _qui mangeait tranquillement son fraisier les écoutait que d'une oreille._

- _T'as dit que t'étais plus fort que moi ! Viens, on va régler nos comptes ! ajouta Natsu._

- _J'ai jamais dit ça, t'as vraiment le cerveau cramé ! _

- _Et toi t'as le cerveau congelé, ma parole ! _

- _Répète un peu pour voir ? _

_D'habitude, la mage aux armures les aurait déjà séparé mais Grey avait su maîtriser sa mauvaise humeur et usait de son sex-appeal pour que sa dulcinée fonde mais elle préférait aussi savourer son fraisier mais soudain, les deux mages le firent tomber à force de se taper dessus. _

- _Naaaaatttsssssuuu, Ggggrreeyyyyy ! _

_Une aura noire se forma autour d'elle, le mage de feu recula de peur tandis que Grey avança vers elle tout en restant sur ses gardes. _

- _Er… Erza… bégaya Natsu. _

- _Je vais vous buter ! _

_Elle s'équipa de son armure d'Edolas, ni une ni deux que Grey lui sauta dessus mais le pauvre se reprit un coup. _

- _Dégage ! J'en ai marre que tu sois aussi pervers et stupide ! _

_C'était au tour de Natsu qui reculait, terrifié. _

- _Naaaattttsssssssuuuuuuuu_ _! _

- _Aaaaahh_ _Erza, je suis désolé mais c'est Lucy qui…_

- _Quoi ? _

_Elle stoppa son geste. _

- _Quoi, Lucy ? _

- _C'est Lucy qui m'a dit que vous vouliez vous battre._

- _Et tu l'as laissée toute seule ?_

- _Non… elle était avec Hibiki et Ichiya. _

_Mais au même moment, les deux mages concernés coururent sur la plage en direction des mages de Fairy Tail._

- _Natsu, Erza, Grey vous n'avez pas vu Lucy ? demanda Ichiya. _

- _Je vous l'avais confié ! s'énerva le mage de feu. _

- _Elle voulait aller aux toilettes ! pleurnicha Ichiya._

- _Il dit vrai… je ne voulais pas au début mais elle a insisté et puis ensuite j'ai demandé à l'une des serveuses d'aller voir mais elle n'y était pas… il n'y avait personne aux toilettes._

_La mage aux armures semblait réfléchir._

- _Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça… _

_Lisanna, Laxus et Gajeel qui passaient par-là les saluèrent et leur demandèrent ce qu'il faisaient tous au même endroit, tous leur expliquèrent. _

- _Elle a disparu ? Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches ! s'exclama la sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Oui et faut pas perdre une seconde ! ajouta Erza._

- _Elle sera vite retrouvée ! Gajeel, tu peux sentir son odeur ? demanda Natsu._

- _Ouais ! Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? _

- _Pour pas se faire piéger et être sûr qu'on suit la même piste. _

_Tous cherchèrent Lucy sauf Hibiki et Ichiya qui étaient repartis à l'hôtel pour faire de nouvelles recherches. Pendant ce temps, la principale concernée avait longée la plage loin des regards indiscrets._

- _C'est étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas trouvée encore…_

_Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, il faisait de plus en plus sombre._

- _Voilà… je crois que je suis assez éloignée… il faut espérer qu'il vienne me chercher. _

- _Bien vu, ma chère Lucy ! _

_La blonde se retourna surprise. _

- _Ed ? _

- _C'est bien moi ma jolie ! Tu me cherchais à ce que je vois. _

- _Je… je…_

- _Tu voulais me poser des questions ? Je t'écoute. _

- _Comment… _

- _Je te l'ai dit je sais tout de toi ! Ne te sentais-tu pas fatiguée quand je m'approchais ou je te touchais ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _À chaque fois que je te touchais, je te prenais un peu de ta magie, je pouvais aussi y lire tes émotions et tes pensées ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu me soupçonnes d'avoir fait des enlèvements pas vrai ? _

- _C'est vrai ! _

- _Bingo ! T'es pas si bête que ça, je crois que c'est toi que je vais choisir ! _

- _Hein ? Et dis-moi si mes amies vont bien ! _

- _Oh oui, elles vont très bien ! _

- _Je veux les voir ! _

- _Oh, tu pourras bientôt les voir ! _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui mais je sais que tu veux encore me poser des questions alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! _

- _Et pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ? _

- _Pour tes amies et aussi je crois par rapport à ton rêve, tu as des questions. _

_La mage était sidérée. Au même moment, Natsu et les autres arrivèrent._

- _Lucy ! s'écria le mage de feu. _

_Elle se retourna et vit son amour. _

- _Natsu_… _pardonne-moi… murmura la mage stellaire. _

- _Sale bâtard, tu touches à un seul cheveu de Lucy…_

- _Laisse tomber, Natsu ! coupa sa fiancée. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Natsu_… _tout est fini entre nous… dit-elle en lui lançant sa bague de fiançailles à terre. _

- _Mais Luce…_

- _Lucy, tu ne peux pas le laisser après tout ce que vous avez enduré ! intervint Erza. _

- _Ma décision est prise et je vous interdis de vous approcher ! cria Lucy. _

- _Tu peux_ _pas nous faire ça ! ajouta Lisanna._

- _Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de rester avec Ed, je reste avec lui ! _

- _Lucy, sérieusement… murmura Grey. _

- _Luce, c'est impossible que tu me laisses tomber comme ça ? Et notre promesse ? Et notre mariage ? Et tout ce que tu as enduré avec ce bâtard de Nordine ? pleura Natsu._

- _J'ai trouvé mieux, Natsu ! répondis Lucy. _

_Il tomba à genou à terre, il avait l'impression que tout cela était irréel et que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. _

- _Ed, on y va ? _

- _Ouais mais je prends aussi tes copines ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Soudain des ombres sortirent de nulle part et enlevèrent Lisanna et Erza, immobilisant leurs jambes et bras. Les ombres volèrent en l'air, d'autres attaquèrent les garçons. _

- _Lisanna_ _! cria Laxus. _

- _Merde, Erza ! s'énerva Grey. _

- _Je vais_ _pas laisser les meilleures amies à Levy se faire enlever ! s'énerva Gajeel et envoya son poing de métal mais une ombre l'arrêta._

_Ils se battirent un bon moment contre les ombres mais Ed et les filles étaient partis, ils réussirent à les vaincre._

- _Putain mais ces ombres ! Et les filles qui se sont faites enlevé sous nos yeux ! s'énerva Laxus. _

- _Putain ! s'énerva aussi Grey donnant un coup dans le sol. _

_Natsu_ _fixait les deux alliances, des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de son visage._

- _Luce… comment est-ce que tu as pu oublié tout ce qu'on a vécu ? _

_Il hurla de toutes ses forces. _

- _T'as fini de pleurnicher ? demanda Grey. _

- _Tu me cherches encore, connard ? _

- _Ça sert_ _à rien de pleurer comme une femmelette ! _

- _Viens là que je te cogne ! Sale… con ! _

- _Tiens, enfin je retrouve le vrai Natsu ! _

- _Et en plus tu me prends pour un con ? _

- _Réfléchis, deux minutes ! interrompit Grey. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu crois franchement que Lucy te laisserait tomber ? Elle aime trop Fairy Tail pour cela… _

- _Je vois_ _pas où tu veux en venir ? _

- _Elle a une idée derrière la tête ! _

- _Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? _

- _Parce que je le réalise que maintenant… _

- _Ouais, le glaçon a raison ! ajouta Laxus. _

- _Et si elle t'a dit tout cela… c'était simplement pour te protéger et en savoir un peu plus sur l'enlèvement des filles. _

- _Ouais mais en attendant… je sais pas où elle est… faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel pour demander à Hibiki si il a pas du nouveau… et puis cette histoire d'île… _

_Ils foncèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel et trouvèrent les deux mages concernés._

- _Hibiki_ _! cria Natsu. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ces blessures ? demanda Ichiya. _

- _On a perdu les filles, on s'est battu contre Ed ! T'arrive pas à les retrouver avec ta magie « Archive » ? _

- _J'ai pu localisé une petite île à côté de la nôtre… mais elle semble mobile… _

- _Quoi ? On s'en fout… elle est loin d'ici ? _

- _Non… à quelques kilomètres au nord._

- _Ok, on prévient Fried, il se morfond depuis le début dans sa chambre. _

_Pendant ce temps, les filles étaient arrivés à ladite île dont sa forme ressemblait à une fraise géante ( Note de l'auteur : le coup des fraises retrouvés et l'île en forme de fraise était un clin d'œil pour Erza)._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt retrouver ta sœur ! _

- _Mira-nee ?_

- _N'essayez pas de fuir, c'est une île mobile et puis mes soldats pourraient vous rattraper._

_Elles arrivèrent devant un palais digne des contes orientaux, des soldats les emmenèrent dans une grande salle aux gravures et bordures dorées toujours dans le style oriental. _

- _Ouah ! s'écrièrent les filles._

_Elles trouvèrent des tas d'habits, des chaussures ainsi que des bijoux._

- _Mesdemoiselles, faites-vous belle pour le concours ! dirent les gardes. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Et les portes se refermèrent. _

- _Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… et il y a de tout ! ajouta Lisanna. _

- _Moi, je reste comme ça ! dit Erza. _

- _Ouais c'est vrai qu'Erza à toute une panoplie de fringue qu'elle peut changer quand elle veut ! dit Lucy. _

- _Où_ _alors je m'équipe de ça ! _

_La mage aux armures s'équipa juste d'un tablier mais elle était nue dessous. _

- _Quoi ? T'es pas folle ? s'écrièrent les deux autres jeunes filles. _

- _Je plaisante ! _

_Et elle se rééquipa de son ensemble d'Edolas._

- _C'est vrai que cet ensemble est hyper sexy… avoua Lucy. _

- _M'en_ _parle pas… Grey me saute dessus à chaque fois… je l'aime vraiment cet ensemble. _

- _C'est un vrai pervers ! ajouta Lisanna._

- _Mais non ! _

- _Pour ma part, je crois que je vais me transformer en chat ! ajouta la sœur de Mirajane. _

- _En chat ?_

_La mage du take-over se transforma en chat. Du moins son habit avait un soutien-gorge gris et blanc tigré, des oreilles de chats sur sa tête, des pattes de chats étaient à la place de ses mains et une culotte gris et blanche tigrés ainsi que des bottes noires. _

- _Ouah ! dirent les deux autres filles. _

- _La même réaction que Laxus ! _

- _C'est aussi un pervers sous ses airs matures !_

- _Effectivement… _

- _Au moins, vos mecs sont matures… maugréa Lucy. _

- _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as largué Natsu comme ça ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes ! s'énerva la rousse. _

- _Je suis désolé, les filles… ça s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu… _

_La blonde leur expliqua ses suppositions et le plan qu'elle avait. _

- _Mais alors si la « Terre de feu » est ici… on y est ! s'exclama Lisanna._

- _Je ne crois pas, je pense qu'il y aurait un passage qui y mènerait… et cette île est mobile ne l'oublie pas… ajouta Lucy. _

- _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as réagis de cette manière… ajouta Erza. _

- _Et dire que je voulais vous protéger… je suis vraiment une idiote… _

- _C'est_ _pas grave, au moins on pourra s'assurer que Levy et Mira vont bien ! Bon c'est pas tout, faudrait habiller Lucy._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Faut bien t'habiller !_

- _Quoi ? Mais elles ont quoi mes fringues ? _

- _T'es super mignonne comme ça mais… il en faut plus… _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'ai trouvé ! _

_Elles farfouillèrent quelques habits par-ci par-là et l'habillèrent d'un corset rouge avec de la dentelle noire, d'un string aux même motifs, de portes-jarretelles avec des mi-bas ainsi que des talons aiguilles noire, elles la coiffèrent d'un chignon sur le côté et piquèrent le chignon avec une rose rouge à son milieu. _

- _Ouah si Natsu te saute pas dessus ! s'exclama Lisanna. _

- _Mais… mais… c'est osé quand même ! bégaya Lucy. _

- _T'es une femme oui ou non ? demanda Erza. _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Ben voilà !_

_On toqua à la porte, les gardes étaient de retour pour les emmener. _

- _Aaaaaahh_ _! Vous êtes…_

- _On s'en fout de vos avis, emmenez-nous faire le concours ! s'énerva Erza avec une aura noire se formant autour d'elle. _

- _Oui… _

_On les emmena dans une salle encore plus grande que la précédente, plusieurs jeunes filles étaient présentes, Erza, Lisanna et Lucy cherchèrent leurs amies et avancèrent de quelques mètres. _

- _Lucy, Erza, Lisanna ! s'écria Mira qui les avait vu de loin._

- _Mira-nee ! s'écria Lisanna. _

- _Levy ! s'écria lucy. _

_Elles se serrèrent toutes dans les bras les unes les autres. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Levy._

- _On sait_ _pas… ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche… répondit Lucy. _

- _Aucune des filles ne sait rien… on sait juste qu'on devait se préparer et se faire belle… ajouta Mirajane. _

_Soudain, Ed se présenta sur un balcon plus haut. _

- _Mesdemoiselles, merci de votre participation, je vous ai invité… _

- _Invité… mon œil… murmura Erza._

- _Pour choisir celles qui pourront profiter de ma personne et faire partie de mon harem ! _

_Plusieurs jeunes filles murmurèrent dans leur coin._

- _Bien sûr, celles qui ne réussissent pas les épreuves seront renvoyées chez elle ! _

_Énervée, l'une des filles s'imposa._

- _Et si on n'a pas envie d'y participer ? _

- _C'est simple, vous êtes morte !_

_Elle recula de peur, Erza et les autres mages regardait d'un œil mauvais Ed. _

- _Les filles, je crois qu'on va lui donner une bonne leçon… murmura Titania. _

- _Mais comment ? Il a réussi à nous capturer… demanda Levy. _

- _Les garçons risquent de nous retrouver, j'ai confiance en Hibiki, il pourra nous retrouver avec sa magie… ajouta Lucy. _

_Leur ennemi annonça la première épreuve. _

- _On va voir votre capacité à vous battre contre un homme ! Soldats ! _

_Des hommes se mirent face à elles, certaines filles se ruèrent sur eux, d'autres couraient dans tous les sens, seules les filles de Fairy Tail étaient restées calmes. _

- _Bon ce sera du menu fretin ! _

_Erza_ _partit se battre épée contre épée contre un soldat, Mirajane se transforma en démone et utilisa le « Satan Soul » contre son ennemi, Levy envoya attaque avec sa magie d'écriture, Lisanna attaqua elle aussi, Lucy utilisa son fouet des étoiles et immobilisa son ennemi. _

_Le compte à rebours se termina, la plupart des soldats avaient gagné sauf ceux qui étaient contre les filles de Fairy Tail._

- _Bien ! Je vois qu'il reste cinq filles, elles sont sélectionnées pour la prochaine épreuve ! dit Ed._

_Titania_ _soupira se demandant quelle était la prochaine épreuve. _

- _L'épreuve suivante consiste à savoir si vous avez de la dextérité, le principe est de transvaser du riz d'une assiette à une autre ! _

- _Y a_ _rien de plus facile ! cria Mirajane. _

- _Oui mais la difficulté est que le temps est limité vous avez deux minutes pour transvaser les grains de riz et avec des baguettes ! _

_Les filles se plaignirent, la deuxième épreuve se déroula assez vite. Les autres filles non sélectionnées étaient impressionnées devant les mages de Fairy Tail._

- _Bien ! Vous êtes toutes à égalité ! La dernière épreuve… mmmmhhh… dites-moi pourquoi je dois vous choisir !_

- _Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien toi ! cria Titania._

- _Ah, je vous écoute ma chère Erza ! _

- _Je veux_ _pas être avec toi et aucune des filles ici d'ailleurs ! _

- _Lucy sera ma femme. _

- _Alors que faisons-nous des autres filles ? demanda l'un des gardes._

- _Gardez-les pour vous ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent les filles. _

_Une barrière anti-magie fut mise en place et immobilisèrent les mages, les gardes s'emparèrent des filles. _

- _Hé merde ! Les filles je voulais pas vous embarquer dans cette histoire ! _

- _C'est_ _pas de ta faute ! répondit Lisanna. _

_Ed descendit de son balcon et s'empara de Lucy. _

- _Ed… _

- _Je t'ai dit que je te choisirais dès le début et tu avais des questions ! _

_Au même moment, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, Fried, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel et Gray se tenaient devant Ed, les filles et les gardes. _

- _Hé connard, tu voulais t'approprier nos copines ? cria Gajeel. _

- _On va_ _pas te laisser faire ! s'énerva Fried. _

- _Et toi, tu vas me rendre Lucy ! cria Natsu. _

_Ed envoya ses ombres, ses gardes étaient aussi des mages et s'attaquèrent aux garçons de Fairy Tail ou alors ils partaient avec leurs promises dans d'autres endroits. Natsu se retrouva seul en face de Ed et Lucy. _

- _Lucy… _

- _Laisse-moi Natsu ! Tu viens Ed ? _

- _Tu m'aime vraiment plus ? _

- _Je t'aime plus ! Tu comprends ? _

_Voyant son regard dur et glacial, Salamander commença à douter des paroles de ses amis._

- _Luce… _

_Ed en profita pour l'immobiliser et usa d'un objet annulant la magie chez les mages. _

- _Connard ! cria Natsu qui était à terre et qui ne pouvait bouger. _

- _Lucy est à moi ! dit son ennemi en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde. _

_La mage ne voulait qu'une chose, quitte à même se sacrifier elle-même mais elle devait être sûr qu'il existe un passage entre cette île et la « Terre de feu » et questionner l'ennemi. _

- _On y va, Lucy ? _

- _Oui._

_Complètement abattu, doutant de ses sentiments envers ses amis, sa Lucy et envers lui-même il était perdu. _

- _Luce… _

_Ils lui tournèrent le dos et disparurent dans un flot de lumière. Les autres mages arrivèrent enfin à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis qui tombèrent à terre. Gray courut vers Natsu. _

- _Hé, pourquoi t'as pas sauvé Lucy ? _

- _J'aurais pu mais ce connard m'a balancé cet objet ! _

_Le mage de glace le lui enleva._

- _Bon maintenant, on va chercher nos copines ! _


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou,

Alors voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**La fin de Nordine ! Une nouvelle clef mystérieuse apparaît !**

_Nastu et les autres mages de Fairy Tail coururent chercher leurs copines dans le palais. _

_Pendant ce temps, Lisanna était enfermé avec l'un des gardes, dans l'un des salons, toujours privée de magie._

- _Alors ma jolie, on a peur ? _

- _Peur ? Je ne pense pas… _

- _Et caractériel en plus !_

- _Libère-moi ! _

- _Oh non ! Je vais m'amuser !_

_Le garde prit le menton de la mage de transformation, elle ferma les yeux et murmura le nom de son âme sœur. Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre derrière eux, c'était Laxus._

- _Laxus ! dit Lisanna, surprise._

_Le garde se retourna._

- _T'es qui toi ? _

- _Je suis celui qui va te foutre une bordée, connard ! s'énerva le blond. _

_L'ennemi fonça sur lui une lance à la main, envoyant des boules de magie sur le petit fils de Makarov qui les évitait sans trop de mal et réussit à atteindre le garde, il lui envoya un coup de poing ce qui le fit éjecter à plusieurs mètres et sombra dans l'inconscience. Laxus alla libérer sa petite amie et enleva l'objet qui annulait sa magie, elle lui fit un sourire. _

- _Je savais que tu viendrais. _

- _Tu te précipites pas dans mes bras ? _

- _Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille futile qui pour un rien fonce dans les bras… _

_Il l'interrompit d'un baiser, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. _

- _Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci…_

_En guise de remerciement, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. _

- _Et ça ? _

- _Je prends ça comme un merci. _

- _Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres ! _

_Le petit fils de Makarov la regarda de haut en bas, Lisanna rougit. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me reluquer comme ça ? _

- _T'es sexy comme ça ! _

- _C'est pas le moment ! dit-elle en passant devant lui._

_Fried trouva Mirajane assez rapidement et emprisonna son ennemi dans une cage de runes, idem pour Gajeel avec Levy. Ce fut un peu plus difficile pour Erza et Gray car son ravisseur l'avait emmené dans une cave humide et l'avait attaché au mur avec des menottes. _

- _Alors c'est toi la fameuse Titania de Fairy Tail ! _

- _Je n'y répondrai pas ! _

- _Ta réponse le prouve bien ! _

- _Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi lâche ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Vous vous battez même pas ! Vous annulez nos magies !_

- _Tous les moyens sont bons !_

_Erza soupira et tenta de se libérer mais sans succès, elle devait trouver un moyen au plus vite. _

- _Alors comme ça tu connais mon nom ? _

- _Ouais !_

- _Et comment ? _

- _Parce que je t'ai reconnu à ta chevelure et ton signe ! _

- _Ah… _

- _On s'en fout ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! _

_Son ravisseur caressa de ses doigts crochus le ventre de la mage ce qui la dégouta, il commença à humer la peau au coin de son cou, Erza en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou sur ses bijoux de famille, il tomba plié parterre. _

- _Salope…_

_Elle tenta de se libérer mais sans succès, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour tirer sur les chaînes en métal, si elle avait eu la magie, il lui aurait juste fallu un coup d'épée pour les briser. Le garde se releva tant bien que mal et gifla Titania. _

- _Connard… _

- _Je vais t'en faire voir ! _

_Il sortit un fouet de sa ceinture et commença à la frapper, la mage hurlait de douleur._

- _Crie autant que tu veux, personne t'entendra ici ! _

_Gray rechercha encore et encore ne trouvant pas sa petite amie._

- _Putain mais elle est où ? _

_Il croisa Mirajane, Fried, Lisanna et Laxus._

- _Vous êtes tous là ! s'exclama le mage de glace._

- _Pas tous… Natsu doit rechercher Lucy et toi t'es pas avec Erza ? demanda Fried. _

- _Non, je la cherche toujours, j'ai fait toute les pièces de ce palais. _

- _Attends ! Son odeur ! interrompit Lisanna. _

- _Quoi ? dirent Fried, Laxus ainsi que Gray. _

- _Nous pouvons nous transformer en bête et comme ma sœur est en chat, elle a les mêmes capacités dont l'odorat et l'ouïe du chat ! répondit Mira. _

_Sa petite sœur connaissait bien l'odeur de Erza et tenta de la trouver parmi les odeurs du palais, elle utilisa aussi son ouïe, elle entendait des cris très lointain qui semblaient venir d'en bas. _

- _Gray, je crois qu'elle doit être en dessous ! _

- _Je vais la chercher ! Vous, vous allez à la recherche des autres ! Il manque encore Gajeel et Levy ! ordonna le mage de glace. _

_Il courut jusqu'en bas du château et entendit les cris que sa petite amie poussait. Son ravisseur la fouettait toujours. _

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! _

- _T'aime ça, hein ? _

- _Connard ! _

- _Ta gueule, pétasse ! _

_Son corps était marqué par le fouet, elle sentait ses forces partirent petit à petit, elle se résigna et se laissa aller, plus rien ne lui importait et personne ne pouvait la trouver dans un endroit comme ça. _

- _Tiens, tu gueule plus ? demanda le garde. _

- _J'en ai plus rien à foutre… _

_Soudain, le garde arrêta ses coups, son ravisseur regarda qu'est-ce qui lui était passé en travers du corps et vit un énorme morceau de glace ensanglanté, il tomba à terre. _

- _Gray ? _

- _Erza ! _

_Il la libéra de ses chaînes et enleva l'objet qui annulait sa magie, remarquant que son corps avait subi des coups de fouet, il voulut lui asséner un coup. _

- _Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Erza ! _

_Mais la mage s'interposa entre eux._

- _Erza… qu'est-ce que…_

- _Laisse, il est déjà condamné de toute façon… _

_Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, tellement son corps lui faisait mal et faillit tomber à terre si son petit ami ne l'avait pas retenue, elle colla son corps contre le sien et le serra aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait. _

- _Viens, puce. _

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la porta retrouver les autres. _

_Lucy et Ed étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci. _

- _Alors ma chère Lucy, tu avais des questions à me poser ? _

- _Oui._

- _Je t'écoute ! _

- _Je… je… _

- _Tu veux savoir si cette île et la Terre de feu ont un lien ? _

- _Comment, le sais-tu ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit, je sais tout de toi ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Mon visage ne te dit rien ? _

- _Hé bien… tu ressembles à un certain ennemi que nous avons eu… peut être ses cheveux qui ne sont pas de la même couleur… _

- _Tu t'étais faite enlever au mariage du Roi. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… _

- _Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Nordine a miraculeusement ressuscité alors qu'il était censé être mort ? _

- _Oui. _

- _C'est moi qui l'avait ressuscité ! _

- _Toi ?_

- _Mon maître m'avait demandé de le faire si il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'étais dans l'ombre depuis le début, c'est pour cela que je connais tout de toi ! Chaque fois que je te touchais, je te volais un peu de ton énergie vitale et je prenais une certaine quantité d'informations sur toi ! _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Je le fais simplement pour mon maître, je le ferai à nouveau ressusciter et mon devoir était de tout savoir sur toi et Fairy Tail comme il me l'a demandé… comme ça il pourra vous battre plus facilement et enfin te posséder. _

- _Je ne suis pas un objet ! _

- _Tel est le désir de mon maître ! Alors tu voulais savoir si cette île avait un lien avec la Terre de feu ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Il y a une porte reliant la Terre de feu et cette île. _

- _Et on peut y aller ? _

- _Je laisserai ton petit ami y aller mais toi en échange tu devras rester avec mon maître. _

_Ed savait que Lucy ferait n'importe quoi pour que son amour retrouve Igneel._

- _Très bien… _

_Il se leva._

- _Comment vas-tu le ressusciter ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Avec de la magie et un procédé alchimique. _

- _Mais… si je me trompe pas… il y a le principe de l'équivalence, alors le prix d'un humain est… _

- _Je le fais au prix de ma propre vie ! _

- _Mais c'est stupide ! _

- _Non, je me sacrifierai pour mon maître ! _

_Il mit plusieurs ingrédients dans un cercle de transmutation._

- _Ed…_

- _J'ai déjà donné la moitié de ma vie pour ressusciter mon maître mais cette fois, je vais mourir. _

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela pour lui ? _

- _Il m'a guidé et m'a recueilli. _

- _Mais… c'est un monstre ! _

- _Peut être pour toi, Lucy… mais pour moi, il restera toujours mon maître ! _

_La blonde fut sidérée, Ed répéta une formule magique plusieurs fois. Une lumière aveuglante apparut, Lucy dû se cacher le visage quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Nordine en face d'elle. _

- _Lucy, ça faisait longtemps ! _

- _Nordine… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle._

- _Mon disciple a très bien travaillé, je sais tout de toi maintenant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il me transmettait des informations, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…_

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu recherchait toujours sa fiancée, il arriva devant une imposante porte, il l'ouvrit. Le spectacle qu'il vit le choqua, Lucy était en train d'embrasser leur pire ennemi. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Nordine se tourna dans sa direction. _

- _Tiens mais c'est notre cher Salamander !_

- _T'es encore vivant connard… s'énerva Natsu._

- _Natsu, non ! cria la mage stellaire. _

- _Lucy mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le mage de feu._

- _Oublie-moi… tu as la possibilité de revoir ton père, Natsu… _

- _Quoi ? _

_Nordine s'interposa. _

- _Oui ! Cette île est une passerelle pour aller sur la Terre de feu. _

- _Je vois pas le lien entre mon père et cette Terre de feu… _

- _T'es vraiment idiot ! C'est là que ton père se trouve ! coupa Nordine._

- _Natsu… vas-y… murmura Lucy._

_Le mage de feu ne savait que faire. _

- _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _

- _Parce qu'elle a promis à mon disciple Ed qu'elle resterait avec moi et en échange tu pouvais aller rejoindre ton père sur la Terre de feu ! répondit Nordine. _

- _Comment as-tu su tout cela Lucy ? demanda le Dragon Slayer. _

- _Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mon rêve… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai rêvé aussi d'un dragon rouge, Natsu…_

- _Tu… as rêvé de mon père ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? _

- _Je suis désolé… je voulais enquêter avant…_

- _Luce…_

- _Bon c'est pas tout mais Natsu, la porte est ici donc dégage ! coupa Nordine. _

_Il l'immobilisa et fit virevolter le Dragon Slayer dans les airs qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. _

- _Nordine, arrête ça ! s'écria Lucy._

- _Je m'amuse, je sais que cet idiot ne supporte pas les transports et se déplacer dans les airs sauf avec ce stupide chat. _

_Une porte de lumière s'ouvrit et Natsu fut envoyé à travers cette porte. Salamander se réveilla dans un désert rouge. _

- _Putain, où est-ce que je suis ?_

_Il avança durant un long moment, repensant à sa Lucy, son père Igneel, s'il le retrouvait il serait heureux mais à quel prix ? Celui de perdre sa fiancée ? Non, il ne le voulait pas. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait cela, sa haine envers Nordine grandissait de plus en plus. _

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy pleurait, elle avait tout sacrifié pour que Natsu puisse retrouver son père mais tout ça par amour pour lui._

- _Allons, Lucy ce n'est pas si terrible ! dit ironiquement son ennemi. _

- _Je… je…_

- _Tu m'as fait une promesse ! _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _C'est vrai mais maintenant tu m'appartiens !_

- _Non ! Maintenant que tu as permis à Natsu de retrouver son père, je vais pouvoir te battre ! _

- _Que tu crois ma chère Lucy ! Souviens-toi notre dernier combat ! _

- _Mes amis viendront m'aider ! _

- _Je vais les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes ! _

_Gray portait toujours Erza, ils recherchaient leurs compagnons. _

- _Gray, laisse-moi ! _

- _Non ! _

- _C'est bon… je te dis._

- _Et si j'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras ? _

- _C'est pas le moment… on doit retrouver les autres._

- _J'ai bien deux secondes pour faire ça ! _

_Titania écarquilla les yeux, son petit ami lui vola un baiser._

- _Gray… _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _T'es le pire ! _

_Natsu avançait toujours, il ne savait pas où aller, il aperçut au loin une espèce d'oasis et courut jusque vers elle. Quand il arriva tout était verdoyant, quelques oiseaux volaient dans le ciel, un petit lac s'y trouvait aussi et il y avait quelques Exceeds qui le reconnurent._

- _Hé mais il était pas sur Edolas ? dit l'un des chats. _

- _Oui ! _

_Il courut vers eux._

- _Hé, vous avez emménagé ici ? _

- _Oui et toi que fais-tu ici ? _

- _Ben… c'est une longue histoire… dites… vous savez si y a des dragons ici ? _

- _Des dragons ? _

- _Euh… on m'a envoyé ici et on m'a dit que y avait un dragon rouge. _

- _Je sais pas… mais tu pourras peut être trouver ton bonheur dans cette montagne en face._

_Le petit chat lui désigna une montagne rouge._

- _Je vais aller voir ! Et vous êtes arrivé comment ici ? _

- _Un peu par hasard mais tu sembles pressé._

- _Ouais… euh… revenez nous voir à Magnolia si jamais ! _

- _Tu as l'air essoufflé, nous allons t'emmener dans cette montagne ! dit l'un des chats. _

- _Merci. _

_Deux chats le portèrent et volèrent jusqu'à la montagne. _

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy se débattait, Nordine l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras._

- _Tu vas encore continuer longtemps ? demanda son ennemi. _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une manière anormal, Lucy ne pouvait détourner son regard. Nordine était en train de l'hypnotiser._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la blonde._

- _Dans quelques secondes, tu me seras voué corps et âme ! _

_Elle succomba à son hypnose, son regard devint vide, elle ne luttait plus. _

- _C'est bien ma chère Lucy. _

_Son ancien « fiancé » l'embrassa à nouveau et elle y répondit sans broncher, elle passa même ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser. _

_Erza et Gray étaient tout en haut du palais. _

- _C'est la dernière pièce où nous n'avons pas cherché ! Tu peux me reposer, Gray… dit Titania. _

- _Bien… j'espère que les autres vont bien. _

- _Tu les as vu ? _

- _Oui, ils doivent chercher Levy et Gajeel. _

_Le mage de glace reposa sa bien-aimée, elle fit apparaître une épée, ils ouvrirent la porte d'un coup de pied et découvrirent avec horreur Nordine et Lucy s'embrasser. _

- _Lucy ? dirent les deux mages. _

_Leur ennemi se retourna et fut surpris de les voir. _

- _Tiens, de vieilles connaissances. _

- _Sale bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lucy ? demanda Erza. _

- _Elle le fait de son plein gré ! répondit Nordine. _

- _Lucy, putain mais… _

_Ils remarquèrent tout de suite son regard vide._

- _Lucy, attaque-les avec ta magie ! ordonna Nordine. _

_La mage stellaire invoqua Leo. _

- _Ouvre-toi porte du lion, Leo !_

_L'esprit apparut et remarqua que sa maîtresse n'était pas elle-même._

- _Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Attaque-les ! ordonna la blonde. _

- _Mais… _

- _Attaque-les ! _

_Il ne savait que faire, d'un côté sa maîtresse lui ordonnant d'attaquer ses compagnons et d'un autre il ne voulait pas se battre avec eux. _

- _Erza… Gray… je… je n'ai pas le choix… _

_Et s'engagea un combat entre eux. _

_Les Exceeds déposèrent Natsu au pied de la montagne._

- _On ne peut pas aller plus loin… _

- _Merci, j'ai déjà gagné du temps avec vous. _

- _On part, fais attention à toi et on viendra vous revoir très bientôt. _

_Salamander commença à escalader la falaise, il espérait tant voir son père mais aussi sa fiancée. Il était déjà mort une fois, il ne voulait pas gâcher la nouvelle vie que les esprits stellaires lui ont donné, il grimpa durant un long moment et arriva enfin au haut de la montagne, il arriva dans une forêt et marcha un petit moment, il tomba sur une rivière et se rafraichit le visage. _

- _Bon… de quel côté je dois aller ? _

_Il inspecta les alentours et sentit une quelconque odeur qui lui était familière. _

- _Ça ne peut pas être… _

_Le mage de feu courut et suivit cette odeur familière, il arriva à une espèce de carrière, l'odeur était plus forte. _

- _Y a quelqu'un ? hurla Salamander. _

_Il entendit du bruit, quelque chose arriva d'en haut, une énorme masse volait au-dessus de lui et arriva à terre, il dût fermer les yeux à cause de la poussière. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda la créature._

_Natsu se frotta les yeux, dès qu'ils les ouvrit, il fut choqué. Igneel, son père se tenait devant lui. _

- _Igneel… murmura-t-il. _

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage et il se précipita vers le dragon, il le laissa pleurer quelques minutes._

- _Papa… _

- _Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu ! _

- _C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tous les dragons ont disparu à la même date ! Metalicana, Grandine aussi ! _

- _Calme-toi… je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais nous ne devons pas interférer dans le monde des humains…_

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partis ? _

- _Tu le sauras en temps voulu et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je… ma fiancée s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse revenir… _

_Il expliqua la situation, le dragon de feu sembla réfléchir._

- _Bon, je pourrais très bien te renvoyer là-bas… mais tu ne dois rien dire… _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _La Terre de feu est interdite aux humains ! _

- _Mais et les Exceeds qui vivent…_

- _Seuls les créatures dotés de magie peuvent y vivre._

- _Mais je comprends pas ! _

- _Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Il faut sauver ta fiancée…_

- _Mais…_

_Igneel ouvrit une porte de lumière._

- _Papa !_

- _Va, pas de temps à perdre ! _

- _Est-ce que je te reverrais un jour ? _

- _Qui sait ! _

_Natsu entra dans la porte jetant un dernier regard à son père._

_Pendant ce temps, Gray, Erza et Leo se battait entre eux, lassé Nordine, les immobilisa tous et les enferma dans une cage magique. _

- _Dis à ton esprit de rentrer, Lucy… ordonna-t-il. _

_Erza courut vers les barreaux. _

- _Lucy, reprends-toi ! Où est Natsu ? _

_Mais la mage stellaire ne répondit pas, Gray tentait de briser les barreaux mais rien n'y fit. _

- _Bordel, ça veut pas péter cette merde ! _

- _Ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne vais pas me laisser battre par des insectes comme vous ! cria Nordine. _

_Il prit Lucy par la taille et lui caressa le visage. Au même moment, Natsu arriva par une porte de lumière._

- _Lucy, je…_

_Voyant ce spectacle et ses amis enfermés le mit hors de lui. _

- _Nordine, espèce de connard ! Touche pas à Lucy ! _

_Un combat acharné se fit entre lui et Natsu, Lucy semblait absente, Gray et Erza l'appelaient mais en vain. Nordine esquivait toutes les attaques de Salamander._

- _Hé merde… il va jamais crever ou quoi ? _

_Soudain Virgo apparut au côté de Natsu. _

- _Virgo ? _

- _Maître… _

- _Je ne suis pas ton maître ! _

- _Vous êtes le fiancé de ma maîtresse donc vous êtes mon maître aussi ! Votre ennemi a un point faible, il puise toute son énergie chez Lucy. _

- _Quoi ? Mais alors je dois faire quoi ? _

- _Il faut attaquer Lucy…_

- _Jamais ! _

- _C'est le seul moyen ! A vous de trouver, je ne peux rester. _

_Ayant entendu cela, Erza cria :_

- _Natsu, Lucy n'est plus elle-même, elle ne contrôle plus sa magie, il faut la faire sortir de sa transe ! _

- _Ok ! _

_Gray avait examiné la cage et eut une idée._

- _Erza ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je pense que je peux geler cette cage par le bas mais il faudra ensuite que tu brises les barreaux une fois qu'ils seront gelés. _

- _Ok._

_Il gela les barreaux à partir du bas, Erza brisa la cage en un clin d'œil et allèrent attaquer Nordine, Natsu se dirigea vers Lucy. _

- _Lucy ! Attaque-le ! cria son ancien fiancé._

_C'est ce qu'elle fit avec son fouet des étoiles, Natsu tenta d'esquiver ses coups mais ce fouet avait une longueur infinie._

- _Lucy ! Réveille-toi ! _

_Il avait beau l'appeler mais rien n'y fit, elle tendit le bras pour lui asséner un nouveau coup mais Salamander fonça sur elle et lui prit la main. Cette dernière tenta de l'esquiver mais il fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui montra leurs bagues._

- _Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? _

- _Lâche-moi… je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse ! _

- _On s'est promis qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours ! Rappelle-toi, la demande en Albion, la signification de ton nom et de ces bagues ! _

- _Je m'en fous ! Je suis voué corps et âme à maître Nordine ! _

_Voyant que les mots ne suffisaient pas, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, la serrant fortement contre lui. La blonde tenta de résister mais rien n'y fit, elle relâcha son fouet. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara de son corps, c'était quelque chose de différent que Nordine. _

_Gray et Erza avaient le dessus du combat contre leur adversaire, Lucy était en train de reprendre ses esprits et son pouvoir magique. _

_La blonde stoppa leur baiser. _

- _T'es toujours aussi pervers, Natsu ! _

- _Luce ! T'es enfin sorti de ta transe ?_

- _Ben oui… _

_Elle regarda en l'air, voyant ses compagnons se battre contre Nordine, elle voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais Natsu la stoppa. _

- _Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… il est fort et là…_

- _Remercie Virgo, elle m'a dit que ce con puisait dans ta magie. _

- _Ah ? Alors ce n'est qu'une coquille vide… Ed s'est sacrifié pour rien… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut qu'on en finisse ! _

_Ni une, ni deux que Natsu se propulsa à l'aide de ses flammes avec ses compagnons d'armes. _

- _Laissez-moi la place ! cria-t-il._

_Le mage de glace et Titania s'écartèrent et laissèrent attaquer Salamander._

- _KARYU NO HOKO ! _

_Un puissant jet de flamme brûla le corps de son ennemi qui consuma son enveloppe charnelle. Le mage de feu retomba à terre, fatigué de son combat, ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui._

- _Natsu !_

_La blonde passa le bras de son fiancé sur son épaule et le porta. _

- _Luce…_

- _À moi de te porter !_

_Soudain, le palais commença à s'effondre._

- _Hé merde ! Pourquoi ça s'effondre ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Je suppose que le pouvoir de Ed et le fait que Nordine était vivant maintenait l'équilibre de cette île ! répondit la blonde. _

_Les quatre mages coururent hors du château, les autres mages les attendaient et avaient retrouvés Gajeel et Levy._

- _Lu-chan ! cria la petite fée. _

- _Levy ! Les amis, il faut se dépêcher de quitter au plus vite l'île ! _

_Heureusement pour eux, le vaisseau de la guilde de Blue Pegasus était venu les secourir et arriva au même moment, un faisceau de magie emmena tout le monde dans l'enceinte du vaisseau._

- _Aaaaaahhh… je me sens mal… pleurnicha Salamander. _

_Hibiki le coucha sur un canapé, ils avaient tout réaménagé le vaisseau._

- _Comment avez-vous su que nous serions ici ? demanda Mirajane. _

- _Avec la magie Archive d'Hibiki ! répondit Ichiya. _

_Ils tentèrent de se délasser mais Gray, Erza et Lucy n'y arrivait pas tandis que Natsu se sentait toujours aussi mal. Gajeel, Levy et les autres mages de Fairy Tail se reposèrent. _

_L'île était en train de se détruire, Lisanna regardait par la fenêtre._

- _Et ses habitants ? _

- _On ne peut rien y faire ! répondit Laxus. _

_La mage du Take-over regardait tristement la dégradation de l'île, les autres mages discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé chacun de leur côté. _

- _Erza… tout ses coups… murmura Levy. _

- _Ce n'est rien ! _

- _Tu parles, ne me dis pas que des coups de fouets t'ont pas fait hurler ! s'énerva Gray. _

- _Oui mais… on s'en fiche, le principal est que tout le monde soit sauf non ? répondit Titania. _

- _Ouais mais bon… marmonna le mage de glace. _

_La mage aux armures se mit face à lui et l'embrassa sous l'œil amusé des autres mages. _

- _Erza… murmura le successeur de Ul. _

- _Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

_La mage stellaire s'était assise sur le même canapé que son petit ami et l'avait allongé la tête sur ses genoux, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _

- _Tu vas un peu mieux ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Oui… _

- _Repose-toi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive… je voudrais te demander quelque chose après. _

- _Oui._

_Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à l'île de Blue Pegasus, chacun se retirant dans son coin et décidèrent de se retrouver plus tard pour le repas du soir. Natsu et Lucy étaient dans leur chambre. _

- _Tu vas mieux Luce ? _

- _Oui et toi ? _

- _Oui, je me suis remis de mon mal des transports, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me calmer… euh… de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? _

- _Est-ce que tu as pu voir ton père ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Réponds-moi… _

- _Oui, je l'ai vu… mais il ne m'a pas expliqué la raison exacte de sa disparition. _

_Le dragon Slayer lui conta tout son récit, la mage stellaire l'écouta attentivement._

- _Voilà, tu sais tout._

- _Et tu ne dois rien dire à Gajeel et Wendy ?_

- _C'est ce que mon père m'a dit… _

- _Je suppose qu'il existe différentes portes pour y accéder. _

- _Mais la Terre de feu est interdite aux humains ! _

- _Je le sais mais… ma mère est morte le même jour que la disparition des dragons._

- _Un jour, nous le saurons… _

_Le mage de feu regardait mélancoliquement la mer par la fenêtre. _

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Rien… je me sens mélancolique… perdu… _

_Elle vint derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. _

- _Mon amour… _

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de Salamander. _

- _Je me sens perdu, Luce… _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Tu t'es sacrifié pour que je revois mon père… j'ai failli te perdre une deuxième fois… _

- _Natsu… _

_La blonde était triste de voir son fiancé si malheureux._

- _Luce… je… je ne sais pas si…_

- _Chut… ne dis rien… _

_Elle se mit face à lui et l'embrassa de toute la passion qu'elle avait pour lui. Salamander la serra tendrement contre lui, le baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Je t'aime tellement… murmura Natsu. _

_Elle lui fit son plus grand sourire et lui donna un chaste baiser. _

- _Luce… merci d'être à mes côtés. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _En une telle situation… je… je sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire… _

- _Et si on avait perdu contre Nordine ?_

- _Je ne sais pas… _

- _Tu devais te sentir seule quand Lisanna était partie…_

- _C'était pas la même chose avec Lisanna… _

- _Tu avais Happy et puis Fairy Tail non ? _

- _Oui mais je me sentais quand même seul… je ne savais pas de quoi était fait mon avenir et ça me faisait peur… mais maintenant, j'ai un objectif._

- _Et c'est lequel ? _

- _De te rendre heureuse. _

- _Alors le grand Salamander est si sensible que ça ? plaisanta Lucy. _

- _Rrrroohhh… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Et tu voyais comment la cérémonie ? _

- _La cérémonie ? _

- _Pour notre mariage ! _

- _On doit faire une cérémonie pour se marier ? _

- _Tu sais ce que c'est un mariage ? _

- _Euh… ben… pas vraiment…_

- _C'est la concrétisation d'une union devant tout le monde ! _

- _Ah ? _

- _Et puis… on pourra se marier à l'église de Kaldia mais ce n'est pas de tout repos._

- _Je sais, j'ai vu au mariage du Roi…_

- _Natsu… t'en est vraiment sûr ? _

- _De quoi ? _

- _Ben… un mariage c'est normalement pour toute la vie… _

- _Pourquoi normalement ? _

- _Parce que des fois… il y a des couples qui se marient et… au bout de quelques années… ils… ils… se séparent… j'ai peur que ça nous arrivent… _

_Le mage de feu lui fit son sourire qu'elle aimait tant et dit : _

- _Toi et moi… ce sera jusqu'à la mort, Luce... et puis… ne m'avais-tu pas dit lorsque les constellationnistes faisaient une promesse, ils ou elles se devaient de les tenir ? _

- _C'est vrai mais… _

- _En acceptant ma demande, je crois que tu as ta réponse. _

- _Mais je le sais bien…mais si un jour… tu… tu me supporterais plus ?_

_Il l'enlaça et lui caressa la tête. _

- _Idiote… _

_Quelques jours plus tard, les membres de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés à Magnolia. Lucy avait demandé à son fiancé de la laisser un soir avec des amies, histoire de pouvoir décompresser de leur voyage. La mage stellaire avait décidé d'inviter quelques unes des mages de la guilde à dormir chez elle. Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Levy et même Juvia était de la partie, les filles étaient arrivées en début de soirée et papotaient._

- _Comment se passe ta grossesse, Juvia ? demanda Erza. _

- _L'accouchement est pour bientôt ! répondit la mage d'eau. _

- _Et alors vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Lisanna, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. _

- _Ce sera une petite fille._

_Lisanna semblait être aux anges. _

- _Et toi, Lucy ? demanda Cana. _

- _Hein, moi ? Euh… rien de spécial… _

- _Tu parles ! Natsu lui a demandé sa main ! ajouta Erza. _

- _Quoi ? dirent toutes les filles en même temps. _

- _Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Mirajane._

- _Ben… en fait, il n'y avait que Erza qui était au courant… répondit la blonde. _

- _Il faut absolument réserver une date à la mairie, ensuite à l'église et préparer la fête à la guilde ! ordonna Juvia. _

- _Ah non ! Je ne veux pas me stresser ! répondit la concernée. _

- _Et pourquoi ? demanda Levy._

- _Parce que… je sens que Natsu stressera… et il risquerait de tout détruire ! répondit Lucy. _

- _Lucy, je pense que nous pouvons te donner un coup de main avec ma sœur ! proposa Lisanna. _

- _C'est gentil mais… il faut que nous procédions étape par étape ! Mais assez parler mariage… et vous les filles quoi de neuf ? _

- _Ben… je crois que nous allons emménager ensemble avec Laxus, il m'a demandé cela quand nous sommes rentrés du voyage ! répondit Lisanna. _

- _Et tu te sens prête ? demanda Mira. _

- _Je vais essayer ! répondit sa petite sœur._

- _Et toi Cana ? demanda Erza. _

- _Deux-trois histoires par-ci, deux-trois histoires par-là, je ne suis pas encore prête à me caser ! répondit la mage aux cartes._

_Les filles la regardèrent étonnées, elle prit une gorgée de bière et fixa Titania._

- _Et toi, Erza ? _

- _Moi ? _

- _T'as bien quelque chose de nouveau à nous dire ? Me dis pas que ce glaçon est aussi inactif ? _

- _Comment ça inactif ? _

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin non ? J'ai une connaissance qui vit dans le même immeuble que Gray et à ce qu'il paraît c'est pas triste entre vous ! _

_La mage aux armures vira au rouge tomate, ce qui fit éclater de rire la fille de Gildartz._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Erza… n'as-tu pas quelque chose à nous dire ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai lu les cartes et je crois que tu attends un heureux évènement !_

_Les filles commencèrent à roucouler en imaginant la mage la plus forte de la guilde être enceinte. _

- _C'est vrai mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Gray… _

_Les filles discutèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin, elles se préparèrent en vitesse pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles à leurs compagnons et ainsi préparer le mariage de Natsu et Lucy. Lisanna avait foncé au bar avec Mirajane pour commencer à servir les boissons, Lucy était assise au bar, Natsu et Gray arrivèrent au même moment et il ne fallut quelques secondes pour déclencher une bagarre générale dans la guilde. La blonde soupira. _

- _Ils ne changeront jamais… _

_Erza s'était assise à côté de Lucy et dégustait un fraisier. _

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour toi, Erza._

- _Ça ne changera jamais… _

- _C'est étonnant ! D'habitude, tu m'aurais fait peur. _

- _Faut que je les change et j'avoue que Gray a réussi à me calmer sur ça. _

- _Tu vas attendre combien de temps pour lui dire ? _

- _Pour me dire quoi ? demanda le futur père qui était venu rejoindre sa petite amie. _

- _Rien ! répondit la rousse. _

- _Bonjour, toi ! Alors hier ? _

- _Bien ! Euh… Lucy… tu… tu… veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda Erza. _

- _Euh… si tu veux…_

_Les deux filles partirent à une table, le mage de glace était étonné de l'attitude de sa petite amie et commanda une glace. Natsu le rejoignit au bar. _

- _Alors le glaçon ? Erza te fait la tête ou quoi ? _

- _J'en sais rien… elle a même pas voulu m'embrasser et elle m'évite… _

- _J'avoue que Lucy aussi… hé, Mira, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? _

_La mage aux cheveux d'argent sourit. _

- _Oh rien… on a juste appris une bonne nouvelle ! _

- _Tu sais pas pourquoi Erza est comme ça ? demanda le successeur de Ul. _

- _Peut être qu'elle att…_

- _Faut lui demander directement, Gray ! interrompit Lisanna. _

- _Mais elle m'évite ! s'énerva le mage de glace. _

- _Emmène-la faire les boutiques ! suggéra la sœur de Mirajane. _

_Il trouva que c'était une bonne idée et se dirigea à la table des deux jeunes filles. _

- _Bon Erza, on va faire les magasins ? _

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _Je t'emmène faire les boutiques ! _

- _No…non… je… je peux pas aujourd'hui ! _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

_Complètement paniquée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy dans l'espoir qu'elle lui vienne en aide. _

- _Alors Erza ? Tu m'as pas répondu ! demanda Gray. _

- _Je lui avais demandé d'y aller avec moi aujourd'hui ! répondit Lucy à sa place. _

- _Ah…_

- _Mais… mais… c'est pas grave, Erza, tu peux aller avec Gray… j'irai avec Natsu ! répondit la blonde. _

_La mage stellaire les salua et se dirigea vers son fiancé. Erza stressait complètement à l'idée de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lisanna et Mira avaient observé la scène et furent contente du résultat. Lucy leur commander une boisson de feu et un verre de jus de fruits pour elle et Salamander. _

- _Yo Luce ! _

- _Salut Natsu. _

_Il l'embrassa et s'assit à côté d'elle. _

- _Alors c'était bien ta soirée ? _

- _Oui et toi ? _

- _Mouais… on est resté un moment ici avec Gray et ensuite, je suis rentré._

- _Ta maison est toujours en état ? _

- _Mouais… de toute façon, on va la revendre ! Et puis vu que tu as acheté cet appartement au centre ville, c'est pas loin de la guilde ! _

- _Tu vas la revendre ? _

- _Ben ouais… quand on y a emménagé avec Happy, elle était délabrée, on la retapé avec Gildartz à l'époque. _

- _Mais tu as tant de souvenirs… _

- _De souvenirs ? Comment ça ? _

- _De ton enfance… des objets… _

- _Mon enfance… ok… mais les objets… je n'ai qu'un canapé et un hamac… je vois pas en quoi…_

_La blonde rougit violemment, il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'elle était entré en douce chez lui. Voyant sa réaction et entendant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. _

- _Lucy ? _

- _Ou… oui ? _

- _Ce serait pas toi qui aurais fait le ménage chez moi, une fois ? _

- _Euh… non… pourquoi ? _

- _T'en es sûr ? demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage. _

_Pour éviter la question, elle lui donna un baiser passionné. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut surpris et qui perdit tous ses moyens, elle colla son corps contre le sien. Salamander passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre descendit sur l'une de ses fesses. _

- _Si j'étais vous… j'éviterais de faire ça ici ! dit une voix._

_Ils se retournèrent surpris, Cana avait observé toute la scène._

- _Cana ?_

_Le couple l'ignora et burent chacun leurs boissons sans rien dire. Juvia était avec Zack, ils effectuaient les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée du bébé. Happy tentait en vain d'offrir un poisson à Carla sous l'œil amusé de Wendy et Roméo. _

_Pendant ce temps, Gray avait emmené sa tendre moitié au centre commercial, il voulut lui prendre la main mais celle-ci l'esquiva et se dirigea vers une vitrine. _

- _Oh Gray ! T'as vu ça ? _

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _Ben… tu trouves pas mignon comme ensemble pour bébé ? _

- _Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ? _

- _Laisse tomber ! _

_Ils firent les magasins durant toute la journée. _

_Quand ils eurent terminé leurs boissons, Natsu et Lucy décidèrent d'aller se promener au parc. Lucy reconnut l'arbre Sola, le jour où elle avait cru que Natsu allait lui déclarer sa flamme mais au lieu de cela, il voulait déterrer un album photo tabou, elle éclata de rire en repensant à ce souvenir. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles toute seule, Luce ? _

- _Tu ne te souviens pas de cet endroit ? _

- _À part que j'ai jamais réussi à déterrer cet album, non… _

- _Et la gifle ? _

- _Ah ? Mais oui ! Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as giflé ce jour-là ! _

- _Mirajane m'avait dit des bêtises… et je m'attendais à ce que tu me déclares tes sentiments ce jour-là…_

- _Cette Mira… _

- _Dis… faudrait peut être qu'on pense à une date non ? _

- _Une date ? _

- _Pour notre mariage… _

- _Quand tu veux ! _

- _Mais… il faut aussi que je choisisse la robe, on doit décider du menu… le gâteau…_

- _Tout ça ? _

- _Laisse tomber… je crois que ce sera trop compliqué… _

- _En quoi ? _

- _Ben pour décider de tout ce que l'on va organiser… _

_Le mage de feu passa un bras autour de sa taille. _

- _On fera le mariage que tu veux ! _

- _Mais… je ne veux pas décider…_

_Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

- _Ce sera un mariage digne d'une Lady ! _

_Elle le regarda complètement abasourdie._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Digne d'une Lady ? Mais… mais… depuis quand parles-tu de cette manière ? _

- _Je crois que les bals qu'on a fréquenté, ont changé mon langage. _

- _Idiot… dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser. _

_Le couple décida de planifier plusieurs jours pour les préparations et s'attribuèrent les tâches de chacun et décidèrent de demander de l'aide à leurs amis pour organiser le mariage. _

_La journée passa vite pour tout le monde, Gray et Erza avait fait un saut à la guilde avant de rentrer chez le mage de glace, Lucy se précipita vers elle._

- _Je dois parler à Erza, désolé, je te la prends Gray ! _

_Il acquiesça et alla s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami/ennemi et demanda une glace à Mirajane. _

- _Alors ta journée, tête à flamme ? _

- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça le glaçon ! Tu cherches la bagarre ? _

- _Au point où j'en suis… _

- _Hein ? D'habitude, tu m'aurais insulté… t'as pas passé un super journée avec Erza ? _

- _Oui mais… elle était bizarre, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder des articles pour enfants, me parlait de famille… et puis… je lui ai proposé d'aller dans un magasin de lingerie… et… elle a fait cinq minutes ! _

- _Ah ?_

_Du côté des filles. _

- _Alors tu lui as dit ? demanda Lucy. _

- _J'ai tout essayé pour le mettre sur la piste mais rien n'y fait… _

- _Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir lui dire non ? _

- _Je crois… _

_La blonde prit la main de son amie et l'emmena vers Natsu et Gray._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Je… je…_

- _Erza doit te parler ! coupa la mage stellaire. _

_Entendant le ton sec de l'ancienne héritière, il paniqua intérieurement s'attendant au pire, la rousse lui prit la main et allèrent s'assoir à une table à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la blonde s'assit et les observait. _

- _Luce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'esquimau m'a dit que Erza était bizarre… me dit pas qu'elle ne veut plus sortir avec ? _

- _C'est pas ça… observe et tu verras…_

_Gray s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Erza le fixait dans les yeux, cherchant la manière comment lui annoncer sa grossesse. Le mage de glace brisa le silence. _

- _Erza, je… _

- _Gray… tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais il faut que tu saches une chose…_

- _Ah non ! Me fais pas le coup, je t'aime beaucoup, on a passé un bon moment ensemble et paf ! Je te largue du jour au lendemain ! Explique-moi au moins pourquoi ? _

- _Il y a eu un chamboulement dans ma vie…_

- _T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? demanda le pauvre mage de glace complètement abattu. _

- _Il a les mêmes qualités que toi ! répondit Titania, amusée. _

- _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je ne comprends pas… _

- _Gray… _

- _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais la tête ailleurs… tu pensais à lui… tu voulais me faire plaisir une dernière fois avant de me quitter ce soir… en tout cas, je te souhaite du bonheur… _

- _Notre bonheur à trois, Gray ! coupa la mage aux armures. _

- _Hein ? Et en plus, tu veux sortir avec moi en même temps ? _

- _Je suis enceinte ! répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire. _

- _Quoi ? T'… t'es… t'es enceinte ?_

_Encore sous le choc, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'il lui arrivait, Titania posa sa main sur son ventre. _

- _Er… Erza… _

- _Ça te fait peur à ce point ? _

- _Je… je… je… suis le plus heureux des hommes ! _

_Le mage de glace hurla de joie dans toute la guilde, tout le monde se retourna, étonné Laxus lui demanda. _

- _Hé, on peut savoir pourquoi tu gueule comme ça ? _

- _Erza est enceinte ! _

_Les mages applaudirent les futurs parents, Lucy fit un clin d'œil à Erza. Natsu se grattait la tête._

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Natsu ? demanda sa blonde. _

- _Ben… j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi on applaudissait Gray et Erza…_

_Sa nakama en tomba à la renverse. _

- _Ils attendent un enfant ! _

- _Aaaaaaaahhh ! _

_Juvia qui n'avait pas bougé avec Zack fit signe à Erza de venir vers elle. _

- _Erza ? Juvia souhaite que tu viennes ! _

_La rousse prit la main de son petit ami et alla s'assoir vers eux, les futurs parents conseillèrent Gray et Erza, le maître de la guilde, Makarov observait ses enfants fièrement, Gildartz qui se tenait à ses côtés lui demanda. _

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Nous avons bientôt la future génération qui se prépare avec l'arrivée du bébé de Juvia et Zack, Erza et Gray… un mariage avec Natsu et Lucy._

- _Je suis heureux ! _

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Gray emmena Erza chez lui._

- _On rentre ma puce ? _

- _Ouais… cette journée m'a épuisée… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Le mage de glace la porta comme une mariée._

- _Ben quoi ? T'es épuisée non ? Et puis il faut bien que je prenne soin de toi._

- _Je suis assez grande pour marcher ! _

- _Laisse-moi ce plaisir. _

_Devant le regard implorant de son petit ami, elle céda. Lucy et Natsu partaient aussi de leur côté, ils se dirent au revoir devant la guilde. _

- _Je suis contente que tu aies pu lui dire ! dit Lucy en enlaçant sa meilleure amie. _

- _Merci, tu m'as bien aidé ! Demain, on parlera avec les autres mages pour pouvoir organiser votre mariage. _

_Gray et Natsu se saluèrent et chaque couple partit de son côté. _

_Natsu semblait réfléchir durant le trajet pour rentrer, Lucy le sortit de ses pensées. _

- _Natsu ? _

- _Mmmmhh ? _

- _À quoi tu penses ? _

- _Rien, je me demandais juste qui était venu faire le ménage chez moi… et plus j'y pense… et plus, je me dis que c'est toi ! _

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Surtout avec ce que tu as dit sur les objets ! Alllllleeerrrrr Luce ! Je sais que c'est toi qui est venu chez moi, cette fois-là ! _

- _T'as gagné… c'est moi… soupira la mage aux étoiles. _

_Le Dragon Slayer éclata de rire, la blonde devint rouge._

- _Idiot ! _

_Elle courut jusque chez elle suivit de Natsu, elle ferma la porte à clé mais il avait un double des clés, la mage stellaire l'attendait prête à lui sauter dessus et le chatouiller._

- _Luce… tu sais que je vais me venger ! _

- _Non ! C'est moi qui vais me venger ! _

_Le couple se regardait droit dans les yeux, tournant autour de la table, à l'affut de chaque mouvement. La blonde avait le lit derrière elle à un moment donné, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Salamander pour lui sauter dessus et l'embêter, il inspecta en vitesse la pièce et chanceux qu'il était, il y avait le roman que Lucy était en train d'écrire, elle avait oublié de le ranger, il sauta sur la table et prit le roman de sa fiancée. _

- _Natsu, lâche ça ! s'énerva la mage aux étoiles. _

- _Non ! _

- _J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mon roman alors que je ne l'ai pas terminé ! _

_Elle essaya de lui arracher des mains le cahier où elle écrivait, Natsu le lâcha et sauta sur sa dulcinée, ils atterrirent sur le lit, se retrouvant à califourchon sur elle. _

- _T'es vraiment un idiot ! dit la blonde. _

_Amusé, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses doigts enlacèrent ceux de sa nakama. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, le mage lui mordilla ses lèvres, jouant tantôt avec ses lèvres tantôt avec sa langue, ils s'interrompirent, front contre front, plongeant le regard l'un dans l'autre, Lucy sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal en elle, la mage aux étoiles ressentait une certaine pression naissante dans son ventre comme si qu'elle était anxieuse mais elle sentit quelque chose durcir entre ses jambes. _

- _Natsu ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ton… ton… _

- _Je sais, il durcit… _

_Le mage de feu la trouvait vraiment désirable, avec sa couette sur le côté muni d'un ruban noir, sa chemise blanche à manche courte laissant un généreux décolleté avec sa jupe plissée noire ainsi que ses jambières lui donnait un air d'écolière sexy et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, Natsu avait de plus en plus envie d'elle mais la blonde ne le laissa pas l'admirer plus longtemps, elle se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser à nouveau et le fit rouler sur le côté._

_Il vit une lueur dans le regard qui ne connaissait pas de sa nakama._

- _Luce ? _

_La blonde l'embrassa à nouveau, déboutonnant sa chemise petit à petit pendant qu'il lui caressait les fesses, la mage descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle laissa une marque à cette même place. La blonde continua à déboutonner le vêtement de son amant et l'ouvrit pour admirer sa musculature et redessiner ses pectoraux avec ses fins doigts, la blonde sentait que son « engin » faisait des petits bonds suivant ce qu'elle faisait. Le mage de feu voulait qu'elle continue sinon ce serait lui qui prendrait le dessus, il l'encouragea en descendant sa petite culotte, sentant qu'elle mouillait déjà, il pinça le clitoris de sa nakama. _

- _Aaaaahh Natsu… gémit-elle. _

_Elle enleva complètement sa culotte, la mage stellaire déboucla sa ceinture et lui enleva son jeans, la blonde se releva et se mit debout face à lui, il lui enleva sa jupe laissant quelques baisers sur son ventre, ses cuisses pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise et enlevait son soutien-gorge. Salamander l'admira quelques secondes, sa compagne, son âme-sœur, il la trouvait magnifique à la lumière du clair de lune, il déposa encore quelques baisers sur son ventre, ne voulait aller trop vite. _

- _Attends, mon amour… murmura-t-elle. _

_Il était resté en caleçon mais la blonde ressortit son engin de sorte qu'elle puisse le mettre entre ses seins et se mouvoir de haut en bas._

- _Tu… tu… veux faire… comme… la dernière… fois ? _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle de manière perverse. _

- _Je… je… _

- _Ne dis rien… ordonna-t-elle en se mouvant de plus en plus vite._

_Elle mit sa fierté en bouche et bougea de plus en plus vite, Salamander essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal mais c'était tellement bon. Sa nakama lui caressa ses bourses. _

- _Luce… non… _

_Sa nakama commençait à connaître les choses qui pouvaient lui faire plaisir et alla de plus en plus vite, elle sentait sa « chose » et le corps de son amant qui commençaient à trembler, Salamander bougea lui aussi, entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de sa fiancée, il sentit que le moment fatidique arrivait, il redoubla d'effort et alla de plus en plus vite, il atteint un orgasme et hurla. _

- _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! _

_Satisfaite de son œuvre, la mage stellaire s'essuya et se remit debout, Natsu s'était allongé quelques secondes, pour reprendre des forces._

- _Luce… attends… dit-il, haletant. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il se releva et lui attrapa les poignets, la fit tourner et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. _

- _Je vais te rendre la pareille ! _

_Amusée, elle ne dit rien. Le Dragon Slayer l'embrassa, laissant quelques suçons dans son cou, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, suçant et mordillant l'un des tétons. _

- _Mmmmhhh… Natsu… je… pénètre-moi…_

_Il se releva légèrement et lui fit son sourire pervers._

- _Pas encore… t'as voulu jouer avec moi… je vais te punir un peu ma chère… _

_Il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, pendant qu'il continuait à lécher et mordiller le mamelon, l'esprit de la mage partait de plus en plus, remarquant qu'elle haletait de plus en plus, il introduisit un deuxième doigt, il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre sein, alternant l'un et l'autre jusqu'à qu'ils pointent à leur maximum._

- _Nnnyyaaaaahhh… Natsu… je… je t'en supplie… c'est si bon… _

_Ignorant ses requêtes, il traça une ligne avec sa langue sur son ventre, Salamander voulait lui faire plaisir pour sa première fois mais la pression dans son bas-ventre se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il écarta les lèvres de sa nakama et passa activement sa langue sur le bourgeon rose, la réaction de sa fiancée fut immédiate. Le mage de feu mit à nouveau deux doigts dans son intimité et suçota le clitoris de celle-ci. _

- _Natsu… non… _

_Il retira ses doigts et remonta ses mains jusque sur les deux seins de sa nakama, pinçant les tétons. La mage haletait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, le mage de feu fit des va et viens avec sa langue, très vite la mage sentit des décharges envahir son corps, elle supplia son amant d'arrêter, son esprit partait de plus en plus. _

- _Nat… _

_De ses deux mains, il écarta les cuisses au maximum et suçota de plus en plus vite le bourgeon rose, Lucy se cambra atteignant l'orgasme. _

- _Aaaaaaahh ! Nat…Natsu !_

_Salamander remonta jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser, il en voulait plus, la pression dans son bas-ventre le lui rappelait sans cesse. _

- _T'es pas gentil… de me laisser comme ça… j'en veux plus… murmura Lucy. _

_Natsu lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, la blonde passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le Dragon Slayer la pénétra doucement et commençait à se mouvoir en elle. Lucy avait mal mais elle savait qu'elle devait passer le cap et que c'était un moment difficile à passer, voyant que sa nakama semblait avoir mal, il se voulut se retirer. _

- _Luce… _

- _Vas-y ! _

_Il n'insista pas et continua sa mouvance, allant plus profondément, il sentit que quelque chose se déchira en elle, il sentit une odeur de rouille et une odeur salée, il ouvrit ses yeux et vit son amour pleurer. _

- _Luce… mon amour… qu'est-ce qui…_

- _Continue… c'est normal…_

- _Non… c'est pas sensé te faire pleurer ! _

- _C'est normal, je te dis. _

_La mage stellaire avait à peine perdu sa virginité qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en elle, son amant la regardait, se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui faisait autant mal. _

- _Luce… _

- _Continue… _

_Il se mouvait gentiment en elle, il voulait aller plus vite mais sentant qu'elle avait mal, il voulait aller petit à petit. La blonde s'empara de ses lèvres pour oublier cette douleur infernale, surpris, Salamander y répondit ce qui intensifia leur envie à chacun. Natsu commença à mouvoir son bassin de plus en plus vite, la douleur de Lucy se transforma, elle ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir. La mage colla son corps contre celui de son âme-sœur, chacun se mouvant de plus en plus vite, leurs corps tremblaient de plaisir, la blonde se cambra, les parois se resserrèrent sur l'engin du mage de feu, elle hurla le nom de son amant. _

- _Nnnyyaaaahh ! Natsu !_

_Quelques secondes après, ce fut Salamander qui la suivit d'un orgasme et lâcha un cri rauque. _

- _Aaaaahh Luce… _

_Ils retombèrent en sueur sur le lit et s'endormir._

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, le futur couple marié s'activait à s'organiser pour le mariage. Le maître de la guilde avait pu trouver une date compatible entre la mairie et l'Eglise de Kaldia pour le mariage. Lucy était avec Erza en train de choisir l'endroit et la décoration pour le repas et le bal. _

- _J'opterais bien pour des lys, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Ou des roses rouges ? suggéra Titania. _

- _Je trouve que le rouge te correspond plus. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Tu es fougueuse, romantique et puis cette couleur est proche de la couleur de tes cheveux ! _

_Natsu était allé voir son costume pour la cérémonie avec Gray dans une boutique de mariage, le Dragon Slayer avait opté pour un costard noir et blanc mais hésitait entre un nœud papillon noir et une cravate noire sur sa chemise blanche. _

- _Hé le glaçon, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? _

- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et arrête de me provoquer si Erza et Lucy apprennent qu'on s'est tapé dessus, on va passer un sale quart d'heure. _

- _Mouais… t'as raison mais tu sais que j'adore t'emmerder ! _

- _Si tu le dis… _

- _Bon j'opte pourquoi ? J'aime pas trop ce nœud papillon._

- _Alors prends la cravate ! _

_Ils prirent ensuite le costume et sortir du magasin. _

_Mirajane était en train de mettre les nouvelles missions au panneau, soudain on entendit plusieurs bruits de pas, on toqua à la porte de la guilde. Un homme ouvrit la porte, il était habillé tel un maître d'hôtel, derrière lui, il y avait des gardes. Voyant cela, la démone se méfia ainsi que les autres mages. _

- _Mages de Fairy Tail, vous avez l'honneur d'avoir la visite d'une personne de marque ! cria le majordome. _

_Natsu et Gray qui étaient assis à une table en compagnie d'Erza et Gray se méfièrent. Le mage de feu s'interposa. _

- _Y a que les mages de notre guilde qui ont le droit de venir ici ! _

- _Ah et même un vieil ami ? demanda une voix derrière qui ne lui était pas inconnue. _

_Le majordome se mit sur le côté et tous furent surprit de voir le roi de Fiore se tenir en face d'eux. _

- _Majesté ? dirent la team la plus forte de Fairy Tail. _

- _Ah, mes enfants ! Cela faisait longtemps. _

_Les gardes s'entassèrent dans la grande salle de la guilde, le Roi était accompagné de la Reine de Fiore. _

- _Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre majesté ici ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. _

_Les mages lui expliquèrent leurs derniers combats, la grossesse d'Erza, l'accouchement proche de Juvia et le mariage de Natsu et Lucy. _

- _Ah mais que de bonnes nouvelles ! s'exclama le monarque. _

- _C'est trop d'honneur votre majesté ! dit Makarov qui s'était joint à la conversation. _

- _Je vous propose une chose, ne voulez-vous pas faire votre mariage au château ? Je m'occupe de tout ! proposa le Roi. _

- _Quoi ? dirent les deux concernés._

- _Écoutez… je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier, grâce à vous je suis avec ma tendre épouse ! Et vous avez encore défendu le royaume d'Albion. Dit le monarque. _

- _Ce… serait trop d'honneur votre majesté mais… nous ne pouvons accepter ! dit Lucy. _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Mais Natsu… dit la blonde. _

- _Ben ouais, le Roi a bien des gens qui s'occupe de ce genre de détail non ? _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Je voulais t'offrir un mariage digne d'une Lady… ben là… ce sera celui d'une princesse qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Mais… je voulais que ça soit à l'église de Kaldia… marmonna la mage stellaire. _

- _Ma chère Lucy, faite la cérémonie officielle à la mairie et ensuite à l'église de Kaldia et puis après nous organiserons un bal au château. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?demanda le Monarque. _

- _Euh… _

- _De plus, ma chère Lucy, vous êtes la seule héritière de la famille Heartfilia, je pense que certains hommes pourraient encore convoité votre main ! ajouta le Roi. _

- _C'est vrai… _

- _Et puis si je puis me permettre une suggestion, faites la cérémonie à la mairie avec vos proches et ensuite celle à l'église de Kaldia avec vos proches et moi je m'occupe de réunir les nobles du royaume comme ça, ils seront au courant de votre situation et nous pourrions finir le bal au château. _

- _Je pense que c'est plus simple qu'en penses-tu Lucy ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Je crois que ce serait le mieux… mais je dois trouver deux robes ! Et on prend qui comme témoin ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Je crois que je vais prendre mon glaçon préféré ! dit le mage de feu en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné. _

- _Idiot ! cria Gray. _

- _Et toi Lucy ? demanda Erza. _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… j'hésite tellement entre vous toutes…. Entre toi, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Cana… _

_La mage aux cheveux bleus intervint dans la conversation. _

- _Lucy, Juvia ne pourra peut être pas être là pour être témoin. _

- _C'est vrai si tu accouches le jour de mon mariage… ce serait problématique pour tout le monde ! dit la future mariée. _

- _Je ne sais pas qui choisir pour être mon témoin… Ah, je sais ! Erza sera mon témoin de mariage, Levy, Mira, Lisanna et Juvia si tu le peux vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur à l'église. _

_Les filles en entendant cela se réjouirent et s'imaginèrent déjà le mariage. Tout le monde fut satisfait mais soudain le Roi prit un air grave. _

- _Lucy, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit… _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Lors de l'affaire… avec votre… ennemi… _

- _Nordine ? _

- _Oui… certains de mes chevaliers sont allés enquêter au manoir de votre famille._

- _Quoi ? Mais je croyais que le manoir… _

- _Il est à vous ! _

- _Je ne veux pas retourner à cet endroit, même si j'ai des souvenirs de ma mère… je ne veux pas y retourner… _

- _Il n'en tient qu'à vous de le vendre ou le garder mais… pour en revenir à mes chevaliers… ils ont trouvé une clé… il semblerait que cette clé soit rare, nous avons effectué des recherches dessus… cette clé serait une clé interdite… je suppose que Layla l'avait cachée pour que personne ne la trouve. _

- _Puis-je la voir ? _

- _Nous l'avons apporté._

_Un serviteur apporta une petite boîte en bois, le Roi l'ouvrit. La clé était en métal, le haut de la clé y figurait une tête de mort, des motifs étaient dessinés le long de la clé._

- _Je n'ai jamais vu cette clé… murmura la blonde. _

- _J'ai effectué quelques recherches à la bibliothèque royale, une légende serait liée racontant qu'une clé pouvait ouvrir un monde similaire au nôtre. J'aurais une requête à vous demander, Lucy… vous êtes la seule qui pourrait élucider ce mystère. _

- _Si ma mère l'a gardé où personne ne pourrait la retrouver… ce n'est pas pour rien… _

- _Luce, je crois que nous devrons repousser notre mariage… dit Natsu. _

- _Non ! Mais je m'en vais de ce pas faire des recherches. _


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou,

Pardon, j'ai tardé à sortir le chapitre mais il est tout frais.

**Le Roi Dragon**

_Lucy était allé à la bibliothèque, elle y avait passé la journée pendant que ses amis faisaient la fête à la guilde avec le roi. Vers la fin de la journée, elle avait à peu près une dizaine de livres concernant la magie et son historique. Bien qu'elle ait lu une quantité phénoménale de livres, il lui manquait encore des informations. La blonde prit une douche en vitesse, passa un débardeur laissant son ventre à l'air et un mini short et s'installa à son bureau, elle chercha pendant des heures au point de s'endormir sur son bureau. Plus tard, son fiancé entra, il la trouva endormie sur le bureau, il pouffa de rire. _

- _Tu changeras_ _jamais ma Luce… _

_Il la porta sur son lit, elle ouvrit un œil._

- _Mmmhhh_… _Natsu, quelle heure il est ? _

- _Tard… il faut que tu dormes… _

- _Faut que je continue mes recherches… _

- _Il faut que tu te reposes…_

_La blonde le repoussa gentiment et lui fit un sourire. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… _

- _Si, justement ! _

- _Natsu_…

_Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et la plaqua contre le lit. _

- _Luce… tu seras plus efficace demain non ? _

- _Bref… en gros, je n'ai pas le choix… _

- _Exactement ma chère ! _

_Le mage de feu se déshabilla et se retrouva en caleçon, la mage stellaire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer._

- _Pourquoi tu soupires ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Rien… c'est juste que je te trouve juste super sexy !_

_Il rougit et embrassa sa fiancée. _

- _T'es terrible, toi… dit la blonde._

- _Ouais, je sais, au fait… tu as pu trouver quelque chose ? _

- _Non… je crois que demain j'invoquerai Crux pour savoir si il sait quelque chose._

- _Ok, repose-toi pour l'instant, ma Luce._

- _Bonne nuit, Natsu._

- _Bonne nuit, je t'aime._

_Le couple s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain, Lucy se leva la première, elle vit son amour qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil paisible, elle le trouvait mignon mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'admirer une grosse journée s'annonçait, elle devait se préparer et continuer ses recherches, elle se dirigea à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude. L'ancienne héritière se passa du savon et se rinça. Soudain, elle sentit un bras lui prendre la taille, elle se retourna surprise et vit son fiancé._

- _Natsu_ _?!_

- _Yosh, Luce ! _

- _Mais ça va pas de venir comme ça pendant que je prends ma douche ? _

- _Ça te gêne ? _

- _Ben… un peu… _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Tu trouveras toutes les occasions pour te rincer l'œil ! _

- _Mouais… surtout toutes les occasions pour ça !_

_Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche._

- _Natsu_ _? _

_Il l'embrassa comme un fou, collant son corps contre le sien, elle le repoussa. _

- _Idiot… _

- _Je suis un idiot qui t'aime ! _

_La blonde éclata de rire et termina sa douche, elle en sortit ensuite pendant que le mage de feu terminait de son côté. Elle passa une serviette autour de sa taille et regardait sa mine du matin, Salamander sortit de la douche et s'essuya avec une autre serviette, il regardait sa fiancée de haut en bas._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu reluques ? _

- _D'après toi ? _

- _Natsu_… _soupira la mage. _

_Il lui attrapa la taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle sentit une boule dans son ventre._

- _Tu sais que t'es très mignonne comme ça ? _

- _Arrête, j'ai pas le temps… _

_Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla se changer, elle opta pour une robe, elle choisissait une paire de chaussure dans son armoire mais elle devait encore se sécher les cheveux et retourna à la salle de bain. Son petit ami se séchait le corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il était vraiment beau, il se retourna._

- _Alors, c'est toi qui te rince l'œil ? plaisanta-t-il. _

- _Et alors ? Tu l'as bien fait avant non ?_

- _Ouais c'est vrai ! _

- _Natsu, t'as pas envie qu'on se prenne un peu de temps pour nous ? _

- _Comme quoi ? _

- _J'en ai envie c'est tout, on fait toujours des trucs avec les autres. _

- _Ouais j'ai une idée ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il prit le pommeau de douche, alluma l'eau et gicla sa petite amie, elle se retrouva mouillée et il put voir ses dessous. _

- _NATSU, T'ES CRAME DU CERVEAU OU QUOI ? _

_Le rose éclata de rire, elle voulut lui sauter dessus mais il fut plus rapide et la plaqua contre le lavabo. _

- _Aïe et tu me fais mal en plus ? _

- _Pardon, ma puce… je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! _

- _T'es vraiment stupide, je suis toute mouillée ! _

- _Et c'est pas grave, t'as qu'à juste te changer ! Et t'es encore plus sexy comme ça._

- _La ferme, pervers ! _

_La blonde retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'essuya avec une autre serviette. Elle prit des sous-vêtements en satin bleu ciel et les mit en vitesse ensuite pour se diriger dans un placard et prit un seau, un balai et une serpillière, Natsu avait mis son caleçon et la rejoignit, quand il vit son aimé dans cette tenue ainsi qu'avec le balai, il se sentit bizarre._

- _Luce… _

- _Ah non ! Cette fois, tu me fous la paix, je dois tout nettoyer ! _

- _Tu sais qu'il te manque juste le tablier en dentelle et tu pourrais faire la ménagère… sexy voir cochonne ! _

- _SALE TÊTE A FLAMME ! T'ES CINGLE MA PAROLE ! _

_Elle lui courut après dans tout l'appartement mais elle failli se cogner, Salamander la rattrapa, plongeant ses yeux verts-onyx dans son regard chocolat, leurs cœurs battaient à toute allure. _

- _T'es… vraiment un idiot… _

_En guise de réponse, le mage de feu écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui donna un baiser langoureux, elle lâcha même son balai. Sentir le corps brûlant de son amant, la rendit toute chose. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent l'un à l'autre, il approfondit le baiser en lui prenant les hanches, instinctivement elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il la porta sur plusieurs mètres dans l'appartement tout en continuant d'échanger plusieurs baisers brûlants avec son amante, la blonde pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de son caleçon que son membre durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient. Chaque contact qu'ils avaient entre eux ravivait leur envie. Soudain, la mage céleste poussa un cri de surprise, son fiancé l'avait posé sur sa table. _

- _Natsu_… _qu'est-ce que… _

_Il la regarda et lui fit son sourire carnassier, elle chercha dans son regard ce qu'il voulait faire. _

- _Luce… on n'a jamais pensé à le faire sur une table non ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, il l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche, collant son corps contre le sien, elle n'avait plus la tête à réfléchir et se laissait guider par son amant, il lui enleva habilement son string ou plutôt il le brûla sans que sa nakama le remarque quand il fut descendu, il la coucha et lui écarta légèrement les jambes._

- _Natsu_… _non… j'ai peur d'avoir mal encore… _

- _Je ne vais pas y aller tout de suite… _

_Il lui donna un dernier baiser, descendit et écarta les jambes le plus possible, il suça, lécha et aspira le bourgeon rose, l'ancienne héritière gémissait de plus en plus fort, le mage en profita pour lui introduire ses doigts dans son intimité, elle se cambra, sentant l'excitation monter de plus en plus, il s'arrêta sinon elle risquait de jouir, le successeur d'Igneel remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser pour la préparer pour la pénétration._

- _T'es horrible de me laisser sur ma faim, Natsu… _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… je le suis aussi…_

_Elle se remit assise et enroula ses jambes autour de son amant, ils s'échangèrent plusieurs baisers, les ongles de la blonde s'enfoncèrent et griffèrent le dos de son fiancé, l'excitation montait de plus en plus. Le rose se mouvait gentiment mais elle lui réclama d'aller plus vite, il se déhancha de plus en plus vite mais elle sentit qu'il se raidissait, le moment fatidique approchait._

_Lucy colla son corps le plus possible contre lui, lui donnant cette fois elle, un baiser fougueux, il accéléra dans un dernier mouvement, il émit un grognement rauque avant de se libérer en elle, la mage stellaire se crispa et l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet._

- _Hhhiiinnn, Lucy… _

- _Nnnnyyaaaaaahh_ _Naaaatttssssuu !_

_Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser tout en restant coller l'un à l'autre. Leur corps étaient moites. _

- _C'est malin, on est bon pour reprendre une douche… plaisanta la mage._

- _On peut prendre un bain si tu veux. _

- _Il faut absolument que je nettoie la salle de bain… _

- _Bouge pas ma puce, tiens, prépare le petit déjeuner et moi je nettoie la salle de bain._

- _Ok, il faut juste que je retrouve mon string et que je mette au moins un T-Shirt._

_La mage aux étoiles chercha son string et vit avec horreur que son fiancé l'avait brûlé. _

- _Natsu, espèce d'idiot ! pleurnicha-t-elle._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu sais combien j'ai payé cet ensemble en satin ? _

- _Oh mais tu vas pas chipoter pour ça ?_

- _Je l'ai payé la peau des fesses ! T'as le don de tout cramer !_

- _Mais c'est pas grave !_

- _Tu parles !_

_La blonde se rua sur son fiancé et commença à le frapper, il éclata de rire. _

- _M'enfin Luce ! On va faire les magasins et je t'offrirai tous les ensembles que tu veux ! _

- _Ça risque de te coûter cher ! _

- _M'en fous ! _

_La blonde se calma, mit un T-shirt et prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que le Dragon Slayer nettoyait la salle de bain._

_Un moment plus tard, ils terminèrent leurs corvées et se mirent à table pour le déjeuner. _

- _Ouah, ça à l'air bon ! dit le mage._

- _Ouais… je me demande pourquoi je me suis autant donné…_

- _C'est peut être parce que je t'ai satisfaite avant… dit-il avec son sourire pervers._

- _Idiot ! dit-elle en lui lançant un croissant en pleine figure._

_Il l'attrapa au vol._

- _Au fait, Luce… tu vas faire encore combien de temps tes recherches ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… peut être que je demanderai au roi d'accéder à la bibliothèque royal et aux archives sur la magie. _

- _Mais… ce n'est pas interdit ? _

- _C'est vrai, il faudrait que j'en parle à sa majesté… il faut qu'on fasse un saut à la guilde et qu'on en parle au maître. _

- _Je te suis. _

_Ils terminèrent de manger et se préparèrent, Natsu opta pour un T-shirt blanc avec un dragon rouge dessus et un jeans noir et des baskets tandis que Lucy opta pour une robe dos nu, blanche elle aussi et des talons aiguilles noirs et laissa ses cheveux en bas. _

- _Ouah ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'es super jolie comme ça._

- _Ce n'est qu'une simple robe tu sais._

- _T'es très mignonne comme ça mon amour. _

- _Merci. _

- _J'ai l'air d'une tâche à côté de toi ! _

- _Mais non…_

_Il opta pour un marcel blanc ainsi qu'une chemise noire ouverte, la blonde rougit, elle le trouvait très beau mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'admirer, il y avait plus urgent, elle lui prit la main, ferma la porte à clé et ils sortirent de la maison, elle invoqua Plue son petit esprit._

- _Ouvre-toi porte du chiot, Nikola ! _

_Un petit être blanc muni d'une tête ronde ainsi que d'un nez pointue fit son apparation._

- _Pun, Pun ! _

- _Nnnyaaaaahh_ _t'es toujours aussi mignon, Plue !_

- _Pun, pun ! _

_Le mage de feu se tordit de rire. _

- _On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda sa fiancée._

- _C'est juste sur le ton que tu l'as dit ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Nnnnyyaaaaahh, t'es toujours aussi mignon, Plue ! imita le Dragon Slayer._

_La blonde s'énerva, prit son petit esprit stellaire et partit à la guilde en courant. _

- _T'es qu'un idiot, Natsu ! _

- _Mais Luce…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à la guilde et alla s'assoir en compagnie de Plue, Mirajane la salua._

- _Salut Lucy !_

- _Bonjour Mira._

- _Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ce matin…_

- _Non, cet idiot de tête à flamme n'arrête pas de m'énerver depuis ce matin ! _

- _Tu es tendu ma petite Lucy. _

- _C'est vrai… entre cette nouvelle énigme… le mariage qu'on doit préparer… _

- _Je peux t'aider pour les préparatifs du mariage si tu veux._

- _On verra ça plus tard. _

_Le mage de feu arriva à la guilde, essoufflé, cette fois, il ne déclencha pas de bagarre générale et se dirigea vers sa petite amie, Mirajane s'éclipsa en le voyant arriver, il s'assit à côté de la blonde, elle l'ignora totalement. _

- _Luce… _

- …

- _Luce… _

- _Laisse tomber, Natsu ! T'es vraiment chiant ! _

- _Mais je suis désolé… _

_Elle voulut rejoindre ses amies qui venaient d'arriver mais Natsu l'attira contre elle et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la mage stellaire fut surprise mais répondit au baiser, ils s'interrompirent pour reprendre leur souffle._

- _Tu m'en veux toujours ? _

- _Idiot… _

- _Viens là, Princesse !_

_Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, humant son parfum au creux de son cou, l'ancienne héritière rougit._

- _Natsu_…

- _Allez, on mange un truc ici et ensuite on part pour le château du roi. _

- _Aussi vite ? _

- _Ma puce, il faut qu'on résolve au plus vite cette affaire. _

- _Très bien. _

_Le couple mangea en vitesse, Erza et Gray arrivèrent au même moment. _

- _Yo_ _vous deux ! dirent le couple. _

- _Oh, Erza, Gray !_

- _Tiens, tu te lèves tôt le glaçon ! ajouta le mage de feu._

- _Tu me cherches dès que j'arrive ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Gray, Natsu ! s'énerva Titania._

_Se rappelant que sa tendre aimée ne devait absolument pas s'énerver à cause de sa grossesse, il oublia l'histoire. _

- _Laisse tomber… ça sert plus à rien de me chercher ! _

_Les trois autres mages en tombèrent à la renverse._

- _Gray, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Erza._

- _Oui, très bien, je me dis juste que tu ne dois pas t'énerver pour le bien de ta grossesse._

_Touchée, elle lui vola un baiser qui le fit rougir sous le sourire de l'autre couple. Wendy arriva au même moment avec Carla et Roméo dans la guilde, Natsu courut vers eux en compagnie de Lucy._

- _Wendy !_

- _Oh, Natsu-san ! _

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire le Troïa ?_

- _Oui, si tu veux. _

_La mage aux cheveux bleus prit quelques minutes pour le lui faire ensuite le couple partit préparer leurs affaires avant le voyage au château. _

_Une heure plus tard, Lucy et Natsu étaient dans le train, le pauvre mage de feu était quand même malade et s'allongea sur les genoux de sa dulcinée. Le calvaire du pauvre Dragon Slayer dura quelques heures et dès que le train s'arrêta, il sortit le premier._

- _Ouah ! Je suis chaud comme la braise ! _

- _Tu dis toujours ça… _

- _Il faut qu'on trouve une chambre dans un hôtel !_

_Ils firent quelques rues de la cité royale et tombèrent sur une petite auberge, ils louèrent une chambre et se préparèrent, la mage stellaire avec prit quelques robes de bal ainsi que d'autres habits plus communs, tout était éparpillé sur le lit, elle soupira._

- _Pfiou, je sais pas quoi mettre… _

- _Tu peux_ _pas aller comme ça ?_

- _Ça va_ _pas non ? On va à la cour Natsu ! _

- _Mais… _

- _Nous sommes devant le Roi et si tu veux venir, il faudra faire un effort. _

- _D'accord, d'accord. _

_Lucy opta pour une robe corset rose avec des nœuds et fils des deux côtés, sa robe descendait jusqu'en bas des pieds et elle opta pour une paire de talon aiguilles noires, Natsu mit un costard noir ainsi qu'une cravate ainsi que des chaussures noires, la mage commanda un carrosse pour aller au château._

- _Oh, non ! se plaignit le successeur d'Igneel._

- _C'est pas le moment, aller, monte !_

_Durant tout le trajet, le pauvre mage fut malade mais dès qu'il s'arrêta, il se sentit mieux. L'ancienne héritière demanda aux gardes une audience privée. _

- _Madame ? _

- _Je voudrais m'entretenir avec le Roi et la Reine, c'est pour une affaire privée. _

- _Hélas, je ne peux déranger nos Majestés. _

- _C'est urgent… mmmhhhh… dites que Mademoiselle Heartfilia et Monsieur Dragneel sont ici. _

- _Heartfilia, Dragneel ? Seriez-vous ces fameux mages de Fairy Tail ? _

- _Oui, regardez ma main._

_Le garde fut tout admiratif devant le couple._

- _Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je… euh… je… suis ému._

- _Mais pourquoi donc ? _

- _On ne parle que de vous depuis la fin de la guerre en Albion._

- _Ce n'est pas grand-chose… le véritable héros, c'est lui ! dit Lucy en le désignant du doigt. _

_Le mage de feu l'ignora._

- _Bon, est-ce qu'on peut voir le Roi ou pas ? _

- _Oui, oui, tout de suite._

_Ils attendirent dans la salle des invités, un autre garde vint les chercher pour les emmener dans la salle du trône, le Roi et la Reine étaient assis. _

- _Mes enfants, quel bon vent vous amène ? demanda le Monarque. _

_Lucy fit une révérence, elle fit signe à Natsu de faire de même. _

- _Mon Roi, ma Reine, j'aurais une requête à vous demander. _

- _Nous vous écoutons. _

- _J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur cette fameuse clé mais je n'ai pas trouvé de renseignements, j'ai effectué des recherches à la bibliothèque de Magnolia durant plusieurs heures et plusieurs jours._

- _Je pense que vous voudriez accéder à la bibliothèque et aux archives royales ? _

- _Exactement._

- _Hélas, mon enfant, je ne peux honorer votre requête… dit tristement le Roi. _

_La mage des étoiles fut déçue mais il fallait quand même essayer. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave._

- _Cependant, je peux vous mettre à disposition les documents et les experts suivant de près l'enquête, il est vrai que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé d'élucider ce mystère et puis ce serait un gain de temps, qu'en pensez-vous ? _

- _C'est encore mieux votre majesté !_

- _Bien, mon Roi, il est temps que nous nous préparions pour le bal de ce soir ! coupa Serah. _

- _C'est vrai._

- _Lucy, Natsu, permettez-moi de vous demander de venir ce soir et de résider au château ! ajouta Serah._

- _Mais votre Majesté… dit Lucy._

- _C'est un ordre de votre Reine ! plaisanta Serah._

_La jeune fille accepta avec son fiancé, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'auberge, le tenancier fut étonné de les voir repartir si vite._

- _Monsieur, Madame, mon établissement ne vous convient pas ? _

- _Non, pas du tout ! Mais des amis nous propose de nous héberger, tenez voici l'argent pour une nuit. _

_Il fut quand même content et les salua ensuite ils furent de retour au château. Une chambre avait été aménagé pour eux, Lucy rangea ses affaires dans une armoire pendant que le mage se plaignait._

- _Ah, ça va recommencer…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'aime_ _pas les riches ! Pour toi, t'es habituée._

- _Je sais, Natsu… mais on n'a pas le choix et puis c'est peut être un tournant décisif dans ma vie en tant que mage._

- _C'est vrai._

- _Aller, viens ici._

_Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa, le mage de feu fut surpris._

- _Luce… _

- _On va se préparer ? Le bal est bientôt. _

- _Ok…_

_Lucy opta pour une robe corset blanche avec des diamants ouverte à l'avant et opta pour des sandales à talon aiguilles argentés ainsi qu'un chignon avec une fleur blanche tandis que Natsu opta pour un long manteau noir ainsi que d'un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, il regarda ébahi sa fiancée._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Natsu ? _

- _Je te trouve très belle._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ils descendirent dans la grande salle de bal, le majordome les annonça avec leur titre de Comte et Comtesse. _

- _Ils changeront jamais… marmonna Natsu._

- _Je sais mon amour… mais nous sommes sensé être des nobles… tiens-toi comme tu l'avais fait lors des précédents bals. _

- _Oh mais vous avez participé à la guerre d'Albion ! dit l'un des invités. _

- _Ça commence… murmura le mage de feu._

_Plusieurs personnes se mirent autour du couple. _

- _Permettez-moi de vous féliciter Comte Dragneel, il paraît que c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu faire un pacte et une alliance avec Albion ! dit l'un. _

- _Quel stratège avez-vous utilisé ? demanda l'autre. _

- _Allons, allons, Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas sensé être le centre d'attention de toute la soirée ! coupa Lucy. _

_Le Roi arriva en compagnie de la Reine, tout le monde fit une révérence, le couple de Monarque s'avança vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail. _

- _Oh, quel plaisir de vous voir mes enfants ! dit le Roi. _

- _Le plaisir est partagé votre majesté ! répondit Lucy._

- _Moi de même, Monseigneur, Madame… répondit Natsu._

_Les quatre savaient qu'ils devaient se comporter comme des gens de la haute société même si leur lien était plus que de l'amitié. _

- _Comtesse Hearfilia, je vous présente mon grand Chambellan et responsable des affaires de la famille royale._

_Un vieil homme s'avança vers eux et fit une révérence aux couples. _

- _Je vous présente, le grand Chambellan, Arthur. _

- _Comte, Comtesse c'est un honneur ! dit le vieil homme._

- _Nous de même !_

_Le bal commença, Natsu se dirigea au buffet tandis que Lucy se fit prendre par plusieurs hommes et femmes dans une discussion._

- _Alors, Comtesse, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes alors fiancé avec le Comte Dragneel ! dit une femme. _

- _C'est vrai ! répondit-elle. _

- _Comment vous a-t-il fait sa demande ? demanda une autre._

- _C'était juste avant… la… dernière bataille…_

_Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge, elle se rappela qu'il l'avait endormi et qu'ensuite il était mort. Si ses esprits stellaires ne l'avaient pas aidé, elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre. Natsu la vit au même moment et comprit à son regard qu'elle semblait triste et lassée, il intervint dans la conversation._

- _Ma chère Lucy, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? _

- _Oui avec plaisir, veuillez m'excuser._

_Le couple alla danser, le mage de feu semblait inquiet._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Luce ? _

- _Rien…_

- _Ne me mens pas… je le vois à ton regard… _

- _Rien, c'est juste qu'une de ces dames m'a demandé comment tu m'avais demandé en mariage… je pense que le roi et la reine ont vanté nos mérites…_

- _Et rappelle-toi que certaines de ces personnes étaient là aux autres bals… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si triste._

- _Natsu_… _tu es mort juste après… et…_

_Ne tenant plus, elle courut jusque sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la rambarde, les larmes coulèrent, elle repensa à son père, sa mère ainsi que tout ceux qu'elle avait perdue, elle ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un être qui lui était cher. _

_Salamander_ _ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et la referma discrètement, la jeune fille pleurait toujours, il lui prit la taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou._

- _Laisse-moi, Natsu… _

- _Non, pas tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit ! _

- _Ce n'est rien… j'ai peur que tu me refasse cette même bêtise. _

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Hein ? Mais… je te l'ai promis… _

- _Oui mais si il t'arrives…_

_Le mage lui donna un intense baiser, mordillant de temps en temps les lèvres de sa fiancée. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Je t'interdis de pleurer à nouveau pour ça ! Il n'y a aucun danger !_

- _Mais et cette clé ? _

- _On recherchera ensemble d'accord ? _

- _D'accord._

- _Alors fais-moi un sourire._

_La blonde lui fit un sourire et ils retournèrent au bal. _

_Les jours qui passèrent, Lucy restait enfermer à rechercher des informations, à discuter avec les experts et le grand Chambellan, Natsu passait du temps avec le Roi mais se lassa assez vite, il voyait de moins en moins sa fiancée et la guilde lui manquait. _

_Un soir, Lucy rentra assez tôt pour une fois mais semblait éreintée. _

- _Luce ?!_

- _Salut Natsu…_

- _T'as l'air crevée… _

- _C'est vrai, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible…_

- _Tu veux que je demande quelque chose à manger ? _

- _Non, je n'ai même pas la force de manger…_

- _Aller, tu manges n'importe comment à n'importe quelle heure ! _

- _Comment tu le sais ? _

- _Parce que je suis comme ça ! _

- _Idiot, va !_

- _Mange au moins une salade, de la viande, je sais pas…_

- _D'accord mais alors mange avec moi._

_Le successeur d'Igneel demanda à un domestique plusieurs plats de nourriture, ils mangèrent ensemble et terminèrent tous les plats. _

- _J'arrive ! dit-il._

_La jeune fille acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit, les recherches lui avaient donné une piste, elle devait contacter Levy car cela était écrit dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, elle somnola quelques minutes mais son petit ami la sortit de ses rêveries._

- _Luce !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça fait depuis un moment que je t'appelle. _

- _Ah, désolé, je suis tellement fatiguée. _

- _Justement viens ! _

_Il lui prit le bras et lui enlaça la taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien en faisant son sourire carnassier, la blonde rougit._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _

- _Laisse-toi faire !_

- _Ah, non ! Je veux pas le faire ! _

- _C'est_ _pas ça ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu ! J'ai pas la tête… _

_Il toucha un point derrière son oreille, ses jambes se dérobèrent._

- _Nnnnyyaaahhh, Natsu… qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? _

- _Ça marche bien ce truc ! _

- _Pourquoi je suis tombé ? _

- _Je savais que tu allais dire non, j'ai demandé au médecin du Roi une technique infaillible pour t'immobiliser._

- _Mais ça va pas la tête ? _

- _Je savais que tu refuserais de te reposer et j'ai demandé au Roi qui a demandé à son médecin et masseur un moyen pour que tu te détendes, la Reine lui a conseillé de me donner des techniques pour t'immobiliser parce qu'elle savait que tu n'allais pas te laisser faire. _

- _Même le Roi et la Reine ? _

- _Aller, maintenant, tu vas gentiment me laisser te déshabiller._

- _Ça non, alors, pervers ! _

_Il toucha sa nuque, cette fois, elle ne pouvait bouger aucun muscle. Le mage de feu la déshabilla complètement et la porta dans la salle de bain munie._

- _Natsu_… _t'as fait tout ça pour moi ? _

- _Hé, oui. _

_Il avait mis des bougies parfumées dans toute la salle de bain et lui avait préparé le bain avec de la mousse, il la déposa dans le bain._

- _Je… je suis désolé, tu as dû te faire du souci._

- _C'est rien, il faut juste que tu te détendes un peu. _

_Le mage lui lava le dos, les cheveux, etc… et était aux petits soins pour elle. _

- _Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas du bain avec moi ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Sans arrière-pensée._

- _Ok ! _

_Natsu_ _se déshabilla et se mit dans le bain avec sa dulcinée, à son opposé mais elle se retourna et se colla à lui, son dos contre son torse._

- _On est mieux comme ça non ? demanda la mage._

- _C' est_ _vrai._

_Ils restèrent une bonne heure dans le bain, Natsu retoucha les points pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau bouger, il sortit en premier du bain et s'essuya en premier et prit sa fiancée comme une mariée et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise pour lui essuyer le reste du corps._

- _Natsu, depuis es-tu si attentionné ? _

- _Je peux_ _pas prendre soin de ma fiancée ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _Luce… tu es tendue, c'est à peine si on se voit ces derniers jours… alors c'est normal que je veuille passer du temps avec toi non ? _

_La mage Seirei lui fit un sourire._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une piste, on va pouvoir retourner à Fairy Tail. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui mais là, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'endormir._

_Ils se préparèrent en vitesse et se mirent au lit. Le lendemain, Lucy avait demandé aux souverains une audience et leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme piste._

- _Et vous avez une mage qui utilise les écritures pour la magie ? _

- _Exactement, nous allons à présent nous retirer et rentrer à Magnolia._

- _Allez, mes enfants, si vous avez du nouveau, recontactez-nous._

_Ils firent une révérence et rentrèrent à la guilde. _

_Gray et Erza étaient à la guilde, la jeune femme était enceinte de quatre mois maintenant. Les bagarres étaient moins fréquentes, tant que Titania était dans les parages. La mage aux armures devait attaquer son douzième fraisier tandis que le successeur de Ul mangeait sa glace. _

_Natsu_ _et Lucy rentrèrent dans la guilde, Erza et Gray les accueillir au bar._

- _Je suis contente de te voir ! dit Lucy à Erza._

- _Moi aussi, alors tes recherches ? _

- _Nous avons enfin une piste mais je dois voir Levy ou Fried._

_Mirajane_ _qui avait entendu le nom de son petit ami intervint._

- _Salut vous deux. _

- _Salut, Mira. Tu tombes bien, est-ce que tu as vu Fried ? demanda la blonde._

- _Il était au fond de la guilde pour m'aider à ranger, tu as eu du nouveau ? _

- _Oui mais il me faudrait lui ou Levy pour pouvoir déchiffrer une écriture._

- _Levy est parti en mission avec la Shadow Gear et bien sûr Gajeel est allé avec eux pour surveiller Jet et Droy mais je peux aller le chercher si tu veux._

- _Merci Mira._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Fried apparut, la blonde lui montra sa piste et l'écriture. Il l'analysa le tout. _

- _Alors Fried ? _

- _C'est une langue très ancienne… cela est en rapport avec le monde des esprits. _

- _Avec les esprits ? _

- _Ce que je comprends, ça dit qu'il faut faire attention avec cette clé, si on arrive à maitriser l'esprit qui y réside, la personne qui est propriétaire deviendra encore plus puissante que le Roi des esprits ou sinon elle se fera détruire par l'esprit qui y réside ainsi que le monde entier. _

- _C'est… c'est… je ne peux pas y toucher…_

_La blonde commença à paniquer, elle-même se savait pas pourquoi, sentant que son cœur battait vite, elle courut jusqu'à chez elle._

- _Lucy ! cria son fiancé._

- _Fous-moi la paix ! répondit-elle._

_La mage stellaire courut dans toute la ville, elle passa même devant chez elle mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle courut jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt. Là, où Natsu et Happy ont l'habitude de pêcher, elle invoqua son esprit Crux._

- _Ouvre-toi, Porte de la Croix du Sud, Crux ! _

_L'esprit apparut devant elle. _

- _Oma ?_

- _Crux, serais-tu au courant qu'un esprit serait plus puissant que le Roi des Esprits et qui pourrait détruire le monde ? _

- _Oui mais il fort avoir un excellent niveau de magie et un caractère d'acier, l'esprit manipule le détenteur de la clé mais si son esprit n'est pas assez fort, il le détruit ainsi que le monde. _

- _Quelle merde… et il a fallu que le Roi retrouve cette clé… _

_Elle remercia son esprit et le renvoya dans son monde, la blonde se laissa tomber à terre, serait-elle capable de pouvoir maîtriser un tel pouvoir ? Et l'esprit est plus fort que le Roi du monde des Esprits et il manipule le détenteur de la clé. L'ancienne héritière serra les poings. _

- _Maman… est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?_

_La jeune fille pleura, elle ne savait pas pourquoi les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Il commençait à pleuvoir, la blonde resta un moment agenouillé, fixant toujours le sol, les minutes passèrent la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort mais ça Lucy s'en fichait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout le destin du monde sur les épaules. Soudain, elle vit une ombre s'avancer vers elle, sous la pluie battante. _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Soudain, elle vit l'ombre se former, un dragon apparut en face d'elle. La mage écarquilla les yeux. _

- _Un… un dragon ? _

_Un imposant dragon apparut devant elle, de couleur noir sur le corps, l'intérieur de ses ailes était rouges ainsi que ses yeux, la voix du dragon résonnait dans sa tête. _

- _Lucy…_

- _Non… je… rêve… _

- _Tu es maintenant la seule constellationniste au monde qui reste… cette tâche te revient !_

- _C'est impossible ! _

- _Il faut que tu me libères, ensemble nous pourrons gouverner le monde ainsi que celui des esprits. _

- _Je refuse ! _

- _Ta mère avait aussi refusé._

- _Maman ?! _

- _Je suis le Roi Dragon, je pourrai dire à tes amis où sont leurs parents._

- _Tu veux dire que tu gouvernes les dragons et les esprits ? Je ne vois pas en quoi les deux sont liés… et ma mère non plus… _

- _Je suis un Dragon mais aussi un esprit stellaire, il y a cela des milliers d'années, je suis né, fruit de l'union d'un dragon et d'un esprit stellaire, les plus puissants qu'il puisse exister. Ta famille possède depuis des générations ma clé mais personne ne pouvait maîtriser ce pouvoir, j'ai pensé que Layla pouvait l'utiliser mais cela a provoqué sa mort… ainsi que la disparition des dragons sur Earthland._

- _Quoi ? Tu l'as manipulée ?_

_Le Roi-Dragon ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, Lucy avait analysé chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit et se reprit._

- _C'est à cause de toi que ma mère est morte ! Et tu crois que je vais encore t'invoquer ? _

- _Elle n'avait pas assez de ressources, toi tu en as plus ! Pense aussi à tes amis, j'ai le pouvoir de faire revenir les dragons. _

- _Pourquoi sont-ils parti ? _

- _Te souviens-tu de cette guerre qu'il y a eu il y a mille ans ? _

- _La grande guerre ? Oui, je m'en souviens mais il ne reste que très peu de trace dans les livres ou les archives. _

- _C'était la guerre des hommes contre les dragons._

- _Pourquoi une guerre ? _

- _Parce que je voulais régner sur ce monde ainsi que sur le monde des Esprits mais des constellationnistes m'ont scellé dans cette clé, je ne peux apparaître physiquement._

- _Raison de plus pour ne pas t'invoquer ni t'écouter ! _

- _Je saurai te faire changer d'avis. _

- _De toute façon, mes amis savent que leurs parents sont en vie ! Igneel a revu son fils. _

- _Je ne sais pas par quel moyen mais il doit être très fort, mais j'ai un argument de force, je peux très bien tuer leurs parents !_

- _Non !_

_Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers sa direction._

- _Lucy ! _

_Elle riva à nouveau son regard vers le dragon mais il avait disparu, Natsu l'avait rejoint._

- _T'es folle de rester sous la pluie comme ça ! Aller viens, on rentre vite ! _

- _Laisse-moi, Natsu… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Adieu, Natsu… dit-elle tristement en lui faisant un dernier sourire avant de courir plus loin dans la forêt. _

_Il pleuvait fortement, la blonde courait de toutes ses forces vers une falaise donnant sur la mer. Elle admira une dernière fois l'horizon, même si il pleuvait que le ciel était gris, elle savait qu'elle ne sera plus une charge pour personne, elle se laissa tomber. _

- _Luuuuucyyyy_ _! cria le mage de feu qui sauta dans le vide lui aussi et l'attrapa dans ses bras._

- _Natsu, lâche-moi ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde ! _

- _Arrête tes conneries ! _

_Natsu_ _voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux._

- _Bordel, invoque un de tes esprits pour nous sauver !_

- _Non !_

- _Fais chier ! J'essaie ! Caprico, Loki, Virgo, Ariès que l'un de vous fasse quelque chose ! _

_Il ferma les yeux et crut que leur heure était arrivé mais ils atterrirent dans sur un lit de coton créer par Ariès qui se tenait à côté avec Léo. _

_Le mage de feu fut un peu secoué mais se releva un peu et vit avec bonheur que son vœu fut exaucé. _

- _Ariès, Loki, merci de nous avoir sauvé ! _

- _Je ne peux pas laisser mourir ma maîtresse et toi non plus ! répondit le lion. _

- _Et puis, on a prêté allégeance à toi aussi ! ajouta Ariès. _

- _Nous allons rentrer, nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps sans que soyons invoqué sinon on aura des problèmes avec le Roi des Esprits. _

- _Merci._

_Les deux esprits disparurent, Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Salamander était furieux. _

- _Putain, Lucy, tu me fais quoi ? _

- _Oublie c'est mieux que je ne sois plus de ce monde ! _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu as voulu sauter de la falaise ? _

- _Pour la sécurité de tout le monde. _

- _Arrête tes conneries ! _

- _Non !_

- _C'est_ _pas dans tes habitudes d'agir comme ça !_

- _Je m'en fous de ce qui peut m'arriver, je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent !_

_Ce fut le mot de trop, pourtant il n'avait jamais levé la main sur sa future femme mais il la gifla, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue._

- _Natsu_… _dit-elle le regardant étonnant et se tenant la joue._

- _Et je dois encore punir ta bouche._

- _Quoi ? _

_Il l'embrassa mais ce n'était pas un de ces baisers fougueux qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire, il l'embrassait avec douceur et avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait._

- _Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il._

- _Oui…_

- _On va rentrer à la maison. _

_Ils marchèrent jusque chez Lucy, montèrent à l'étage et se douchèrent chacun leur tour, la mage stellaire prenait sa douche pendant que son fiancé préparait un bon chocolat chaud, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec sa nuisette, le mage de feu ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il déposa les tasses sur la table. _

- _Je t'écoute._

_La blonde savait que son fiancé allait l'interroger un maximum pour comprendre son attitude, elle lui avoua tout. _

- _Et tu as voulu te tuer pour ça ? _

- _Ça aurait été mieux non ? _

- _Il y a un autre moyen !_

- _Lequel ? _

- _Te battre et protéger tout le monde ! _

- _Le Roi-Dragon a manipulé ma mère, elle… elle est morte à cause de ça et il menace de tuer vos parents ! _

- _Tu crois qu'Igneel se laisserait tuer aussi facilement ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

- _Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour revenir à la terre de feu…_

- _Natsu, non… rappelle-toi de ce que t'as dit Igneel !_

- _Oui mais… _

- _On va trouver une autre solution !_

_La blonde se mit alors à échafauder un plan mais son fiancé la rappela à l'ordre._

- _Luce, viens !_

_Il se leva et porta sa fiancée jusque sur le lit._

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Je suis crevé et puis, cette histoire de falaise, mieux que ça reste entre nous. _

- _Je suis désolé, Natsu… j'ai été stupide…_

- _J'ai pas mieux agi à Albion… et puis… si je te perds, je pourrai jamais m'en remettre…_

- _Mais… tu as bien su le faire pour Lisanna alors que tu l'aimais… _

- _C'était quand on était petit… tu sais même si j'avais fait une tombe à son époque ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je me sentais triste et seul… mais… j'ai pu surmonter sa mort car c'était mon amie et non mon âme-sœur… tandis que toi… t'es toute ma vie, Luce… _

- _Natsu_…

_La mage des étoiles en fut émue, une larme perla au coin de son œil. _

- _Alors ne fais plus de choses inutiles comme ça. _

_Il l'enlaça et lui caressa la joue, il l'aimait jusqu'à en mourir. La blonde lui fit un sourire et s'endormit dans ses bras. _

_Le lendemain, le couple se trouva assez tôt à la guilde pour contacter le Roi en présence de Makarov, ils expliquèrent toute l'affaire au souverain via un lacrima vidéo._

- _Il faudra bien protéger Lucy ! dit le Roi._

- _Je la protégerais ! ajouta Natsu._

- _On la protégera ! intervint Gray, Erza, Juvia et les autres membres de la guilde._

- _Les amis… murmura la blonde._

_Mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amis prennent des risques pour elle ni même son fiancé mais le Roi l'a sortit de ses pensées._

- _Lucy._

- _Oui, votre Majesté ? _

- _Il y a des experts du Conseil de magie ainsi que la Comtesse de Vallois qui sont à ta disposition au château, ils pourront t'aider dans ta quête. _

_Elle réfléchit._

- _Maître, qu'en pensez-vous ? _

- _Tu as des spécialistes avec toi et Madame de Vallois a veillé sur toi quand tu étais dans ton ancien manoir, il serait judicieux de rester au château. _

- _Très bien… c'est ce que je pensais aussi et je ne veux pas mettre la guilde en danger et l'armée pourra tout stopper si la situation devient trop critique. _

_Le Roi fit un sourire._

- _Lucy, tu peux prendre des membres de ta guilde avec toi._

_La mage stellaire y réfléchit._

- _Non, je viendrai seule._

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils tous. _

- _Je ne veux pas mettre en danger mes camarades !_

- _Lucy ! hurla le Dragon Slayer de feu. _

_La mage fut surprise. _

- _Mettre en danger tes camarades, je veux bien comprendre et nous t'en fais quoi ? _

- _Natsu_…

- _Majesté, je me permets de venir seul au château avec Lucy. _

- _Et nous alors ? demanda Levy._

- _Moins de personnes seront confronté, mieux ce sera ! répondit l'ancienne héritière. _

- _Et tu fais quoi de ton équipe ? demanda Erza. _

_La blonde lui fit un magnifique sourire. _

- _Il faut que tu penses d'abord à ta grossesse et puis Gray sera à tes côtés._

_Elle se tourna vers Juvia. _

- _C'est la même chose pour toi, Juvia, vous allez bientôt être maman toutes les deux. _

- _Lucy-san… murmura la mage d'eau. _

_Les deux futurs mamans enlacèrent la blonde, le Roi toussota pour les rappeler à l'ordre._

- _Bien, Lucy, Natsu, je vais envoyer un carrosse qui sera là demain matin à votre guilde. _

- _Bien, Majesté._

_Ils saluèrent le Roi et tout le monde se dispersa dans la guilde, Mirajane voulait organiser une fête de départ pour son amie. _

- _Maître, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander._

- _Je ne peux rien refuser à mon idole. _

- _Pourrions-nous organiser une fête ? _

- _Une fête ? _

- _Je ne veux pas dramatiser mais si cet esprit prend possession de l'esprit de Lucy… nous regretterions…_

- _Très bien, je te laisse le choix._

_Mirajane_ _alla sur la scène et fit son annonce. _

- _Les amis, ce soir nous allons faire la fête ! Je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparer et que tout le monde soit sur son trente et un._

_La grande sœur de Lisanna descendit ensuite de la scène et se dirigea vers Lucy et Natsu._

- _Lucy, Natsu, vu que le carrosse vient demain matin vous chercher ici. Préparez vos affaires et emmener tout ici. _

- _Si on fait la fête toute la nuit, ce sera dur de dormir… ajouta la blonde. _

_Elle n'insista pas, tout le monde alla se préparer._

_Lucy et Natsu se préparèrent en vitesse, Happy les avaient accompagné car il voulait se faire beau pour Carla. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de la jeune fille et se préparèrent, la blonde avait opté pour la même robe et la même coupe qu'elle avait chez son père lors de ses retrouvailles la première fois quand elle vint lui dire sa résolution, Natsu avait opté pour une chemise blanche, un gilet, un pantalon et des chaussures noires ainsi que son écharpe. La mage stellaire avait habillé le petit chat d'un costume gris foncé et lui avait mit un nœud papillon rouge. _

- _Voilà, comme ça tu seras tout beau pour Carla. _

- _Aye Sir ! Merci Lucy._

_Le petit félin était trop pressé de retourner à la guilde, la jeune fille devait encore choisir ses chaussures et ils devaient encore préparer leurs affaires pour leur séjour au château, le chat demanda si il pouvait aller chercher Wendy et Carla à Fairy Hills. _

- _Vas-y_ _Happy ! De toute façon, je crois que Roméo allait chercher Wendy justement ! dit le mage de feu. _

_Il s'envola par la fenêtre, Lucy préparait les affaires dans les valises, elle sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer et humer son parfum._

- _Natsu, c'est pas le moment !_

- _J'ai_ _pas le droit de prendre ma fiancée dans mes bras ? _

- _Idiot ! dit-elle avec un sourire. _

- _Je pense qu'on va confier Happy à quelqu'un de la guilde durant notre séjour. _

- _Tu as raison, est-ce que tu as une idée ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien. _

- _Je pensais à Lisanna, c'est quand même sa « maman »._

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui, Happy t'as demandé si il pouvait sortir, on aurait dit un enfant demandant la permission à son père de sortir ! dit-elle en rigolant. _

_Le mage de feu rougit. _

- _Ah, c'est bon ! Toi aussi tu es comme sa maman ! _

- _Hein ? Mais c'est pas vrai !_

- _Qui l'a habillé avant ? C'est pas moi ! _

_La blonde éclata de rire._

- _Gros bêta, aller viens !_

_Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la guilde main dans la main, la salle fut décoré, les tables formaient un U, des bouquets de fleurs trônaient un peu partout ainsi que des bougies. _

- _Ouah, Mira ! _

- _Ce n'est rien, juste deux trois babioles. _

_Le reste des mages arriva, quelques serveuses furent engagées pour aider l'idole de la guilde à servir les plats, ils en eurent pour tout un régiment. _

_Ensuite quand ils eurent terminé, la scène s'illumina, Mirajane tenait un micro._

- _Merci mes amis, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalé, nous allons commencer la fête. Nous avons un invité particulier qui va ouvrir les festivités. _

_Un homme habillé avec un costard blanc et un chapeau blanc, des lunettes de soleil et une longue chevelure noire était assis sur un tabouret avec une guitare et à côté de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux cyan et une tenue de bunny girl avec un masque._

- _Ne me dites pas que c'est… dit Erza mais elle fut couper. _

- _LEVY-CHAN ! crièrent toutes les filles dans la guilde. _

- _Je vous présente Levy et Gajeel dans le duo du dragon d'acier et sa bunny girl ! dit Mirajane._

_Le mage d'acier commença à jouer._

- _Shoubidouwa_ _! Quand tu ris, mon meilleur ami ! Shoubidouwa ! Je peux pas résister ! _

_Levy se dandinait à côté de lui toute rouge avec des ponpons de pom-pom girl, roses._

- _Shoubidouwa_ _! Je ne peux résister à ton rire ! Cha la la ! Shoubidouwa_

_Il continua à chanter encore quelques minutes et ensuite Levy ne tint plus et envoya ses ponpons sur son petit ami. _

- _Gajeel_ _! J'en peux plus ! Je me suis assez payé la honte !_

- _Mais ma crevette !_

- _Non ! _

_Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la dispute du couple, la petite fée descendit de scène et alla se changer. Lucy proposa à Mira d'invoquer Lyra pour un slow, la blanche fut d'accord. _

_L'esprit stellaire fut invoqué et commença à jouer et chanter, les filles voulaient toutes danser mais les garçons semblaient réticents, Lisanna entra la première sur la piste de danse avec Laxus, suivit de Mirajane et Fried ensuite Juvia et Zack. _

_Levy et Gajeel étaient revenus dans la salle. _

- _Je te jure ma crevette que ça été un succès ! _

- _Merci la honte que je me suis prise ! Et tout ça à cause d'un pari perdu… _

_Natsu_ _invita sa fiancé à danser._

- _Luce, veux-tu danser ? _

- _Volontiers._

- _Tu veux danser comment ? Toute collée contre moi ou comme au bal ? _

- _D'après toi, idiot ! _

_La blonde passa ses bras autour du coup du Dragon Slayer tandis qu'il la serra contre elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Dieu qu'il la trouvait belle, il ne voulait pour rien au monde la perdre._

- _Natsu_…

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu me sers trop fort… j'arrive plus à respirer… _

- _Oh, pardon ma puce ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l air d'avoir la tête ailleurs._

- _Rien, c'est juste que ça me travaille un peu cette histoire._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne vais pas me laisser manipuler par cet esprit, j'ai bien pu réussir à sortir de l'emprise de notre ancien ennemi non ? _

- _Je sais… putain, Luce, je t'aime à en crever… _

_La blonde rougit, touché par ce que venait son petit ami. _

- _Natsu_…_. _

_Le rose l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, mordillant de temps à autre sa lèvre, ils avaient arrêté de danser. Le Dragon Slayer l'avait serré contre elle mais un toussotement les rappela à l'ordre, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et vit que tout le monde les regardait et cassa le baiser._

- _Vous savez y a des endroits pour ça ! s'énerva Carla._

- _Désolé… _

_Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils continuèrent à danser durant une partie de la nuit. _

_À la fin de la soirée, tout le monde rentra chez soi, Lucy appela Lisanna. _

- _Lisanna_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _J'aurais un service à te demander. _

- _Je t'écoute. _

- _Comme on va partir avec Natsu, est-ce que je pourrais te confier Happy ? _

- _Mais pourquoi moi ? _

- _Tu es comme sa maman ! _

_La blanche lui fit un sourire. _

- _Je pense qu'Happy a deux mamans. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu es la deuxième maman ! _

- _Mais… _

- _Aller, tire pas cette tête ! D'accord, je vais m'en occuper !_

_La sœur de Mirajane appela Happy et lui expliqua qu'il allait passer les prochains jours avec elle et Laxus, le petit chat bleu vola en direction de Natsu et Lucy._

- _Vous voulez_ _pas de moi ? demanda–t-il._

- _Ce n'est pas ça, Happy… ça peut être dangereux et on risque d'être très occuper avec Luce ! répondit le Dragon Slayer. _

- _D'accord… _

- _Oh… Happy… promis, on reviendra très vite et puis tu sais, tu pourras être tous les jours avec Carla non ? ajouta la blonde. _

- _C'est vrai ! _

_Le petit félin fut satisfait, tout le monde rentra chez soi. _

_La constellationniste marchait le long du petit rebord du canal accompagné de son fiancé. _

- _Tu vas glisser une fois, Luce ! _

- _Mais non ! _

- _Bon aller, viens par ici !_

_Avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, le rose l'avait prise dans ses bras et la porta comme une Princesse. _

- _Natsu, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas le droit de porter ma fiancée ? _

- _Je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule ! _

- _Et moi, je veux toujours être constamment coller à toi ! _

- _Pot de colle ! _

_Ils rentrèrent et dormir pour leur voyage le lendemain matin. _


End file.
